


You are my weakness

by HarukaPai



Series: You are my weakness [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 120,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaPai/pseuds/HarukaPai
Summary: Clarke Griffin è un medico di Washington DC appassionata di arte, che per una serie di coincidenze si incontra con una ragazza intrigante, Alexandra Woods. Lexa è una ragazza molto chiusa e testarda ma per qualche motivo i continui incontri con la dottoressa la porteranno a condividere qualcosa del suo triste passato e a cambiare qualcosa nel suo futuro.





	1. PROLOGUE

Era una giornata fantastica di 18 mesi fa, il sole stava tramontando dando una luce rossastra a tutto panorama circostante, una ragazza alta magra dai capelli castani intrecciati e lo sguardo fiero ed orgoglioso stava indossando il casco integrale poco prima di partire sulla sua Ducati, coprendo così i perfetti lineamenti del suo viso e lasciando visibili solo i suoi occhi verdi brillanti. Lexa era felice, quel pomeriggio aveva vinto un torneo e non vedeva l’ora di arrivare al locale per festeggiare con i suoi amici e con Costia, la sua fidanzata.

Tutti la stavano aspettando, e anche se il torneo del pomeriggio non era uno di quelli importanti per prestigio era importante per la sua palestra, per la sua famiglia. Aveva infatti vinto contro uno dei membri della famiglia Queen. Uno schiaffo al morale di quella famiglia sbruffona piena di arie ed apparenze che da anni opprimeva la concorrenza della città.

Arrivata in centro scese dalla sua Streetfighter rosso fiammante ed entrò nel locale. Tutti stavano ridendo e festeggiando e alla sua vista esultarono con gioia. Lexa percorse con lo sguardo la gente nel locale alla ricerca della persona più importante della sua vita, che le si avvicinò subito con due bicchieri per festeggiare la vittoria e le schioccò un bacio sulle labbra. Costia era bellissima e dalla morte dei suoi genitori era l’unica oltre a zio Titus e sua cugina Anya ad essere riuscita a scalfire la sua corazza.

Quella sera però accadde l’impensabile, trasformando una giornata di gioia nella più brutta della vita della ragazza. La famiglia Queen non prese bene la sconfitta e si presentò al locale con l’idea di rovinare la festa dei Woods. Dopo vari insulti e minacce da parte dei Queen, gli animi si riscaldarono e scoppiò una rissa. Roan Queen un ragazzo robusto ben allenato alle arti marziali cominciò a tirare pugni a chiunque gli si facesse davanti, e i suoi uomini lo seguirono a ruota. Lexa non poté di certo tirarsi indietro ad uno scontro così diretto e si buttò nella mischia. Dopo qualche minuto la ragazza si rese conto che i suoi erano tutti al tappeto e gli uomini di Roan la circondavano minacciosi. Con la coda dell’occhio vide un movimento fulmineo, era Costia. Aveva steso uno di quegli energumeni rompendogli una bottiglia di birra in testa. Sorrise compiaciuta per l’inaspettata grinta e prontezza della sua ragazza. A quel punto Roan la bloccò in un feroce scontro uno a uno armato di bastone, per la precisione una stecca da biliardo mentre gli altri tre si fiondarono sulla bionda.

Lexa ci mise qualche minuto a disarmare il ragazzo, non fu un impresa semplice e rischiò di finire molto male per lei che però alla fine ebbe la meglio e riuscì ad invertire la situazione. Con lo sguardo sicuro e minaccioso questa volta in vantaggio per la stecca in suo possesso scrutò Roan e l’ambiente circostante. Nel locale sembrava essere sceso il silenzio più assoluto, la scena era immobile. Poi la vide. Un urlo

– Costia!

Si dimenticò di Roan lanciò via la stecca e corse subito in direzione della ragazza stesa inerme atterra in una pozza di sangue che pian piano si allargava sul pavimento.

Accadde tutto così in fretta e quasi senza rendersene conto, Lexa era già inginocchiata al suo fianco stringerla forte a se e cullandola con le lacrime a solcarle il volto, sussurrandole

– va tutto bene, ci sono qui io adesso. Guardami, te la caverai.

il blu scuro degli occhi di Costia incrociarono le iridi verdi della sua ragazza un’ultima volta prima di sparire dietro le palpebre calanti.

– Costia resta con me! Non lasciarmi! Resta con me!

I soccorsi arrivarono in fretta e la corsa in ospedale sembrò infinita anche se in realtà durò solo pochi minuti. Quando arrivarono Costia aveva già perso troppo sangue il suo cuore stava cedendo, e per lei non c’era nulla da fare… e Lexa non perse la speranza fino che, una voce dentro la sala non pronunciò le parole che le risuonarono in testa per la notte intera.

\- Ora del decesso 23.59.

23.59 la giornata era finita… e l’unica ragione di vita di Lexa con lei. Costia era morta.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

È domenica mattina, un suono disturba insistentemente il mio sonno, la sveglia! Apro pigramente gli occhi e con una mano spengo quell’affare fastidioso che continua a squillare incessantemente. Non ho proprio voglia di alzarmi dal letto per andare a lavorare, in questi ultimi mesi, dopo che Finn mi ha lasciata e mi sono ritrovata sommersa dalla tristezza e dal lavoro le uniche cose che vorrei e di cui avrei davvero bisogno sono tranquillità, riposo, e una giornata nel mio studio a dipingere. Invece anche oggi devo lavorare. Colpa di quel dannato torneo di arti marziali che si tiene in città, e al quale devo dare assistenza medica.

Controvoglia mi alzo e vado a lavarmi, una doccia forse mi farà prendere vita per iniziare questa lunga e noiosa giornata. Scendo al piano di sotto per una colazione veloce mentre controllo la posta elettronica. Prendo chiavi, borsa e cellulare ed eccomi pronta ad uscire. Nonostante il mio pessimo umore la giornata è stupenda, l’aria primaverile ed il sole splendente mi strappano mezzo sorriso, così decido di aprire la capote della mia vecchia Buick gialla e parto.

Il traffico ancora è tranquillo in città, e raggiungo il centro sportivo in poco più di 20 minuti. , parcheggio e mi avvio all’ingresso. Entrando dico: “Sono la Dottoressa Griffin” E intanto porgo il mio tesserino, una ragazza mi accompagna all’ambulatorio il mio assistente è già li e mi saluta con un sorriso. Ricambio cordialmente il saluto e tra me e me penso come si fa ad essere felici di lavorare la domenica? Quasi interrompendo il mio pensiero mi dice.

 

  * Oggi ci sono solo le gare femminili Clarke.



 

E si lascia scappare un sorriso malizioso facendomi scoppiare a ridere. Alla fine riprendo fiato e gli dico ora capisco perché sei così contento.

 

Il palazzetto comincia ad animarsi, tutti gli atleti sono arrivati, tra mezzora c’è la commissione per la prova del peso e poi si iniziano le gare. All’ingresso comincia ad esserci la fila per pagare il biglietto, e gli spalti iniziano a riempirsi. In poco tempo il palazzetto si infesta di un brusio di voci di sottofondo e prende vita.

9:30 prendo la pila delle cartelle delle partecipanti e con Jackson ci mettiamo al lavoro per l’idoneità medica e la prova del peso chiamandole a turno in ordine alfabetico.

Dopo una mezzora buona il mio telefono squilla, cavolo credevo di aver tolto la suoneria e mi scuso subito mettendo il silenzioso. Jackson mi guarda e dice:

 

  * Rispondi pure Clarke qui ci penso io oramai abbiamo quasi finito mancano solo le ultime due.



 

Lo ringrazio e rispondo al cellulare mentre esco dalla porta dell’ambulatorio.

 

  * Octavia ciao! – Esclamo entusiasta rispondendo al telefono.
  * Buongiorno Clarke, come stai? – Saluta cordiale e allegra la mia amica.
  * Bene, anche se sto lavorando… sono all’assistenza medica della gara di arti marziali che di tiene oggi qui in città. – Le spiego un po’ annoiata.
  * Davvero? - Chiede stupita - Sai io e Raven volevamo farci un salto nel pomeriggio per ammirare qualche bel ragazzone in pantaloncini! – Rido al pensiero della sua espressione abbattuta quando scoprirà che di uomini non ce ne sono - Hey perché questa risata? – Domanda quasi offesa.
  * Oggi ci sono le gare femminili ho paura che per lucidarvi gli occhi dovrete cambiare meta. – Le spiego continuando a ridacchiare.
  * Uff… - Sbuffa dall’altro capo del telefono.
  * Va bè dai, magari passiamo lo stesso dopo pranzo, così almeno ti salutiamo… è un po’ che non ti fai vedere. – Dice abbattuta, ma contenta di avere finalmente la possibilità di vedermi.
  * Hai ragione, scusa O... è che sai, con il lavoro, e dopo la storia con Finn, non avevo proprio la forza di uscire. Ma prometto che mi farò perdonare. – Dico realmente dispiaciuta dandole un po’ di speranza con un tono più allegro e spensierato sull’ultima frase.
  * Va bene Clarke, ci vediamo più tardi allora. – Taglia corto fingendo di non essersi accorta del mio tono un po’ giù.
  * A dopo. – La saluto grata di non aver infierito sul mio malumore costante dell’ultimo periodo.
  * Si a dopo, buon lavoro.



 

Riattacco il telefono e un pochino il mio umore migliora, non vedo le mie amiche da tre settimane oramai, dal giorno in cui sono corse a consolarmi quando ero ancora una volta in crisi per Finn perché mi ha lasciato.

                Con il sorriso sulle labbra apro la porta e vedo una ragazza raccogliere l’asciugamano e che volgendomi uno sguardo distratto, si volta e se ne va, io resto un attimo pietrificata per aver incrociato solo un istante quegli occhi, ma Jackson mi riporta alla realtà dicendo lei era l’ultima per ora abbiamo finito.

                Prendo in mano la pigna delle cartelle e sopra c’è la sua con curiosità la apro e leggo Alexandra Woods, Jackson mi vede e dice

 

  * Quella ragazza mi ha fatto venire i brividi, è bellissima ma ha la concentrazione e la furia del suo sguardo sono a dir poco glaciali.



 

Al pensiero di Jackson impaurito da una donna sorrido e lo prendo in giro, poi assieme ci avviamo nella palestra per osservare gli incontri che stanno per cominciare. Fino che nessuno si fa male non avremo niente da fare.

                Il tempo scorre inesorabilmente lento, sbadiglio. Jackson in tono scherzoso mi dice:

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin vada a prendere un caffè.
  * Ottimo consiglio dottor Ne vuoi uno anche tu?



 

Lui sorride e ringraziandomi mi ordina un caffè macchiato. Mi avvio al bar, e questi quattro passi mi ci volevano proprio, con il sonno agitato che accompagna ultimamente le mie notti soprattutto in momenti di interminabile attesa come questo la stanchezza si fa sentire. Ordino i due macchiati al bancone e dopo qualche minuto torno alla mia postazione, porgo il caffè a Jackson e mi accomodo accanto a lui notando il suo sguardo perso. Mi volto e faccio a tempo a vedere solo una lunga chioma castana uscire dalla palestra per entrare nel corridoio degli spogliatoi. Do a Jackson una leggera gomitata e sogghignando chiedo

 

  * Cosa stavi guardando così imbambolato? Era carina? – Lui sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre e con lo sguardo perso dice.
  * Alexandra Woods… - Non replico e lui aggiunge – È davvero attraente quasi magnetica direi, ma sembra così surreale e distante… non capisco se mi attrae o mi spaventa.
  * Su dai Jackson non starai esagerando? È solo una ragazza! – Lui beve il caffè e stranamente non controbatte.



 

Gli incontri sono iniziati da un po’ e per il momento è filato tutto liscio, il cellulare suona e sullo schermo compare “messaggio da Octavia Blake” lo apro:

 

  * Clarke siamo arrivate! Tu dove sei?
  * Sono nella palestra principale vicina alla porta dell’ambulatorio sotto la croce del primo soccorso.
  * Arriviamo subito!!!!



 

Sorrido e dico che stanno arrivando le mie due amiche Jackson accoglie la notizia con grande piacere contento anche lui di spezzare la noiosità della giornata con due chiacchiere con qualcun altro.

Octavia e Raven spuntano dall’ingresso principale della palestra, si guardano in giro stupite dalla folla sugli spalti e quando finalmente mi vedono cominciano a saltare sbracciandosi per salutarmi. Mi raggiungono ci abbracciamo e salutiamo, sono talmente distratta dal loro arrivo che non mi accorgo che l’incontro in corso è finito e negli angoli c’è il cambio delle squadre e degli allenatori fino che Octavia no dice

 

  * Porca miseria e quello da dove sbuca? In vita mia non ho mai visto niente di più sexy!



 

Scoppiamo tutti a ridere divertiti dalla sua espressione poi qualcuno mi chiama in infermeria. Riesco giusto a sentire il nome di una delle due combattenti ed entro.

Una delle ragazze ha slogato un polso combattendo così mi accingo alle classiche cure primarie ghiaccio fasciatura e resto a farle compagnia per un po’, quando faccio per uscire Jackson mi corre in contro spalancando la porta e due uomini portano dentro una ragazza in abiti da combattimento svenuta, faccio a tempo a sbirciare appena fuori dalla porta mentre si chiude e vedo sul tatami una donna in piedi di spalle con dei capelli castani lunghi raccolti in treccine elaborate.

Guardo la paziente e chiedo:

 

  * Cosa diavolo è successo? – Jackson dice solo due parole.
  * Alexandra Woods.



 

Lo guardo allibita la ragazza sul lettino è mulatta dai capelli nero corvino e se pur io l’abbia vista solo di sfuggita so che non è Alexandra Woods quindi capisco che quel nome è la causa di ciò che vedo.

Guardo allibita il mio collaboratore e inizio a dare direttive per far riprendere la ragazza svenuta, che ha un labbro gonfio, un occhio nero e perde sangue dal naso.

Intanto la mia testa ripensa a come Jackson aveva descritto Alexandra e incomincio ad avere la sensazione che avesse ragione ad avere paura di lei, soprattutto considerando che l’incontro tra le due è durato meno di cinque minuti.

Gli altri incontri procedono senza incidenti e quando finalmente esco dall’ambulatorio trovo Octavia sognante che si mangia con i suoi occhi azzurri questo ragazzone alto muscoloso dai capelli rasati a zero con un filo di barbetta incolta e le braccia tatuate. Raven la prende in giro, anche se bisogna ammettere che è proprio un bel ragazzo mi unisco a lei scherzando sull’interesse della nostra amica.

Dopo un po’ lui sparisce nel corridoio degli spogliatoi senza farvi più ritorno, mentre noi recuperiamo il tempo perso con un po’ di chiacchiere e pettegolezzi. Oramai si è fatto tardi e le ragazze devono andare così le accompagno all’uscita e mi fermo a prendere una boccata d’aria fresca mentre ci scambiamo gli ultimi saluti.

Rientro e vado diretta all’ambulatorio per vedere come sta la ragazza di prima, ora è sveglia e fa la dura sembra più arrabbiata per aver perso che non dolorante per le botte ricevute. Le faccio un controllo veloce le passo una nuova borsa del ghiaccio e arriva Jackson sostenendo un’altra ragazza dolorante col respiro corto. La facciamo sedere e Jackson dice semplicemente

 

  * Alexandra



 

Ma anche questa non è lei. Intanto fuori gli incontri sono finiti e stanno procedendo alle premiazioni delle partecipanti e delle palestre di appartenenza.

Finita la cerimonia la commissione richiede delle verifiche di peso così una alla volta le atlete si ripresentano in ambulatorio in ordine alfabetico come la mattina, dopo aver dimesso le due ragazze ferite e aver fatto le prove finali di peso resta un ultima cartella sulla scrivania io e Jackson ci guardiamo e anche se già lo so’ dice quel nome per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata.

 

  * Alexandra Woods.



 

Dalla porta entra una ragazza abbastanza alta, dalla carnagione leggermente abbronzata, i capelli castani acconciati in affascinanti treccine per non svolazzare durante i combattimenti, e due occhi verdi, selvaggi, del colore di una foresta. I nostri sguardi si incrociano e con la sua cartella tra le mani le dico:

 

  * Tu sei quella che mi ha fatto lavorare più di tutti oggi.
  * Tu sei venuta qui per quello. – Risponde lei.



 

Il suo tono freddo e distaccato mi spiazza per un attimo facendomi pensare che Jackson forse ha ragione, poi i nostri sguardi si incrociano e i suoi occhi sono tutto fuorché freddi ed insensibili. Sento una strana sensazione e il caldo mi avvampa in un istante, abbasso lo sguardo con un certo imbarazzo dal suo che diventa difficile da sostenere, e la invito alla pesata. Finiti i controlli prima di girarsi ed andarsene con gli occhi fissi nei miei dice

 

  * Ci incontreremo ancora.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui come promesso il primo capitolo della storia. Come avrete notato da qui il POV è quello di Clarke e sarà così per tutta la storia perché come nel telefilm è lei la protagonista. Ad ogni modo siamo ancora all’inizio molte cose cambieranno, e alcune probabilmente prenderanno la piega che state immaginando, altre invece magari no… Ma non voglio darvi anticipazioni e rovinarvi la sorpresa. Spero vi sia piaciuto l’inizio e abbiate voglia di leggere il seguito la prossima settimana. Commentate, perché ogni apprezzamento, ogni critica, ogni consiglio sono preziosi come una goccia d’acqua nel deserto.  
> Grazie per aver letto e ricordate, our fight is not over!  
> May we meet again Clexa kru  
> Pai


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il testo della canzone citata è cliccabile per il collegamento alla canzone stessa.  
> Buona lettura.  
> Pai

Rientro a casa stremata dalla giornata lunga appena passata, ripongo l’auto nel box ed entro in soggiorno. Attorno a me tutto è buio e silenzioso, non c’è nessuno che mi aspetta a casa con un sorriso e un abbraccio. Accendo la lampada e mi dirigo in cucina a prendere qualcosa di fresco da bere. Poi mi butto sul divano e per un attimo mi perdo nei miei pensieri. Oggi è stata una giornata alquanto stravagante, partita di malavoglia con la prospettiva di essere piena di noia e doveri, anche se, con un Jackson entusiasta e simpatico come sempre, rinfrescata da un po’ di spensieratezza con l’arrivo di Octavia e Raven, e conclusa con la conoscenza di Alexandra. Ecco nemmeno cinque minuti che sono persa nei miei pensieri e arriva lei. Ma perché poi? Forse Jackson ha ragione sul non capire se è una donna interessante o spaventosa, difficilmente le persone mi lasciano perplessa anzi, non lo fanno mai, ma lei lo ha fatto.

Guardo l’ora e mi accorgo che le mie farneticazioni mentali e il mio perdermi nei ricordi della giornata è durato più a lungo di quel che pensassi ed oramai è davvero tardi. Rinuncio all’idea di andare nello studio a dipingere e vado diretta a dormire, rannicchiandomi nel letto con le mani che stringono il cuscino vuoto accanto a me.

 

La settimana a venire scorre monotona come le ultime della mia vita, casa lavoro, lavoro e casa non fosse per qualche messaggio e telefonata con Octavia e Raven oltre al lavoro mi sarebbe sembrato di non avere più nulla nella vita. Anche se dopo a quella domenica mi è rimasta l’ispirazione e una terribile voglia di chiudermi nello studio a dipingere, cosa che forse finalmente stasera farò.

Giovedì ore 17.00 il mio turno in ospedale è finito, prendo la macchina per tornare a casa e dal bar all’angolo vedo uscire un ragazzo a portare la spazzatura. Lo guardo per un attimo, lo riconosco e sto per chiamare Octavia ma nel mentre arriva una ragazza dai capelli chiari e gli occhi nocciola che lo abbraccia e ridendo rientrano assieme nel bar. Guardo il telefono e decido di non dare questa brutta notizia alla mia amica, quindi lo metto in borsa e mi incammino verso casa.

Finalmente una serata libera dal lavoro tutta per me. Faccio una doccia veloce guardo l’ora e decido che stasera non ho nessuna voglia di cucinare ordino la cena e comincio a sistemarmi nello studio. Era davvero da tanto che non entravo. Cerco una tela bianca e la posiziono sul cavalletto, accendo la lampada e preparo la tavolozza ed i pennelli. Mi fermo seduta a fissare la tela vuota davanti a me cercando un ispirazione e l’unica cosa che riesco a vedere sono due occhi verdi, selvaggi e pieni di emozioni contrastanti. Non mi accorgo che il tempo passa più velocemente di quanto mi aspettassi e suona il campanello. Scendo e vado verso la porta, quando il ragazzo fuori urla - Pizza! – È arrivata la cena.

Pago il ragazzo e con la pizza torno nello studio. La appoggio sulla scrivania accanto al cavalletto e svogliata tra una pennellata e l’altra mordicchio una fetta. Dopo qualche ora assorta nella mia arte metto a fuoco quello che la mia mano aveva creato sulla tela e un senso di inquietudine mi pervade. Senza nemmeno accorgermene davanti a me avevo creato a memoria un ritratto quasi perfetto di Alexandra Woods. Com’era possibile? Perché? In fondo la avevo vista solo una volta, che significato aveva? Decido di dare poca importanza al soggetto e soddisfatta della qualità dell’opera vado a dormire. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo la notte passa serena e la mattina quando un raggio di sole mi sveglia carezzandomi la guancia sorrido, e il mio pensiero vola subito a quegli occhi verdi.

 

Entro in ospedale e incrocio mia madre che mi fa cenno di seguirla, lei è da poco diventata il primario e si sta impegnando con un programma di raccolte fondi e di assistenza gratuita del quartiere o delle manifestazioni, ecco perché io e Jackson eravamo a quella gara la scorsa domenica, volontariato per l’ospedale.

Accenno un sorriso e la saluto – Buongiorno Dottoressa Griffin -  E lei sorridendo controbatte – Buongiorno a lei Dottoressa Griffin – Ridiamo e lei mi abbraccia per un attimo. Non andiamo sempre d’accordo ma siamo molto unite soprattutto da quando papà non c’è più.

Dopo aver pattuito il mio turno della giornata mi metto al lavoro. Un’altra giornata come tante in ospedale, io e Jackson stiamo compilando annoiati vecchie cartelle quando mi arriva un messaggio di Raven:

 

  * Hey biondina che ne dici se stasera io e O passiamo a prenderti in ospedale e andiamo a fare un aperitivo? Bellamy e Wells sono qui in città sarebbe bella una rimpatriata.



 

A quel messaggio non avrei mai potuto rispondere di no, il fratello di Octavia e il mio migliore amico sono sempre fuori città per lavoro, e una volta che sono qui, non posso di certo sprecare una serata in loro compagnia. E poi un po’ di vita sociale può farmi soltanto bene.

 

  * Stacco alle 18.00 poi sono tutta vostra



 

Alla fine del turno mi dirigo all’ingresso dell’ospedale Raven e Octavia sono li che mi aspettano.

 

  * Ciao ragazze!! – Saluto con entusiasmo, loro mi salutano e mi abbracciano.
  * Tra poco arrivano anche mio fratello e Wells. – Dice O.
  * Sono così contenta di rivederli è passata una vita ormai! L’ultima volta che sono stati qui non li ho visti perché F… - Mi fermo e le ragazze mi abbracciano capendo che l’ultima volta era per colpa di Finn che non avevo potuto incontrare i miei amici, e nello sguardo mi compare un velo di tristezza, sia per Finn che non è più con me sia per il fatto che tante volte lui veniva prima di tutto, e io come una stupida rinunciavo ai miei interessi e le mie passioni per lui.
  * Buona sera principessa! – Sento urlare da lontano, mi volto e Wells sta venendo verso di me a braccia spalancate. Gli corro incontro e lo abbraccio.
  * Sono così felice di vederti. – Gli dico e lui stringendo ancora di più l’abbraccio dice.
  * Anche io.
  * Hey se vi staccate la posso salutare anche io. – Commenta sarcastico Bellamy alle mie spalle, abbraccio anche lui e finalmente dopo tanto ritrovo un po’ di allegria.
  * Allora dove andiamo? – Chiedo.



 

Raven dice che qui vicino anno appena aperto un locale bellissimo, annuisco e ci incamminiamo.

Arriviamo al locale e guarda a caso è quel bar all’angolo da dove avevo visto uscire il ragazzo che piace a O. Mi soffermo un attimo prima di attraversare e mi compare un sorriso sul volto. Lavoro qui vicino e non c’ero mai stata, lo vedo quando passo in macchina ma non lo avevo mai guardato davvero. È un locale davvero stupendo, tavoli e sedie e anche il bancone sono in legno massello di un colore tendente al rossiccio, mogano probabilmente, e le pareti sono verdi ma non verde come gli occhi di Alexandra, un verde più chiaro. Ecco ci risiamo sto pensando ancora a lei. Alle pareti ci sono quadri con cornice di legno che raffigurano paesaggi con la forza e la bellezza della natura selvaggia. anche questi mi ricordano lei per via di quel suo sguardo.

Ci sediamo e prendiamo i menù per scegliere cosa bere intanto ci guardiamo in giro per ammirare il locale e ambientarci. Io però cerco con lo sguardo anche il ragazzo possente e tatuato che aveva colpito O la scorsa domenica, ma non riesco a vederlo. Alle mie spalle la voce di un uomo calda e ferma chiede - Cosa vi porto ragazzi? – Alzo lo sguardo e vedo che gli occhi di O si illuminano all’istante, allora capisco al volo che è lui.

Ordiniamo e raccontiamo a Bellamy e Wells la vicenda di domenica con il cameriere, e anche loro cominciano a fare battutine a O tenendo alto l’umore della serata.

Dopo esserci buttati sul buffet a riempire i piattini finalmente arrivano anche i drink, e il nostro gentilissimo cameriere ci dice – Io sono Lincoln se avete bisogno di me chiamatemi. – O sprizza gioia da tutti i pori ora ha scoperto anche il suo nome.

Il tempo passa e ci stiamo divertendo, mi sto divertendo come non succedeva da un bel po’, ci voleva proprio questa serata tra amici. Vado al bagno per rinfrescarmi un attimo e quando esco mi fermo al bancone da Lincoln per ordinare un altro giro ma qualcosa lo distrae si scusa e lo sento urlare – Anya, Lexa  siete arrivate! Forza venite a sedervi. – Nella folla non riesco a vedere a chi si stesse rivolgendo ma scorgo una ragazza, ed è quella che ho visto con lui qualche giorno fa fuori dal bar. Lincoln si scusa ancora prende le ordinazioni e mi dice che me le porta subito al tavolo. Lo ringrazio e mi giro per andare a sedermi ma mi scontro con qualcuno.

 

  * – Dico imbarazzata.
  * Nessun problema Dottoressa Griffin.



 

A quella risposta alzo lo sguardo e due occhi verdi mi fissano affondando nei miei. Il cuore perde un battito, il respiro mi si ferma. È lei. È Alexandra!

Lexa – Mi giro e Lincoln le sta sorridendo mentre si avvicina per abbracciarla. Lei ricambia il sorriso e l’abbraccio e non vedo più la feroce combattente di qualche giorno prima, ma una ragazza dolce e interessante. Lincoln si scioglie dall’abbraccio e saluta la ragazza accanto a lei, Lexa mi guarda e facendomi l’occhiolino mi augura una buona serata. Io abbasso subito lo sguardo imbarazzata, e nella speranza che non se ne sia accorta torno a sedere senza più dire nulla.

Arrivata al tavolo Wells mi guarda e mi chiede – Tutto bene Clarke? – Si vede che il mio amico mi conosce proprio bene, faccio cenno di si con la testa sperando che non chieda altro ed intanto controllo i tuoi movimenti nel locale.

Arriva Lincoln con i nostri drink e non so se per gioco o per rendersi affascinante prima di lasciare il tavolo lancia un occhiolino a O che arrossisce dall’imbarazzo. Intanto con lo sguardo istintivamente vado a cercare lei, e mi accorgo che nello stesso preciso istante anche quegli occhi verdi indomabili stavano cercando i miei, mentre in sottofondo il ritornello di una slow version di Radioactive risuona nel locale.

 

_[I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4jRPwAgwzA) _

_[Enough to make my systems blow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4jRPwAgwzA) _

_[Welcome to the new age, to the new age](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4jRPwAgwzA) _

_[Welcome to the new age](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4jRPwAgwzA) _

_[Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m radioactive, radioactive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4jRPwAgwzA) _

_[Whoa,whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m radioactive, radioactive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4jRPwAgwzA) _

 

Dopo qualche istante distoglie lo sguardo dal mio per rivolgerlo al telefono nella sua mano si avvia all’uscita. Te ne stai già andando?  Non è possibile sei appena arrivata passano due minuti e non rientri, un velo di tristezza mi si posa in volto e Wells preoccupato mi chiede di nuovo – Sicura che vada tutto bene Clarke? – Ma non gli sfugge proprio niente? con un sorriso gli dico di si mi alzo e aggiungo – Ho solo bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca. – Cammino verso la porta e non so nemmeno il perché, ho davvero bisogno d’aria o voglio vedere se sei ancora li fuori? Non lo so e non lo capisco nemmeno io, non ancora almeno. Finalmente arrivo alla porta esco sul marciapiede guardando dritto avanti a me ma… non c’è nessuno! Com’è possibile? Forse se n’è andata davvero… prendo una boccata d’aria e mi stringo le braccia alle spalle, fuori è più freddo di quanto immaginassi. A quel punto una voce mi fa sobbalzare – Si zio tranquillo domattina apro Mo la palestra. – Mi volto ed è lei, lei che parla al telefono. La luce fioca dei lampioni e della luna dipingono il suo volto in maniera surreale, di una bellezza magnetica e paradisiaca, e resto ipnotizzata. Saluta e riattacca il telefono per poi accorgersi di me che la sto fissando sorpresa. Un abbozzo di un sorriso compare sulle sue labbra e mi parla. All’inizio non capisco, non connetto, sono incantata da quello che sto vedendo e terribilmente concentrata sul movimento delle sue labbra, lei parla e io non sento nulla. Dopo un attimo come un eco mi rimbombano nella testa le tue parole

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin mi sta seguendo? Forse è meglio rientrare qui fuori fa freddo senza la giacca – Mi accorgo che mi guarda perplessa e rinvengo.
  * Scusa ero sovrappensiero – Spiego. Allungo la mano alla ricerca di un contatto e dico. – Puoi chiamarmi Clarke.
  * Lexa – Dici semplicemente ricambiando la stretta.



 

Il tocco delle nostre mani si prolunga un po’ più del dovuto ma nessuna delle due pare farci caso. In quel momento il contatto con la sua mano calda mi fa venire una morsa allo stomaco, i nostri occhi si perdono gli uni negli altri lasciandomi quasi senza fiato.

La porta del bar si apre improvvisamente ed esce la ragazza che è arrivata con lei

 

  * Tutto bene Lexa? Che voleva mio padre?



 

Ci giriamo entrambe a guardarla e lei fissa me stranita, perplessa, immediatamente lascio la presa con un certo imbarazzo abbasso lo sguardo e rientro rapidamente sparendo al tavolo con i miei amici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire di questo capitolo, Clarke credo abbia una certa ossessione e la fortuna vuole che l'abbia incontrata per caso. Per chi non avesse colto il riferimento, ma sono sicura che lo abbiate colto tutti la canzone che si sente all’interno del locale è la versione di Radioactive dei Koda che si sente nella puntata 3x13, ne ho cambiato il contesto ma la nuova era per loro che in questo caso è iniziata con quello sguardo.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, e cosa vi aspettavate e cosa vi aspettate dal futuro. Our fight is not over!  
> May we meet again Clexa kru  
> Pai


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Lexa con un sospiro si lascia cadere contro il muro, Anya in silenzio si appoggia accanto a lei con aria incuriosita senza però chiedere niente. Alla fine è Lexa a rompere il silenzio per rispondere alla domanda che aveva posto poco prima Anya interrompendo quel momento, che poi che momento fosse ancora non le era chiaro.

 

  * Zio Titus mi ha chiesto di aprire la palestra domattina, perché deve andare a fare delle commissioni. – Anya la guarda storto per capire cosa cavolo sta dicendo.
  * Ah… ho interrotto qualcosa Lexa? Scusa non volevo… non immaginavo fossi con qualcuno.
  * Nemmeno io immaginavo che mi sarei ritrovata qui fuori con qualcuno quando sono uscita per rispondere al telefono.



 

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Anya prende coraggio e chiede.

 

  * Chi era la ragazza? – Lexa punta gli occhi sui suoi piedi.
  * Si chiama Clarke, Clarke Griffin. È la dottoressa che c’era nella commissione del torneo che ho vinto la scorsa domenica. - Di tutta risposta Anya si volta a guardarla allibita.
  * Scusa? Tu incontri una così e non mi dici nulla?
  * E cosa dovrei dirti esattamente? – Ribatte l’altra.
  * Lexa lo sai che ho aspettato dieci minuti prima di chiederti chi fosse mentre tu guardavi nel vuoto e sospiravi?
  * Non me ne ero resa conto.
  * Bè ovviamente vista la tua reazione non ti è indifferente direi.
  * Anya ora non cominciare a fantasticare sulla mia vita con lei. Per favore, lo sai che da quando ho perso Costia non mi importa più di nessuno. Non insistere.
  * Peccato è davvero una bella ragazza la dottoressa, non perderti le cose belle della vita Lexa, Costia non c’è più e non tornerà… e poi ti mangiava con gli occhi.- Anya fa un sorrisetto malizioso e lamentandosi del freddo rientra nel locale.



 

Lexa rimane poggiata al muro del locale sul marciapiede vuoto, ripensando a quello che era appena successo, ripensando a quei capelli dorati e a quegli occhi azzurri che la fissavano scavando nei suoi, ripensando alla sensazione del suo tocco sulla mano, e al suo profumo portato dalla brezza serale che le riempiva i polmoni. A come si era incantata nel guardarla, e a come aveva notato si fosse incantata lei. Poi il suo pensiero balza a ricordi spiacevoli a quella notte, quell’incidente, la corsa in ospedale e alla morte di Costia. Chiuse gli occhi sospirando e cercò di scacciare quel brutto ricordo. Costia… Costia era morta. Era morta più di un anno fa, ma incrociare lo sguardo di Clarke l’aveva fatta sentire in colpa ugualmente.

Dopo una mezzora buona Lincoln esce dalla porta di servizio per andare al cassonetto, e vedendo Lexa poggiata al muro le si avvicina.

 

  * Hey non hai freddo qui fuori tutta sola? – Domanda il ragazzo con il suo solito fare gentile.
  * Scusa Linc stavo pensando. – Ribatte Lexa senza prestargli troppa attenzione.
  * Basta che non fai brutti pensieri – Dice lui con un sorriso sincero.
  * Anya sta facendo conversazione con tutto il locale, non so se è ubriaca o se è solo di buon umore ma non l’ho mai vista così.



A quelle parole lo sguardo di Lexa diviene subito preoccupato. Ma non tanto per Anya ma per quello che poteva passargli per la mente di fare, e soprattutto per i disastri che potrebbe fare con Clarke li! Quindi con aria risoluta guarda Lincoln e dice:

 

  * Ora ci penso io, la recupero e la porto subito a casa.



 

Detto ciò rientrano entrambi nel locale, uno si dirige al bancone tornando al lavoro, mentre l’altra cerca Anya che trova con due ragazzi, uno alto non troppo robusto dai capelli e occhi scuri, e l’altro di colore un po’ più basso e robusto. Non era con Clarke per fortuna. Ed in quel momento le paure di Lexa svanirono fino che uno dei due ragazzi non urla

 

  * Clarke ma che fine avevi fatto? Vieni qui con noi!



 

Lexa si volta con sguardo preoccupato e incrocia l’azzurro splendente di quei meravigliosi occhi che l’avevano già catturata prima.

 

Oddio panico! Cosa faccio? Bellamy e Wells stanno ridendo e scherzando con l’amica di Lexa e… oddio Lexa! Quella è Lexa! I suoi occhi si fissano nei miei e mi sento esplodere un misto di sentimenti travolgenti e devastanti, ma non riesco a muovere un passo, e non riesco nemmeno a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Il suo sguardo è come magnetico, e in un attimo mi incanto perdendomici dentro.

Lexa si volta prende sottobraccio la sua amica e la trascina via. Resto perplessa sull’accaduto e scorgo Lincoln che mi osserva. Vado al tavolo prendo la giacca e con la scusa che sono stanca della giornata ed ho già bevuto abbastanza fuggo di li, avviandomi all’auto per tornare a casa. Questa volta uscita dal locale non trovo più quegli occhi verdi nei quali affondare, questa volta non trovo nessuno fuori, questa volta sono sola sul marciapiede alla luce fioca del lampione, con la sola compagnia della luna ad accompagnarmi lungo il tragitto.

Arrivata a casa guardo il telefono e ci sono dei messaggi di Raven e O ma quello che mi colpisce più di tutti è di Wells

 

  * Chiamami quando arrivi, dobbiamo parlare principessa.



 

Lascio la borsa mi preparo per la notte, ma prima di spegnere la luce telefono a Wells.

 

  * Pronto?
  * Hey ciao. – Lo saluto tranquilla.
  * Ciao Clarke, è tutto ok? Mi sei sembrata strana stasera… - Dice con una nota di preoccupazione.
  * Si, scusa se non sono stata molto di compagnia. – Ammetto un po’ dispiaciuta per la mia assenza.
  * Se c’è qualcosa che non va me lo diresti vero? – Mi domanda con gentilezza.
  * Tranquillo va tutto bene. – Cerco di rassicurarlo.
  * Se lo dici tu… - Afferma non troppo convinto.
  * Wells? – Lo richiamo.
  * Si?
  * In realtà mi è successa una cosa strana… e… - Inizio a dire un po’ balbettante.
  * Clarke cosa c’è? – Mi incalza il mio amico - Sai che a me puoi dire tutto vero?
  * Si lo so sei un tesoro. – Sorrido. – Solo che non ho ancora capito nemmeno io. – Ammetto.
  * È confermato, sei davvero strana stasera! – Dice schernendomi.



 

Rido e lo ringrazio.

 

  * Buona notte Wells.
  * Buona notte Principessa… mi sei mancata.
  * Anche tu.



 

Spengo la luce e mi addormento senza nemmeno accorgermi che nel farlo sto pensando a lei…

 

Il suono assordante della sveglia mi fa sobbalzare sul letto. Mi giro a spegnerla e d’improvviso mi rendo conto che quando è suonata la stavo sognando. Stavo sognando di perdermi nei suoi occhi verdi stavo sognando di abbracciarla anzi stavo per baciarla… e il solo pensiero mi agitava ma la sveglia ha interrotto tutto. Resto sconvolta per un attimo da quel che ho appena appreso e ricordo la sensazione che mi ha lascito solo stringerti la mano la sera prima sprofondando nell’intensità del tuo sguardo, è stato tutto così elettrizzante, così scioccante, ed sono stati solo una stretta di mano e uno scambio di sguardi. Ma ora che l’ho sognato, non posso non chiedermi quanto potrebbe essere intenso baciarti. Scuoto via quel pensiero che mi tormenta e mi precipito a prepararmi, tra poco devo andare al lavoro.

 

La mattina in ospedale scorre tranquilla. Vedo Jackson e penso a te, che faccia farebbe se gli dicessi che  ti ho incontrata per caso ieri sera? E che non sei affatto spaventosa come pensa, ma piuttosto attraente aggiungerei anche, e questo non glielo posso di certo dire. Cancello subito il pensiero o finirò per farmi scoprire a sorridere da sola come una stupida senza motivo apparente. Entro in ufficio e non faccio a tempo a sedermi che il mio cercapersone segna 911. Parto di corsa c’è bisogno di me al pronto soccorso!

Mi indirizzano per un consulto in sala visita 1, dove trovo un ragazzino biondiccio un po’ frastornato che si massaggia la testa alternata al braccio.

 

  * Cos’è successo piccolo? – Chiedo dolcemente.
  * Sono caduto mentre mi allenavo in palestra. – Risponde.
  * Ok, io sono la dottoressa Griffin ti visiterò io. Tu come ti chiami?
  * Aden, Aden Forrest – Gli sorrido e lo rassicuro. – Dove sono i tuoi genitori, chi ti ha portato qui Aden? – Non fa tempo a rispondere alza lo sguardo il sorriso gli si illumina e lo sento urlare.
  * Heda sei arrivata!!



 

Guardo a chi si rivolge il suo sguardo e sbianco. È lei! Ma com’è possibile? Ti blocchi appena un secondo guardando me ma poi visibilmente preoccupata chiedi rivolgendoti al ragazzino.

 

  * Come stai piccolo?
  * Mi fa male la testa, e anche il braccio Heda.
  * Vedrai che passa non ti preoccupare – Mi guardi e aggiungi – La dottoressa Griffin è la migliore.



 

Mi sento avvampare e spero tu non te ne accorga, guardo atterra e cerco di ritrovare un’espressione ed un comportamento professionale. Poi ti rivolgi a me.

 

  * Come sta? È grave? – E io non posso che notare la tua espressione preoccupata e tenera nei confronti del ragazzino.
  * No tranquilla. – Rispondo con sicurezza. – Ora lo portiamo a fare una lastra al braccio e una tac alla testa per sicurezza, ma credo non sia nulla di grave. - Sorridi ed è il sorriso più dolce che avessi mai visto sul tuo volto.



 

Arrivano gli esiti degli esami di Aden e vado a riferire che come previsto non è nulla di grave, una fasciatura rigida al braccio, del ghiaccio e un po’ di riposo sistemeranno tutto. Quindi mi avvicino al carrello, e dopo avergli dato una busta con il ghiaccio per la testa, comincio a steccare il polso del ragazzino. Finito il mio lavoro faccio per uscire dalla stanza e mi chiami.

 

  * Clarke… - Mi piace il modo in cui suona il mio nome detto da te, mi giro verso di te con il sorriso negli occhi. – Dobbiamo smetterla di incontrarci così. – Ti guardo perplessa e aggiungi. - Per caso intendo. – Abbasso un secondo lo sguardo, e tu lo riporti su di te porgendomi un biglietto da visita. – La mia palestra è qui dietro, passa a trovarmi se ne hai voglia. – Sul bigliettino leggo la scritta Dojo Woods con l’indirizzo e il numero. – Salutando strizzi l’occhio e dici. – Ho aggiunto anche il mio cellulare.



 

Volto il biglietto, e a penna vedo la scritta Lexa e un numero di telefono, vorrei replicare ma quando alzo lo sguardo tu e Aden siete già spariti, lasciandomi li sconcertata e sognante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sa tanto che l’ossessione di Clarke sta peggiorando, e in più continua ad incrociare la sua strada con quell’affascinante ragazza dagli occhi verdi.  
> E Lexa invece fa una prima mossa… forse in maniera un po’ fugace e maldestra, ma pur sempre una prima mossa… come andranno le cose? Continuate a seguirmi e lo scoprirete…  
> Our fight is not over!  
> May we meet again
> 
> Pai


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

In un lampo Lexa e Aden sono fuori dall’ospedale, il ragazzo porge a Lexa uno sguardo interrogativo che come risposta ottiene solo un – Sali in macchina, ti riporto a casa. – il viaggio sarebbe di un silenzioso assordante se non fosse stato per il rombo del motore 6200cc V8 dell’auto di Lexa una Camaro hyper blue metallizzato con le due strisce bianche parallele dal cofano fino al baule. Passata la tensione per la sua reazione, la ragazza inizia a prestare attenzione al suo passeggero.

 

  * Allora come ti senti?
  * Un po’ ammaccato ma bene… mi dispiace non sono stato abbastanza bravo e sono caduto.
  * Capita a tutti sai? Sono caduta un sacco di volte anche io Aden.
  * Davvero? – chiede con sorpresa il ragazzo.
  * Davvero – conferma Lexa – l’importante è rialzarsi e reagire, affrontare le prove che hai davanti e non arrenderti fino che non ce la fai. – Aden la guarda con ammirazione.
  * Grazie Lexa, un giorno spero di poter essere saggio quanto te.



 

Lexa gli sorride e intanto comincia a pensare che ha dato un bellissimo consiglio, che però nemmeno lei riesce a mettere in pratica in certe situazioni. Costia. Da quando Costia è morta, Lexa è caduta e fino ad oggi non ha ancora avuto ne la forza ne il coraggio di rialzarsi.

Dopo aver riaccompagnato a casa Aden, Lexa torna al Dojo dove trova zio Titus e Anya in pensiero ad attenderla. Li rassicura subito sulla salute del ragazzo e zio Titus torna subito nel suo ufficio.

 

  * Anya - chiama con voce un po’ incerta Lexa - avrei bisogno di parlarti se hai due minuti.
  * Certo, dimmi tutto. – dice la ragazza. Lexa prende fiato e appoggiandosi al cofano della macchina mentre pensa a come formulare la frase poi dice.
  * Ho visto Clarke in ospedale. – Anya alza un sopracciglio con curiosità.
  * e… - incalza per sapere altro.
  * Ho pensato a quello che hai detto l’altra sera, e hai ragione.
  * Alexandra Woods mi stai davvero dando ragione? – chiede allibita la cugina – è la prima volta in vita tua! Ora lo ripeti e me lo registro, o non ci crederà mai nessuno! – scherza Anya per spezzare la tensione.
  * Anya dico seriamente. – ribatte Lexa – oggi è la terza volta in una settimana che incontro casualmente Clarke, non lo so forse mi sbaglio e sicuramente non è stato appropriato ma quando me ne sono andata le ho lasciato il biglietto da visita della palestra con il mio numero.
  * Anya fa un sorriso a trentadue denti e corre ad abbracciare Lexa –sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto, finalmente hai capito che è ora di andare avanti e di ricominciare a vivere. – sorride e riprende in tono imperativo – ora dentro c’è tutta l’attrezzatura da sistemare prima che arrivino gli altri e devi aiutarmi!



 

Il pomeriggio di Lexa finì mentre sistemava guantoni sacchi da box, materassini e preparava la palestra per l’allenamento serale del corso avanzato con la sua amica Indra, Gustus, e Nyko il fidanzato di Anya.

 

Dopo l’uscita di scena di Lexa, mi ritrovo con aria stupita a guardare la porta di ingresso con ancora il suo biglietto da visita in mano, quasi aspettandomi di vederla rientrare. Aspetto un attimo con lo sguardo nel vuoto poi mi sento chiamare. Mi giro mia mamma mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi. Siamo sole nella sala mi guarda con aria perplessa e chiede

 

  * Tutto bene Clarke? Hai un espressione tra lo stupito e il sognante.
  * Tutto bene mamma. – rispondo cercando di mettere sicurezza nella voce.
  * Solo una conversazione stravagante con l’accompagnatrice stravagante di un paziente. - spero si accontenti della risposta e non indaghi oltre, e fortunatamente è così.
  * Stasera vieni a cena a casa? Cucina Marcus una delle sue specialità.
  * Ho già l’acquolina, arrivo per le 20.00.
  * Perfetto a stasera tesoro.
  * A stasera mamma.



 

A questo punto non mi resta che tornare nel mio ufficio, ho delle cartacce da compilare prima della fine del turno. Entro ancora con il biglietto da visita di Lexa in mano e lo appoggio incredula sulla scrivania, mentre la mente si perde nei ricordi di quel che è appena accaduto. Ho passato tutta la notte e il giorno a pensare a lei e poi me la sono ritrovata davanti. Quante probabilità c’erano? Da quando l’ho incontrata la prima volta domenica , non faccio altro che incrociarla casualmente, o vedere cose, o persone che in qualche modo  me la ricordano.

Quasi incredula girandomi il biglietto tra le dita penso, mi ha davvero lasciato il numero ed è fuggita via come se avesse paura della mia reazione? E ora cosa faccio? Cosa si aspetta da me? Ma soprattutto cosa voglio fare io? A malapena siamo riuscite a sostenere mezza conversazione mentre medicavo quel ragazzino… In più non riesco proprio a capirla, a volte ha questo sguardo e questo tono quasi irritanti di provocazione, e invece altre volte come con Aden sembra di un apprensione e dolcezza infinita… affascinante ed imprevedibile non so scegliere quale delle due cose sia di più…

Jackson entra nell’ufficio e nemmeno me ne accorgo fino che, non mi ruba di mano il biglietto con il quale sto ancora giocando. Sussulto e allungo una mano per riprenderlo, ma lui è più veloce e sta già leggendo ad alta voce la scritta - Dojo Woods - lo gira e nota il numero con la scritta Lexa a penna.

 

  * Aspetta un po’ Griffin! Questo non sarà mica il biglietto da visita di Alexandra Woods?



 

Chiede sorpreso. Sono in panico e ora cosa gli dico? Come giustifico di avere il suo biglietto? Non voglio dire a Jackson di Lexa. Quello che è successo o no con Lexa è una cosa personale, e ancora non mi va di condividerla con nessuno.

 

  * E anche se fosse? Comunque non sono affari tuoi. – Ci metto un pizzico di acidità, ma finita la frase mi accorgo che forse ho esagerato, fortuna che Jackson ci ride sopra.
  * Calma Griffin non c’è bisogno di mordere era solo una curiosità. – Jackson prende una cartella ed esce lasciandomi sola con i miei pensieri, che ovviamente sono rivolti a lei.



 

Esco dal lavoro e andando verso la macchina con mille dubbi nella testa, chi sei davvero Lexa? Cosa vuoi da me? Cosa stai cercando? E io? Cosa sto cercando? Perché continuo a pensarti?  Perché mi fai provare delle sensazioni senza senso? Non mi hai dato praticamente nulla eppure mi fai battere il cuore solo a pensarti. I brividi che mi provoca incrociare il tuo sguardo, la morsa allo stomaco al solo pensiero, mi sento fremere a pensare al tuo tocco delicato. Non ti conosco nemmeno ma sento costantemente la tua mancanza, come se mi avessero tolto l’aria. È come se in qualche modo mi sentissi legata a te, e proprio non ne capisco il motivo.

C’è solo una persona che può aiutarmi a fare chiarezza nel garbuglio di pensieri folli e contrastanti che è la mia mente. Una sola persona. L’unica che mi conosce meglio di come mi conosco io. Prendo il telefono sfoglio la rubrica e schiaccio la cornetta verde.

 

  * Principessa non mi aspettavo di sentirti così presto!
  * E perché no? Dobbiamo recuperare un po’ di tempo perso Wells!
  * Si quello è sicuramente vero. Ma non so non me la stai raccontando giusta Clarke. Cosa c’è?



 

Ma come fa a capire che qualcosa non va anche solo per telefono?

 

  * Dai sputa il rospo non farti supplicare.
  * Ho conosciuto qualcuno Wells.
  * Bene! Perché è un bene vero? Non è uno stronzo approfittatore che ti tratta male vero?



 

Rido per la sua preoccupazione

 

  * No non lo è, o almeno non sembra. È una donna… si chiama Alexandra.
  * E quindi che problema hai? Lo so che non è la prima donna della tua vita Clarke. Anche se non lo hai mai ammesso c’è stata quella ragazza al campeggio quando eravamo ragazzi… Aspetta com’è che si chiamava? Ah si Niylah mi pare… te lo si leggeva in faccia che c’era sotto qualcosa.
  * Com’è che tu mi capisci meglio di me?
  * Se non sbaglio sono il tuto migliore amico da tutta la vita.
  * Hai ragione. Se non ci fossi tu non so come farei… Probabilmente hai già da fare e non ti va, ma ci provo lo stesso, verresti a cena con me da mia madre stasera?
  * Perché no? Mi farebbe piacere rivedere Abby e Marcus!
  * Ok allora passo a prenderti tra mezzora. Grazie Wells
  * E di cosa? Gli amici servono a questo!



 

Riattacco con un sorriso, due chiacchiere con Wells e i pezzi mi sembra vadano apposto da soli, faccio un salto a cambiarmi e corro subito da Wells.

Non faccio quasi a tempo a scendere dall’auto che mi viene incontro e mi abbraccia.

 

  * Ciao principessa. Va meglio ora? – chiede gentilmente con un sorriso.



 

Wells è l’unico a cui permetto di chiamarmi principessa, quando ero bambina solo lui e papà lo facevano e da quando lui non c’è più, solo a Wells è permesso chiamarmi così.

 

  * Si va meglio grazie. Come sempre due parole tue e mi riprendo subito. - dico col sorriso. Saliamo in macchina e lui incalza l’argomento
  * Allora parlami un po’ di questa Alexandra



 

Con un po’ di imbarazzo cerco di descrivergli la tua bellezza e gli parlo di oggi e della prima volta che ti ho visto poi mi accorgo che ieri sera ti ha visto anche lui! Lui e Bellamy stavano parlando con quella tua amica anzi cugina. Realizzo la cosa e devo aver fatto un espressione strana perché Wells mi chiede subito

 

  * Che c’è? Cosa ti è venuto in mente?
  * Non ti sfugge proprio nulla cavolo! sai quella ragazza con cui parlavate ieri sera tu e Bellamy?- rispondi con un cenno di assenso del viso
  * Ecco hai presente quella che come una furia l’ha presa per un braccio e l’ha portata via?
  * Si…
  * Ecco lei è Lexa! cioè Alexandra – dopo un attimo di silenzio Wells tutto di un fiato dice
  * Quella? Oddio Clarke davvero? Quella è Alexandra? E allora noi perché ne stiamo parlando in questo modo? Cosa c’è che non ti convince di quella ragazza? Mio dio è uno schianto! E da quello che mi hai raccontato credo lei pensi lo stesso di te, quindi vai buttati!



 

Wells sembra quasi più convinto e felice di me, non che io non lo sia perché mi basta pensare ai tuoi occhi verdi per sorridere, alle tue labbra carnose per arrossire e al tuo dolce sorriso per imbarazzarmi. Non lo so, forse ho solo paura dell’effetto che mi fai, forse ho solo paura di poter soffrire…

 

Mia madre e Marcus sono felicissimi della sorpresa che gli porto e accolgono Wells come se fosse un figlio. La cena procede bene soprattutto grazie a lui che mi ha aiutato a rimettere insieme i pezzi, la serata trascorre piacevole fino all’ora di rientrare, così riaccompagno a casa Wells e torno sola nella mia. Prima di andare a dormire la penso e cerco il suo biglietto per mandarle un messaggio, ma devo averlo lasciato in ufficio, non riesco a trovarlo. Presa dalla tristezza vado nello studio ed osservo il ritratto che avevo fatto qualche giorno prima, e l’unico pensiero è che sei davvero bellissima e quella tempera non riesce ad esaltare minimamente come sei davvero, non ti rende giustizia, ma comunque vado a dormire con il sorriso stampato in faccia.

 

Quella stessa sera in palestra, Lexa si allena con quelli che oramai erano i suoi più cari amici, la sua famiglia acquisita. Lei adora qualsiasi tipo di attività sportiva ma le arti marziali solo il suo più grande sfogo, la sua più grande passione. Tecnica, precisione, pazienza, meditazione di questi sport l’hanno aiutata tante volte a cavarsela nella vita, e grazie alla palestra di famiglia che zio Titus ha mantenuto aperta da solo anche dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, la sua più grande passione è diventata anche il suo lavoro. Oltre le gare Lexa aveva cominciato ad insegnare le basi di alcune discipline ai ragazzi, Aden era uno di quelli, la sera invece si allenava seriamente con persone della sua età e di grande esperienza in varie discipline. Aveva imparato a combattere a mani nude, con i guantoni, con le armi meno nobili come i bastoni, con le spade e anche con armi a distanza come i coltelli da lancio, ed ovviamente eccelleva in tutte le discipline.

La sua serata si alternò tra la fatica e il sudore dell’allenamento, e battute e scherzi tra amici che rendevano il tutto ancora più piacevole. Alle 22.00 la porta della palestra si apre ed appare Lincoln con una cassa di birra, segno che l’allenamento era ufficialmente finito e si poteva pensare a rilassarsi in buona compagnia. Ma anche se circondata da un sacco di persone allegre che tentano di distrarla, il pensiero di Lexa continua a cadere nella profondità dell’azzurro cielo degli occhi di Clarke. Lexa va a recuperare il cellulare accende lo schermo e… niente non ci sono ne chiamate ne messaggi. Non è più sicura di aver fatto la mossa giusta lasciando il biglietto da visita alla dottoressa, forse è stato un po’ troppo azzardato, ma soprattutto ancora non comprende il perché gli importi così tanto. Così ripensando al sorriso e a quegli occhi, posa con rassegnazione il telefono e torna dagli altri fingendo di godersi la serata.

La serata volge al termine anche alla palestra, Anya e Nyko furono i primi a scappare via. Lexa pensò avessero ancora qualche programma per la serata. Indra si fece riaccompagnare a casa da Lincoln mentre Gustus iniziò a riordinare con lei. D’improvviso scese il silenzio.

Gustus finì di sistemare e non poté fare a meno di notare che Lexa era più silenziosa del solito, sembrava assorta nei suoi pensieri.

  * Hey Heda a che stai pensando?



 

Un mezzo sorriso fece la comparsa sulle labbra della ragazza, Gustus ne fu sollevato capendo che almeno questa volta non si trattava di Costia. Il sorriso scomparve e la ragazza con un filo di incertezza iniziò a parlare. Ovviamente stava pensando a Clarke, all’azzurro dei suoi occhi, all’incantevole biondo dei suoi capelli leggermente mossi, al suo dolce sorriso che aveva potuto ammirare di sfuggita solo una volta, e a quel piccolo neo che ha sopra al labbro che la fa impazzire. Spiegò a Gustus quello che le era accaduto negli ultimi giorni, e gli disse che era in agitazione perché Clarke ancora non si era fatta viva.

Gustus sorrise e tranquillizzò la ragazza con un abbraccio

 

  * Sei un buon amico Gustus, grazie.
  * Sono il migliore Heda.



 

E con una risata si avviarono all’uscita per tornare nelle rispettive case.

Lexa arriva a casa che è da poco passata la mezzanotte, accende la luce del soggiorno e dal divano Church stiracchiandosi le rivolge uno sguardo assonnato, il tempo di girarsi per chiudere la porta e qualcosa le accarezza la gamba strusciandosi. È il micio a darle il bentornata a casa facendo mille fusa. Lexa lo saluta accarezzandolo e dopo avergli riempito il piatto si prepara per andare a dormire.

Controlla per l’ultima volta il cellulare prima di poggiarlo sul comodino, e Church quasi percependo la sua tristezza e la sua solitudine balza sul letto e si accoccola accanto a lei per la notte. Lexa sorride per l’affetto di quell’animaletto, spegne la luce e si lascia trascinare nel sonno dalla stanchezza della giornata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho poco da aggiungere su questo capitolo, momenti veri e proprio clexa non ne abbiamo, è più un capitolo di riflessione per entrambe le ragazze. Oltre che essere una piccola introduzione del mondo di Lexa… cosa farà ora Clarke? Dove avrà disperso il biglietto da visita di Lexa?   
> Ringrazio di cuore tutti quelli che seguono la mia storia. Our fight is not over!  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

Il mattino seguente Clarke si sveglia stranamente prima del suono della sveglia, anche con le tende tirate si vede la luce del sole entrare nella stanza. Un sorriso le animò il viso. Era contenta, Wells e la cena della sera precedente l’avevano aiutata davvero a riordinare i pensieri, si prepara per il lavoro e prima di uscire getta un occhiata nello studio, e alla vista di quel ritratto sorride ancora di più.

Si avvia alla porta prende la borsa, le chiavi, il telefono. Oddio il telefono! Non si accende… è completamente scarico! Ho dimenticato di metterlo in carica! Va bè quando arrivo in ufficio provvedo, così poi recupero il suo numero e la chiamo, o forse le mando un messaggio. No magari è meglio chiamare, si ma poi se non risponde? E peggio se risponde cosa dico? No no manderò un messaggio. E con questi pensieri salgo in macchina e vado in ospedale.

Entro in ufficio poso la borsa e metto il camice, mia madre mi cerca subito per un consulto, la giornata è piena tra il giro visite qualche consulto al pronto soccorso e due interventi programmati, non mi accorgo nemmeno che si sono fatte le 17.00.

Vedo il tuo biglietto da visita sulla scrivania, e il mio cellulare è ancora nella borsa… ancora scarico, cerco l’alimentatore, che non trovo. Dannazione quando l’ho bisogno non lo trovo mai! le infermiere mi chiamano e devo abbandonare la ricerca.

Si sono fatte le 18.00 è ora di staccare e ovviamente ancora non ho caricato il telefono. Ho bisogno di uscire da qui e prendere un po’ d’aria, questa volta prendo il tuo biglietto da visita e me ne vado. Vorrei chiamarti ma logicamente senza telefono non posso, avrei anche voglia di vederti anche se ho paura sarebbe molto imbarazzante. Alla fine prendo coraggio salgo sulla mia vecchia Buick gialla del 72 e dopo aver puntato il tuo indirizzo sul navigatore mi avvio con i capelli al vento nel traffico della città.

 

Dopo pochi minuti di tragitto accosto e parcheggio davanti ad una palestra con l’insegna “Dojo Woods” dall’esterno il palazzo sembra di inizio secolo e l’ingresso sotto ad un portico con colonne in pietra è composto da vetrate in stile orientale che danno un tocco affascinante al tutto. Due stili completamente diversi che però in qualche modo coesistono in perfetta armonia rendendo la vista tutt’altro che sgradevole, anzi, quasi magnetica. Proprio come te penso.

In quell’istante sento qualcuno

 

  * Wow che bambola!!



 

Mi volto con lo sguardo tra lo stupito e l’arrabbiato. Ma come si permette? Metto a fuoco la ragazza che aveva lanciato il complimento e con un sorriso dice.

 

  * La macchina intendevo.



 

Scoppio a ridere e scendendo ringrazio. La mia Buick è un po’ vecchiotta ma la tengo come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, era la macchina di mio padre e quando lui morì non la lasciai vendere a mamma dicendo che un giorno l’avrei guidata io. E infatti così è stato, fatta la patente è diventata il mio unico mezzo di trasporto.

Mi accorgo che il silenzio sta diventando imbarazzante e riconoscendo la ragazza, Anya credo si chiami le chiedo

 

  * Lexa c’è? La stavo cercando.
  * Certo - risponde cordialmente – la trovi sul tatami infondo alla palestra sta finendo una lezione di ju jitsu con i ragazzi. – Nota il mio sguardo un po’ stranito e dopo un attimo aggiunge – Vieni, ti accompagno Clarke.



 

Clarke? Sapeva il mio nome? A malapena l’avevo vista? Com’è possibile? Lexa le aveva parlato di me, non c’era altra spiegazione… ma perché? Un milione di domande mi passavano per la testa e mi sconvolgevano ma, feci finta di nulla e la seguii all’interno.

Dentro la palestra è un tuffo nella cultura orientale, l’arredo in bambù i vasi tipicamente ornati con disegni di battaglie samurai e draghi, alle pareti ci sono appese armi di qualunque tipo. Resto quasi bloccata dall’ambiente circostante e Anya se ne accorge.

 

  * Questa palestra è della famiglia Woods da tre generazioni, tutto quello che vedi alle pareti sono le armi e i trofei di famiglia.



 

Poco più avanti vedo una bacheca con delle foto nelle quali riconosco Anya e Lincoln, ovviamente Lexa e accanto a lei una ragazza dai capelli del colore del miele e gli occhi blu scuro come il mare in tempesta che sorride. Per un attimo sento avvampare un po’ di gelosia. Chi è quella ragazza?

I miei pensieri vengono presto interrotti da una voce che pronuncia il mio nome

 

 

Sobbalzo dalla sorpresa e lentamente mi volto prendendo un respiro, anche senza averla vista so già che è lei a chiamarmi, e appena entra nel mio campo visivo sento il cuore saltare un battito e poi accelerare come se volesse saltarmi fuori dal petto.

 

  * Ti ho spaventata? Scusa non volevo.



 

Dice abbozzando un sorriso, con la coda dell’occhio vedo Anya eclissarsi e ricambio il sorriso. È bellissima ed elegante anche nel suo kimono nero, con la sua postura fiera e spavalda, abbasso lo sguardo e timidamente rispondo.

 

  * Non mi hai spaventata, ero solo incantata dalla bellezza di questo poso. - e ora dalla tua penso.



 

Rialzo lo sguardo e i suoi occhi corrono subito a cercare i miei, e come se non potessi farne a meno, mi lascio rapire dalla profondità del suo sguardo. Forse ti accorgi della mia insicurezza e del mio fare impacciato, sono li davanti a te e non dico nulla l’unica cosa che riesco a fare è sprofondare nei tuoi occhi e perdermi sulle tue labbra. Dopo qualche attimo di elettrico imbarazzo spezzi il silenzio.

 

  * Ho appena finito di fare lezione e ho una fame da lupi, non è che ti va di cenare con me? – senza accorgermene sto sorridendo mentre annuisco, tu sorridi a tua volta e aggiungi
  * Vado a cambiarmi arrivo subito, aspettami qui. – Ti volti e te ne vai.



 

Cosa stai facendo Clarke? Un emozione dentro che non so spiegare mi scuote, in questo momento provo un misto di felicità e preoccupazione, paura e adrenalina, estasi e terrore, ma nel momento in cui rincontro quegli occhi verdi scompaiono tutte insieme lasciando spazio ad una sensazione di attrazione, protezione, e un inspiegabile sicurezza che non avevo mai provato prima.

Usciamo dalla palestra e mi avvio inconsciamente verso l’unica cosa che mi appare famigliare, la mia macchina…

 

  * Dove vai? – sento chiedere. Lexa aveva già aperto la portiera del passeggero della sua muscle car facendomi cenno di salire. Una volta a bordo chiuse la portiera fece il giro della macchina ed entrò al posto di guida.
  * Ti piace la cucina giapponese?
  * La adoro – rispondo e in un attimo l’auto è in moto e sfreccia per la strada.



 

Arriviamo al ristorante ed un omone dal taglio di capelli bizzarro e la barbetta lunga sul mento ci accoglie e ci fa accomodare

 

  * Arrivo subito con i menù Lexa – dice il cameriere. Decisamente i due si conoscono.
  * Grazie Gustus. – risponde con un cenno Lexa.



 

Il ristorante è davvero carino, i menù arrivano subito e Gustus sembra un ragazzo molto cordiale e simpatico, cosa che dal suo aspetto minaccioso non ci si aspetta affatto. Ordiniamo e ci ritroviamo solo noi due al tavolo nel silenzio più totale. Mi perdo un po’ osservando i tuoi lineamenti e memorizzandoli al meglio per renderti più giustizia la prossima volta che ti dipingerò, tu fai lo stesso con me mi scruti incuriosita e cerchi di continuo il contatto con i miei occhi. Ad un tratto prendo coraggio e decido di interrompere il silenzio.

 

  * Scusa se sono piombata in palestra senza avvisare, era da ieri sera che volevo contattarti ma avevo dimenticato il numero in ospedale. Poi oggi è stata una giornata assurda e ho il cellulare talmente scarico che nemmeno si accende più. – spiego tutto d’un fiato. Tu sorridi divertita e rispondi
  * Mi fa piacere che tu sia passata a trovarmi.



 

Rotto finalmente il ghiaccio la tensione si spezza definitivamente, e la cena procedette tra piacevoli chiacchiere sul più e il meno delle nostre vite. Più scopro di questa ragazza e più mi affascina. A volte risponde un po’ schiva ed evita certi argomenti, ma, infondo nemmeno io voglio condividere proprio tutto quello che mi è accaduto fino ad oggi, almeno non ancora.

Alla fine della cena Gustus saluta sorridente e ci accompagna alla porta. Una brezza tiepida ci accarezza avvolgente il viso mentre ci dirigiamo all’auto. Come per il viaggio di andata mi apri la portiera con galanteria e poi sali in auto anche tu. Il viaggio di ritorno è più rilassato, più sereno e in pochi minuti siamo di nuovo alla tua palestra. Parcheggi e scendi correndo ad aprire lo sportello porgendomi una mano per aiutarmi a scendere, anche se non ne ho bisogno la accetto con il sorriso e al solo sfiorare le tue dita una scossa mi attraversa tutto il corpo. Siamo giunte ai saluti penso…

 

  * Grazie per la piacevole serata Lexa.
  * Grazie a te. – rispondi porgendomi la mano in segno di saluto, la guardo e allungo la mia stringendola.



 

In un attimo il brivido di poco prima si ripropone a scorrermi lungo tutto il corpo, e questa volta con anche più insistenza quando i miei occhi trovano i tuoi a fissarmi. Per un attimo restiamo così mano nella mano a perderci nei nostri sguardi un po’ timidi ma pieni di tensione, mi avvicino appena di un passo e ora sento il tuo caldo respiro sul mio volto, e il profumo della tua pelle mi invade, con estrema lentezza e cautela portando la tua mano dietro il mio collo poggi delicatamente le tue labbra sulle mie.

Credo di aver desiderato questo momento fin dal primo istante che l’ho vista, non me ne ero resa conto fino questo istante di quanto lo volessi, e ora che sta accadendo mi lascia senza fiato già al primo lieve contatto.

Lei si stacca un attimo scrutando nei miei occhi per capire se va tutto bene ed in risposta buttandoti le braccia al collo ti tiro a me fino a poggiare nuovamente le mie labbra sulle tue. La timidezza dei primi incontri delle nostre labbra si trasforma in curiosità, le labbra si schiudono i nostri respiri si mischiano e le nostre lingue si sfiorano. Mi aggrappo con forza a te che mi stringi accarezzandomi la schiena. Qualche bacio dopo mi ritrovo con la schiena appoggiata alla fiancata dell’auto e il tuo corpo su di me. Non so dire quanto tempo sia passato, ma ogni volta che le tue labbra carnose si staccano dalle mie per poi venirle a ricercare il mio cuore sussulta e il mio stomaco in subbuglio si stringe, prima per la mancanza e poi per l’emozione che prende il sopravvento su ogni cosa dandomi quasi la scossa.

Si è oramai fatta notte fonda, e a malincuore con le labbra gonfie di baci decidiamo di salutarci e tornare a casa a dormire. Un ultimo contatto, questa volta casto sulle labbra, un ultimo sguardo, e le nostre mani che si sfiorano ancora un’ultima volta scivolando le une sulle altre prima di spezzare quell’ultima connessione. Ti sorrido augurandoti la buona notte e più radiosa che mai fai lo stesso anche tu. Mi guardi salire in macchina e mi saluti con la mano prima che io parta per tornare a casa mia.

 

Quasi incredula per la serata inaspettata, Lexa risale in macchina e torna a casa, dove due occhioni felini la aspettano nel buio del soggiorno. Ancora sognante coccola distrattamente Church e si prepara ad andare a dormire. Poggia il cellulare sul comodino, che dopo pochi istanti suona…

 

  * Mi sono dimenticata di darti il mio numero, in caso tu abbia voglia di sentirmi eccolo qui. Un bacio Clarke – Lexa sorride e risponde immediatamente.



 

Arrivata a casa mi fiondo a mettere in carica il telefono e mi preparo per la notte, poi lo accendo. Subito suona chiamate perse e messaggi arrivano tutti insieme, mi avevano cercato Wells, Octavia e persino Raven, ma per il momento decido di ignorarle tutte e di scrivere a lei. Lei che ho appena salutato e mi manca già, lei che ho appena conosciuto eppure mi sembra faccia parte della mia vita da sempre. Invio un messaggio in tono scherzoso e praticamente subito ricevo la sua risposta

 

  * Stavo giusto pensando a come procurarmelo. Buona notte Clarke.



 

Solo a leggerlo mi sembra di sentire nella testa la sua voce, ed il modo in cui pronuncia il mio nome con quell’accento particolare che mi sconvolge ogni volta.

 

  * Buona notte Lexa



 

Il sonno arriva senza avvisarmi e in un attimo sono tra le braccia di Morfeo, che in sogno mi accompagna lasciandomi tra le tue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke è proprio un disastro a volte… prima dimentica il biglietto, e poi si ritrova presa tutto il giorno con il telefono scarico…dopotutto però devo dire che la sua svampitaggine mischiate al desiderio di sentire/vedere Lexa l’hanno portata a compiere una scelta un po’ azzardata ma assolutamente vincente.  
> Voi cosa ne pensate? Lexa non sembra poi così scontrosa con lei… e ora che c’è stato un bacio cosa accadrà?  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, e preparatevi a quello che accadrà...  
> Our fight is not over!  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	7. CHAPTER SIX

Sembra tutto così reale, la  tua stretta forte, le tue labbra morbide, i tuoi occhi selvaggi, il tuo dolce profumo, e i tuoi capelli al vento. Le tue labbra soffici che sussurrano sulle mie, quando un insolito suono mi riporta alla realtà. Mi sono addormentata con il telefono ancora in mano e ora sta suonando per una chiamata.

 

  * Pronto – Rispondo con voce impastata dal sonno.
  * Buongiorno Principessa! Allora sei viva. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi, ieri non siamo riusciti a contattarti.
  * Buongiorno Wells. – Dico sbadigliando.
  * Hey ma stavi dormendo ancora?
  * Si scusa ieri sera ho fatto tardi… e avevo il telefono scarico ecco perché non rispondevo.
  * Volevo solo sapere se era tutto ok.
  * Alla grande Wells.
  * Addirittura? È strano che qualcuno sia di buon umore dopo la traumatica sveglia con lo squillo del cellulare. Devi per caso raccontarmi qualcosa Clarke?
  * Hem si… cioè no… volevo dire sono solo allegra tutto qui.
  * Certo, certo… vestiti che passo a prenderti per il brunch.



 

A quelle parole comincio a sentire lo stomaco brontolare, e con grande felicità accetto l’invito.

 

  * Tra mezzora sarò pronta. Ti aspetto!
  * Ok a dopo.



 

Ho appena infilato le scarpe e la macchina di Wells compare nel vialetto

 

  * Eccomi sono pronta. – E con una rapidità incredibile chiudo la porta di casa e gli vado incontro.



 

Scherziamo sul più e il meno come nostro solito durante tutto il tragitto, una volta arrivati ci sediamo e ordiniamo caffè, uova, bacon, e pancake con tanto sciroppo d’acero, proprio come piacciono a me. Alla fine Wells si lascia vincere dalla curiosità e chiede

 

  * Allora ieri sera dove sei stata? – La mia mente torna alla sera prima e arrossisco al pensiero del nostro bacio, Wells se ne accorge e sorride così decido di parlare.
  * Sono passata in palestra da Lexa… e poi siamo andate a cena… - Sospiro e Wells mi fissa in quel modo tra il “tutto qui!” e il “e poi?” così aggiungo – e ci siamo baciate.



 

Sulle prime non dice niente e mi scruta, sorrido imbarazzata e lui ricambia con un espressione di infinita tenerezza.

 

  * Sono contento per te Clarke! È bello vederti finalmente felice. – E in quel momento mi rendo conto che è così, dopo tanto mi sento felice.



 

Lexa si sveglia con Church che le passeggia sullo stomaco cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, butta un’occhiata alla sveglia per guardare l’ora. Sono solo le 8.00 accarezza il felino e decide di alzarsi, colazione veloce per entrambi, e poi si tuffa svogliatamente in doccia per svegliarsi. I suoi pensieri corrono a ricordare la sera precedente… quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo in una giornata di sole splendente, limpidi e luminosi, che le trasmettono un senso di estasi, e quelle labbra… dolci e delicate da baciare con tenerezza.

Chiude il getto d’acqua della doccia e si prepara per uscire. Anya è sicuramente già in palestra, e non ci sono lezioni fino al primo pomeriggio, quindi avrà tempo per due chiacchiere.

Vista la bella giornata e la sua allegria, decide di uscire con la moto e in meno di mezzora è al Dojo. Come previsto Anya è già li, e sentendo il rombo della Ducati di Lexa si palesa sulla porta.

 

  * Buongiorno! Cosa ci fai qui?
  * Sono passata a trovarti. – Risponde Lexa sfilandosi il casco e liberando la sua folta chioma. Poi aggiunge con un sorriso – Buongiorno.



 

Anya resta ad aspettarla alla porta e Lexa le va incontro, sbircia nella palestra e chiede

 

  * Non c’è nessuno ancora?
  * No nessuno – Risponde l’altra.
  * Quando arriva zio Titus?
  * Ha promesso di portare il pranzo oggi… ora gli dico che siamo in tre.- Sorride e insieme entrano nella palestra deserta. - Dal tuto sorriso direi che la serata è andata bene ieri.
  * Molto grazie. – Ammette Lexa con un velo di imbarazzo.
  * Dove siete andate? Cosa avete fatto? – Chiede incuriosita Anya.
  * Abbiamo cenato al giapponese, da Gustus.
  * Ottima scelta per il primo appuntamento. – Afferma Anya
  * Non era il primo appuntamento! – Si affretta a smentire Lexa – O forse si? Era il primo appuntamento? Bè comunque non era programmato. – Aggiunge con un po’ di confusione mostrando il suo lato debole, insicuro, quello che solo in pochi conoscono.
  * E poi che avete fatto?
  * Niente l’ho riportata a prendere l’auto qui. – Dice Lexa guardando verso il basso imbarazzata.
  * Vi siete baciate! – La tempesta Anya – Io direi che anche se non era programmato è stato un appuntamento a tutti gli effetti! Siete andate a cena, e c’è stato il bacio! – Lexa la guarda senza smentire ne confermare e Anya con una risata e una pacca sulla spalla dice. – Vai così Heda!



 

L’ora del pranzo arriva e con essa anche zio Titus, un uomo di mezza età alto e magro con la testa lucida e l’aria un po’ severa, saluta le due ragazze e svuota le borse del pranzo. Un atmosfera silenziosa scende sulla palestra mentre i tre siedono a mangiare.

 

Wells mi riporta a casa e decido di leggere e rispondere a tutti quei messaggi del giorno prima. Raven era preoccupata perché non rispondevo, O all’inizio voleva solo parlarmi di Lincoln, che le aveva lasciato il numero, poi i suoi toni iniziavano ad essere dapprima arrabbiati e poi preoccupati per le mie non risposte. Penso alle mie amiche, penso a te, e a come dirgli di noi… visti i miei impegni e i loro, invito entrambe a colazione domani scusandomi per non avere risposto prima. L’incontro è organizzato adesso mi resta qualche ora da riempire prima del mio turno di notte, chissà cosa stai facendo? Quasi come se anche a distanza riuscissi a leggermi dentro il tuo nome compare sul telefono:

 

  * Buongiorno Clarke, che programmi hai per oggi?
  * Buongiorno a te Lexa, comincio a lavorare alle 18.00 turno di notte… fino ad allora sono libera.
  * Ti va di prendere un caffè?
  * Ne sarei felice!
  * Facciamo tra un ora al Graunders?
  * Ok a dopo.



 

Corro a darmi una sistemata al trucco e metto qualcosa di più carino, ma senza esagerare perché poi vado direttamente al lavoro, dopodiché mi avvio nel traffico cittadino.

Arrivo con qualche minuto di anticipo parcheggio dall’altro lato della strada e scorgo all’angolo del locale una moto rossa che si ferma parcheggiando sul marciapiede. Mi avvicino alle strisce e il mio sguardo viene attratto magneticamente dalla figura sulla moto che, come in una scena al rallentatore sfila il casco e scuote la testa facendo ondeggiare quei bellissimi capelli castani che riconosco essere i suoi. La fisso imbambolata da quella scena quasi surreale, mi vede anche lei e mi sorride. Imbarazzata distolgo lo sguardo e attraverso. Eccoci qui sono arrivata a pochi passi da Lexa, e sento già il suo profumo venirmi incontro, i nostri sguardi si incrociano, e quel solito brivido mi percorre la schiena. Mi saluta e con timore mi da un bacio sulla guancia, fa per scappare via da me ma le afferro con decisione i fianchi del giubbotto in pelle mentre propendo le mie labbra verso le sue, con dolcezza mi abbraccia e ricambia il bacio. La gioia mi invade all’istante, mentre il cuore fa le capriole e ricordo di respirare.

Entriamo al bar e va ad ordinare il mio caffè macchiato e il suo nero. Poco dopo Lincoln ci raggiunge portandoceli al tavolo e sparisce nel retro. Chiacchieriamo dei giorni a venire dei nostri rispettivi impegni, è passata soltanto una settimana dal nostro primo incontro al torneo e mi sembra già di non poter fare più a meno di lei.

Durante la conversazione senza rendermene conto poggio distrattamente una mano sulla sua, avvampo e tremo per l’emozione del contatto, eppure l’ho appena baciata fuori dal locale. Faccio per scostarla, ma lei me la stringe intrecciando le sue dita con le mie. Con gli occhi increduli sulle nostre mani arrossisco appena, poi la guardo… i suoi occhi verdi come la foresta nel quadro sulla parete infondo al locale, mi trasmettono un senso di pace, di tranquillità, e sicurezza. Non so come ma mi fanno sentire in qualche modo protetta.

Si è fatto tardi e il mio turno inizia tra poco questa volta sono io a baciarle la guancia prima di andare ma lei tenendomi la mano mi fai voltare cercando la mia bocca incastrando le sue labbra nelle mie. E con il sorriso e un immensa gioia che non provavo da troppo tempo, vado al lavoro.

 

Lexa resta seduta al tavolo per qualche minuto quando dietro il bancone ricompare Lincoln, lei gli si avvicina per parlare con l’amico che le lancia uno sguardo di approvazione, ma la porta del locale non tarda ad aprirsi per ricevere una cliente. Entra una brunetta con due occhi di un azzurro vivace e un fisico mozzafiato. Lincoln è visibilmente in difficoltà per l’inaspettata visione, ma ne pare contento.

 

  * Ciao Octavia – dice il ragazzo con un sorriso.



 

Lei si avvicina al banco mangiandoselo con gli occhi, lo saluta e ordina un caffè. Dopo questa scena Lexa decide che forse è giunta l’ora di tornare alla palestra per gli allenamenti serali, saluta velocemente l’amico sentendosi di troppo e se ne va.

 

Più tardi quella stessa sera Lexa si accingeva a cominciare il suo allenamento in solitaria, quando dalla porta del dojo appare Lincoln con un borsone da palestra.

 

  * Posso farti compagnia Heda?
  * Certo Linc va a prepararti. – Dopo qualche minuto Lincoln arriva in sala con addosso soltanto i pantaloncini e mettendo in mostra il suo fisico tonico e muscoloso, comincia il riscaldamento.



 

Tra un pugno e una parata i due amici chiacchierano di tutto e un po’, fino a che ovviamente non si ritrovano all’argomento donne.

 

  * Allora Linc chi era la brunetta di oggi?
  * Potrei chiederti lo stesso della tua biondina – e ridendo continuano l’allenamento fino che Lincoln non dice.
  * Sai credo che Octavia conosca la tua “amica”, l’altra sera erano sedute allo stesso tavolo con degli amici. – In quel momento a Lexa venne in mente la serata, e Anya che parlava con gli amici di Clarke… quindi annuisce - è probabile – conferma a Lincoln.



 

Il turno di Clarke procede senza urgenze ed intoppi, di modo da permetterle di sistemare  cartelle e cartacce arretrate accumulate sulla scrivania negli ultimi giorni. Sono da poco passate le 10 e il cellulare suona

 

  * Mi manchi già – Era un messaggio di Lexa che ovviamente le fece venire il sorriso.
  * Anche tu… vorrei abbracciarti – Risponde con aria sognante.
  * Posso sempre passare a trovarti se non sei troppo impegnata.
  * Sarebbe bello – Ammise alla fine rispondendo questa volta con un aria più speranzosa di prima.



 

Jackson arriva di corsa come una furia alla porta dell’ufficio gridando.

 

  * Griffin trauma multiplo in arrivo al pronto soccorso! C’è stata una rissa fuori dallo stadio, 6 feriti, tempo di arrivo stimato 5 minuti.



 

Sospiro… mai pensare che un turno passi tranquillo, appena lo fai accade sempre qualcosa, oramai dopo tutti questi anni dovresti saperlo Clarke.

Arriva la prima ambulanza e il pronto soccorso si rianima immediatamente, in pochi minuti c’è il caos. I sei feriti continuano ad inveire uno contro l’altro, urla e bisticci sovrastano chiassosi le nostre diagnosi facciamo dei tentativi di tenere calmi pazienti e i loro accompagnatori ancor più infuriati. Un uomo con la faccia dipinta metà bianco, e metà rosso, si alza rabbioso dalla sala d’aspetto e si dirige verso le sale visita, ma non gli presto attenzione, ora la mia priorità sono i feriti. Sento una mano che mi afferra una spalla e l’istante dopo un grido. L’uomo è in ginocchio dolorante ed un coltello gli cade dalla mano. E dietro di lui… Lexa che subito molla la presa lasciandolo cadere atterra. La guardo senza nemmeno capire cosa fosse realmente successo, le rivolgo uno sguardo smarrito, interrogativo, e nel suo vi trovo preoccupazione.

 

  * Stai bene? – Chiede.



 

Annuisco e chiamo una barella. In quell’istante tutti i tifosi allibiti frenarono i loro spiriti, smettono di fare baldoria e litigare intimoriti dalla presenza di una donna dal portamento fiero e possente che con il suo sguardo glaciale e selvaggio, li tiene a bada.

Passa quasi un ora, finalmente tutti i pazienti sono stati visitati o in attesa delle ultime assistenze delle infermiere, la mia presenza qui non era più richiesta. Jackson si avvicina e mi chiede.

 

  * Che ci fa qui Alexandra Woods? – Lo guardo stranita e prosegue – Certo che se non ci fosse stata lei su quel letto ora ci saresti stata tu. – Indicando l’uomo con il volto dipinto di bianco e rosso.



 

Annuisco e solo in quel momento realizzo che probabilmente mi aveva appena salvato la vita. Senza dire niente a Jackson mi avvio verso di lei, le poggio silenziosamente una mano sul braccio, e le faccio cenno di venire con me. Lexa si gira senza spezzare il silenzio e mi segue fino il mio ufficio. Chiudo la porta dietro di noi con un giro di chiave e la abbraccio con disperazione quasi scoppiando a piangere. Il suo sguardo ora vestito di una dolcezza disarmante mi calma e mi ritrovo di nuovo stretta tra le braccia di quella splendida donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya e Wells in qualche modo riescono a far tirare fuori a Clarke e Lexa cose che ancora stanno a realizzando… specialmente Lexa che quasi nega l’evidenza del significato di quell’appuntamento improvvisato. In oltre c’è ancora un po’ di imbarazzo con questi sguardi, i contatti fugaci e qualche bacio rubato. Siamo ancora all’inizio non disperate pian piano miglioreranno “anche se a me in questa fase goffa e impacciata piacciono un sacco”.  
> E che ne dite di super Lexa che arriva in pronto soccorso e vola a salvare Clarke che nemmeno si era accorta della sua presenza?  
> Come sempre grazie mille a tutti voi che leggete.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

Il mattino seguente mi sento davvero distrutta, ma devo andare a fare colazione con le ragazze, glie l’ho promesso e non posso non presentarmi. Non sono proprio dell’umore di ridere e scherzare, e loro se ne accorgono subito.

 

  * Nottata pesante dottoressa? – Dice Raven con tono non curante, ma la conosco bene e so che ironizza quando è preoccupata.
  * Già. – La mia risposta ermetica allarma anche O e la mia mente si disperde nel contrasto delle emozioni della nottata.
  * Clarke ci sei? Tutto bene? – O mi scuote piano una spalla.
  * Si – annuisco, e ora mi sento obbligata a spiegare… - Ieri sera c’è stata una rissa allo stadio, e un tifoso pazzo arrivato al pronto soccorso ha tentato di accoltellarmi. – Le ragazze sgranano gli occhi ancor più preoccupate – Tranquille non mi ha nemmeno sfiorata, il mio angelo custode l’ha steso prima che potesse toccarmi. – Sorrido pensando al fatto che sei corsa a proteggermi. Le ragazze visto il mio sorriso si rilassano ma comunque continuano sull’argomento per accertarsi che sto davvero bene.
  * Devi aver avuto paura… insomma sarà stato uno shock!
  * È successo tutto in fretta, all’inizio non avevo nemmeno capito cosa stava succedendo, poi quando ho realizzato cosa voleva fare quel tipo sono stata felice che Lexa fosse li e lo avesse già fermato.



 

La cosa mi venne fuori in maniera così, in maniera spontanea mentre nella mia mente rivedevo la scena di te che lasciando andare quell’omaccione mi fissi preoccupata chiedendomi se sto bene. Dopo qualche attimo mi accorgo degli sguardi perplessi di Raven e Octavia e realizzo di aver detto il tuo nome... e loro non sanno ancora niente di te.

Veniamo interrotte dal suono del mio telefono. Un messaggio:

 

  * Finito il turno? Come ti senti? L.



 

Socchiudo gli occhi abbassando lo sguardo con un sorrisetto imbarazzato e ti rispondo.

 

  * Si grazie sto bene, se non ci fossi stata tu non immagino cosa sarebbe successo.
  * Ma ero li… se attaccano te devono vedersela prima con me! Come ti ho detto ieri oggi sono fuori città per quella fiera… ci vediamo domani sera?
  * Non vedo l’ora.



 

Torno alla realtà e mi accorgo che O sta parlando a raffica senza quasi prendere fiato,  come tipicamente nel suo stile quando è nervosa ed emozionata, per un ragazzo. E anche se mi son persa gran parte della conversazione capisco subito che parla di Lincoln.

 

  * Domani sera dovete venire con me. – Dice d’improvviso – E non accetto un no come risposta!



 

E ora come faccio a dirgli che domani sera l’unica persona che voglio vedere sei tu?

 

  * Lincoln mi ha invitata ad una festa in centro e mi ha detto di portare anche le mie amiche.
  * Non so vediamo O. – Rispondo cercando di non dare peso alla cosa
  * E dai Clarke ci divertiamo un po’ – Incalza Raven – E tu ne hai bisogno più di tutte!



 

Le ragazze hanno ragione ma io non voglio andare a una festa a divertirmi, io voglio solo rivederti e perdermi nei tuoi occhi.

Alla fine mi convincono, non posso sempre dire di no e poi dopotutto Lincoln è anche un tuo amico, e visto che non abbiamo stabilito il dove ma solo il quando, potremmo vederci a quella festa.

Finita la colazione, le ragazze scappano ai loro rispettivi lavori e io finalmente vado a casa a dormire, sono talmente stanca che non arrivo nemmeno al letto. Mi butto sul divano e in meno di un secondo mi addormento li.

Riapro gli occhi che oramai è tardo pomeriggio, mi rendo conto di essere rannicchiata sul divano senza nemmeno aver tolto le scarpe. Non ho voglia di muovermi, non ho voglia di tornare alla realtà, ma come sempre qualcosa mi obbliga a farlo. Il cellulare sta suonando.

 

  * Pronto – Rispondo assonata.
  * Tesoro mio come stai? Ho saputo quello che è successo nel tuo ultimo turno.
  * Sto bene mamma. Mi sono solo presa un brutto spavento, ma sto bene.
  * Stasera ti porto la cena e passiamo un po’ di tempo assieme.
  * Ok va bene, grazie.
  * Ci vediamo più tardi.
  * Ciao mamma.



 

Dopo la telefonata, decido di alzarmi dal confort del divano, dare una sistemata alla casa e anche a me. Precisa come un orologio mia mamma arriva alle 7 in punto con una teglia di pasta al forno da scaldare. Mentre apparecchiamo si sente già il profumino per tutta la cucina, e anche se non siamo quasi mai sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, sono contenta sia passata a farmi compagnia per distrarmi un po’ dall’accaduto.

Dopo la cena vedendomi abbastanza tranquilla prende coraggio e mi chiede.

 

  * Clarke sicura di stare bene?
  * Si mamma… te l’ho detto, mi sono solo spaventata, ma non mi ha fatto nulla.



 

Mi guarda come faceva quando ero una bambina per accertarsi che non stia mentendo.

 

  * Oggi in ospedale giravano un sacco di chiacchiere sull’incidente, e sulla ragazza che ha fermato quel tifoso. Per caso la conosci?



 

Cavolo questo non me lo aspettavo proprio, mia madre che mi chiede di te. E ora cosa le dico? Mi sento un po’ in imbarazzo ma non mi va nemmeno di mentire spudoratamente, così cerco di sviare il discorso.

 

  * Ah si? E che si dice?
  * Sembrava quasi che raccontassero la scena di un film d’azione. Le infermiere dicono che è stata davvero brutale, è entrata dalla porta e con un balzo è arrivata all’uomo tirandogli un calcio sul costato una ginocchiata dietro le gambe per farlo abbassare tenendogli immobilizzato il braccio torcendolo fino a fargli cadere il coltello. C’è chi la descrive con uno sguardo selvaggio che ti gela il sangue solo a incrociarlo.



 

La descrizione nel racconto mi ricorda com’eri al nostro primo incontro, fredda, distaccata, e dannatamente sicura di te. La scena dev’essere stata davvero sconvolgente da come la racconta mia madre, e pensare che io non me ne ero nemmeno accorta fino a quando non mi sono voltata trovando i tuoi occhi preoccupati.

 

  * Alexandra Woods era a quel torneo in cui ho fatto assistenza l’altra domenica , è una campionessa di arti marziali. – Confesso alla fine.
  * Ora capisco. – Ribatte mia madre e per fortuna lascia cadere li l’argomento.



 

Fuori oramai è buio, mia madre torna a casa, e mi lascia nella solitudine della mia. Passo dallo studio velocemente e mi dirigo verso la panca sotto la finestra per ammirare il cielo stellato con una tazza di tisana fumante tra le mani. La luna rischiara il vialetto donando un pallido chiarore all’aiuola fiorita e allo steccato, con lo sguardo distratto nel paesaggio penso a te appoggiata alla parete esterna del Graunders qualche sera prima, anche quella sera la luna dava un tocco surreale ai colori del paesaggio, rendendoti se possibile, ancora più affascinante.

È tardi ma ho voglia di sentire la tua voce, così prendo il telefono e dalla rubrica estraggo il tuo numero, dopo due squilli:

 

  * Clarke! – e mi fa morire già solo a pronunciare il mio nome.
  * Ciao Lexa... Disturbo?
  * Certo che no! Mi fa piacere sentirti… va tutto bene?
  * Si si tutto ok, avevo solo voglia di sentire la tua voce… mi manchi.
  * Mi manchi anche tu… domani sera ti va di andare a una festa in centro? Lincoln mi ha tempestato di messaggi tutto il giorno per convincermi a partecipare.
  * A dire il vero, ne hanno parlato anche a me questa mattina della festa... Lincoln ha invitato la mia amica Octavia, che ovviamente vuole trascinare la anche me.
  * Per caso è una morettina con gli occhi azzurri?
  * Si perché?
  * L’ho incrociata ieri quando me ne andavo dopo il nostro caffè al Graunders… da come la guardava credo proprio che a Lincoln piaccia molto.



 

Non riesco a trattenere una risata divertita all’idea. Sono contenta per O.

 

  * Allora sembra che domani sera dovremo andare proprio a questa festa Miss. Woods – scherzo.
  * Credo proprio di si Dottoressa Griffin – e dal tono di voce sento che stai sorridendo.
  * Ci vediamo domani allora.
  * Buona notte Lexa.
  * Sogni d’oro Clarke.



 

Con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra chiudo la chiamata e mi avvio verso la camera da letto, ora sono davvero tranquilla e il suono della sua voce che pronuncia il mio nome mi rimbomba piacevolmente nelle orecchie. Mi metto subito sotto le coperte e dormo beata.

 

Dopo l’inaspettata chiamata, Lexa assorta nella beatitudine si addormenta sul letto della sua stanza d’albergo e sogna.

 

_All’inizio sono piccoli flash, una ciocca di capelli biondi sul cuscino, una mano appoggiata alla sua, l’aprirsi delle palpebre che svela l’azzurro del cielo in due splendidi occhi seducenti, dei denti bianchissimi che mordicchiano il labbro inferiore, e un piccolo neo sull’angolo superiore sinistro della bocca a contornare il tutto. Erano piccoli frammenti, piccole cose che la facevano impazzire di Clarke... Poi le sembrò di sentire il suo respiro sul collo, un brivido pervaderla, il contatto delle sue labbra, le loro mani che si intrecciano e il desiderio che aumenta. La voce di Clarke che le sussurra il suo nome all’orecchio e sulle sue labbra che avide si appoggiano a quelle dell’altra ragazza. Un letto, delle mani che curiose esplorano il suo corpo mentre lei la stringe sempre più forte, un gemito, un sospiro e la pace sul suo volto..._

 

Lexa si sveglia con il cuore a mille e il fiato corto, aveva sognato Clarke, aveva sognato di fare l’amore con lei, l’agitazione la voglia di vederla, e soprattutto di averla stavano prendendo il sopravvento. Ma allo stesso tempo uno strano senso di colpa e il terrore si stavano facendo strada in lei. Da quando era morta Costia non le era più importato di nessuno, c’erano state altre donne ovviamente, tutte avventure di una notte senza senso per il solo scopo di soddisfare il bisogno fisico, ma con  Clarke era diverso. Lei le faceva uno strano effetto, in qualche modo sentiva che stava facendo crollare tutte le sue convinzioni, e la cosa la spaventava a morte ma allo stesso tempo la metteva di buon umore.

Ora doveva solo sperare che la giornata trascorresse veloce, e poi la sera sarebbe stata con lei, e forse sarebbe bastato a toglierle certi cattivi pensieri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per prima cosa oggi in questo giorno sacro… tantissimi auguri per i suoi 27 anni a una delle mie due muse, Miss Elyza Taylor!! Buon compleanno bionda!  
> Mio caro popolo Clexa dunque cosa vi aspettate nel prossimo capitolo? Lexa sarà influenzata in qualche modo dai dubbi che cominciano a insinuarsi nella sua testolina? E come andrà quando lei e Clarke si rivedranno alla festa con tutti gli altri?  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

Finalmente è il mio giorno di riposo, oggi decido che la mia unica attività sarebbe stata dipingere. Entro nello studio, scosto le tende e lascio entrare la luce del sole a rischiarare l’ambiente, la luce naturale mi piace di più quando devo disegnare. Preparo la carta e i carboncini e mi metto all’opera perdendomi nella mia arte fino a sera.

 

La giornata di Lexa non fu altrettanto piacevole e tranquilla, mentre gira da sola per la fiera in cerca di qualche novità o idea per rinnovare la palestra, fa l’incontro peggiore che potesse fare.

Qualcuno le urta la spalla, e lei con la sua “maschera da combattimento” come sempre quando è in questi ambienti, replica fredda.

 

  * Hey stai attento!
  * Mi scusi Miss. Woods!



 

Al suono di quella voce cupa, rauca come una specie di rantolo strafottente, un fulmine attraversò gli occhi di Lexa. Anche senza guardarlo lo aveva riconosciuto. Sapeva perfettamente chi fosse, e a questo punto sapeva anche, che di sicuro l’aveva urtata di proposito.

 

  * Roan! – Tuonò la ragazza – Brutto figlio di puttana! Come ti permetti?
  * Le ho chiesto scusa Miss. Woods non c’è bisogno di essere così volgari. – Continua con il suo tono insolente e provocatorio.



 

Il fuoco invade lo sguardo di Lexa, la sua parte più selvaggia si poteva chiaramente vedere nella sua espressione rabbiosa e tagliente. Se uno sguardo avesse il potere di uccidere qualcuno, sarebbe sicuramente uno sguardo come quello. L’uomo più alto e molto più grosso di lei, portava dei capelli lunghi disordinatamente raccolti in un codino trasandato ed una barba incolta, puntava i suoi occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio su di lei, che sempre più furiosa faticava a trattenersi. Quando lui scoppiò in una risata di scherno non ce la fece più. In un attimo gli era con le mani al collo presa dall’ impeto e la furia di un animale selvaggio. Roan si liberò facilmente dalla presa e non si tirò indietro rispondendo con le maniere forti. Anche lui come Lexa conosceva le arti marziali molto bene, e lo scontro fu spietato.

Dopo svariati calci, pugni, prese e parate la sicurezza interviene per calmare i bollenti spiriti dei due, che minacciavano di uccidersi a vicenda. Anya arriva in quel momento e preoccupata segue Lexa in infermeria cercando di calmarla. Con quello che aveva passato la cugina nell’ultimo anno per colpa di Roan Queen e i suoi ragazzi, non sarebbe stata un impresa affatto semplice.

Uscite dall’infermeria Anya propose di rientrare a casa e così caricarono l’auto con gli acquisti e tornarono in città.

 

Sono le 9.00 Raven e Octavia entrano nel mio vialetto scendono dall’auto e si dirigono alla porta. Sono tutte e due allegre ed entusiaste per la serata che ci aspetta, entrano in casa e iniziamo a brindare per tirare l’orario. O ci assilla con qualsiasi informazione su Lincoln e ridiamo prendendola in giro, si vede che non sta più nella pelle e non vede l’ora di vederlo. D’altro canto mi sento così anche io pensando a te. Alla fine interrompo le risate delle mie amiche.

 

  * Stasera dovrei vedere anche io qualcuno – Affermo un po’ esitante.
  * Cosa? - chiedono all’unisono.
  * Non ci dici niente Clarke? – Incalza O
  * Su Griffin non ci tenere sulle spine, chi è? – Le da supporto Raven.



 

Con un filo di voce l’unica cosa che mi esce è:

 

 

O e Rea mi guardano per un istante che mi sembra durare ore, poi alla fine collegano il tuo nome alla vicenda del salvataggio dal tifoso pazzo, e a turno cercano di farmi parlare:

 

  * È la ragazza che ti ha difesa da quel pazzo? - O
  * Si, lei.
  * E com’è questa cosa che ora la vedi? – Rae
  * Non è che la conoscevi già vero? – O
  * La conosco da poco più di una settimana – Ammetto io – Ha partecipato la scorsa domenica al torneo.
  * E che ci faceva l’altra sera al pronto soccorso? – O
  * Cercava me…
  * Griffin, stai davvero flirtando con una donna che potrebbe ucciderti in 2 secondi netti a mani nude? - Rae



 

Ridiamo tutte e tre a questa osservazione di Raven, che alla fine per quel che ne so di lei potrebbe anche essere vera.

 

  * Si ragazze, l’ho incontrata per caso un paio di volte e poi mi ha invitata a cena l’altra sera.
  * Ora vogliamo i particolari piccanti! - Rae
  * Non ci sono particolari piccanti siamo solo andate a cena, e… c’è stato solo un bacio – Dico con imbarazzo. – Inoltre è amica del tuo Lincoln O.
  * Oddio Lincoln! Ve l’ho già detto quanto è bello? - Octavia



 

Così facendo svio il discorso da te e ricominciamo a ridere per la cotta di Octavia.

Prendiamo la macchina di Raven e ci dirigiamo in centro, fuori dal locale c’è già la fila. Ti cerco con lo sguardo ma non ci sei, non vedo ne te ne Lincoln ne nessun’altro che conosco. Entriamo ci dirigiamo al bancone e ordiniamo degli shot di tequila che buttiamo giù a goccia.

 

  * Secondo giro! – Grida Rea e così anche il secondo bicchierino finisce in un sorso come il precedente.
  * È arrivato Lincoln! – Dice Octavia saltellante.



 

Lui si avvicina ci saluta e ci offre da bere. Brindiamo con lui e dopo 3 shot di tequila qui, e il vino bevuto a casa la mia testa comincia a farsi leggera e le gambe molli, quando poi alzo lo sguardo e ti vedo entrare... il cuore mi si ferma. Il terrore e la preoccupazione prendono forma sul mio viso. Anya è accanto a te e tiene un uomo per mano. Corro all’ingresso più mi avvicino e più mi preoccupo per le tue condizioni, hai un labbro spaccato e un cerotto sul sopracciglio che copre probabilmente dei punti. Sono in ansia e quando arrivo sento solo uscire dalla bocca del ragazzo lo strascico dell’ultima parola – een –

Mi fiondo accanto a te e ti prendo la mano, mi guardi, e il tuo sguardo mi fa quasi paura, non mi hai mai guardata così, sei distaccata e persa nel vuoto come se ti avessero tolto tutto. Rivolgo gli occhi verso il basso sulla tua mano le nocche sono livide, gonfie e tagliate. Cosa ti è successo Lexa? Il ragazzo accanto ad Anya mi prende il braccio per scostarmi da te chiedendo.

 

  * Chi cavolo sei tu? – D’improvviso mi accorgo che non siamo sole e il resto del mondo si materializza pian piano attorno a me. Faccio per rispondere ma annaspo e mi anticipi.
  * Le ho chiesto io di venire Nyko, lei è Clarke. – Il ragazzo lascia la presa fissandomi abbozzo un sorriso e gli allungo la mano.
  * Clarke Griffin piacere – Alla fine lui con un po’ di diffidenza e disdegno ricambia la stretta.
  * Nyko Black.



 

Anya lo tira a se e lo trascina via lasciandoci sole.

 

  * Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte.



 

Sono le tue uniche parole e ti avvii ad un tavolo vuoto senza guardarmi, ti siedi e fai subito un cenno alla cameriera ordini un bourbon doppio, io prendo un angelo azzurro per farti compagnia e la cameriera sparisce con le ordinazioni. Fissi il vuoto davanti a te e hai le mani appoggiate al tavolo, le guardo e noto che sono entrambe in quel pessimo stato, con delicatezza ne accarezzo una con la mia per farti capire che sono li. Tu vai avanti a fissare il nulla davanti a te senza dire niente. Arrivano i drink e con un movimento meccanico e automatico estrai una banconota dal taschino e la dai alla cameriera senza mai guardarla facendole cenno con la mano di andare. Subito dopo prendi il bicchiere e ad occhi chiusi lo svuoti in un sorso, lo fermi a mezzaria per osservarne il fondo vuoto poi con fare piuttosto irruento lo rimetti sul tavolo e finalmente mi guardi. Io percepisco un grande vuoto e tanta tristezza nei tuoi occhi, e il mio volto prende un espressione ancor più preoccupata.

 

  * Sto bene



 

Mi rassicuri ma lo vedo che non è così, intreccio le mie dita alle tue e ti poggio la testa sulla spalla, il tuo profumo invade i miei sensi e si insinua nei miei polmoni. Resto li con te anche se non dici nulla, e intanto sorseggio il mio cocktail in attesa di un tuo segno. Ho paura che con l’idea di quest’ultimo drink le mie facoltà siano andate tutte a quel paese, non avrei mai dovuto prenderlo. Una Raven euforica probabilmente più ubriaca di me, fa la comparsa nel mio campo visivo invitandomi in pista a ballare. Tu resti impassibile e mi fai un semplice cenno di assenso. E anche se non mi va molto l’idea di lasciarti sola, ti lascio un bacio sulla guancia mi alzo, e con l’equilibrio un po’ precario mi butto in pista con la mia amica.

 

Lexa resta seduta al tavolo sconfortata, e con un vuoto dentro che non riesce a far sparire. Fissa Clarke sulla pista che balla con la sua amica, la bionda è tanto bella da togliere il fiato le sue movenze anche se un po’ incerte per l’alcol sono terribilmente sensuali. Di certo quello spettacolo non aiutava a mantenere il sangue freddo, ma quella sera dopo quello che era accaduto in quella giornata assurda, non sarebbe mai stata in grado di lasciarsi andare. La ragazza si rende conto che quella che ha davanti è una delle scene più sexy che avesse mai visto, nella sua testa c’è la consapevolezza che dovrebbe essere la con lei, ma in quelle condizioni non riesce proprio a reagire, a godersi la serata e a lasciar andare il passato. Quella rabbia e quel vuoto, il suono della risata di Roan fresco nella sua mente le fanno affiorare il ricordo pericolosamente doloroso della morte di Costia. La situazione resta invariata fino quando ad un certo punto un ragazzetto con fare spavaldo si intrufola ondeggiante tra Clarke e la sua amica. Lo sguardo di Lexa si incendia. Il tizio è persistente e la gelosia in quegli occhi verdi avvampa. Clarke e la sua amica sembrano non fare troppo caso al ragazzo particolarmente invadente, mentre Lexa si alza e in un lampo arriva da loro, afferra il braccio del malcapitato come fosse in una morsa portandoglielo dietro la schiena. Con tono fermo lo invita a sparire di li, dandogli una spinta d’incoraggiamento verso i suoi amici visibilmente ubriachi.

 

Il mio sguardo incrocia il tuo che sembra finalmente aver ripreso vita, ti sillabo un grazie con le labbra sotto la musica assordante. Effettivamente questo tizio si era intrufolato tra me e Rae ed iniziava ad essere piuttosto fastidioso, probabilmente lo abbiamo lasciato fare perché era ancora innocuo, o ancora più probabilmente perché entrambe avevamo bevuto abbastanza per non capire cosa volesse. Cerco di avvicinarmi a te pensando di essere in grado di conquistarti con qualche passo, ma sono decisamente ubriaca da quanto barcollo e alla fine cado rovinosamente tra le tue braccia.

Raven ci guarda stranita per un istante e se ne va, tu invece mi stringi a te e mi sostieni gentilmente fino che a fatica mi rimetto in piedi.

 

  * È ora di andare.



 

Me lo sussurri all’orecchio, ed io non capisco nulla colta dal brivido che mi provoca il tuo fiato caldo sul collo scoperto, ma mi fido di te quindi annuisco rivolgendoti un sorriso. Con le tue braccia che mi sorreggono ci avviamo all’uscita del locale, e poi a poco a poco tutto diventa sfuocato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immagino non vi sareste aspettate minimamente una cosa del genere… la serata è stata un mezzo disastro e nella vita di Lexa compare pure Roan Queen ad appesantire la situazione. Per favore ora non mi odiate troppo, abbiate fiducia in me, ci saranno momenti migliori e di certo avremo un seguito più interessante per le nostre Clexa.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	10. CHAPTER NINE

Mi sveglio e sento un pesante cerchio alla testa, non mi va di riaprire gli occhi la luce non farà che peggiorare le cose. Ho l’impressione di sentire il tuo profumo e credo di essermi riaddormentata, devo essere in un sogno. Qualcosa lentamente si muove accanto a me, sento il cado di un corpo appoggiato al mio fianco.

Apro gli occhi terrorizzata da quel contatto, la luce mi acceca e quando la mia vista si riprende mi trovo in una stanza a me sconosciuta, su un soffice letto tra lenzuola morbide intrise di un dolce profumo. Del tuo profumo! E… un bellissimo gatto  dal pelo grigio scuro molto folto sta dormendo appoggiato a me. Alla sua vista mi calmo e con occhi incuriositi mi guardo attorno cercando di riconoscere qualcosa. Su una poltroncina ai piedi del letto vedo la mia giacca e accanto ci sono le mie scarpe, sul comodino un bicchiere d’acqua e un aspirina con un biglietto. Lo prendo cerco di mettere a fuoco il testo e leggo – Buongiorno splendore ti ho lasciato un aspirina per il mal di testa, quando ti riprendi mi trovi nel soggiorno. L – sorrido, è incredibile quanto a volte tu riesca a sorprendermi con piccoli gesti tanto dolci. Mi faccio coraggio e mi siedo sul letto, per un attimo mi gira tutto e penso quasi di volermi ributtare sul cuscino, appena la stanza si ferma prendo l’aspirina. Il gatto si stiracchia e viene a strusciarsi sul mio braccio facendo le fusa.

               

  * E tu chi sei? - Chiedo all’animale come se potesse rispondermi mentre gli gratto la testa, lui continua con le fusa in segno di apprezzamento di quelle coccole mattutine.
  * Dov’è Lexa? - Gli chiedo – Portami da lei.



 

Come se avesse capito l’animale balza giù dal letto e si avvia lungo il corridoio portandomi nel soggiorno. Mi fermo sulla porta appoggiandomi allo stipite  e ti guardo. Ti sei addormentata sul divano con un braccio sulla testa come per coprire la luce del sole che entra dalla grande finestra alle tue spalle. Il gatto sale sul divano e poi cammina leggiadro su di te.

 

  * Church – Sussurri allungando una mano per accarezzare l’animale.



 

Rido e solo a quel punto apri i tuoi splendidi occhi verdi e ti accorgi di me. Mi regali uno sguardo assonnato ma dolcissimo, e un sorriso disarmante. Mentre mi avvicino al divano ti metti seduta con Church ancora in braccio, mi fermo a osservarti prima di sedermi accanto a te. I nostri sguardi si sfiorano e capisco che i tuoi occhi mi chiedono scusa per la serata, ma credo di doverti delle scuse anche io, non ricordo quasi nulla dopo essermi alzata dal tavolino, devo aver decisamente bevuto troppo.

Ti accarezzo il viso facendo scorrere il pollice sul contorno del tuo labbro e tu sussulti appena quando passo per il punto spaccato. Poi con le dita risalgo la guancia e ti accarezzo vicino alla benda che ora chiaramente vedo nasconde dei punti. Mi guardi, pianti i tuoi occhi disperati nei miei che saltano dalle tue iridi alle tue labbra fino a quando non resisto più alla tentazione. Ti bacio. Dolcemente. Lentamente. quasi con la paura di farti male, assaporando ogni attimo, ogni sensazione che mi provocano tutti i contatti delle nostre labbra, e tutti i timidi sfiorarsi delle nostre lingue. Le tue mani scorrono sulla mia schiena e sento crescere il desiderio. Mi stringi a te e Church con un sonoro lamento schizza via. Ci stacchiamo e ridiamo. Finalmente sento che la tua mente è qui con me.

 

Ti alzi a preparare il caffè, mentre io mi guardo in giro con curiosità nel tuo modesto soggiorno, in cerca di qualcosa che mi racconti di te. Sulla mensola sopra il televisore ci sono tre cornici con delle foto, nella prima una coppia con una bimba dai capelli castani e gli occhioni vispi verdi che non puoi essere che tu nella seconda vedo te Anya ancora ragazze e un uomo alto magro completamente pelato tra di voi, e nella terza la meno datata di tutte ci sei tu che abbracci quella ragazza dai capelli del color del miele con gli occhi blu come oceano. Un senso di gelosia mi percorre immediatamente.

Ti avvicini porgendomi una tazza di caffè fumante e noti che fisso le tre foto. Dopo un attimo di esitazione e con un po’ di riluttanza inizi a parlare.

 

  * Quella sono io da bambina con i miei genitori… loro sono morti tanti anni fa in un incidente d’auto, e questo qui nell’altra foto con me e Anya è zio Titus da quando non ci sono più i miei è stato come un padre per me.
  * Mi dispiace per i tuoi genitori – Dico dolcemente.



 

Non dici nulla sulla terza foto quella che in realtà mi interessa di più. Noti che il mio sguardo resta fisso li sull’immagine di te e quella bionda molto attraente, sono curiosa e mi azzardo a chiedere.

 

  * E questa chi è?



 

Ti vedo in difficoltà. Ti rabbui, abbassi lo sguardo e prendi un respiro profondo come per attutire il dolore, dopo qualche secondo finalmente qualche parola prende a scorrere fuori dalle tue labbra.

 

  * Lei è Costia… era la mia ragazza.



 

Mi sento avvampare e ora si che sono gelosa! Come si può tenere la foto della ex in soggiorno e mostrare tutto quel dolore al solo pensarla? Sto per ribattere infuriata, ma fortunatamente mi anticipi e ricominci a parlare.

 

  * Un anno e mezzo fa c’è stata una rissa in un bar per colpa della famiglia Queen, io e Costia restammo coinvolte. Io me la cavai con qualche livido e graffio, ma lei morì poco dopo aver raggiunto l’ospedale.



 

Il tuo sguardo lucido fisso sui piedi quasi avesse paura di incontrare il mio, quasi temesse un giudizio. Appoggio la tazza e ti abbraccio. Sento il tuo corpo irrigidirsi come se non te lo aspettassi e dopo un attimo di sgomento ricambi il mio abbraccio, affondando la testa nell’incavo della mia spalla.

Qualche istante dopo qualcosa si infila tra le nostre gambe miagolando.

 

  * E questo animaletto invadente si chiama Church.



 

Mi abbasso ad accarezzare lo splendido felino con un sorriso, e lui sembra apprezzare i miei grattini facendo le fusa e socchiudendo i suoi grandi occhi gialli.

 

La mattina insieme vola, parlare con Lexa è più che piacevole, non è affatto una persona fredda distaccata e cattiva come si pone quando vuole farsi rispettare ed intimorire gli avversari nelle gare, con me è dolce, gentile e premurosa, certe sue attenzioni mi fanno arrossire certi suoi sguardi mi sembra possano entrarmi sotto la pelle, a volte ho la sensazione di essere a nudo davanti a lei. E ora che ho scoperto qualcosa del tuo passato travagliato mi sembra di cominciare a capire il perché di certi tuoi comportamenti. Ora capisco il dolore nascosto dietro il tuo sorriso, l’amore che a occhio attento trapela dietro la tua rabbia, il motivo che c’è dietro il tuo silenzio.

È ora di pranzo nessuna delle due ha voglia di uscire, l’atmosfera domestica ci conforta e Lexa decide di cucinare qualcosa a casa. Con la pancia piena il divano diventa improvvisamente irresistibile, così ci accoccoliamo una tra le braccia dell’altra. Tra qualche carezza e qualche bacio rubato alle tue labbra, ti chiedo.

  * Cosa ti è successo ieri? Chi ti ha fatto questo? – Il suo sguardo improvvisamente si fa duro e temo di averla persa di nuovo.
  * Roan Queen.



 

È l’unica risposta che mi dai e capisco subito che ha qualcosa a che fare con la storia che mi ha raccontato su quella ragazza… Costia, quindi non ti chiedo più niente.

 

Stare stretta a te tra le tue braccia mi fa perdere la cognizione del tempo, mi sembra di essermi appena distesa su questo divano con te e invece è passata più di un ora.

 

  * Anche oggi ho il turno di notte. Tra poco dovrei tornare a casa. - Un po’ di tristezza si fa largo sul mio volto e sul tuo anche se rispondi gentilmente.
  * Ti accompagno a casa allora.



 

So che devo ma non voglio, l’idea di staccarmi da te mi fa disperare, mi avvicino di più, sento il caldo del tuo respiro sulle mie labbra, il profumo della tua pelle, appoggio la fronte sulla tua e i nostri nasi si sfiorano, mi ritraggo appena ma è come se mi attirassi a te e subito mi riavvicino e sfioro di nuovo il tuo naso con il mio. Il tuo respiro si fa pesante, socchiudi le labbra per prendere più aria, lascio scivolare i miei occhi sul tuo viso e non riesco a distoglierli dalla cosa che bramo più di tutte, la tua bocca è li a pochi centimetri dalla mia. La voglia diventa irrefrenabile e l’attimo dopo le mie labbra si poggiano sulle tue con dolcezza. Un contatto veloce, tu ti ritrai un istante per poi buttarti di nuovo su di me. La dolcezza esplode in passione, che sfocia in avidità, le nostre bocche si schiudono e le nostre lingue si accarezzano. Resto senza fiato. Non è il nostro primo bacio ma la scarica che sento mi toglie il respiro. Boccheggio staccandomi dalle tue labbra, ma le rivoglio indietro e me le riprendo subito. Le tue braccia mi tirano sempre più a te, il mio corpo al completo contatto con il tuo freme. Il nostro bacio intenso ci trasporta nell’oblio e in un attimo mi ritrovo con la schiena sul divano, il tuo corpo che aderisce perfettamente al mio, e le nostre mani intrecciate ai lati della mia testa. Sono completamente disarmata e in balia dei tuoi desideri, in questo momento potresti fare di me quello che vuoi. Fai scivolare le mani lungo le mie braccia, risali lungo le spalle e mi prendi il viso tra le mani. Dolcemente mi accarezzi e lentamente prendi le distanze. Porto le mani dietro la tua schiena per non lasciarti scappare, e tu mi sorridi appena.

 

  * Se non ci fermiamo ora non riuscirò a fermarmi più.



 

Annuisco, ho capito cosa intendi e hai pienamente ragione, anche se, non sono così sicura di volerti fermare. Ho voglia di te Lexa, ma forse hai ragione tu, forse stiamo correndo troppo, forse ora c’è poco tempo, forse questo non è il nostro momento. Non ora… non ancora.

Con un po’ di riluttanza ti lascio andare, con tutto l’affetto del mondo mi stampi un bacio sulla fronte e ti rialzi. Mi porgi una mano e mi aggrappo a te per rimettermi in piedi, e non lasciando mai il contatto delle nostre mani mi trascini lontana dal divano.

 

  * Coraggio ti porto a casa Clarke.



 

Non so come ma riesco ad arrivare puntuale al lavoro, ho avuto giusto il tempo di passare a casa darmi una sistemata e salire in auto per arrivare in ospedale. Lasciarti oggi è stato più difficile, più faticoso, più doloroso. Non so spiegare perché, so solo che quel bacio è stato talmente intenso, travolgente, passionale e sensuale, ma comunque dolce e delicato. Se ci penso posso ancora sentire il calore della tue labbra sulle mie, il tuo sapore e il loro tocco soffice e gentile. Dentro di me sta cambiando qualcosa, forse l’esserti aperta avermi raccontato del tuo triste passato, aver lasciato cadere per un attimo la tua corazza mi ha fatto capire che splendida persona sei in realtà. Se solo tu riuscissi a mostrarlo al mondo intero Lexa, avresti molto più amore nella tua vita, di quanto se ne possa volere in cento… ora però mi sento un po’ in colpa, tu mi hai detto dei tuoi genitori, mi hai detto di Costia, e anche se provo un po’ di gelosia per lei, che ha avuto la fortuna di averti prima di me, non riesco a non essere dispiaciuta per quello che le è successo e per quel che hai passato. Mi hai raccontato tutto questo e io non ti ho ancora detto nulla di me, della parte buia e oscura del mio passato, perché la vita perfetta della dottoressa Griffin, non è stata poi così perfetta come la gente pensa. Non ti ho raccontato di quando ero solo una ragazzina e persi mio padre, di come sola io non sia riuscita a superarlo, di come si era allontanata mia madre buttandosi nel lavoro per superare la sua perdita, di come la persona che mi ha tirata fuori da quella disperazione e mi ha aiutata a riallacciare il rapporto con l’unica famiglia che mi era rimasta, mi ha abbandonata qualche mese fa, ed io sia ricaduta nell’oscurità… e come aveva fatto mia madre mi sono rifugiata nel lavoro, e mi sono spenta.

Penso a papà, e penso a te… vi sareste piaciuti, sareste andati d’accordo. È davvero un peccato che non vi potrete conoscere mai. Poi penso a Finn a come mi ha aiutata nel corso degli anni, e al male che mi ha fatto andandosene. A quanto ho sofferto e mi sono chiusa in me stessa da quando se n’è andato, almeno fino che non ho incrociato due occhi intensi che in un attimo mi hanno sconvolto la vita. Di tutto quel dolore di questi anni, ora mi sembra non mi importi più. Ho una strana consapevolezza nel cuore, che tutto questo sia merito tuo Alexandra Woods. E con gli occhi emozionati e lucidi entro nel mio ufficio per cominciare il mio turno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene si Lexa l’ha portata a casa sua, anche perché ancora non conosceva l’indirizzo di Clarke. Un capitolo non molto lungo ma pieno di dolcezza… lo so che vi sto tenendo sulle spine, e che le cose tra di loro procedono lentamente ma del resto entrambe hanno la loro dose di sventure passate, hanno bisogno di tempo e si conoscono da pochi giorni.  
> Intanto incredibile ma vero la prima a sbottonare qualche perla di passato è Lexa, cosa ne pensate?  
> Ringrazio tutte le persone leggono la mia storia.  
> May we meet again Clexa people  
> Pai


	11. CHAPTER TEN

La lunga nottata è trascorsa tranquilla, sono ancora un po’ sfasata dopo la sbronza del giorno prima, ma tra poco il turno è finito e posso finalmente tornare a casa. Dalla finestra dell’ufficio fa il suo silenzioso ingresso il primo raggio di sole, è l’alba, una luce arancione si rifrange sui palazzi del centro dando alla città un colore incantevole. Scosto le veneziane, e per un attimo mi perdo nella mia solitudine in quel panorama mozzafiato.

 

  * Ecco qui le ultime cartelle Clarke. – Dice Jackson entrando dalla porta.
  * Sono davvero esausto oggi. – Mi giro a guardarlo con un accenno di sorriso e annuisco.
  * Anche io, non vedo l’ora di andare a dormire.
  * Siamo in due.



 

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio a contemplare la stanza, che pian piano prende il colore del fuoco per merito del sole della prima mattina, Jackson si fa serio e mi chiede.

 

  * Come ti senti Clarke? Con quello che è successo giù in pronto soccorso l’altra notte io sarei stato sicuramente sotto shock!
  * Sto bene, penso che sia stato più traumatizzante per voi vederlo che per me viverlo. Io in realtà non mi sono accorta di niente, quando mi sono girata l’uomo era già atterra e ho visto solo Lexa.



 

Jackson annuisce e io mi rendo conto di averti appena chiamata Lexa davanti al mio collega, cosa che dal suo sguardo coglie immediatamente anche lui.

 

  * Lexa è? – Infatti lo sottolinea subito con un sorrisetto beffardo. E ora cosa mi invento?
  * Si ecco… lei si fa chiamare così…



 

Non chiede più nulla fortunatamente, e io non ho nessunissima intenzione di aggiungere altro. Finalmente arriva l’ora del cambio turno. Si torna a casa!

 

Lexa un po’ dolorante per la rissa del giorno prima con Roan non riesce quasi a chiudere occhio, alla fine un po’ per noia, e un po’ per sfogare il nervoso che le sale al solo pensiero di quel bastardo, decide di mettersi una tuta e andare a correre. Il sole fa la sua comparsa appena esce di casa e immersa in quella luce calda e avvolgente con le cuffiette alle orecchie senza una meta precisa comincia a correre.

Ad un certo punto si rende conto di essere finita nel quartiere di Clarke, non si era nemmeno accorta che aveva già corso più di 5 chilometri. Un idea carina le passa per la mente, e decide di metterla in atto immediatamente prima di riprendere la corsa sulla strada di ritorno.

 

Finalmente a casa. Lascio la macchina nel vialetto e corro verso il portico, quando qualcosa attira la mia attenzione. Davanti alla porta c’è un mazzo di fiori, un mazzo di Iris gialli che profumano dolcemente tutto il portico. Sul biglietto scritto in una calligrafia a me famigliare

 

  * Spero ti piacciano un bacio L



 

Sussulto e mi guardo in giro per vedere se sei nei paraggi, se me li hai portati fin qui tu, ma non vedo nessuno nei dintorni. Stringo al petto il mazzo di fiori annusandoli con un sorriso allegro. Non sei qui… ma con un pensiero così dolce mi hai resa incredibilmente felice dandomi la semplice consapevolezza che hai pensato a me. Entro in casa e sistemo i fiori in un vaso sul tavolo del soggiorno, sono davvero bellissimi.

Riprendo il fiato, che solo ora mi accorgo mi fosse venuto a mancare. Ti chiamo, gli squilli del telefono sono una dolce tortura, e finalmente al terzo rispondi.

 

  * Pronto – Il tuo tono è vagamente sorpreso
  * Buongiorno dolcezza. – E dato il tuo tenero pensiero mattutino, quell’appellativo mi sembra il più appropriato in questo momento.
  * Buongiorno splendore. – Rispondi facendo aumentare il sorriso sulle mie labbra.
  * A cosa devo quel bellissimo mazzo di fiori fuori dalla mia porta?
  * Ti piacciono?
  * Sono stupendi… come te. – Concludo con imbarazzo.
  * Sai passavo di li, e volevo lasciarti il buongiorno…
  * Sei stata davvero carina, grazie.
  * È stato un piacere.
  * Ora vado a dormire un po’… volevo solo sentirti e ringraziarti.
  * Ci sentiamo presto Clarke buon riposo.
  * A più tardi e… buona giornata Lexa.



 

Chiusa la telefonata, con occhi già sognanti mi butto nel letto e crollo all’istante.

 

Lexa arriva in palestra con il sorriso stampato in volto, felice come non la si vedeva mai. Come sempre la mattina ci sono poche persone che si allenano, e nella maggior parte dei casi qualcuno che tira calci o pugni al sacco da box o si allena in solitaria. Anya le va incontro notando subito il buon umore della ragazza.

 

  * Hai passato una buona nottata? – Chiede con un ghigno.
  * No, ho dormito da schifo. – Controbatte Lexa.
  * Come mai di buon umore allora?
  * La mattina è cominciata bene. – Ammette la ragazza.
  * Ciao ragazze! – Dalla porta entra Lincoln con il borsone da palestra, lo salutano e notano che anche lui è di buon umore. Lexa non lo vedeva dalla sera della festa in centro, alla quale per la verità non è che sia stata particolarmente partecipe.
  * Abbiamo qualcun altro di buon umore qui – Lo stuzzica Anya.
  * Si – Ammette – Stasera ho un appuntamento!
  * Esci con Octavia? – Chiede curiosa Lexa.



 

Lui annuisce e Anya li guarda come per chiedere spiegazioni, ma nessuno pare accorgersene o comunque, nessuno pare voglia dargliene.

 

  * Linc che ne dici se ci alleniamo assieme stamattina? – Chiede Lexa all’amico.
  * Sarebbe stupendo
  * Perfetto allora ci vediamo tra 10 minuti sul tatami.



 

E così dicendo entrambi andarono a prepararsi, lasciando Anya all’ingresso ancora incuriosita dallo scambio di battute dei due su quella ragazza.

 

Ore 14.00 un susseguirsi di colpi alla porta e il din-don del campanello mi costringono ad alzarmi, che noia non si riesce mai a dormire in pace.

 

  * Si arrivo. - grido sperando di placare quella furia fuori dalla porta.
  * Clarke dai apri sono io. Octavia.



 

Arrivo alla porta in pigiama stiracchiandomi apro e chiedo

 

  * Che ci fai qui O?
  * Scusa Clarke non volevo svegliarti… dormivi?
  * No ero già sveglia tranquilla entra.



 

O entra e il suo sguardo viene immediatamente catturato dal fantastico mazzo di fiori sul tavolo del soggiorno.

 

  * Wow Clarke quegli Iris sono stupendi! – Con lo sguardo abbassato e un sorriso imbarazzato in tono sognante mi riesce di dire soltanto.
  * Già…
  * Chi te li ha regalati? – Chiede incuriosita dalla mia reazione.
  * Lexa – Dico semplicemente con un sospiro.
  * Accidenti ci sa fare la ragazza!
  * Si è stata davvero dolce. – Ammetto.
  * E non solo dolce direi.
  * Che vuoi dire O?
  * Direi che ti ha mandato un messaggio forte e chiaro con quei fiori in particolare. – La guardo incuriosita e si accorge che non capisco cosa intende – Oh Clarke gli Iris gialli significano ardo di passione per te!



 

La mia reazione alla notizia deve essere stata davvero buffa, sicuramente mi si sono colorate le guance di rosso perché sento il calore salire ed arrivarmi fino le orecchie, O scoppia a ridere sonoramente, e non capisco se mi stia prendendo in giro per la reazione o per il significato dei fiori.

 

  * Davvero? - Chiedo titubante in attesa di risposta.
  * Si amica mia, credo proprio che Lexa sia davvero cotta di te.
  * Io… non ne avevo idea. - Rispondo più per il significato dei fiori che per la sua supposizione.
  * La prossima volta che ti regalano dei fiori, se mi chiami ti spiego il loro significato… altrimenti a che serve un amica con la passione per le piante e che lavora nella più bella serra della città?



 

Ridiamo tutte e due sedendoci sul divano. Octavia mi racconta finalmente il perché della sua visita, il suo appuntamento con Lincoln fissato per quella sera, è nervosa ed emozionata, sprizza gioia da tutti i pori, credo che anche lei sia davvero cotta. Sono contenta per lei Lincoln sembra davvero un bravo ragazzo e a detta di Lexa è molto preso dalla mia ammicca.

 

Quando finalmente  mi ritrovo sola a casa ripenso al significato del tuo regalo di buongiorno, ora sono io quella nervosa. Che stupida non avevo capito quello che volevi comunicarmi, forse avrei dovuto dirti qualcosa di più al telefono. Forse ti aspettavi un altro tipo di reazione, anche se dalla voce sembravi solo felice di sentirmi, quasi come se non te lo spettassi. In qualche modo devo recuperare. Prendo uno dei fiori del mazzo e salgo in macchina. Arrivo sotto casa tua, parcheggio e scendo. Mi avvicino al citofono del palazzo, con mano tremante faccio per suonare quando mi sento chiamare con perplessità.

 

  * Clarke?



 

Un brivido caldo si scatena dentro di me al suono della tua voce, solo tu mi fai questo effetto. Solo tu pronunci il mio nome in quel modo, con un leggero accento sulla k che gli dona forza e fierezza, ma con il tuo tono dolce e amorevole che riservi solo a me e a pochi altri. Mi giro incredula, volevo farti una sorpresa e invece la sorpresa me l’hai fatta tu arrivandomi alle spalle.

 

  * Sono passata a salutarti.



 

Dico con un filo di incertezza e nervosismo cercando di osservare la tua reazione. Un sorriso compiaciuto ti compare sulle labbra e la tensione in me si scioglie completamente. Ti porgo il fiore e ti bacio delicatamente, resti perplessa dal mio gesto decisamente non te lo aspettavi.

 

  * Questa mattina non avevo capito cosa significassero i fiori.- dico imbarazzata senza riuscire a guardarti. – Scusa.
  * Non c’è niente di cui ti debba scusare, – Mi rassicuri dolcemente - Ora hai scoperto che mi piace fare regali che hanno un significato. Non me la cavo bene con le parole quindi…
  * A volte non c’è bisogno di parlare – Ti sussurro perdendomi nel verde dei tuoi magnifici occhi , che in questo momento sembra mi stiano parlando. Non hai bisogno di dire niente Lexa basta che mi guardi e io non so perché ma ti capisco. Parlano i tuoi occhi per te.
  * Vuoi entrare? – Faccio di no con la testa e sembri delusa dalla mia risposta.
  * Vorrei ma devo scappare domattina mi devo alzare presto. – Annuisci.
  * Stavo pensando sempre se non sei troppo stanca… domani sera vuoi uscire con me? Mi concederesti un vero appuntamento Clarke?
  * Ne sarei onorata Lexa. – Il mio cuore sta battendo all’impazzata, ho paura che le gambe non mi reggano più, sto sognando?
  * Perfetto passo a prenderti a casa alle 8 allora.



 

Mi dai un bacio sulla guancia, mentre io resto li imbambolata a fissarti e dandomi la buona notte sparisci dietro al portone.

Faccio un respiro profondo e chiudo gli occhi incredula della conversazione, mi mordo un labbro e finalmente ho il coraggio di risalire in auto e tornare a casa mia.

 

Lexa chiude il portone alle sue spalle e ci si appoggia con la schiena, alza gli occhi al cielo e si lascia scappare un sospiro per la tensione, richiude gli occhi e si bagna le labbra. La tensione scompare e il sorriso le illumina il volto, ora doveva organizzare la serata più bella e romantica del mondo. Guarda il fiore tra le sue mani, e tra se e se si dice - Ti conquisterò Clarke, domani ti conquisterò.

Ore 6.00 il trillo del cellulare la sveglia, Lexa con un braccio tirato cerca di raggiungere l’apparecchio a tentoni senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, dopo vari tentativi alla cieca, si arrende e si lascia invadere dalla luce del giorno appena iniziato. È davvero presto ma oramai è sveglia… sullo schermo del telefono compare la scritta un nuovo messaggio da Clarke:

 

  * Lo so che è presto e starai dormendo, io sono arrivata ora al lavoro… volevo solo darti il buongiorno.
  * Buongiorno a te e buon lavoro raggio di sole
  * Già in piedi? Non ti ho svegliata io vero?
  * Si ma è stato uno dei più bei risvegli che abbia mai avuto. Non vedo l’ora arrivi sera per vederti.



 

Dottoressa Griffin! – ovvio sono appena arrivata e già hanno urgentemente bisogno di me, metto il telefono in tasca e vado a vedere qual è l’urgenza.

Tra una visita e l’altra la mia giornata stava pian piano volando via, e ne sono felice perché l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare sono quante ore, quanti minuti e secondi mi separano da te. Fino che camminando per il lungo corridoio con aria assorta, sognante e decisamente felice non mi scontro con mia madre.

 

  * Hey tesoro sei di buon umore oggi! – D’improvviso il mio sorriso sparisce e i miei pensieri si bloccano.
  * Si in effetti sono allegra oggi. – Sorrido sperando non ci siano repliche ma conoscendo mia madre è difficile che me la passi buona.
  * È successo qualcosa di bello?
  * Niente di particolare – Rispondo io, ma so di non essere minimamente credibile, non ai suoi occhi almeno.
  * Clarke Griffin, sono tua madre non mi puoi nascondere niente dovresti saperlo! Lo vedo quello sguardo sognante… per caso hai conosciuto qualcuno di interessante?
  * Può essere mamma, ma… non è il momento di parlarne, e non ancora comunque. – Freno subito il suo entusiasmo e la sua curiosità.
  * – Per questa volta decide di aspettare che sia io a parlarle di certe cose e non insiste. Poi cambiando argomento prosegue - Ricordati che domenica a pranzo facciamo il barbecue. Ed è obbligatoria la tua presenza!
  * Agli ordini capo. – E sorridendo scherzosa tornando verso l’ufficio.



 

Finalmente sono a casa e ho poco più di un ora per prepararmi, cavolo non so cosa mettermi! Svuoto l’intero armadio sul letto in cerca di qualcosa di appropriato, anche se in realtà non so niente della serata. Comincio a vagliare ogni cosa, e… questo è troppo sportivo… questo è troppo elegante… questo è troppo semplice… quest’altro è provocante… davvero troppo provocante. Sono in panico più completo e il tempo comincia a scarseggiare. Alla fine ecco quello giusto! L’ho trovato! Non troppo elegante, ma nemmeno sportivo, seducente ma non volgare… è perfetto! Ributto tutto nell’armadio e mi vesto, raccolgo i capelli sulla nuca lasciando fuoriuscire qualche boccolo, il collo è completamente scoperto, indosso una collana a girocollo fine, semplice in oro con il segno dell’infinito al centro. Un po’ di trucco leggero che però dia la giusta luce agli occhi, un po’ rossetto di un colore delicato, e il profumo.

Mi guardo allo specchio e… sono pronta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho potuto resistere e ho dovuto inserire la passione dei fiori di Alycia come ulteriore tocco di classe a Lexa… perché gli mancava giusto un po’ di fascino no?! Scherzi a parte è un capitolo forse di transizione con un solo incontro fugace delle nostre splendide ragazze ma reggetevi forte per il prossimo e preparatevi a sognare!  
> Ringrazio tutte le persone che assiduamente leggono questa folle storia, nata dal dolore della perdita di Lexa…  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sento il rumore di un motore rallentare e fermarsi nel vialetto, controllo dalla finestra. Sei tu, sei arrivata puntuale come un orologio svizzero.

Scendi dall’auto, non te ne accorgi ma mentre ti avvicini alla porta per suonare ti sto ancora osservando dalla finestra. Sei di una bellezza ed eleganza disarmante, indossi pantaloni grigi stretti ma non aderenti, con una camicia bianca che, anche se coperta da una giacca elegante blu notte noto che ti fascia perfettamente il busto. I tuoi capelli castani sciolti ben ordinati e più mossi del solito ti cadono sulle spalle. Solo ora mi rendo conto che sto trattenendo il fiato, mi tremano le mani e il cuore sembra volermi uscire dal petto, prendo un respiro profondo per cercare di riprendermi e tu intanto suoni il campanello.

Arrivo alla porta ad aprire e sei anche più bella vista da vicino, noto con piacere che resti colpita nel vedermi, ti blocchi un istante ad osservarmi prima di sorridermi e porgermi un mazzo di tulipani screziati. Ero talmente presa da te che non avevo visto i fiori dalla finestra. Ti faccio entrare mentre li metto nel vaso, quando mi accorgo che mi osservi, così faccio finta di non averci fatto caso e decido di lasciarti fare.

 

Quando si aprì la porta Lexa rimase bloccata, lo spettacolo che si ritrovò davanti le tolse ogni cognizione per qualche istante. Clarke era da togliere il fiato, indossava un vestito del colore dei suoi occhi, semplice non troppo appariscente ma elegante, la gonna svolazzante tagliata appena sopra al ginocchio e la parte superiore aderente che si adattava perfettamente alle sue forme, lo scollo lasciava cadere una spallina dalla spalla lasciandola scoperta, mettendo così in bella mostra un lato del collo e la clavicola. Ripresa dall’incantevole visione, perdendosi ora nell’azzurro cielo di quegli occhi sorridenti, Lexa sfoderò il mazzo di fiori che come il precedente portava un messaggio velato, questa volta sulla bellezza dello sguardo in cui si stava perdendo proprio in quel momento.

Entrò in casa e seguì con lo sguardo Clarke riporre con cura i fiori sorridente, notando che alla ragazza non pareva dar fastidio essere osservata, e desiderata dal suo sguardo a quel modo, non si fece problemi a continuare a scrutarla, anche se ciò la faceva impazzire dal desiderio. Sistemati i fiori le porse il braccio al quale la bionda intrecciò subito il suo, e finalmente uscirono.

 

Non sapevo proprio cosa aspettarmi da questa serata, ma sicuramente era cominciata bene. Lexa era stupenda, era arrivata puntuale e aveva tirato fuori tanto di quel fascino e galanteria che non credevo esistessero più.

 

  * Dove mi porti? Chiedo incuriosita
  * Se te lo dico ti perdi la sorpresa. – Ribatte incrementando così il mistero e la mia curiosità. - Stai tranquilla, vedrai che ti piacerà.



 

E dicendolo allunga una mano sulla mia stringendomela dolcemente. Il viaggio procede silenzioso, ma non è uno di quei silenzi pesanti ed imbarazzanti, anzi sembra quasi confortante. Parcheggiamo e per un attimo non capisco davvero, lei mi apre la portiera mi porge la mano per aiutarmi a scendere dall’auto, intreccio nuovamente il mio braccio al suo e ci dirigiamo all’ingresso.

 

  * So che ti piace l’arte e adori dipingere, spero ti piacciano gli impressionisti.



 

Lo dice aprendomi la porta. E io resto senza fiato, immobile con occhi increduli. Il grande salone che ho davanti è quello National Gallery of Art. come potevo non aver riconosciuto la zona e l’edificio dall’esterno? Credo di avere la testa tra le nuvole, e credo sia colpa sua, che senza accorgersi mi ammalia con la sua incredibile bellezza.  Il posto è pieno di gente che osserva compiaciuta quadri che avevo visto solo in foto sui libri, non riesco a credere a quello che sto vedendo.

 

  * Clarke?



 

Lexa mi chiama mettendosi davanti a me. Pianto gli occhi nei suoi e sprofondo nel suo verde selvaggio, che in questo momento sembra avere una sfumatura di preoccupazione. Sorrido, sorrido in un modo così sognante che l’ombra nel suo sguardo sparisce, e i suoi occhi sembrano diventare di un verde più brillante.

Mi confessi di non essere un esperta di arte ma di essere affascinata da certi quadri di alcuni dei pittori esposti. Ci aggiriamo per le sale della mostra a braccetto sorseggiando il prosecco offerto per l’inaugurazione, quindi mi soffermo a raccontarti i quadri che vedo colgono la sua attenzione. Fino questa sera non mi ero mai accorta quanto fosse bello vedere l’emozione nel ammirare un opera d’arte sul viso di qualcun altro, è stato e attraverso i tuoi occhi che ho capito le sensazioni che i dipinti suscitavano anche in me.

La mostra era stata una sorpresa bellissima, ma la serata era solo all’inizio. Risaliamo in auto e mi porta a cena. Aveva scelto un ristorante italiano, dall’atmosfera molto intima, l’arredamento classico, e l’illuminazione soffusa, diffusa da molte candele che donano un tocco romantico all’ambiente. Anche qui restai senza fiato, era tutto perfetto. La mostra, il ristorante, il cibo, il vino… lei. Lei era perfetta. Era tutto reale o stavo sognando? Se qualcuno mi avesse raccontato un appuntamento così non ci avrei mai creduto. Non avrei mai creduto che potesse esistere una persona come Alexandra Woods. Durante la cena i nostri sguardi si cercano e si rincorrono per tutto il tempo, a volte fugaci e timidi scappano l’uno dall’altro procurandomi un vuoto allo stomaco, altre, intensi e magnetici si agganciano e si perdono trasmettendo sensazioni, emozioni, e pensieri non detti ad alta voce. Parliamo, ridiamo, la serata è magica, perfetta. Un fugace contatto delle mani accompagnato da uno sguardo, di nuovo sorrisi teneri e imbarazzati, ma anche pieni di gioia, di emozione.

Uscite dal ristorante mi prendi la mano e chiedi.

 

  * Ti va di fare due passi?



 

Annuisco e poggio la testa sulla tua spalla, ci incamminiamo e la luce della luna riflessa nel fiume è molto suggestiva, ci fermiamo ad ammirare il paesaggio da una panchina e mi stringo forte a te, che amorevolmente ricambi l’abbraccio. Davanti a noi oltre il sentiero della passeggiata appena percorso il fiume, e dall’altro lato i palazzi illuminati della città che si riflettono nello specchio d’acqua appena increspata. Il panorama dall’East Potomac Parck di notte è davvero bellissimo. Mi volto verso di te, e tu sei davvero bellissima, non credo di aver mai guardato nessuno come sto guardando te ora. Sentendoti osservata ti giri a guardarmi e i tuoi occhi guizzano subito verso i miei, poi mi accorgo  si posano sulle mie labbra, ti accarezzo la guancia perdendomi nel tuo sguardo fino che lentamente ti fai strada verso la mia bocca, e delicatamente ci appoggi la tua. Un brivido mi percorre la colonna vertebrale ti scosti solo di pochi centimetri, sento le farfalle nello stomaco, ti rincorro, e con un altro brivido caldo le mie labbra sono di nuovo sulle tue. Il bacio è lento, tenero, con un sapore dolce. Le braccia legano stretti i nostri corpi, le mani restano composte e rispettose intrecciandosi dolcemente nei capelli e carezzando il viso l’una dell’altra. Mi sembra di essere in una favola, dove al posto del principe azzurro ci sei tu. L’aria comincia a diventare pungente senza dirti nulla ti accorgi che inizio a sentire freddo, ti togli la giacca mettendomela sulle spalle e mi abbracci senza dire nulla.

 

A quell’abbraccio Lexa si sciolse completamente, la serata era stata stupenda. Perfetta molto meglio di come avesse sperato. Tutta la tensione che aveva poche ore prima era scomparsa, e aveva lasciato spazio a della sana spensierata felicità, per aver regalato una serata perfetta, alla donna perfetta che cingeva tra le sue braccia. Un tumulto di emozioni si agitavano nel suo cuore, che da quando aveva posato gli occhi su Clarke quella sera non voleva smettere di correre all’impazzata. Ripercorsero a ritroso la passeggiata lungo il fiume, giocando ad intrecciare con movimenti calmi e leggeri l’una le dita dell’altra.

E con la galanteria dimostrata per tutta la sera le apre lo sportello e la aiuta a salire in auto. L’auto parte e si dirige ora verso casa di Clarke. Arrivata Lexa parcheggia nel vialetto e scende per aprirle la portiera ed accompagnarla alla porta.

 

  * Grazie Miss. Griffin è stato davvero bello trascorrere la serata con lei. – Il tuo sorriso e il tono evidenziano la scherzosità di quella frase formale.
  * Grazie a lei Miss. Woods – Rispondo ricambiando il sorriso.



 

Un ultimo bacio sulle labbra e per Lexa è arrivato il momento di andare, ma le prendo le mani e con occhi imploranti e un filo di voce dico.

 

  * Rimani con me stanotte. Non te ne andare.



 

Annuisci, e non faccio a tempo ad aprire la porta che le nostre bocche sono di nuovo incollate l’una all’altra, spinte dal desiderio e dalla passione. Chiudo distrattamente la porta alle nostre spalle senza staccarmi dal nostro bacio, le labbra si scontrano, le lingue si sfregano dapprima dolcemente e poi sempre più frenetiche. Un fuoco mi avvampa dentro, lascio cadere atterra la borsa e la tua giacca, che ho ancora io sulle spalle, poi ti trascino verso la scala senza mai lasciarti riprendere fiato. Sfilo distrattamente le scarpe e oramai siamo al primo gradino, ora devo proprio lasciarti. Faccio due passi sulle scale, mi volto a guardarti mi sciolgo i capelli scrollando la testa e lasciandoli ricadere sulle spalle, mentre con la mano ti invito a seguirmi. La camera da letto non mi è mai sembrata tanto lontana. Mi abbracci di nuovo e le mie labbra si posano ancora sulle tue. Mi fermo e giro su me stessa per entrare in camera, ma mi afferri appoggiando il tuo corpo alla mia schiena, e cominci a baciarmi il collo scendendo sulla spalla scoperta dal vestito. Il contatto del tuo respiro e dei tuo baci mi fa trasalire, senza girarmi mi aggrappo al tuo collo e ti tiro avidamente a me. Alzo lo sguardo in cerca del tuo e mi baci ancora sulle labbra. Siamo di nuovo una di fronte all’altra le tue mani si muovono seducenti nei miei capelli, mentre le mie cominciano a sbottonarti la camicia per poi infilarsi ad accarezzare la tua pelle nuda. Al mio contatto sento il tuo corpo tremare, sussultare e vedo una lacrima rigarti il volto. Stai piangendo per l’emozione, ed è così disarmante questa tua tenerezza che quasi mi spaventa. Tremo per l’emozione e con il fiato rotto continuo a baciarti con dolcezza.

Le tue mani scendono giù lungo la schiena e abbassano la cerniera del vestito, per poi intrufolarsi ad accarezzare la pelle nuda. Il calore dei tuoi palmi mi fa venire i brividi. Ti sfilo la camicia e la lascio cadere, subito dopo tu fai lo stesso con il mio vestito, lasciandomi solo con la biancheria intima. Ti spingo contro al letto e ti faccio sedere continuando a baciarti mentre ti slaccio i pantaloni, te li sfilo per poi sedermi a cavalcioni su di te.

Sento i tuoi muscoli tendersi al passaggio della mia mano, e il tuo tocco delicato sulla schiena mi mette la pelle d’oca, poi mi slacci il reggiseno e me lo sfili dolcemente, inizi a baciarmi il mento a scendere lungo il collo per arrivare al  mio seno che stai già carezzando con le mai. Mi stai facendo impazzire e voglio di più con le mani nei tuoi  capelli ti tiro verso di me, verso le mie labbra e poi verso i miei capezzoli, che succhi e mordi per qualche istante. Porti le mani sotto il mio sedere e ti alzi con me in braccio aggrappata a te, come se fosse la cosa meno faticosa del mondo. Mi rendo conto che hai davvero una forza straordinaria. Ti giri poggi un ginocchio al letto posandomi delicatamente, poi riprendi a esplorare il mio corpo con le mani mentre mi baci. Ti stringo a me ma ti sciogli dall’abbraccio e mi riempi di baci sul collo, sulla spalla, mi lecchi sotto il mento, per poi tornare a baciarmi sulle labbra. Con un braccio ti sostieni per non pesarmi addosso e con l’altra mano mi accarezzi l’esterno della coscia, poi pian piano le tue labbra e la tua lingua scendono a esplorare il mio corpo, ti soffermi sul seno e scendi sull’addome. Mi baci la gamba e mi mordicchi l’interno della coscia, avvicinandoti con la bocca pericolosamente alle mutandine. Le tue mani scorrono su tutto il mio corpo per poi prendere l’ultimo piccolo pezzo di stoffa che mi copre e sfilarmelo via. Ora sono qui nuda sotto di te, e non c’è più imbarazzo, sono perfettamente a mio agio perché tu mi fai sentire dannatamente bene. Mi fai sentire desiderata in un modo che nessuno mi aveva mai fatto provare, sento la voglia che hai di farmi tua e vado l’attenzione e il rispetto che ci metti in ogni movimento per rendere l’atto intenso e non un semplice piacere fisico. Il respiro che esce dalle nostre labbra comincia ad essere affannato, mentre la tua mano inizia a sfiorarmi tra le gambe dandomi il piacere che stavo cercando. Presto ti stacchi e ho paura stia cominciando un gioco di tortura per tenere il piacere in sospeso, invece con la lingua scendi a leccare il mio sesso dandomi ancora più piacere. Ogni mia fibra si tende, ad ogni tuo tocco sussulto, anche solo il tuo respiro mi fa trasalire. Porto le mani accanto alla testa e stringo il cuscino tra i pugni. Ti fermi e i nostri sguardi si incrociano, si agganciano, e nella penombra della stanza sprofondano l’uno dentro l’altro, fino che le tue dita non cominciano a massaggiarmi entrando dentro me. Di riflesso butto indietro la testa e lascio scappare un gemito, poi la tua bocca si riposa tra le mie gambe facendomi provare un esplosione di piacere. Le mie gambe si tendono, tutti i muscoli si contraggono, il mio corpo è pervaso da spasmi. Il respiro è sempre più corto e poi finalmente un gemito di puro piacere e soddisfazione, piano piano con la delicatezza e l’accortezza di un amante premurosa sfili le dita e riprendi a baciare il mio corpo dolcemente per poi cercare la mia bocca. Sento il mio sapore sulla tua lingua, e intanto ti abbraccio. Non capisco come sia possibile ma il tocco delle tue labbra sulle mie mi procura ancora dei fremiti di emozione. Faccio scorrere le mie mani sul tuo corpo e ribalto le nostre posizioni, ora è il mio turno di darti il piacere. La mia mano è già tra le tue gambe, sento che sei eccitata ti bacio il collo e risalgo a mordicchiare il lobo del tuo orecchio, tu mi pianti quasi le unghie nella schiena e mi tieni avvinghiata a te. Capisco che ti sto facendo impazzire e mi compiaccio della mia opera, sperando di risultare passionale quanto lo sei stata tu. Riempio di baci il tuo fisico tonico fino all’elastico delle culotte nere, che faccio scivolare via lentamente lungo le tue splendide gambe con le mie mani, il tuo corpo si irrigidisce per un istante ma poi si arrende a me.  Con la lingua esploro l’interno della tua coscia e ti stuzzico senza mai arrivare dove vorresti tu, faccio accrescere il tuo desiderio e la tua voglia di me. Mi prendi la testa tra le mani e mi porti alle tue labbra, mi dai un bacio che trasmette passione desiderio ed eccitazione allo stato puro. Decido che è ora di smetterla di tenerti sulle spine e dedico tutta l’attenzione necessaria al tuo piacere. Prima accarezzo e ti sfrego con la mano, poi scendo a leccare e succhiare il tuo sesso e quando sei vicina al limite riprendo a massaggiarti con la mano voglio guardarti negli occhi, mi sdraio sopra di te, con le dita dentro te. Un gemito ti sfugge, mi stringi forte a te con le mani sul mio sedere facendo aderire ancora di più i nostri corpi che si muovono all’unisono. Fremi sotto il mio corpo nudo, ti irrigidisci e tremi, sospiri tra i gemiti che mi lasci sulle labbra, e poi alla fine ti lasci andare. I nostri sguardi sono incatenati insieme e silenziosamente fanno l’amore con noi. Sento ancora quella sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco e quell’emozione inspiegabile che mi fa tremare.

Con la testa cerco l’incavo del tuo collo e mi appoggio a te, i nostri respiri affannati ritornano lentamente regolari, mi baci sulla fronte e mi coccoli in un abbraccio, mentre io con la punta delle dita incerte, scosse ancora dal fremito dell’emozione appena provata ti carezzo ripetutamente dalla spalla al bicipite. Una sensazione di piacevole pace mi circonda. Il cuore mi esplode di gioia. Non posso credere alla serata che ho appena vissuto, e a quello che ancora sto vivendo. Mi lascio trasportare dai nostri respiri sincronizzati, resto stretta tra le tue braccia fino che la stanchezza il sonno non rapisce entrambe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui alla fine di questo appuntamento… che ne dite vi è piaciuto? Ve lo sareste aspettato così? Spero di essere stata all’altezza della situazione, di avervi trasmesso al meglio le loro sensazioni e di non essere risultata troppo pesante, troppo melensa, ma soprattutto troppo volgare.  
> Confesso che è stata dura revisionare questo capitolo, ho dovuto rileggere un sacco di volte alcune parti per riuscire a non perdere la concentrazione ahahaha  
> Come sempre grazie ai miei fedeli lettori, che mi accompagnano in questa battaglia.  
> Spero di aver regalato una gioia in questo capitolo tutto Clexa…  
> May we meet again


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

Con grande sorpresa mi svegliai per prima, accanto a me Lexa dormiva su un fianco lasciandomi ad ammirare la sua schiena completamente scoperta, lo spettacolo che ho davanti agli occhi è irresistibile, alla fine cedo e comincio a delineare il profilo del suo braccio con movimenti leggeri, appena sfiorandolo in maniera quasi impercettibile i contorni del tatuaggio tribale sul suo bicipite. Faccio scivolare la mano lungo il centro della sua schiena coperto da un altro bizzarro tatuaggio, e vedo un brivido percorre il suo corpo.

 

  * Scusa non volevo svegliarti. – Sussurro appena – Stavo ammirando il tuo tatuaggio, è… bellissimo.



 

Con un sorriso e una luce negli occhi che non le avevo mai visto prima, si volta e il mio cuore riprende a martellare frenetico. Possibile che questa ragazza mi faccia quest’effetto solo guardandomi? Si avvicina e mi bacia dolcemente cingendomi la vita con un braccio. Anche il risveglio al suo fianco è magico, com’è stata magica tutta la nottata appena trascorsa.

Il momento viene bruscamente interrotto riportandoci sulla terra dal campanello che suona.

 

  * Aspetti qualcuno? – Chiede con una punta di sorpresa.
  * No nessuno, non ho voglia di andare ad aprire… pensando non ci sia nessuno in casa, se ne andrà prima o poi. – Ti sussurro a pochi millimetri dalle labbra.
  * Clarke, nel vialetto ci sono le nostre auto… dubito che qualcuno pensi che la casa sia vuota.



 

Ok la tua argomentazione è ragionevole e convincente, sbuffo ma mi alzo infilo gli slip ti rubo la camicia e mente scendo di corsa per la scala ti grido allegra:

 

  * Prendi pure una maglietta dall’armadio.



 

Nel soggiorno ci sono seminati a strascico, scarpe e vestiti che conducono verso la scala, esattamente dove li abbiamo abbandonato la sera prima. Faccio finta di nulla, e mi dirigo alla porta dove qualcuno suona e bussa ancora in modo fastidioso e insistente. Apro e….

 

  * – La mia voce e la mia espressione sono sconvolte.



 

Non riesco a dire altro mi blocco per un attimo, questo non me lo sarei mai aspettato.

E lui entrando prende parola in una conversazione imbarazzante, che proprio non mi va di affrontare. All’inizio non sento nemmeno cosa sta dicendo ma vedo che si guarda in giro, il suo sguardo si sofferma sui fiori al centro del tavolo.

 

  * Clarke sono tornato.



 

Afferma con tono sicuro di se, e alla mia completa assenza di risposta continua.

 

  * Sono stato un cretino scusa, ma ora sono qui. Sono tornato per te.



 

Ancora non so cosa dire, so solo che non lo rivoglio nella mia vita. Non adesso che sono di nuovo felice.  Non adesso che sto bene anche senza di lui, non adesso che sto meglio senza di lui. Non adesso che ho trovato Lexa.

 

  * Sono passati quattro mesi Finn. – Dico con rammarico – Cosa diavolo vuoi da me?
  * Lo so Clarke io speravo di poter rimediare, ho fatto una cazzata. – Dice con quel suo sguardo pentito.
  * No Finn non hai fatto una cazzata! Dalla sera alla mattina dopo due anni che stavamo insieme, hai preso e te ne sei andato senza dire niente! Sono passati quattro mesi e in quattro mesi non ho saputo niente di te! – Il mio tono è decisamente arrabbiato ma riesco a mantenere un volume normale.
  * Scusa io… - Prova a giustificarsi, con gli occhi da cucciolo smarrito.
  * No! No vaffanculo Finn! Quattro mesi fa te ne sei andato e per quanto mi riguarda da allora tu non esisti più! – E ora non riesco più a trattenere la rabbia e anche la voce si alza.
  * Dai Clarke non dire così, lascia che ti spieghi, dammi una possibilità.



 

Prova ancora a convincermi. Ora il suo sguardo scivola rovinosamente atterra, prima sulla tua giacca e poi arriva alle scarpe. Sul viso gli compare un espressione di delusione e rabbia.

 

  * C’è un altro? Chi è? È qui? È sua la macchina qui fuori? – Chiede tutto d’un fiato con tono piuttosto furioso.
  * Se anche fosse non ti riguarda. Questi non sono più affari tuoi! – Ribatto secca.
  * Fai l’offesa perché me ne sono andato, e intanto ti fai scopare da un altro è!? – sul suo volto compare una smorfia disgustata.
  * Vattene via Finn!!
  * Gli è bastato un mazzo di fiori per entrare nel tuo letto Clarke? È ancora di sopra vero? Questa camicia non è tua! – Inveisce prendendomi per il colletto della tua camicia.
  * Ti ho detto di andartene – E urlando lo spingo via.



 

Lexa si alza dal letto, e visto questo improvviso ospite inatteso decide di rivestirsi velocemente, come le aveva detto Clarke prende una maglietta dall’armadio e la infila prima di imboccare il corridoio, al piano di sotto sente due voci impegnate in una discussione accesa, e comincia a preoccuparsi.

La scena che si ritrova davanti non le piace affatto, la porta d’ingresso è spalancata, e a pochi passi dall’ingresso un uomo alto con i capelli scuri un po’ lunghi in jeans e maglietta, infuria su Clarke tenendola per il colletto della camicia. Per un attimo perde la testa, il sangue le si gela, e avvicinandosi ai due assume la sua maschera spietata e selvaggia.

 

  * Lasciami è vattene Finn! Non voglio rivederti mai più! – Dico con ancora più rabbia di prima senza accorgermi che ora ci sei anche tu nella stanza.



 

Vedendo che il ragazzo non molla la presa, Lexa si introduce nella conversazione.

 

  * Mi sembra che ti abbia chiesto di andartene. – Un tono freddo e distaccato famigliare colpisce le mie orecchie.
  * Altrimenti? altrimenti che fai mi picchi? – Chiede seccato con fare da spaccone Finn – Fatti gli affari tuoi!
  * Sono affari miei. – Ribatte piatta Lexa



 

Incredula osservo la situazione e allungo una mano per cercare di contenere Lexa, io so quanto può essere veloce e letale e per quanto Finn sia uno stronzo non voglio che si faccia del male.

 

  * Non credo proprio. – Insiste ostinato il ragazzo.



 

Lo sguardo di Lexa si carica di furia, devo fare subito qualcosa.

 

  * Ci penso io – Dico rivolta a Lexa – Finn vattene ti prego, non te lo chiederò di nuovo vattene e non tornare mai più.



 

Lexa gli poggia la mano sul braccio, e lui finalmente lascia la presa che era ancora salda su di me. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi e vedo che per un istante sul suo viso compare la paura.

 

  * Fuori di qui. - Tuona in modo autoritario Lexa.



 

E senza più voltarsi indietro Finn imbocca la porta e se ne va. Tutta la tensione svanisce e Lexa porta l’attenzione su di me, lasciando cadere la sua armatura donandomi uno sguardo interrogativo e preoccupato. Le lacrime mi solcano le guance, mi sento mancare le forze, le gambe mi cedono, ma un caldo abbraccio mi prende al volo, e mi sorregge con forza dondolandomi con gentilezza per confortarmi. Mi lascio andare e scoppio in un pianto liberatorio.

Mi accascio con le ginocchia sul pavimento obbligandoti a seguirmi, portandoti giù con me. E nel tuo costante abbraccio piango sconsolata senza ritegno come una bambina. Non so quantificare il tempo che siamo rimaste così, alla fine non avevo nemmeno più lacrime ma Lexa mi stringeva ancora a se ripetendo di continuo.

 

  * Va tutto bene, sei al sicuro.



 

Ed era vero tra le sue braccia mi sentivo al sicuro. Con la voce rotta e ancora un po’ singhiozzante  riesco finalmente a parlare.

 

  * Non lasciarmi.
  * Sarò sempre con te. - Mi risponde baciandomi la fronte.



 

Quando finalmente mi ripresi, dopo aver chiuso la porta d’ingresso, che ancora era spalancata andammo a sedere sul divano, e a quel punto mi sento in dovere di dire qualcosa.

 

  * Scusa Lexa io… - Inizio a giustificarmi
  * Non mi devi chiedere scusa di niente Clarke. – Il suo tono è fermo ma gentile e rassicurante.
  * E invece si, sono crollata come una bambina spaurita per una stupidata… e non è da me.
  * Capita a tutti di crollare sai, e poi se mi posso permettere lui è stato un vero stronzo prima.



 

Un lieve sorriso increspa le mie labbra.

 

  * Non so cos’hai sentito della nostra conversazione… - Comincio a dire prima che mi interrompi.
  * Non troppo, ma abbastanza per capire che non mi piace. Avrei voluto prenderlo a calci per il modo in cui si rivolgeva a te. – E sento quel tono un po’ selvaggio come se lui fosse ancora qui e mi stessi ancora proteggendo.
  * Lo so… e grazie… - dico in un sussurro. - So che lo fai per proteggermi. – Ci fissiamo per qualche istante restando in silenzio, e ora sono pronta a raccontarti qualcosa di me. - L’altro giorno a casa tua… hai condiviso un po’ del tuo passato, è giusto che ora anche io ti racconti un po’ del mio.



 

Inizio a raccontare a Lexa della morte di mio padre, di come sono stata male per averlo perso, di come le cose tra me e mia madre andarono a rotoli quando lui se ne andò. Del come la dottoressa Griffin si dedicò completamente alla carriera trascurandomi, del come mi sentissi sola in quel periodo. Di come un giorno mia madre decise di andare avanti, perché aveva conosciuto un altro uomo. Del perché ho quella vecchia macchina e non me ne voglio separare, per me è come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo. Sapevo che lei mi capiva lo vedevo nella sua espressione, aveva passato anche lei quello che avevo passato io. Anzi per lei era stato sicuramente anche peggio. Ma mentre raccontavo, mi ascoltava con apprensione, e vedevo il dispiacere che provava, come se avesse voluto esserci stata a proteggermi da tutto quel dolore.

Poi arrivai alla parte più difficile da condividere con lei, Finn. Se penso a quanto mi stavo ingelosendo mentre mi parlava di Costia, non oso pensare come possa sentirsi lei avendo appena visto Finn. E tra l’altro nella sua versione peggiore.

 

  * All’inizio non era così sai, è stato lui ad aiutarmi a superare la perdita di mio padre. Non ascoltavo nessuno, non avevo mai voglia di fare niente, avevo perso tutta la mia allegria. – confesso – siamo stati assieme più di due anni, era gentile e premuroso, oramai era di famiglia, e mi aveva aiutato a riallacciare i rapporti con mia madre, gli ho voluto davvero molto bene… poi però quattro mesi fa senza dire niente è sparito. Non rispondeva al telefono, nessuno sapeva dove fosse andato, mi aveva lascito solo un biglietto con scritto “ _me ne vado non ce la faccio più”_ stavo impazzendo… fino che nella mia vita, non sei comparsa tu. – ti sorrido - E non so come, ma tu Alexandra Woods sei riuscita a rimettere insieme i miei pezzi. – ammetto cercando di incrociare il tuo sguardo.
  * No Clarke sei tu ad aver rimesso insieme i miei di pezzi, io non ho fatto nulla, avevo bisogno di essere salvata da me stessa forse anche più di te. Io sopravvivevo a malapena.
  * Forse nella vita dovremmo essere qualcosa più che sola sopravvivenza.
  * Forse dovremmo.



 

Dopo quel momento ci fu un tenero scambio di sguardi, e un bacio di infinita dolcezza. Realizzai che forse io avevo bisogno di te, tanto quanto tu avevi bisogno di me. E sentivo che un sentimento molto  importante verso di te, si stava prepotentemente facendo sempre più largo nel mio cuore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per favore non mi odiate per il risveglio con questo risvolto inaspettato. Capisco perfettamente che avreste preferito una mattinata di coccole o di sesso sfrenato in quella stanza senza il terzo incomodo a rompere le scatole, ma non potevo mica far andare le cose troppo bene… è riapparso Finn, ma non vi preoccupate Clarke ha decisamente voltato pagina, e poi tra questa Lexa e questo Finn chi sarebbe tanto pazza da non scegliere Lexa??  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Nel pomeriggio, dopo aver pranzato insieme, mentre rispondevo a un paio di email Lexa si è addormentata sul divano. La televisione sintonizzata su un canale musicale stava mandando classici rock. Rientro nel soggiorno e la scena che mi si presenta davanti mi riporta il buon umore, e con esso il desiderio di immortalare il momento. Ho voglia di disegnare. Prendo subito il blocco da disegno e mi siedo sulla poltrona li accanto. La luce del sole entra dalla finestra rasentando appena i profili del suo volto, dopo qualche secondo ad osservarla la matita comincia a muoversi agile e leggera sula carta ruvida, lasciando tratti puliti e precisi. Dopo pochi minuti un abbozzo del suo viso aveva preso forma su quel foglio. Dato che stava dormendo, la  parte di lei che ritenevo più difficile catturare su un foglio non sarebbe stata un problema. È così bella mentre dorme, la serenità e la dolcezza del suo viso in quel momento, sono espressioni così rare da vedere normalmente sul suo volto. La musica di sottofondo ci culla con un bellissimo arpeggio di chitarra, accompagnato da una voce roca e leggera.

 

_[So, so you think you can tell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[heaven from hell?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Blue skies from pain?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Can you tell a green field](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

Comincio a rifinire la linea delle tue labbra e tu ti muovi appena ed un sorriso mi si accende, ma poi d’improvviso il tuo sonno diventa agitato.

_[from a cold steel rail?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[A smile from a veil?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Do you think you can tell?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

Di colpo spalanchi gli occhi e ti metti a sedere con il terrore negli occhi portandoti le mani tremanti al viso.

_[And did they get you to trade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[your heroes for ghosts?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Hot ashes for trees?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Hot air for a cool breeze?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Cold comfort for change?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Did you exchange a walk on part in the war](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[for a lead role in cage?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

 

velocemente lascio cadere il disegno sulla poltrona e mi avvicino a te, ti appoggio una mano sulla gamba in segno di protezione.

 

_[How I wish, how I wish you were here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[We're just two lost souls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[swimming in a fish bowl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Year after year,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[running over the same old ground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[What have we found?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[The same old fears.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

_[Wish you were here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic) _

 

  * Va tutto bene. È tutto ok. – Ti dico – Era solo un brutto sogno.



 

Cerco il tuo sguardo che ora è disperato con un velo di preoccupazione e tristezza. Capisco che qualcosa in quel sogno ti ha sconvolta e ti ha fatto male, e non credo mi dirai mai di cosa si tratta. Ti accarezzo la gamba ma ti scosti allora ti guardo con intensità per cercare di darti conforto. Contro ogni mia aspettativa prendi un lungo respiro distogli lo sguardo e condividi con me l’accaduto.

 

  * Ho sognato Costia. – Cerco di non reagire al suono del suo nome ma non riesco a non abbassare lo sguardo – Ho rivisto la sua morte.
  * È stato solo un brutto sogno.



 

E riprovo a creare un contatto con te appoggiandoti la mano sul ginocchio. Questa volta non ti sposti, finalmente mi guardi molto più tranquilla di poco fa, mantengo il tuo sguardo con sicurezza e stringo la presa sul tuo ginocchio.

 

  * Non è stata colpa tua.



 

Fai appena un cenno con il capo ti alzi. Vedo il tuo sguardo fermarsi sulla poltrona. In quel momento mi accorgo che stai guardando il mio disegno, il panico mi prende all’istante. Raccogli il disegno e lo osservi, inizio a balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile persino a me per poi concludere in un:

 

  * Non l’ho ancora finito…



 

Mi blocco e tuoi occhi verdi mi investono, cerco di tenere lo sguardo basso un po’ imbarazzata, mentre mi guardi con sorpresa e ammirazione. Alzo lo sguardo e ti sorrido. Pochi istanti dopo senza dire niente prendi la giacca e te ne vai. Vorrei seguirti e correrti dietro ma capisco che hai bisogno di stare sola che hai bisogno di spazio e anche se mi fa male al cuore, stringendomi nella tua camicia che ancora indosso intrisa del tuo profumo ti lascio andare.

 

La Camaro blu esce in retromarcia dal vialetto e schizza via in un secondo, con lo sguardo vuoto e sconsolato Lexa guida senza meta cercando di calmarsi e riflettere. Perché quel sogno? Proprio ora che credeva di poter essere di nuovo felice, perché la sua mente gli riportava le immagini di quella tragedia e le ricordavano tutto quel dolore? Aveva appena trascorso una delle notti più belle della sua vita, di sicuro la notte più bella dell’ultimo anno e mezzo, con una donna meravigliosa che riusciva a farle battere ancora il cuore. Ma tutto quello che voleva ora, era scappare via da tutto e da tutti, e richiudersi di nuovo in se stessa. Alla fine come spesso le capitava quando si sentiva così si ritrovò davanti a quell’enorme cancello nero a due ante in ferro battuto che segna l’ingresso del cimitero. Parcheggia l’auto, sconsolata con gli occhi a scrutare i sassolini del vialetto quasi come se i suoi piedi conoscessero la strada da soli, si incammina tra quell’enorme distesa di lapidi fino a fermarsi d’innanzi a un mausoleo in particolare. Quello della famiglia Woods. Si accomodò sul gradino stringendo le ginocchia a se e appoggiandoci la fronte, lasciando che i suoi lunghi capelli castani si sparpagliassero come una tenda intorno a lei per isolarla dal mondo. E così rimase per un tempo infinito. Quando le cose andavano male era qui che si recava, era questa la tomba a cui faceva visita, da li poteva scorgere anche quel bellissimo salice piangente che con i suoi lunghi rami faceva ombra a quel che restava di un’altra persona per lei molto importante. Ma quella tomba la guardava sempre da lontano, si avvicinava solo in una ricorrenza particolare, perché andare li vicino a quella lapide, le faceva ancora troppo male.

 

Dopo aver sistemato casa ed essersi vestita Clarke prese il telefono e fece un tentativo disperato, compose il numero di Lexa e lasciò squillare il telefono finché non cadde la linea. Decise alla fine che aveva bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca e di spensieratezza quindi andò a trovare Octavia alla serra. Come consueto l’amica l’accolse con un gran sorriso e tanta contagiosa felicità. Raccontando con enfasi e trasporto il suo appuntamento con Lincoln. Di come il ragazzo fosse stato gentile ed educato per tutta la sera, e del loro primo bacio.  Durante il racconto di O, la mente riportava alla luce ricordi simili della sera precedente, e il mio sguardo d’improvviso si rabbuiò.

 

  * Hey Clarke che succede? Qualcosa non va?
  * Scusa O mi ero persa nei miei pensieri. Va avanti raccontami tutto! - Tento di dire con un sorriso.
  * Mmm… sei sicura sia tutto ok?
  * Si non ci voglio pensare.



 

E così dicendo decisi di non raccontare nulla alla mia amica di quell’ultima giornata a dir poco magica… surreale… del ritorno di Finn, e della tristezza in cui mi ritrovavo ora dopo che Lexa se ne era andata. Il discorso prosegue e poi un’inaspettata, ma forse non poi così tanto inaspettata trattandosi di Octavia, proposta.

 

  * Clarke stasera devi assolutamente venire al Graunders con me e Raven!
  * Non so O non sono molto dell’umore…
  * Non accetto un no come risposta lo sai. E poi una serata tra amiche ti farà bene.



 

Alla fine cedo e accetto, poi mi congedo tornando a pensare a te. Mi avvio al tuo appartamento sperando di trovarti, anche se non c’è traccia della tua auto, decido di suonare lo stesso. Dopo qualche tentativo senza risposta, abbattuta, torno all’auto e con l’ultimo briciolo di speranza che mi è rimasta mi dirigo alla palestra, forse sei li.

Come la scorsa volta l’aria orientale di questo posto mi catapulta in un altro mondo. Anya è all’ingresso e sembra sorpresa di vedermi arrivare. Subito penso di aver fatto una grande cavolata presentandomi qui, ma oramai ci sono e non posso scappare senza dire nulla.

 

  * Ciao Anya, Lexa è qui? - Chiedo gentilmente.
  * No non si è vista oggi. - Dice in tono stranito.



 

Sospiro e ho il cuore a mille, anche qui un buco nell’acqua. Anya mi guarda un po’ turbata e ovviamente incuriosita, e mi ritrovo a dover dire qualcosa.

 

  * Qualche ora fa se n’è andata da casa mia visibilmente scossa senza dire niente. Da quel momento non sono più riuscita a trovarla.
  * Cos’è successo Clarke? Cioè non voglio essere invadente, so che ieri sera dovevate uscire assieme – E in quel momento credo di essere diventata completamente rossa giudicando dal ghigno di Anya – Ma insomma poi perché se n’è andata così? Avete litigato?
  * Si ieri sera mi ha portata a cena ed è andato tutto bene – Respira Clarke, mi dico – Poi mi ha riaccompagnata a casa ed è rimasta da me…
  * Frena, frena biondina! Non voglio i particolari piccanti! – Si affretta a dire con aria preoccupata sventolandomi una mano davanti al naso. Cosa che comunque non avevo alcuna intenzione di fare, ma cerco di sorridere alla sua uscita.
  * Dopo pranzo – Proseguo con il racconto – Si è addormentata sul divano e ha avuto un incubo… quando si è calmata ha preso la giacca e se n’è andata. Non risponde al telefono… a casa non c’è… mi sto preoccupando.



 

Dall’espressione sul volto di Anya capisco che non è una novità per lei. Forse le era capitato anche in sua presenza, o forse Lexa glielo aveva confidato. Cerca di non dare a vedere l’aria preoccupata che però noto e distrattamente chiede ancora.

 

  * Ti ha detto niente del sogno?



 

Annuisco guardando a terra, e anche se ho l’impressione che sappia già di cosa si tratti mi sento in dovere di dire qualcosa.

 

  * Costia – Sussurro, poi schiarisco la voce e proseguo – Ha sognato la sua morte… - Gli occhi mi diventano lucidi, in qualche modo mi immedesimo nel suo dolore e soffro insieme a lei.
  * Immaginavo si trattasse di questo, ma non credevo te lo avesse raccontato. Non è una cosa di cui ama parlare e soprattutto la condivide difficilmente con qualcuno. È stato un momento difficile da superare per lei, e come vedi purtroppo a volte torna a farsi sentire. – Dice con un sorriso amaro. Ma dopo una breve pausa aggiunge – Da quando sei comparsa tu però è più allegra, sembra tornata la ragazza felice di un tempo. So che a volte Lexa è molto chiusa e un po’ rude ma credo che la tua presenza le faccia bene Clarke. Quindi per favore non arrenderti con lei, restale vicino.



 

A quelle parole mi sentii travolta dalle emozioni, Anya è protettiva nei suoi confronti e mi sciolse il cuore. In più mi aveva chiesto di restare al suo fianco, di aiutarla a proteggerla. Da quel poco che avevo visto della famiglia Woods, sempre dall’apparenza forte e distaccata, questi non sono affatto gesti abituali. Alla fine decisi di restare in contatto con lei, ci scambiammo i numeri e prima di andare:

 

  * Senti se la vedi o la senti le puoi dire che la sto cercando?
  * Certo…
  * Stasera sarò al Graunders con delle amiche ma per qualsiasi cosa chiamami pure.
  * Lo farò grazie Clarke.



 

In quel momento non sapevo quanto condividere quell’informazione con Anya si sarebbe dimostrato utile quella sera, e non so nemmeno perché lo feci, ma in seguito avrei scoperto che la cosa mi avrebbe riservato una bella sorpresa.

Me ne andai riprovando a chiamarti al cellulare, ma ancora niente. Alla fine avevo tentato tutto quello che era in mio potere in quel momento, e decisi di tornare a casa per poi uscire con le ragazze.

Quando Raven chiama per offrirmi un passaggio rifiuto gentilmente dicendo che ci saremmo trovate la. Stasera voglio poter essere indipendente se Lexa mi contattasse, o se si facesse sentire Anya e dovessi correre da qualche parte.

Essendo una sera della settimana il locale è tranquillo, Octavia è già arrivata e ovviamente è al bancone che flirta con Lincoln che a sua volta le da corda. Per fortuna che Raven entra subito dopo di me e così prendiamo un tavolo vuoto li vicino, cercando di richiamate l’attenzione dei due piccioncini. Raven ci racconta di quanto è presa con il lavoro, e di un nuovo progetto che stanno preparando del quale non capisco assolutamente nulla, l’ingegneria meccanica non è decisamente il mio forte. Octavia sempre sognante non fa altro che gettare sguardi a Lincoln, che appena ha due minuti liberi passa dal nostro tavolo a chiacchierare. È davvero un ragazzo carino, sembra un tipo solare e sorridente ben educato e gentile. In effetti valuto che per Octavia è perfetto, sembrano proprio una bella coppia. Io continuo a controllare il telefono sperando che prima o poi compaia qualcosa sullo schermo ma niente. Non passa molto che le ragazze e anche Lincoln se ne accorgono, e mi fanno cenno di raccontare cosa mi tormenta. Rivolgo uno sguardo abbattuto a Lincoln, poi lo lascio cadere sullo schermo del cellulare appoggiato al tavolino. A quel punto Lincoln fa due più due. Si rattrista  e chiede semplicemente.

 

  * Lexa?



 

O e Rea con sguardi perplessi e interrogativi cominciano a scrutare in modo alternato me e lui, che restiamo in silenzio guardandoci in modo un po’ triste.

 

  * Hey Griffin ci vuoi spiegare cosa cavolo sta succedendo?



 

Solo Raven poteva spezzare quel silenzio teso che si era creato, e mi ritrovo a raccontare le mie ultime 24 ore. Ovviamente ometto alcuni particolari per rispetto alla privacy di Lexa che le mie amiche non conoscono, ma che Lincoln intuisce, e ne ometto altri per non arrossire al loro cospetto. Anche se quando spiego che è hai passato la notte da me, mi basta un pensiero per far diventare le mie gote rosse immaginando la sensazione delle tue mani sulla mia pelle, l’effetto dei tuoi baci sul collo, e subito sento il cuore schizzarmi fuori dal petto, e un brivido percorrermi tutta la schiena.

Lincoln si blocca guardando la porta e distrattamente dice.

 

 

Il mio cuore salta un battito mi giro e vedo Anya, che tiene aperta la porta del locale per lasciar entrare qualcuno. E quel qualcuno sei tu. Senza accorgermi sto già correndo verso di te e ti butto le braccia al collo disperata. Quando ricambi il mio abbraccio e mi stringi a te, immersa nel tuo profumo, e stretta tra le tue braccia, la mia disperazione si placa e subito mi torna il sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È un capitolo un po’ triste scusate, per chi si aspettava qualche scena hot mi dispiace ma dovrà attendere. Del resto i fantasmi del passato tornano sempre nei momenti meno opportuni…intanto questa volta ho voluto lasciare un omaggio alla famosa scena del bitanic nella 3x06 con questo ritratto alla bell’addormenta.  
> Il testo della canzone citata come la scorsa volta cliccabile per l’ascolto è Wish you were here dei Pink Floyd.  
> In questi giorni sto lavorando sulla prima stesura del finale della storia, appena mi riesce di arrivare davvero alla parola fine vi prometto di aggiornare più rapidamente.  
> Intanto fatemi sapere quel che pensate di questo, e preparatevi a un po’ di altra gioia in arrivo nel prossimo.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Forse questi fantasmi del passato creano qualche piccola turbolenza, ma direi che per il momento si sistema tutto alla grande. Ma del resto si sa le nostre ragazze non possono resistere a lungo lontane una dall’altra.  
> Vi svelerò un grande segreto, la scena del risveglio e della doccia sono state una delle prime cose che ho scritto di questa ff… una mattina mi sono svegliata con in mente quell’esatta scena, e ho dovuto buttarla giù. Non credevo davvero di riuscire a scrivere così tanto, partendo da così poco, ma le Clexa sono un’ottima fonte d’ispirazione.  
> A tutti i lettori, per accompagnarmi costantemente nella mia lunga battaglia.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai

Anya lancia uno sguardo alle due abbracciate, e scappa da Lincoln che sta guardando divertito la scena. Raven e Octavia sbalordite a bocca aperta spostano lo sguardo dalla coppia a Lincoln, e alla fine in coro pongono la domanda ovvia che avevano in mente.

 

  * Quella è Lexa?



 

In quel momento Anya arriva accanto all’amico e si intromette nel discorso.

 

  * Si esatto è proprio lei, e voi siete? – Lincoln si accorge della presenza della ragazza al suo fianco, e si affretta a rispondere al posto loro.
  * Anya ti presento Octavia e Raven, sono amiche di Clarke.
  * Quell’Octavia Linc? – Chiede Anya con un sorriso malizioso mentre l’amico annuisce.
  * Siediti qui con loro io arrivo subito, vado a prenderti una birra. - E così fa.



 

Intanto vicino all’ingresso:

 

  * Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui. Come stai? – Chiedo con un po’ di preoccupazione.
  * A dire il vero nemmeno io… Anya mi ci ha trascinato a forza. Ma ora sono davvero felice che lo abbia fatto. – Un sorriso si fa strada sul tuo volto stanco.
  * Mi hai spaventato a morte oggi…
  * Scusa non volevo, avevo bisogno di stare sola per un po’…
  * L’ho capito, ma ero preoccupata. – Accarezzo la tua guancia e ti schiocco un bacio per farti capire che sono qui, e che è tutto apposto. - Vieni ti presento le mie amiche.



 

E anche se con un po’ di riluttanza, mi segui e ti siedi al tavolo con noi. Ed in quel momento una gioia incontenibile mi pervade, solo perché tu sei al mio fianco con la mano nella mia.

 

  * Bè ragazze è stato bello conoscervi ma ora devo proprio andare, domattina devo aprire la palestra. – Dice Anya facendomi un occhiolino. Tu non te ne accorgi e fai per alzarti.
  * Ti riaccompagno io. – Ti sussurro all’orecchio tirandoti a me.



 

Finalmente vedo gli angoli della tua bocca alzarsi appena, e lo sguardo abbassarsi teneramente in segno di assenso. La voglia di fuggire immediatamente da quel locale inizia a crescere. Dopo una mezzora anche Raven imita Anya e se ne va, Octavia aspetta la fine turno di Lincoln, ma ci caccia via come se avesse capito quello che mi passava per la testa. Da brava ragazza ti accompagno a casa, scendo dall’auto per salutarti ma come avevo fatto io la sera prima mi stringi a te e mi chiedi di restare.

Ad attenderci in casa, un Church infastidito dalla tua lunga assenza e forse anche dalla mia presenza, fa qualche capriccio prima di rassegnarsi a dormire sulla poltrona.

Riponiamo le giacche nell’appendi abiti e baciandoti ti sussurro sulle labbra.

 

  * Indossi ancora la mia maglietta. - Evidentemente non eri passata da casa e Anya ti aveva trascinato subito al locale.
  * Possiamo rimediare subito. – Sussurri sfiorandomi le labbra e l’istante dopo la stavi sfilando lasciandola cadere atterra accanto a noi.
  * Miss Woods che sfrontataggine.



 

Lo dico con il sorriso sulle labbra, e tu baciandomi afferri e sfili anche la mia. Poi mi prendi tra le braccia e mi porti in camera.

In un attimo le tue mani scorrono sul mio corpo e le mie sul tuo, come la notte prima ci abbandoniamo al piacere, l’una nelle braccia dell’altra tra mille baci, carezze, sussurri, e sussulti. È la seconda notte magica di fila, e già sento di non poterne più fare a meno.

 

Lexa si sveglia sentendo il mio braccio su di lei, con delicatezza si gira e porta un braccio dietro la mia testa stringendomi dolcemente a lei. Poi con l’altra mano risale il mio braccio che le cinge la vita fino la mia spalla, sospiro e la stringo poggiando la mia testa nell’incavo del suo collo.

Dagli scuri della finestra della camera entra una luce fioca, fuori deve essere nuvoloso ma il tempo non riesce a mettermi tristezza se mi sveglio in un letto caldo abbracciata a te, invasa dal tuo profumo forte e dolce come i tuoi abbracci e i tuoi sguardi per me.

È solo la seconda volta ma sta già diventando una piacevole abitudine svegliarsi la mattina tra le tue braccia. Sorrido e tu ti scosti appena da me per guardarmi, mentre mi sposti dietro all’orecchio una ciocca di capelli ribelli che mi copre il viso. Ti guardo ancora assonnata e accarezzandomi la guancia mi dai un tenero bacio sulle labbra per poi sussurrarmi buongiorno. Restiamo accoccolate così per un tempo indefinito, un istante con te mi sembra una vita ed una vita mi sembra solo un istante, non mi riesco a spiegare come il tempo scorra in modi diverso quando siamo assieme. Sorrido poggiata al tuo collo e percepisco di averti trasmesso un brivido lungo la schiena. Ti bacio ancora. Pochi secondi dopo la porta si apre pigramente con leggero cigolio… dai piedi del letto vediamo sbucare delle orecchiette a punta, che anticipano due occhioni felini color oro. Church con il suo passo felpato risale il letto, e facendo le fusa infila il suo musino sotto le nostre mani intrecciate, accoccolandosi sulla tua pancia, anche lui in cerca di affetto.  Sorridiamo e lo accarezziamo per un po’, fino che non decido di alzarmi, mi metto a sedere ma tu mi tiri a te mi baci e mi chiedi ancora con le labbra sulle mie.

 

  * Dove scappi? - mi allontano solo un poco gli occhi puntati sui tuoi e ti rispondo
  * Vado a farmi una doccia.
  * Posso farti compagnia? – Chiedi bisbigliando con lo sguardo abbassato quasi intimorita.
  * Se ti va… - Sussurro porgendoti un sorriso malizioso, aspettando che il tuo sguardo incroci di nuovo il mio mentre distrattamente mi mordo il labbro.



 

Il tempo di entrare in bagno aprire l’acqua e voltarmi, che dalla porta entri anche tu. Con un passo ti avvicina mi abbracci baciandomi con uno di quei tuoi abbracci delicati ma forti che mi fanno sciogliere rendendomi le ginocchia molli, mi stringo forte a te cingendoti la vita, tu porti le tue mani sui miei fianchi e mi sfila la maglietta che ho usato come pigiama. Poi fai scorrere le tue mani sulla mia schiena e subito mi slacci il reggiseno, facendo scivolare giù lentamente le spalline me lo togli lanciandolo dove avevi già gettato la maglietta. A quel punto tra un bacio e l’altro ti sfilo la canottiera e poi apro lo sportello della doccia. Mi scosto leggermente e allungo una mano sotto il getto per controllare la temperatura.

 

  * L’acqua è calda



 

Ti porto la mano bagnata al viso, lasci un bacio distratto sul mio palmo e mi sfili le mutandine lasciandole cadere atterra, poi lo stesso faccio io a te. Mi fai voltare e mi spingi nella doccia seguendomi subito dopo, richiudendo lo sportello dietro di te. Ti guardo e tu stai guardando me anche sotto al getto caldo dell’acqua sento un brivido, i tuoi occhi verdi nei quali ogni volta mi perdo sono fissi nei miei, ti avvicini e ricominci a baciarmi.

La piacevole sensazione dell’acqua calda sulla pelle accompagnata dal tuo tocco di prima mattina mi porta in estasi, sorridi e mi stuzzichi per rendere la cosa più intrigante anche se non ce n’è affatto bisogno. Ti volto le spalle e sento il tuo corpo appoggiarsi al mio obbligandomi a sostenermi con le mani al muro. La tua bocca si posa sul mio collo, subito ti lascio spazio inclinando la testa, mentre le tue mani esplorano il mio seno per poi scendere e portarmi ancora una volta al limite del piacere.

 

Scappo via salutando Lexa con un bacio, ero già in ritardo per l’inizio del turno in ospedale e non avevo nemmeno fatto colazione. Sorridevo assorta al motivo per cui non ne avevo avuto il tempo e quasi diventai rossa. Corsi in ufficio Jackson era già li pronto per il giro visite e quindi mi metto subito al lavoro.

Quando torno in ufficio trovo ad attendermi due occhi verdi e un sorriso incantevole, che mi porgono un caffè fumante e una brioche ancora tiepida. Jackson passa davanti alla porta, appoggia le cartelle appena dentro l’ufficio e sparisce immediatamente chiudendo, lasciandoci un po’ di privacy che purtroppo durò ben poco. Siamo davanti alla scrivania e mi sto semplicemente perdendo in uno dei tuoi sguardi che sanno comunicare più di milioni di parole. Due colpi secchi alla porta che senza aspettare la mia risposta si apre.

 

  * Clarke volevo parlarti della raccolta fondi della prossima settimana.



 

Mi giro a osservare la persona sulla porta

 

  * Scusa non sapevo fossi impegnata, torno più tardi. – Conclude rapida pronta a scappare.
  * No mamma tranquilla, puoi entrare. – Con la coda dell’occhio vedo che ti irrigidisci, chissà cosa stai pensando in questo momento, ma di sicuro non voglio fare nulla di così preoccupante o imbarazzante. – Lei è Alexandra Woods – Dico infine.
  * Oh Miss Woods è un piacere, sono la Dottoressa Griffin. Vorrei ringraziarla a nome di tutto l’ospedale e soprattutto da parte mia per aver bloccato quel disastro in pronto soccorso. Non oso immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere a Clarke se non ci fosse stata lei.
  * È stato un piacere essere d’aiuto. – Dici stringendole la mano.
  * Di cosa volevi parlarmi mamma? – Interrompo, il momento.
  * Oh si ecco vorrei che tu facessi un discorso alla raccolta fondi.
  * Mamma… lo sai che li odio. – Borbotto.
  * Lo so, lo so, ma dall’incidente della scorsa settimana tutto l’ospedale parla solo di te, e credo sarebbe positivo per l’ospedale se dicessi due parole.



 

L’idea non mi piace affatto ma sono obbligata ad accettare, soprattutto per farla andare via.

 

  * Oh Miss Woods se volesse venire anche lei alla serata sarebbe un vero piacere per noi averla come ospite.



 

E così dicendo prende la porta e se ne va. Lexa è un po’ perplessa e allibita non riesco a resistere alla sua espressione buffa che mi fa ridere.

 

  * Scusa.
  * Tua madre non lascia la minima possibilità di replica è. – Osservi.
  * A volte è irritante. – Ti confermo e ridiamo entrambe.
  * Ero passata solo a portarti la colazione, e guarda in che guaio mi sono cacciata…
  * Stai dicendo che verrai alla raccolta fondi?
  * Sarebbe scortese rifiutare l’invito della Dottoressa Griffin, e poi non mi perderei mai il tuo discorso. – E di nuovo scoppi a ridere. Non me la prendo per la risata e non replico, è bello vederti così e mi perdo nella visione. - Clarke che c’è? Non te la stai mica prendendo vero? - Chiedi con preoccupazione.
  * No no, stavo solo guardando quanto sei bella quando ridi. – Affermo sincera con tono fermo e il sorriso sulle labbra.



 

Con un velo di imbarazzo per le mie parole, mi dai un bacio sulle labbra, saluti, e te ne vai lasciandomi al mio lavoro. E soprattutto lasciandomi al mio caffè.


	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Nei giorni successivi le cose tornarono alla normalità. Per Clarke i suoi turni in ospedale, e per Lexa la gestione della palestra. Le giornate passavano frenetiche per entrambe le ragazze, ma anche un senso di vuoto le accompagnava alleviato solo da quelle veloci chiamate e scambio di messaggi che riuscivano ad avere. Il giovedì mattina Lexa andò al Dojo per l’apertura e sistemò il disordine disastroso che avevano lasciato la sera prima a fine allenamento. Anya la raggiunse poco dopo con il volto della tristezza, non c’era bisogno di chiedere, Lexa sapeva perfettamente cosa fosse successo, e lasciò il tempo alla cugina per prendere il coraggio a parlare:

 

  * È partito Lexa. L’ho appena accompagnato all’aeroporto. - Si riferiva a Nyko il suo fidanzato -Starà via per sei mesi almeno, poi si vedrà potrebbe essere anche molto di più. - Dice la ragazza sconsolata.
  * Lo so tesoro, lo so. – Dice dolcemente Lexa cingendola in un abbraccio.
  * Stasera pizza, film e gelato? – Chiede speranzosa Anya.
  * Cero pizza, film e gelato solo io e te. – Conferma l’altra.
  * Grazie Lexa. – E con un sorriso si scioglie dall’abbraccio



 

E in quel momento Lexa apprese che avrebbe dovuto sopportare un altro giorno senza Clarke. Senza poter sprofondare nell’azzurro cielo dei suoi splendidi occhi, senza potersi immergere nel dolce profumo della sua pelle, senza poter sentire di nuovo il sapore delle sue labbra. Erano solo tre giorni che non si vedevano, ma le mancava terribilmente.

Durante la pausa pranzo mente Anya è impegnata con zio Titus, Lexa presa dalla nostalgia, e dalla voglia di sentire almeno il suono della sua voce la chiamò:

 

  * Hey…
  * Hey ciao…



 

Da un capo all’altro del telefono, entrambe le ragazze hanno un sorriso e uno sguardo sognante, già solo per aver la possibilità di condividere quei pochi minuti del loro tempo.

 

  * Ti disturbo? Sei al lavoro?
  * No affatto sto andando in pausa pranzo… sono contenta di sentirti.
  * Mi manchi…
  * Anche tu… magari stasera potrei…
  * Non posso scusa piccola, è per Anya ha bisogno di me stasera. Ma prometto che domani mi faccio perdonare.
  * Non lo so se resisto fino domani senza di te…
  * Ecco ora mi sento in colpa. Vorrei essere li con te anche ora, lo sai vero?
  * E io vorrei davvero che tu fossi qui per poter vedere i tuoi bellissimi occhi verdi… il tuo stupendo sorriso…
  * Stai cercando di mettermi in imbarazzo?
  * Non ancora… ma vorrei proprio poterti abbracciare adesso… poterti baciare… mordicchiare il collo… e poi toccare la tua pelle…
  * Ok… ora però ti stai divertendo a torturarmi!



 

Scoppiarono entrambe a ridere divertite, anche se con la consapevolezza della voglia reciproca.

 

  * Ora devo proprio scappare Miss Woods.
  * Ci vediamo domani Dottoressa Griffin.



 

E con il sorriso sulle labbra tornarono entrambe ai propri doveri.

 

Finito il mio turno avevo concordato un aperitivo veloce con le ragazze, guarda a caso al Graunders. Da quando Octavia aveva cominciato a frequentare Lincoln, era diventato l’unico locale in cui andare. O meglio l’unico in cui Octavia volesse andare. Fortunatamente per me e Raven è un posto molto carino, e la compagnia saltuaria al tavolo di Lincoln è piacevole, quindi non avremmo obbiettato per la scelta della location. Di li a poco infatti il ragazzo comparve al tavolo con i nostri aperitivi ed il suo sorriso smagliante, pronto  a proporci una serata dance in un club per il giorno dopo.

Octavia ovviamente accettò  ben contenta dando un bacio al ragazzo, Raven che adora ballare mi guarda supplicante per non essere il terzo incomodo con la coppietta felice, e quando Lincoln aggiunge che avrebbe trascinato fuori di casa per quella serata, anche Lexa e Anya non avevo scuse più rifiutare.

Raven mi sembrò strana e felice allo stesso tempo, e per togliere l’attenzione da se cominciò a fare domande a me e O sulle nostre “relazioni”.

 

  * Allora ragazze come va la vostra vita sentimentale? Dai raccontatemi qualcosa! - Rav
  * Oh benissimo! non è bellissimo e dolcissimo il mio Lincoln – Risponde O con occhi sognanti.
  * Ma dai? Esci con quello? – Sputa con tutto il suo sarcasmo Raven facendoci ridere a crepapelle – E tu biondina che mi dici? Come sta Miss Woods?
  * Bene va tutto bene, siamo state un po’ impegnate con il lavoro in questi giorni, ma per il resto va alla grande direi. – Affermo con il sorriso.
  * Uuu qui qualcuno ci nasconde delle storie bollenti! – Osserva Raven
  * Intendevo in generale. – Replico io
  * Si come no? – Ribatte lei.
  * E comunque certi particolari non li avrai mai da me. – Sottolineo guardandola un po’ storto.
  * Vedremo alla prima occasione quanto resisterai da ubriaca. – Incalza Raven ridendo.



 

Divento un po’ rossa e imbarazzata, abbasso lo sguardo ripensando alle nostre notti insieme.

 

  * Visto il livello di imbarazzo ora sono ancora più curiosa Griffin! non credevo fossero così calienti nella famiglia Woods! – Cerca di prendermi in giro Raven.
  * Stiamo parlando sempre di Lexa vero? – Chiede O scherzando, mentre io guardo incuriosita la mia amica.
  * Certo e di chi se no? – Domanda con sufficienza Raven.



 

Ridiamo, ma io non sono poi così convinta stessimo parlando proprio solo di Lexa. Qualche giorno prima avevo notato Raven, che sottecchi tirava delle strane occhiatine ad Anya. Ma magari è stata una mia impressione e mi sbaglio. Poi purtroppo per Raven, Anya è fidanzata con quel ragazzone che non vorrei mai vedere arrabbiato.

La serata trascorre piacevole ed è giunto il momento di salutarci, vorrei passare a trovarti per un bacio della buona notte ma so che non sei sola e resisto alla tentazione tornando a casa.

Anya intanto arriva a casa di Lexa, e stravaccata sul divano con Church rannicchiato accanto ordina la piazza per la loro serata casalinga.

Fortunatamente la scelta del film di Anya non fu per il genere strappalacrime, e la serata sembrava andare bene senza cadere nella depressione. Almeno fino a quando con il barattolo del gelato al cioccolato in grembo, non comincia un discorso poco piacevole per Lexa.

 

  * Come hai fatto tu? – Chiede dal nulla la ragazza.
  * Come ho fatto io, cosa Anya? – Cerca di capire Lexa.
  * Con Costia intendo… - Anya lascia la frase un po’ in sospeso.
  * Cosa c’entra Costia ora? – Chiede con perplessità.
  * Come hai fatto ad andare avanti senza di lei? – Finalmente spiega Anya.
  * Hey è una cosa diversa questa… - Dice Lexa prendendo un po’ di tempo prima di proseguire. - Nyko non è morto! Non è partito per il fronte, starà solo via per lavoro qualche mese.
  * Hai ragione scusa lo so… ma senza di lui non so come fare. Pensavo che tu magari… - Prova a giustificarsi la bionda.
  * Anya io non sono un buon esempio da prendere in queste situazioni. – Ammette Lexa sperando di tagliare il discorso.
  * È partito stamattina e mi sembra di sclerare… davvero non so come tu non sia impazzita per lei.
  * Ora basta! – Tuona in un impeto la ragazza, e senza prendere fiato prosegue sfogando la sua rabbia. - Vuoi sapere come ho fatto Anya? Io sono stata di merda, e lo sai. Per un anno e mezzo mi sono sentita morire tutti i giorni perché lei non c’è più! Per non impazzire ho smesso di vivere, di provare qualsiasi cosa. Ho messo da parte il cuore e agito solo con la testa, come mi ha insegnato zio Titus. Ho cercato di sopravvivere, continuando a chiedermi perché non sono morta io al posto suo… e se potessi tornare indietro, morirei per lei, morirei al posto suo per non dover soffrire quanto ho sofferto!
  * Scusa Lexa non volevo… - Cerca di rimediare la cugina.
  * No lascia stare… - Il tono di Lexa torna più normale, più tranquillo.
  * Io… - Riprova Anya.
  * No davvero Anya… non lo so nemmeno io come ho fatto. Credo sia merito di Clarke. - Sulle labbra della mora compare un sorriso. - Da quando lei è nella mia vita, le cose mi sembra siano tornate apposto. Ma non è la stessa cosa… Nyko tornerà, lui tornerà da te, devi solo avere pazienza e poi New York è solo a un paio d’ore di aereo.



 

Finalmente Anya si calma e sul divano della cugina in poco cade tra le braccia di Morfeo. Dal tavolino il telefono comincia a suonare:

 

  * Ciao Linc! – Dice prendendo la chiamata Lexa.
  * Credevo di aver chiamato Anya… - Risponde perplesso senza salutare il ragazzo.
  * Si infatti, ma si è appena addormentata. Visto che eri tu, mi sono permessa di rispondere. – Si giustifica lei.
  * Bè avrei chiamato anche te tra poco comunque. – Spiega lui.
  * Dimmi tutto.
  * Domani sera andiamo a ballare! E non accetto un no. – dice con il suo tono tassativo. - Vi voglio tutte e due!
  * Non lo so, sai in realtà avevo altri programmi… dovrei vedere Clarke… - Cerca di svincolarsi dall’impegno Lexa.
  * Perfetto! Perché ho obbligato anche lei a venire con le sue amiche. – Ride il ragazzo.
  * Sei malefico Linc! – Ribatte lei.
  * Lo so, - Ammette lui aggiungendo in tono scherzoso. - Ma è anche per questo che mi ami da impazzire!
  * Ora non esagerare però… - Ridono entrambi di gusto e spensierati.
  * A domani Heda.
  * A domani Linc.



 

La discussione con Anya è stata estenuante per Lexa, che con la chiamata dell’amico si sta riprendendo. Prese una coperta dall’armadio e la sistemò su Anya oramai caduta in un sonno profondo. Church non si fece pregare e saltò subito sul divano per accoccolarsi a dormire, approfittando della compagnia della ragazza, e soprattutto della coperta. A Lexa restarono solo i suoi pensieri e l’idea di andare a letto. La giornata era finita, e domani finalmente avrebbe visto Clarke. Clarke con quei suoi occhi azzurri, e quei morbidi capelli biondi. Clarke con quel tenero sorriso, e quel neo sopra il labbro che la faceva impazzire. Clarke che qualunque cosa fosse, le era entrata sotto la pelle, dentro al cuore e alla testa. E poco prima di addormentarsi non riuscì a fare a meno di inviarle un semplice messaggio, per poi crollare.

 

  * Buona notte piccola mia.



 

Finalmente arrivai a casa, esausta dalla giornata e con un'unica voglia: dormire. Non in effetti le voglie erano due ma visto che tu non c’eri, avrei potuto soddisfarne soltanto una.

Il telefono mi avverte dell’arrivo di un messaggio. Tuo.

 

  * Buona notte piccola mia.



 

Il sorriso mi si accende, guardando lo schermo mi mordo un labbro pensando a quanto mi piace quando mi chiami così. Non l’avevo mai lasciato fare a nessuno, nemmeno i miei ex mi chiamavano in quel modo. Non i è mai piaciuto che mi attribuissero qualche forma di possesso, e tantomeno che mi sminuissero con un piccola come per darmi dell’infantile. Ma quando lo dici tu, mi sciolgo. Lo dici trasmettendomi dolcezza e protezione, e credo proprio che l’idea che vuoi sia tua, o meglio la consapevolezza di esserlo, ammetto mi ecciti anche un po’…

 

Dopo la discussione con la cugina Lexa si ritrova nel letto persa tra mille pensieri. Il ricordo di Costia faceva sempre male, anche se ora nella sua vita, qualcosa aveva ricominciato a scacciare tutta l’oscurità e la tristezza di cui si era circondata. Finalmente riesce ad addormentarsi, e ancora non sa, che avrebbe avuto una nottata difficile… e che una presenza inattesa avrebbe popolato i suoi sogni.

 

_L’oceano era calmo e il sole splendeva alto, la spiaggia semivuota e poi eccola li. Lei in tutto il suo splendore con quel costume bianco intero, e quei capelli biondo scuro bagnati che le ricadono sulle spalle aggiungendo altre goccioline di acqua salata sulla sua pelle. Mentre con sinuose falcate, esce dall’acqua sorridendo. L’emozione di correrle incontro ed abbracciarla, la sensazione di quel bacio salato, e la freschezza dell’acqua dell’oceano  sulla pelle, che ancora ricoprivano il corpo dell’altra ragazza. Gli occhi Blu della bionda si confondevano con il colore dell’oceano alle sue spalle, e la facevano letteralmente impazzire quando incrociavano i suoi. Le sue labbra carnose poi sembravano incantarla ogni volta. La sensazione del calore che le si diffondeva dal cuore quando era con lei, era una cosa che non le era mai capitata prima. Stanno passeggiando lungo la costa alla ricerca di conchiglie, quando  inspiegabilmente finiscono in acqua strette in un abbraccio con le labbra a sfiorarsi per la troppa vicinanza._

 

Le sensazioni di quei baci, di quegli abbracci e di quelle labbra sembravano così reali. Lexa le ricordava bene, come ricordava benissimo quel giorno di un paio d’anni prima.

Si risveglia annaspando per prendere aria. Era solo un sogno, era un ricordo contorto, e distorto, di una bella giornata passata in spiaggia negli Hampton con Costia… ora era sconvolta.

Ricordare quegli attimi di felicità con il suo primo grande amore è una cosa che non le capitava spesso. Il più delle volte sognava di quella maledetta notte, svegliandosi con la morte nel cuore. Questa volta la sognò nei momenti più belli, nei momenti in cui l’aveva amata ed era stata amata. E ora pensare a Clarke la sconvolgeva, e la faceva sentire in colpa verso qualcuno che non c’era più. Ma è passato più di un anno da quella terribile notte. E finalmente si stava concedendo la possibilità di andare avanti, anche se in quel momento le sembra la cosa più sbagliata del mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La famiglia prima di tutto, e immagino che se non fosse stata Anya a fare quelle domande, Lexa un’altra persona l’avrebbe sicuramente stesa.  
> In questo capitolo ho preparato un po’ le cose per il seguito, quindi state pronti!  
> E dato che, udite udite, sono finalmente arrivata alla fine della stesura della stoia, da settimana prossima inizierò a postare un capitolo in più!  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che mi sopportano ancora, e curiosi continuano a leggere.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

La mattina seguente dopo un sonno agitato Lexa si sveglia sentendo Anya parlare con qualcuno, ancora mezza addormentata si dirige in soggiorno, per sentire la fine di una chiamata decisamente poco piacevole.

 

  * Scusa non volevo svegliarti Lexa
  * Non importa… tutto bene?
  * Si sono solo arrabbiata...



 

Lexa va in cucina a mettere il bollitore sul fuoco per preparare un tea lasciando ad Anya il tempo di sbollire. La conosce bene e sa che arriverà lei a parlarle quando sarà pronta, e poi con una tazza fumante davanti è sempre più piacevole chiacchierare.

Come previsto il tea è pronto e anche Anya. Lexa le porge una tazza e l’altra comincia a sbottonarsi.

 

  * Era Nyko… dice che non sa se torna il mese prossimo, è preso con il trasloco, il lavoro… e non sa ancora quando avrà un paio di giorni per tornare qui a Washington.
  * Potresti andare a trovarlo tu.
  * Non vuole… dice di non preoccuparmi… che un mese passa in fretta…



 

Lexa non sa più che dire Nyko avrà le sue buone ragioni, sono tanti anni che lo conosce e che sta con Anya come tutti ha le sue stranezze, ma è un bravo ragazzo, l’unica cosa che le resta da fare è consolare la cugina con un abbraccio e cercare di farla pensare a qualcos’altro.

 

Un’altra giornata piena e stressante è finita, non vedevo l’ora di staccare oggi. Da quando mi sono svegliata questa mattina, non ho fatto altro che pensare alla serata che mi aspetta. Non vedo Lexa da quattro giorni oramai, mi manca da morire, al solo pensiero che stasera saremo insieme sento il cuore che impazza. E se mi immagino il suo profumo, il suo tocco… un brivido mi attraversa tutta la schiena.

Non so molto di questa serata che ha organizzato Lincoln, ha solo detto – Ragazze domani si va a ballare! – E quindi con le poche informazioni che ho, e avendo sentito giusto solo di sfuggita Lexa, mi preparo tirando fuori dall’armadio qualcosa che spero possa essere adatto. Vada per gli shorts di jeans chiari e… si questa maglietta nera morbida che lascia la schiena quasi completamente scoperta, abbinata al tacco 10 col quale spero di riuscire a resistere tutta la sera. Raven ha insistito per passare a prendermi, dice che non ha voglia di andare da sola e alla fine ho ceduto, probabilmente tornerà comunque da sola, sicuramente non con me comunque. Un sorriso malizioso appare nel riflesso davanti a me. Un po’ di mascara, matita e un po’ di rossetto dal colore pastello appena più scuro del colore naturale delle labbra. Ecco Raven puntuale come sempre, prendo la giacca in pelle e mi fiondo fuori dalla porta.

 

  * Hey biondina sei uno schianto!
  * Grazie – Le dico arrossendo.
  * No dico sul serio Clarke! Stasera avrai tutto il locale ai tuoi piedi.
  * Lo sai che mi basta solo una persona Rav. E comunque guarda che sei uno schianto anche tu!
  * Che fai ci provi?



 

E le nostre risate cominciarono accompagnandoci per tutto il tragitto, con il sarcasmo della mia amica è impossibile resistere.

 

Anya come immaginabile era di pessimo umore, e Lexa era più di un ora che tentava di convincerla ad uscire. Alla fine in qualche modo che ancora non gli era chiaro, era riuscita nell’opera, e finalmente la ragazza stava abbandonando la tuta larga e le sue confortevoli pantofole di pelo, per mettesi in ghingheri.

Quando arrivarono all’ingresso c’erano Lincoln e Octavia talmente carichi, che il malumore di Anya sparì quasi subito. I quattro decisero di iniziare ad entrare, e cominciarono a prendere da bere.

Lexa è poggiata al bancone a sorseggiare del bourbon nell’attesa di incrociare quegli occhi azzurri tanto belli da mozzare il fiato. E non dovette restare aspettarli molto. Una chioma bionda con due ciocche raccolte dietro la testa sbuca all’ingresso, e il cuore di Lexa saltò un battito. Per poco non lasciò scivolare dalle mani il bicchiere, Clarke era una visione divina, le sue gambe scoperte e l’aria da dura con quella giacca di pelle, le danno un tocco molto sexy e terribilmente seducente.

 

Finalmente siamo arrivate, e per giunta con un po’ di ritardo, il traffico questa sera non ha proprio voluto essere clemente. Entriamo nel locale e dall’ingresso comincio a cercarti con lo sguardo. Eccoti. Raven mi scuote e mi riprendo, mi ero incantata su quelle tue splendide gambe avvolte da pantaloni neri aderenti, e quella canotta bianca dallo scollo generoso ancora un po’ coperta da una giacca di pelle simile alla mia. Anche da questa distanza i tuoi occhi trovano i miei e già stiamo comunicando, già mi stai facendo arrossire donandomi solo un semplice sorriso, sento subito i brividi.

Mi faccio largo nella pista per raggiungerti dimenticandomi anche di Raven, che tenta di corrermi dietro, sono impaziente, non ce la faccio più a starti lontana e appena sbuco dal tuo lato mi abbracci sollevandomi da terra. Ti do un lungo bacio sulle labbra terminato il quale ti saluto con un semplice.

 

  * Hey – Ed un enorme sorriso mi compare sulle labbra.
  * Hey – Rispondi anche tu.



 

Le nostre labbra sorridenti si sfiorano ancora, ed ora sono la donna più felice del mondo.

Raven si aggrega agli altri tre, li osservo distratta con la coda dell’occhio, ma vedo che ci tirano delle occhiatacce mentre sghignazzano. Non mi importa però, perché l’unica cosa importante ce lo tra le mie braccia, che mi stringe amorevolmente tra le sue. Devo almeno salutare gli altri e far finta di essere un po’ di compagnia, sarebbe davvero scortese passare tutta la serata solo avvinghiata a Lexa, anche se con i suoi capelli sciolti appena mossi, questa sera mi pare se possibile, ancora più bella del solito.

Abbraccio e saluto tutti, Lincoln è sempre carinissimo, e Octavia sprizza gioia da tutti i pori sono proprio teneri assieme. Non posso che essere felice per loro. Noto invece che Anya ha qualcosa di strano, è decisamente di pessimo umore e sta collezionando bicchierini vuoti davanti a se sul bancone. Pare comunque non abbia voglia di parlarne, per distrarla dal suo nuovo “hobby” Lincoln si butta in pista trascinando con sé tutte e tre le ragazze riuscendo così nel suo intento. Io e Lexa restammo li ancora qualche minuto ai margini della pista, e poi ci unimmo a loro nelle danze.

Lincoln e Octavia sono perfettamente coordinati, come se ballassero insieme da anni e conoscessero i passi, hanno un’intesa incredibile. Noto invece che Raven ogni tanto squadra e tira sguardi ammiccanti a Anya, che sotto al suo broncio pare non accorgersi di nulla.

E per quanto riguarda noi… bè rido e ondeggio al ritmo della musica avvicinandomi pian piano a te, sei come una calamita per me, e  presto o tardi mi ritrovo sempre tra le tue braccia. Il tutto inizia in modo giocoso, mi avvicino, mi abbracci per qualche passo e i nostri sguardi si incatenano, i nostri respiri si mischiano e le nostre labbra si sfiorano. Poi ti allontani, o mi allontani e il gioco riprende da capo. L’elettricità e la tensione che si è creata ci circondano, quando il DJ fa partire una canzone di qualche anno fa, ritmata, dal testo provocante, e dalla melodia sensuale.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REo_PmL1nyE)_I like what you say_  
by the way you rock your shows  
and the way you wear your smile  
got me really diggin you  
Oh, this bump and grind  
makes everyone afraid  
let’s get out of sight  
baby run away with me

 

Ti volto le spalle lasciandoti ad osservare la mia schiena quasi completamente nuda. Non resisti. In un attimo le tue mani, dopo aver percorso lentamente e con un tocco appena percettibile la colonna facendomi venire i brividi, sono ora sui miei fianchi e mi tirano a te.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REo_PmL1nyE)_Turn down the lights and light up the party_  
I got the ride and you got the naughty  
Leave your boys and your girls tonight  
come home to me

 

Ti provoco e continuando a tenere il ritmo. Il mio sedere appoggiato al tuo sesso, mi abbasso e mi struscio sulle tue gambe, per poi risalire appoggiandomi di nuovo a te per ristabilire il contatto dei nostri corpi che continuano ad ondeggiare sulle note della canzone.

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REo_PmL1nyE)_Turn down the lights and light up the party_  
I got the time and you got the body  
Leave your boys and your girls tonight  
come home to me ASAP

 

Metto una mano dietro la tua nuca per tirati ancora di più contro di me. Sento il tuo respiro sul mio collo che mi manda in estasi, e la tua mano che avidamente dal fianco scivola lungo il torace, fino a seguire il mio braccio alzato, e catturare le mie dita aggrappate a te.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REo_PmL1nyE)_Tonight’s the night_ __  
and it’s only just begun  
All the boys and the girls that wanna fuck tonight  
gotta turn the naughty on

 

Mi fai ruotare su me stessa e le tue mani si posano sulla mia schiena nuda, il contatto sembra quasi bruciarmi la pelle. Le mie braccia si agganciano dietro al tuo collo e le mie labbra sono ora ansimanti davanti alle tue, e dopo qualche secondo di tensione tra mischiarsi dei nostri respiri mi cercano.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REo_PmL1nyE)_Gotta get you out of my mind_ __  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Gotta get you into my life  
Gotta get you in my bed

 

La canzone finisce e solo in quel momento mi accorgo che non stiamo più ballando, le tue labbra sono avide sulle mie, e la tua lingua si fa spazio nella mia bocca scontrandosi ed accarezzando voracemente la mia. Cerco di stringermi a te e sento che tu fai lo stesso, oramai non c’è più il minimo spazio tra di noi, i nostri corpi aderiscono alla perfezione. Dimentico del mondo che ci circonda… quasi dimentico come si respira, e l’unica cosa che percepisco nella mia testa è che ti voglio, e dai movimenti sinuosi del tuo corpo percepisco che anche tu vuoi me. Tutto sparisce. Ci siamo solo noi due, e l’impaziente bisogno di noi. Fino che una voce alle mie spalle.

 

  * Prendetevi una camera!



 

Ci stacchiamo dal bacio ma restiamo abbracciate con gli sguardi ancora incatenati, poi ti scosti appena e rispondi scherzosamente.

 

  * Fanculo Linc!



 

Ci guardiamo e ridiamo, e così fanno anche loro. Ci ritroviamo ancora abbracciate sorridenti, perse nei nostri sguardi con le fronti appoggiate l’una all’altra.

Se prima avevo voglia di te, ora ne ho ancora di più e sento che è così anche per te.

 

  * Scappiamo via da qui.



 

Mi sussurri all’orecchio lasciando che le labbra mi sfiorino il lobo, e il tuo respiro mi accarezzi il collo provocandomi i brividi.

 

  * Non sai da quanto aspettavo questa proposta.



 

Ti confesso riservandoti lo stesso trattamento che hai avuto tu con me, facendoti sussultare. Mi prendi la mano e mi trascini fuori di li. L’aria fresca della notte ci avvolge ma non placa i nostri bollenti spiriti che procedono facendoci inciampare per tutto il tragitto fino la macchina, mentre le nostre labbra continuano a cercarsi e scontrarsi per tutto il percorso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi pare che in quella discoteca l’aria inizia a scaldarsi e lascia buone premesse per il seguito. Voi che dite? Su questo capitolo non ho molto da aggiungere oltre Anya in modalità “innaffiamo i dispiaceri con l’alcol”, ho solo un appunto sulla canzone, si tratta di The naughty song di Cory Lee come sempre cliccabile collegata al video per ascoltarla, un piccolo omaggio alla colonna sonora della 3 stagione del telefilm “The L word”.  
> Grazie a tutti gli affezionati che continuano a leggere. Ci aggiorniamo domani, un abbraccio a tutti.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	18. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

È stato davvero difficile staccarci ed entrare nell’auto, tutte le volte che ti staccavi mi sembrava di non poter più respirare, mi sembrava mi portassero via una parte di me, ma del resto non potevamo di certo trascorrere la notte a scambiarci effusioni spalmate sul cofano della tua Chevrolet.

Durante il viaggio il desiderio, la tensione, e l’elettricità creata si intensificano. Qualche volta mi sfiori la mano e al solo contatto mi tendo, la porti alla bocca e la baci dolcemente, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada ma donandomi comunque l’attenzione necessaria. E ad ogni contatto sento crescere le farfalle allo stomaco, mi gira la testa e sono sicura non sia colpa del tuo bourbon visto che l’ho a malapena assaporato dalle tue labbra. Arriviamo a casa mia, un bacio sulle labbra poi con un sorriso scendi ad aprirmi la portiera, ti lascio fare anche se non è necessario, e ovviamente mi accompagni alla porta. Questa volta non te lo chiedo nemmeno, apro e ti trascino dentro con me, tra le mie braccia sommergendoti di baci. Chiudo sonoramente la porta con un piede, e ti faccio arretrare lentamente fino che non sbatti contro il bancone della cucina al quale ti appoggi sul bordo con le mani per reggerti. Mi distraggo un attimo con un incrocio di sguardi e il tuo sorriso malizioso, e subito ribalti la situazione. Porti le mani sul mio sedere e girandoti mi sollevi per mettermi seduta sul piano del mobile. Cominciamo un gioco di potere anche se in realtà non importa chi di noi lo vincerà, in ogni caso ne usciremo entrambe soddisfatte. Le nostre labbra continuano a scontrarsi avidamente e le nostre lingue si intrecciano con foga. Ti sfilo la giacca lasciandola cadere e tu subito fai lo stesso con la mia. Mi tiri a te facendo scorrere le mani sulla mia schiena mezza nuda, facendole poi scorrere lungo i fianchi per lasciarle scivolare sulle mie gambe, e mentre mi baci il collo con le dita risali cercando di intrufolarti nei mie shorts fin troppo aderenti.

Cingo le mie gambe al tuo splendido corpo per non farti scappare via, ed afferro la tua canotta sfilandotela velocemente, per un attimo mi soffermo ad ammirare il tuo fisico tonico, i tuoi addominali scolpiti da ore di allenamenti, ed il tuo seno perfetto ancora coperto dall’intimo nero. Le tue mani intanto mi stanno già togliendo la maglietta, e stanno accarezzando la mia pelle per andare a sganciare anche il reggiseno. Boccheggio in estasi per i tuoi umidi baci sul collo, che scendono lungo la valle dei seni lasciando qualche delicato morso, e leccando di tanto in tanto la mia pelle fino ad arrivare al mio petto, portando l’attenzione ai miei capezzoli eccitati. Le mie mani corrono ad intrecciarsi nei tuoi capelli, non posso farne a meno… ti sto lasciando vincere e mi sto arrendendo a te. Quando mi sbottoni i pantaloncini ed abbassi la lampo istintivamente poggio le mani dietro per fare leva ed alzarmi lasciandoteli sfilare. Ancora sguardi intensi. L’emozione sale. L’attesa sembra non finire mai e poi finalmente mi baci ancora. Ti tolgo il reggiseno e cerco di baciarti il collo, ma in questo gioco di ruoli per il controllo mi precedi, e pian piano scivoli giù verso il basso, le tue mani sono di nuovo sulle mie gambe accarezzandole, e la tua lingua mi sta torturando scendendo lentamente sul mio ventre mentre ti inginocchi davanti a me. Sussulto al solo pensiero, so cosa stai per fare e non sto più nella pelle. Il cuore mi batte all’impazzata, e lo stomaco in subbuglio mi crea quella situazione eccitante di vuoto. Ti avvicini ansimando tra le mie gambe, sposti di lato le mutandine. Mi aggrappo al banco inarco la schiena e mi irrigidisco, poi finalmente sento la tua lingua regalarmi il piacere che tanto stavo bramando da tutta la sera. Giochi un po’ per non far finire tutto troppo in fretta, ogni tanto mi abbandoni per mordermi l’interno della coscia poi torni a leccare dove più mi fa impazzire, e timidamente mi infili la lingua facendomi scappare dei gemiti. Alla fine ti concentri sul mio clitoride succhiandolo con delicatezza, mentre le tue dita si fanno strada e si muovono dentro di me. Affondo le mani nei tuoi capelli per farti capire di non smettere e che sono al limite, il piacere divampa in forte un orgasmo, e il tremore incontrollato del mio corpo ne è la conferma. I muscoli si tendono  il fiato si spezza. Gemo pronunciando il tuo nome, e poi mi rilasso. Allento la presa e mi riappoggio al banco. Con delicatezza esci dal mio corpo, per risalire ad abbracciarmi e baciarmi dolcemente. Questo bacio sa di me, sulle tue labbra, sulla tua lingua c’è il mio sapore. Mi hai fatto godere ma ho ancora voglia di te e il bacio diventa sempre più focoso. Con le braccia ti cingo il collo e con le gambe la vita, sento le tue mani sul mio sedere che mi alzano dal bancone, le nostre bocche si staccano appena di un soffio e ti chiedo.

 

  * Ti ricordi come si arriva alla camera da letto?
  * Si ma non so se resisto fino la.



 

La tua risposta mi strappa un sorriso e le mie labbra si riagganciano alle tue. Tra un sospiro e l’altro ti sussurro.

 

  * Il divano è da quella parte.



 

Non rispondi nemmeno e ti dirigi subito la. Mi ritrovo sdraiata tra i cuscini, ma questa volta non ho intenzione di cedere e di lasciarti vincere, questa volta voglio condurre io il gioco, questa volta voglio che sia tu ad essere mia e non il contrario. In un attimo sei sopra di me e mi baci, le mie mani scorrono sulla tua schiena, infilandosi timidamente nei tuoi pantaloni stringendoti il sedere. La mossa ti sorprende e sciogli il nostro bacio, ne approfitto per insinuarmi sul tuo collo e scendere con dei morsi alla tua clavicola facendoti alzare a me. Le mie mani trovano la tua cintura, con frenesia la slacciano andando ad aprire anche i pantaloni. Poco dopo ho ribaltato la situazione e sono sdraiata su di te, mi faccio largo con la gamba tra le tue, sentendo diffondersi il caldo del tuo sesso sulla mia coscia nuda. Ti sento sussultare in segno che ti piace quello che sto facendo e che vuoi di più. Sento il tuo corpo che mi reclama ma cerco di placare la foga nell’accontentarlo. Non troppo in fretta almeno. Non così in fretta. La mia bocca esplora ogni centimetro del tuo torace prestando infine l’attenzione meritata al tuo seno, che, pur non essendo troppo pronunciato è di una perfezione incredibile. Sei terribilmente eccitata, lo vedo anche dai tuoi capezzoli turgidi, i tuoi piccoli gemiti e i sussulti mi fanno capire che non ce la fai più e le mie mani scendono sul tuo corpo fino ad accarezzare il tuo frutto proibito. I nostri corpi si muovono perfettamente uno sull’altro, la sensazione della tua pelle nuda sulla mia è qualcosa di inspiegabile. Mi stringi forte a te e tra un respiro affannato e l’altro sussurri in mio nome all’orecchio facendomi venire i brividi. Mi sollevo dal tuo corpo, le mie dita si muovono con vemenza dentro di te, mentre il palmo urta la parte più sensibile ad ogni spinta. Ti guardo morire dal piacere e poi con la bocca torno al tuo seno. Un fremito. Sento la tua eccitazione esplodere tra le mie dita, gemi poi ti rilassi e prendi un respiro profondo. E ora che anche tu sei mia, i nostri sguardi tornano ad incatenarsi per dirsi tutto senza usare le parole. Sono felice, e vedo che lo sei anche tu. Alla fine mi lascio cadere su di te sfinita poggiando la mia fronte nell’incavo del tuo collo. Mi abbracci creando quel momento silenzioso di pace e dolcezza, dove ci siamo solo io e te e i nostri cuori che battono celermente per poi calmarsi ed andare sempre più adagio ritornando alla normalità.

Scherzando rompo il silenzio:

 

  * Ora pensi di farcela ad arrivare fino alla camera da letto o hai intenzione di dormire sul divano?
  * Spiritosa… - Commenti con sarcasmo.
  * No sai, non vorrei passare la notte tutta da sola al piano di sopra.



 

Con un sorriso malizioso mi avvio alla scala in modo sensuale. Ti vedo prendere fiato e seguirmi a ruota, mi raggiungi sulla porta della camera e mi abbracci. Ti bacio e sento ancora un brivido, mi fai sentire emozioni che non credevo possibili. Mi fai provare sentimenti che credevo di conoscere, e solo ora mi accorgo di quanto non fosse vero. Mi sei entrata dentro Lexa, non posso pensare di vivere senza essere tua, credo proprio di essermi innamorata davvero questa volta.

La finestra socchiusa ci regala una ventata d’aria fresca, che però non basta a raggelare le nostre intenzioni ed arrivate al letto riprendiamo il nostro gioco di potere andando avanti ad amarci per quasi tutta la notte fino che esauste non crolliamo in un sonno profondo l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

 

Lexa si sveglia a mattina oramai inoltrata. In casa regna il silenzio, al suo fianco una splendida creatura dai riccioli dorati le cinge il braccio dormento ancora profondamente. Cercando di fare il più piano possibile tenta di sfilarsi fuori dal letto, ma appena muove il braccio due mani lo stringono per non lasciarla andare via. Sorride divertita all’idea di Clarke, che anche da addormentata percepisce la sua presenza e la vuole li con se. Le scosta una ciocca di capelli dal viso e scruta l’espressione serena del volto dell’amante che comincia a risvegliarsi. Due occhi azzurri lentamente si schiudono, assonnati ma intensi come sempre regalandole il più grande sorriso del mondo.

 

  * Hey che fai mi guardi mentre dormo?
  * Sei bellissima quando dormi… e poi non mi hai lasciato andare via. – Protesta con un sorriso annuendo al suo braccio al quale sono avvinghiata.
  * Certo che no. Tu sei mia – Dico senza quasi rendermene conto, e il cuore perde un battito. Terrorizzata resto in attesa della tua reazione.
  * Mmm non so, pensavo più il contrario… che fossi tu ad essere mia… - Mi sorridi con la tua dolcezza disarmante, mentre io fingo un mezzo broncio. Anche se in realtà, quella risposta mi è piaciuta molto, e mi ha tranquillizzata.
  * Forza dormigliona ora alziamoci. – E così dicendo mi schiocca un bacio sulle labbra ed esce dal letto.



 

Resto imbambolata qualche minuto osservandola che si muove leggiadra nella mia camera, riesce ad essere elegante qualsiasi cosa indossi, o in questo caso non indossi. Il suo fisico slanciato e scolpito si imprime nei miei ricordi all’istante, e quando si volta a guardarmi con la luce del sole che le accarezza la pelle nuda, i suoi occhi del verde più brillante della foresta si inchiodano nei miei, con un intensità tale da farmi credere stessimo facendo ancora l’amore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so questo capitolo è un po’ corto, vi chiedo scusa… anche perché non c’è trama... non ci sono sviluppi della storia... ci sono solo loro! (e noi che le invidiamo leggendo) quindi capitemi, non è stato affatto facile da scrivere... mi ha messo un certo caldo!  
> Grazie a tutti come sempre per il magnifico sostegno che mi dimostrate leggendo.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	19. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Mi infilo le prime cose che trovo e scendo, tu hai recuperato  i pantaloni e la canotta della sera prima. E quando mi vedi comparire con un sorriso provocante mi sventoli davanti al naso il mio intimo, che recupero con imbarazzo. Questo tuo provocare e scherzare con spavalderia, che per chi non ti conosce può sembrare irritante, è invece nei miei confronti divertente e adorabile. Mentre do una sistemata e recupero altri indumenti sparsi tra cucina e soggiorno, anche se è un po’ tardi tu prepari la colazione. In poco tempo il profumo dei pancake invade tutta la cucina.

 

  * So che non sono affari miei… ma ieri sera Anya mi è sembrata un po’ triste… va tutto bene? – Esordisco spezzando il silenzio per fare un po’ di conversazione.
  * Cazzo Anya! – La tua risposta mi spiazza un po’ te ne accorgi e prosegui – Mi ero completamente dimenticata di lei. Ieri sera era in macchina con me, poi una certa Clarke Griffin mi ha distratto e mi sono dimenticata mia cugina al club… - Concludi quasi imbarazzata.
  * Non dire così, vedrai che non l’è successo niente c’erano anche Lincoln, Octavia e Raven con lei. – Al pensiero mi scappa un sorriso – Sicuramente uno di loro l’ha riaccompagnata.
  * Si ma sarà incazzata nera ora! con me…



 

Cerchi il telefono che poi trovi nella tasca dei pantaloni. 10 chiamate senza risposta: Anya.

 

  * Ecco appunto… - Dici mostrandomi il display - Devo chiamarla per vedere se è tutto ok.



 

Il telefono squilla una, due, tre, quattro volte. Lexa sta per riattaccare quando una voce assonnata ed impastata risponde all’altro capo.

 

  * Pronto…
  * Anya?



 

Si sente in lontananza un - Oh cazzo – Poi qualche istante di silenzio e…

 

  * Hey Lexa! Ma che cavolo di fine hai fatto ieri? Sappi che sono incazzata nera con te!
  * Lo so scusa, volevo tornare a prenderti ma non mi sono accorta e mi sono addormentata da Clarke.
  * Si certo dormire! ora si dice così… - Si sentono dei colpi di tosse e una risatina di sottofondo
  * Anya ma sei con qualcuno?
  * No! Certo che no!
  * Mi sembri strana… tutto ok?
  * Benissimo! faremo i conti più tardi non credere che me lo scordi, ora devo andare…



 

E senza dare possibilità di replica riattacca. Lexa resta stranita dalla strana conversazione, e la riferisce a Clarke che ne resta incuriosita, e prima di esporre una teoria sulla cosa a sua volta fa una chiamata.

 

  * Hey biondina!
  * Ciao Rea tutto bene?
  * Si certo perché? Ci siamo viste ieri sera sai? – Col suo classico tono scherzoso.
  * Si si lo so è che sono scappata via senza salutare… e poi non abbiamo nemmeno chiacchierato un granché. – Provo a giustificare.
  * Oh si ce ne siamo accorti che avevi in mente di fare altro… - Replica con una certa malizia.
  * La serata è andata bene poi? vi siete divertiti? – Cerco di sviare l’argomento.
  * È andata alla grande anche senza di te Griffin. Guarda che non sei mica il centro del mondo. – Ribatte con sarcasmo.
  * Ah ah divertente Rav… sono un po’ in pensiero per Anya in realtà. Mi è sembrata triste ieri sera, ci hai fatto caso? Ti ha detto qualcosa?
  * Anya? No, no, perché? Avrebbe dovuto? Cosa vuoi che ne so io? – Chiede tutto d’un fiato.
  * Si certo Rav… ora devo andare. – Lascio una pausa ad effetto, e all’ultimo aggiungo un – Salutami Anya.



 

Dall’altro capo del telefono quando cade la linea la situazione precipita. Raven ancora sdraiata a letto parla da sola guardando il telefono, e mandando delle maledizioni a Clarke che è sempre troppo perspicace. Mentre un Anya visibilmente sconvolta cerca di recuperare tutti i suoi averi sparsi in giro per la stanza.

 

  * Cazzo! Cazzo! Questo non è mai accaduto Reyes! – Sbotta Anya.
  * Cosa Woods la telefonata o… ? – Prova a chiedere la latina.
  * Niente di tutto quello che è successo dopo il mio primo bicchiere di ieri sera è mai accaduto! – Specifica con enfasi la bionda.
  * Ok… non credevo di essere così terribile da dover rimuovere l’intera nottata… - Si auto schernisce per provocarla Rae.
  * No! Non lo fare! Non lo dire… - Anya le rivolge uno sguardo tagliente. - Non è colpa tua...  – Aggiunge poi con più calma.
  * E allora cosa succede? Credevo ci fossimo divertite... che ti fosse piaciuto… - Prova a ritrattare Raven ancora dal letto.
  * Si, è stato… È stato meraviglioso… È solo che non avrei dovuto… Io non posso, scusa.



 

E così dicendo Anya si riveste e scappa fuori dalla stanza.

 

  * Lascia che ti riaccompagni almeno! – Prova Rae.
  * Chiamo un taxi. – Ribatte velocemente l’altra chiudendo la porta.



 

Riattacco lasciando Raven senza parole, e mi immagino la sua faccia per tornare a Lexa, che mi guarda basita ed incredula per quello che crede di aver afferrato dalla mia conversazione. Il suo sguardo è talmente sconvolto che mi fa venire da ridere, oltre che a somigliare a quello che ho appena immaginato sul volto della mia mica. Cerco di trattenermi e le offro un abbraccio consolatorio, prima di affrontare lo spinoso argomento.

 

  * Clarke? – Dici in cerca di spiegazioni.
  * Anya sta bene, stai tranquilla… - Provo a rassicurarti io.
  * Non è successo quello che penso io vero? – Il tuo tono è serio e incredulo.
  * Io non lo so cos’è successo e cosa no Lexa, ma… di sicuro ha passato la notte con Raven.



 

Sul suo volto l’incredulità aumenta, sembri sconvolta dalla scoperta e mi fissi smarrita. Ti bacio e cerco di rassicurarti, anche se a me viene ancora da ridere.

A questo punto Mi racconti di Nyko, del fatto che fosse partito, e del quanto fosse sconvolta Anya. Ora comprendo meglio le tue perplessità, e il comportamento di ieri sera di tua cugina, ma cerco di sdrammatizzare la situazione abbastanza assurda che quelle due hanno creato. Anche se in effetti sento puzza di casini lontano un miglio.

 

Dopo aver lasciato la casa di Clarke, Lexa si dirige a casa Woods alla ricerca di sua cugina. La porta è chiusa non c’è nemmeno zio Titus che sarà sicuramente in palestra. Fa per richiamare la cugina quando un taxi accosta poco distante da lei, e vede Anya scendere dal sedile posteriore.

 

  * Buongiorno – Saluta con un sorriso.
  * Lexa! Che ci fai qui? – Chiede sorpresa la ragazza.
  * Che domande… cercavo te! – Spiega con una scrollata di spalle. - Dobbiamo parlare. – Afferma seria.
  * Non ne ho nessuna voglia. – Ribatte l’altra.
  * Parleremo lo stesso. – Insiste Lexa.
  * Non ora!



 

E visibilmente arrabbiata Anya si dirige all’ingresso chiudendo fuori Lexa senza scrupoli, gettandosi nella sua disperazione per la cazzata appena fatta.

Alla mora non restò alternativa se non quella di passare un salto a casa, per poi dirigersi al lavoro a dare una mano a zio Titus.

 

Anya voleva riflettere, aveva bisogno di capire e di ricostruire ogni cosa della serata precedente. Ricordava il locale, la musica, gli shot… troppi shot, e poi ricordava Raven in pista che le lanciava occhiate e sorrisi ammiccanti. Dopo che Clarke e Lexa avevano dato spettacolo in quel ballo decisamente provocante, e se ne erano andate, ricorda di essere rimasta ai margini della pista fino che Lincoln con il suo buon umore non era riuscita a trascinarla a ballare di nuovo. Anche se di tanto in tanto sfuggiva al bar a bere ancora qualcosa. Si sentiva un vero schifo. Il mal di testa dovuto a tutto quell’alcol era terribile, ma la nausea, quella era anche peggio. Era nauseata soprattutto da se stessa. Come aveva potuto in 48 ore, passare dalla triste rabbia per la partenza del suo ragazzo, al letto di qualcun’altro? Raven era uno schianto doveva ammetterlo… quella giacca rossa poi, le stava divinamente! Ma fino a quel momento non aveva mai avuto davvero dubbi sulla sua relazione con Nyko. E ora? Ora lo aveva tradito… e anche se forse è stata una stupidata, causata dall’ubriachezza non riusciva proprio a spiegarselo.

Si fece una doccia, e cercò di recuperare il più possibile lucidità. Aveva bisogno di parlare con il suo ragazzo, non gli avrebbe detto cosa era successo. No, non in quel momento… non per telefono… non così… Lui non se lo meritava di certo, ma aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce.

Dopo qualche squillo Nyko rispose con sorpresa, e come sarebbe accaduto anche nelle settimane seguenti liquidò alla svelta la telefonata, sembrando di fretta e distaccato.

Ad Anya non restava altro che continuare a disperare nei suoi dubbi, almeno fino che non avrebbe potuto sfogarsi il giorno seguente, nella solitudine della palestra di famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questo capitolo è un po’ corto, vi chiedo scusa ancora… dai però sto aggiornando tutti i giorni!  
> Per la serie viva i risvegli turbolenti, e questa volta non per le nostre Clexa, e per la felicità di qualcuno, ecco la prima comparsa delle Ranya! Un po' disastroso ma è pur sempre un inizio... Quelle due con i loro caratterini saranno divertenti da seguire.  
> Un immenso grazie a tutti voi che leggete, e non siate troppo timidi lasciate qualche vostro pensiero su questa mia follia, giuro che non mordo.  
> Ci rileggiamo domani.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	20. CHAPTER NINETEEN

Il tempo al tuo fianco vola, e dal venerdì sera mi sono ritrovata alla domenica senza neanche accorgermi. Oggi pranzo in famiglia, fortuna che la mia è una famiglia allargata, e anche se papà non c’è più, Marcus il compagno di mia madre è un brav’uomo di piacevole compagnia, in più Wells, Raven, Octavia e persino suo fratello Bellamy, saranno ospiti a casa Griffin per il barbecue domenicale proprio come quando eravamo dei ragazzini.

Sono contenta di passare una domenica con loro, anche perché non vedo l’ora di punzecchiare un po’ Raven per scoprire quel che ha combinato con Anya, ma allo stesso tempo mi dispiace di non poter stare con te. Non so se sia giunto il momento di dire a mia madre con chi sto uscendo, non so come la prenderebbe, e vorrei che avesse la possibilità di conoscerti prima di dirle di noi. Un giorno comunque, spero sarai alle nostre tavolate di famiglia accanto a me. Mi sorprendo di questo pensiero, sto già facendo programmi, e sto fantasticando troppo presto su cose che non dovrei nemmeno pensare.

Ti ho appena salutata e già mi manchi, abbiamo passato due giorni fantastici insieme. A parte per il lavoro il sabato pomeriggio, non abbiamo messo piede fuori casa, eppure sentivo di non aver bisogno di nient’altro solo perché eri con me. Ora ovviamente sono in ritardo, così me la faranno pesare tutto il giorno prendendomi in giro.

 

  * Buongiorno principessa! Alla buon ora! – Wells inizia scherzoso.
  * Hey guardate chi si è degnata a venire. – O lo segue a ruota in modo più pungente.
  * Scusate ragazzi, lo so sono in ritardo… non ho sentito la sveglia. – Cerco di giustificarmi.
  * Certo Clarke, perché tu non sei mai in ritardo vero? – Dice mia madre con tono serio.
  * Mamma!! – Ribatto con un certo disdegno.
  * Su dai non te la prendere tua madre ha ragione… - Infierisce Bellamy
  * Me lo sentivo sarebbe stata una pessima giornata. – Ammetto sbuffante



 

Una risata scoppia impetuosa per il mio finto disprezzo con tanto di broncio, e subito compare l’atmosfera serena e gioiosa dei nostri barbecue in famiglia.

 

  * Ciao Clarke – Dice Marcus con un sorriso e mi abbraccia.
  * Hey ciao hai bisogno una mano alla griglia? – Chiedo gentilmente.
  * No tranquilla ho già un aiutante oggi, tu va pure a sederti con gli altri. – Risponde lui.



 

Tiro l’occhio, e alla griglia vedo Raven che gira gli hamburger. Mi sembrava strano che non avesse ancora fatto battutacce sul mio ritardo, forse si è rintanata li per tentare di sfuggirmi.

 

  * Forza tutti a tavola! Il pranzo è servito – Abby



 

Mia madre esce con due vassoi di stuzzichini, e poco dopo anche Marcus compare al tavolo con delle stupende costine. Di Raven ancora nessuna traccia. Cominciamo a mangiare e dopo un po’ non vedendola arrivare, prendo la scusa di andare a riempire un altro vassoio. Portandole una birra fresca in segno di pace, mi avvicino alla griglia.

 

  * Hey – La saluto.
  * Griffin… - Dice un po’ fredda.
  * Tutto ok Rae? – Chiedo un po’ incerta.
  * Si certo… tu? Divertita in questi giorni? – Chiede con sguardo indagatore e una punta di malizia.
  * Oh si molto. E molte volte direi… - Dico cercando di invertire un po’ i nostri ruoli, facendo quella sicura di se, con una punta di malizia e lasciando credere chissà che più che altro per farla stare tranquilla.
  * Hey! Non voglio sentire altro Griffin!! Oddio ora mi resteranno questi pensieri impuri per tutto il giorno. – Borbotta lei.



 

Una risata mi esce spontanea, è la prima volta che vedo Raven quasi scandalizzata. Di solito mi imbarazzo io con le sue battutine, e oggi con questa uscita più in suo stile che mio l’ho un po’ spiazzata.

 

  * Chiedo venia Rav, ti ho portato una birra fresca. – E le porgo la bottiglia stappata.
  * Oh grazie, ci voleva qui davanti fa un caldo insopportabile. – Mi risponde con gratitudine.
  * E non solo qui. – Dico facendole l’occhiolino.



 

Lei abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato, mi giro e con il piatto rifornito di altra carne, e torno al tavolo senza aggiungere altro. Da quel suo sguardo ora ho la certezza che con Anya è successo qualcosa, e l’idea mi diverte un mondo, anche se ovviamente capisco quanto la situazione possa essere complicata in realtà. E spero sinceramente che la mia amica non ci stia male per lei, ma si sia solo voluta godere una nottata divertente.  Mi distruggerebbe vederla star male. Soprattutto per una persona molto vicina, a quella che credo stia diventando la più importante della mia vita.

 

Dopo essere passata di casa Lexa si dirige alla palestra. Nell’ultimo anno e mezzo, non era mai successo che mancasse così spesso da quel posto. Anzi, aveva praticamente sempre vissuto in palestra, rientrava a casa solo per dormire e per badare a Church.

Arrivata trova la porta stranamente aperta, e le luci dell’ingresso accese. Dalla sala sul fondo provengono dei colpi sordi, come di un guanto sul sacco. Si dirige alla stanza senza fare rumore, e scrutando al suo interno vede Anya in pantaloncini e canotta, che sfoga tutta la sua furia.

 

  * Dovresti prendertela con chi può reagire sai? Che ti ha fatto di male quel sacco? – Esordisce Lexa.
  * Non c’era nessuno con cui prendermela… quindi mi restava solo questo! – Risponde tra un colpo e l’altro.
  * Se mi dai due minuti mi cambio e ti faccio compagnia.
  * Si cero... Come se avessi bisogno di scaricare un po’ di rabbia e tensione – Un sorriso triste e amaro stampato in volto – Tu avrai passato due giorni stupendi nel letto di Clarke!
  * Hey non prendertela con me perché combini casini! – Risponde secca Lexa.
  * Io? Tu piuttosto! Tu mi hai lasciata in quel dannato club Lexa! – Anya inizia a dar sfogo alla sua rabbia con le parole.
  * Lo so scusa… - Lexa cerca di farla calmare.
  * No cazzo mi hai lasciato li ubriaca! – Continua infuriata l’altra.
  * Ma c’erano Lincoln, Octavia e Raven non eri sola… - Si giustifica la mora.
  * E forse sarebbe stato meglio se fossi stata sola! – Prosegue gridandole contro Anya.
  * Io non… - Prova a ribattere l’altra
  * È colpa tua! È tutta colpa tua! – Inveisce di nuovo furiosa Anya.
  * Eh no è… io ho sbagliato e ti ho chiesto scusa per questo, ma non puoi darmi la colpa per qualcosa che hai fatto tu, quando io non c’ero! – Risponde ora seccata Lexa.
  * L’ho fatto perché non c’eri! L’ho fatto perché ero disperata! L’ho fatto perché tu non mi hai fermata! L’ho fatto perché non riuscivo a usare la testa… L’ho fatto perché ero triste e ubriaca… e quando sono triste e ubriaca non so resistere alle tentazioni!



 

Urlando contro Lexa le si avvicina con occhi lucidi cominciando a sferrare cazzotti come sfogo che la ragazza schiva e para abilmente senza alcun problema.

 

  * Nyko se ne era andato da un giorno… un giorno soltanto… solo uno, e l’ho già tradito.



 

Confessa la ragazza scoppiando in un pianto, arrendendosi all’improvvisa mancanza delle sue forze gettandosi sulla spalla della cugina, che prontamente la sorregge e la consola con un sincero abbraccio.

Tra un singhiozzo e l’altro cerca di chiedere consiglio.

 

  * E ora cosa faccio? Come faccio con Nyko? Ho fatto un casino Heda.
  * Non posso dirti io cosa fare tesoro. – Il tono di Lexa si è ammorbidito.
  * Devi aiutarmi non so cosa fare. – Prosegue l’altra ancora un po’ singhiozzante.
  * Credo tu debba capire cosa vuoi per prima cosa. Poi puoi pensare a cosa fare. – Cerca di spigarle la mora con delicatezza.
  * Che intendi?
  * Nessuno ti ha mai fatto fare qualcosa che non volessi fare Anya… quindi, cerca di capire cosa vuoi davvero da Nyko… e cosa vuoi veramente da Raven… - Prova a spiegarsi meglio Lexa.
  * Io non lo so… lui è il mio ragazzo e… lei… lei è stata uno sbaglio… un bello sbaglio in realtà ma… non credo sia giusto nei confronti di Nyko… - Ragiona ad alta voce Anya.
  * Non pensare a lui… pensa a cosa ritieni giusto per te. Qualsiasi decisione prenderai, io sarò qui con te. Sarò qui per te. – La rassicura con dolcezza stringendola ancora tra le braccia.



 

A casa Griffin il pranzo e le successive chiacchiere continuano allegre e spensierate, Marcus e Abby rientrano lasciando soli i ragazzi.

 

  * Hey principessa allora come va? è un po’ che non ti fai sentire…
  * Va benissimo Wells!
  * Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire. Quindi alla fine con Lexa le cose stanno funzionando?



 

Annuisco con un sorriso.

 

  * Lexa? Chi cavolo è Lexa? – Una voce dietro di me mi fa balzare in aria, è di Bellamy.
  * Hey Bellamy! – Tenta di sviare l’argomento Wells, ma lui mi guarda un po’ storto con fare interrogativo ed iperprotettivo. E alla fine mi sento in obbligo di rispondere a quella sua domanda, anche se temo la risposta non gli piacerà affatto.
  * Bè lei è… si insomma io… io e lei…. – Proprio non mi riesce di dire niente, soprattutto se mi guarda in quel modo severo già ricolmo di pregiudizi.
  * È la ragazza con cui sta uscendo Clarke. - Dice Wells togliendomi dall’impaccio con tono orgoglioso..
  * Che cosa? – Bellamy ribatte allibito.
  * Si ci stiamo frequentando da un paio di settimane. - Confermo senza però guardarlo. Mi sembra un po’ sconvolto dalla notizia.
  * Mi state prendendo in giro vero? Dai ragazzi è stato divertente ma ora ditemi la verità? - Chiede con il sorriso.
  * Di che parlate? - Chiede O da dietro suo fratello.
  * Oh niente questi due scemi si stanno prendendo gioco di me! Vogliono farmi credere che Clarke esca con una ragazza! – Bellamy si mette a ridere sonoramente.
  * Oh si che esce con una ragazza! Ed è davvero sexy Lexa! – Afferma Raven.



 

La guardo con sorpresa e un pizzico di gelosia, sapevo che la mia amica era bisessuale ma stava facendo commenti lusinghieri sulla mia Lexa! Se non la conoscessi penserei che le sta mettendo gli occhi addosso. Fortunatamente so che lo dice scherzando, anche se sento comunque una punta di rabbia salire, come se dovessi marchiare il territorio e far presente che lei non si tocca ed è solo mia!

 

  * Ok – Prende un respiro. - Vi siete messi tutti d’accordo? Divertente… - Continua Bellamy incredulo.
  * Da quando sei diventato omofobo Bell? – Chiede Raven con la sua lingua tagliente.
  * Io no sono omofobo! – Ribatte incavolato. - Dai basta gli scherzi ragazzi, sono belli ma ora dategli un taglio! – Continua lui.
  * Hey guarda qui. – Raven tira fuori il telefono e lo porge a Bellamy con la galleria aperta.
  * E queste quando le hai fatte? - Urlo incredula per quel che vedo.
  * L’altra sera… eri così intenta a scaldare l’ambiente che non te ne sei nemmeno accorta – E dandosi un occhiata Raven e O scoppiano a ridere.



 

Sul telefono ci sono foto abbastanza imbarazzanti da mostrare al pubblico, divento subito rossa e fatico a guardarle con i miei amici, anche se devo ammettere che mi fanno un certo effetto. Mentre loro scherzano sui miei movimenti sensuali per conquistare la mia “preda”, mi disconnetto concentrandomi sulle immagini che passano davanti ai miei occhi. Lo stomaco è in subbuglio e il cuore mi batte veloce, mi basta il ricordo di quella serata a farmi eccitare.

 

  * Hey biondina ci sei? – Raven mi riporta nel mondo dei vivi.
  * Si si certo! – Rispondo fingendomi presente.
  * Cazzo allora non state scherzando. – Realizza finalmente Bellamy.
  * No lei è davvero fantastica… la prossima volta che siete qui in città ve la presento. – Dico ai ragazzi cercando di calmarmi.
  * Non vedo l’ora – Risponde prontamente Wells.



 

Il pomeriggio scorre tranquillo e spensierato, a parte per qualche atteggiamento un po’ strano di Bell che non capisco bene, ma al quale non presto troppa attenzione. È giunta l’ora di tornare ognuno alle proprie vite, quindi salutiamo calorosamente Wells e Bellamy che l’indomani sarebbero ripartiti per chissà quale città a causa del loro lavoro, e pian piano i miei amici uno ad uno se ne vanno. Resta solo Raven che si fa coraggio e viene a raccontarmi fortunatamente senza troppi dettagli la notte passata con Anya, ma soprattutto il risveglio.

 

  * Sai ho risposto io per sbaglio al telefono quando ha chiamato Lexa. – Mi confessa
  * Dici sul serio? – Chiedo divertita dalla sua gaffe.
  * Si… l’ho capito solo quando ho riconosciuto la voce, e mi ha chiamato Anya.



 

Rido. Non posso fare altro, se fosse stata la scena di un film sarebbe stata davvero comica.

 

  * Ma tu come diavolo hai fatto a capire tutto? – Mi chiede innervosita.
  * Oh ti conosco troppo bene Miss Reyes! – Ribatto quasi trionfante.
  * Quando mi hai telefonato me lo sentivo che stavi cercando conferme… - Ammette la latina.
  * Eh già… beccata! Però ho beccato prima io te! – Dico con una linguaccia per sdrammatizzare e far ridere la mia amica.
  * Mi piace sai Anya… - Mi svela con un filo di voce.
  * Lo avevo capito Rea. E per quel che la conosco è una bella persona… è solo in un periodo un po’ incasinato, ha una situazione complicata da risolvere. Immagino non avesse minimamente programmato una notte così, sarà stata sconvolta il giorno dopo.
  * Nemmeno io lo avevo programmato… ed ero sconvolta anche io Clarke! Fino a un paio d’ore prima mi baciava nuda nel mio letto, e poi è scappata via mentre si rivestiva come se le stessi puntando una pistola contro! – Dice tra il dispiaciuto e lo spaventato.
  * No in quel caso ti avrebbe disarmato fidati! – Rido – Cerca di darle spazio, quando sarà pronta ti racconterà tutto, e forse capirai perché ha reagito così… solo Rae cerca di non starci male ok? Prendila per quel che è stato senza farti troppe aspettative. – Cerco di dirle in maniera più tranquilla possibile.
  * È chiaro che sai più di me… e non me lo vuoi nemmeno direi vero?
  * Sono cose che deve dirti lei Rae. – Le dico dolcemente.
  * Vorrà dire che aspetterò… ora vado. – E si gira sconsolata incamminandosi.
  * Hey se hai bisogno qualcuno con cui parlare sono qui ok?



 

Annuisce senza guardarmi e se ne va. So di non esserle stata troppo d’aiuto ma certe cose deve saperle da lei, non da me. Spero solo riesca a capire la situazione. Vado a salutare mamma e Marcus, e dopo aver chiuso la capote della mia auto salgo. Ma prima di partire faccio una chiamata.

 

  * – Mi rispondi e anche se non ti vedo dalla voce sento il tuo sorriso.
  * Hey ciao… sei a casa? – Ti chiedo speranzosa.
  * Si sono qui con Anya. – Mi rispondi con semplicità.
  * Volevo passare a salutarti prima di rientrare, ma se hai da fare non importa… vado direttamente a casa mia.
  * No tranquilla. – Ribatti subito. - Passa pure stiamo solo facendo due chiacchiere, e poi mi farebbe molto piacere vederti… mi manchi già. – Sussurri con dolcezza, e anche solo il suono della tua voce mi mette i brividi.
  * Mi manchi anche tu… allora tra poco arrivo. – Ti dico io con un sorriso ebete, fortuna che non mi vedi.
  * Ti aspetto piccola. – E come sempre con quel nomignolo mi fai sussultare.
  * A tra poco. – Concludo sognante, al pensiero che tra poco sarò di nuovo con te.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica a tutti!! Spero che questo capitolo a casa Griffin non vi abbia annoiato troppo… intanto spunta qualche problematica nella trama secondaria. Per il momento le cose procedono abbastanza bene direi, ma girato l’angolo non si sa mai cosa potrebbe accadere...   
> Grazie a tutti quelli che nonostante le mie farneticazione continuano a leggere.  
> Ci aggiorniamo domani, un abbraccio Clexakru.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY

Il tempo vola, e purtroppo è arrivata anche la sera della famosa raccolta fondi, alla quale mia madre mi ha incastrata per il discorso. Il salone è già ghermito di gente che chiacchiera, e che si ferma a salutarmi. Odio questi eventi, e il fatto di dover fare il discorso mi priva anche dell’unico lato positivo che ci trovo di solito: l’open bar. Fuori la notte inizia a prendere il sopravvento sulla giornata limpida e soleggiata, le grandi vetrate permettono di sbirciare il cielo che si scurisce dopo l’ultimo residuo del tramonto.

– Dottoressa Griffin. – Sento chiamare alle mie spalle, e poco prima di girarmi con lo sconforto di un ennesimo ospite sgradito che richiama la mia attenzione, una figura con una certa classe in completo nero fa il suo ingresso fiero, incantandomi per un attimo. – Dottoressa Griffin – Ripete l’uomo alle mie spalle, così sono costretta a voltarmi e prestargli attenzione, non potendo più godere della vista di Lexa in tutta la sua eleganza.

Terminata la noiosa chiacchierata, mi volto a cercarti ma non riesco a trovarti, giro per la sala senza una meta ben precisa e senza successo, poi finalmente ti scorgo al banco del bar. Faccio per avvicinarmi, e il tempismo di mia madre non può essere peggiore di questo. – Clarke cominciamo. – Mi trascina sul palco e incomincia ad introdurre la serata, per poi lasciarmi a presentare il programma a cui sono destinati i soldi raccolti. Mentre sto li sul palco nel mio abito rosso sangue a parlare ti cerco con lo sguardo per tutta la sala, ma tu sei sparita di nuovo. Immagino quanto ti stia annoiando a questo evento, del resto mi annoio sempre anche io, e mi dispiace tu debba sopportarlo per causa mia. Finalmente posso lasciare il centro del palco a mamma che riprende la scena per le ultime parole di conclusione, così intanto posso cercarti ma ancora non riesco a distinguere nessuna traccia di te. Scendiamo dal palco, e a lato ovviamente veniamo trattenute da qualche imprenditore benestante che vuole approfondire il discorso, prima di staccare un assegno con qualche cifra importante. Jackson fa la sua comparsa, e vedendomi alla ricerca di un modo per fuggire interviene nel discorso, richiedendo la mia presenza altrove.

 

  * Grazie Jackson! Non ce la facevo più…
  * Non lo avevo capito. - Ridendo mi schernisce



 

Mi guardo in giro, ma ora che non ho più nemmeno il rialzo del palco è difficile vederti nel mezzo della folla.

 

  * Hey ma tu sai che ci fa qui Alexandra Woods? – Chiede con curiosità Jackson.
  * Si l’ha invitata mia madre. – Rispondo cercando di essere il più naturale possibile, come se non fosse l’unica cosa che mi interessa davvero di questa terribile serata. – Sai dov’è a proposito?
  * È li dietro con i tuoi amici investitori, dove l’abbiamo lasciata cinque minuti fa.
  * No, non mia madre. Intendevo Alexandra Woods.
  * Oh…



 

Credo di non essere affatto riuscita nel mio intento vedendo come mi guarda Jackson ora, ma faccio finta di nulla e non replico quindi alla fine si arrende e risponde.

 

  * L’ho vista al bar subito prima di venire a salvarti.



 

Annuisco e mi congedo, dirigendomi esattamente dove dovresti essere tu. Ma arrivo e non ci sei, oggi ho l’impressione che il mondo ce l’abbia con me e mi voglia privare di tutte le cose piacevoli della vita. Mi arrendo e mi tiro in disparte, perdendomi a guardare il panorama bellissimo del paesaggio oramai inghiottito nel buio illuminato dai lampioni della città. Una mano calda si poggia delicatamente sul mio braccio facendomi sobbalzare, riconosco quel tocco, e subito un profumo famigliare mi inebria dandomi la certezza che sei tu. La tua mano scivola lentamente sul mio braccio sino ad arrivare alla mia, ricambio la tua stretta e mi giro a guardarti con il sorriso più radioso che ho. Per un secondo che sembra un infinità mi abbandono nella profondità del verde delle tue iridi, che con questa luce mostra delle sfumature nuove. Mi sembra finalmente che la serata stia acquistando un senso, e soprattutto mi regali un po’ di gioia, ma ho giusto il tempo di sussurrarti – Ciao. - Per un istante avevo creduto di essere in un altro posto, avevo avuto la sensazione che oltre a noi non ci fosse nient’altro, nessun’altro, felicemente persa nel tuo sguardo ancora con la mano stretta alla tua. E invece ecco mia madre che mi riporta con i piedi atterra.

 

  * Oh Clarke eccoti! Ti stavo cercando.



 

Anche se non vorrei sciolgo le nostre mani mimandoti uno scusa con le labbra, e mi giro verso di lei per darle retta, coprendoti dalla sua visuale.

 

  * Volevo farti conoscere una persona, lui è uno dei nostri sostenitori più influenti. Ti presento il signor Roan Queen.



 

Al sentire quel cognome, Queen un fulmine mi attraversa immediatamente. Anche se non potevo vederti sentii l’atmosfera diventare improvvisamente tesa, sapevo esattamente ora come potesse essere il tuo sguardo, potevo immaginare tutta la freddezza e il distacco che di improvviso si impossessano di te. Dopo un attimo di sgomento presi la forza e strinsi la mano all’uomo. Due occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio mi scrutarono per un attimo, il suo distacco e la sua freddezza erano spaventosi aggiunti a quell’imponente e massiccia corporatura tonica, che riempiva lo smoking con portamento elegante e spavaldo.

Non so quanto passò quando gli lasciai la mano, pochi secondi credo, lui posò lo sguardo oltre la mia spalla e per una frazione di secondo i suoi occhi ebbero un fremito inaspettato, le pupille si strinsero dando più spazio a quel ghiaccio che le circonda e poi lo sentii parlare.

 

  * Oh buona sera Miss Woods. Non immaginavo di poterla trovare in un posto del genere.



 

Se io mi sono sentita male in quel momento, non posso minimamente immaginare come ti sei sentita tu. E alle mie spalle la tua voce non tarda a far arrivare una risposta.

 

  * Buona sera Mr. Queen, se avessi saputo di incontrarla avrei sicuramente
  * Non mi sento molto bene – Dico interrompendoti – Scusate. - Mi volto verso di te poggiandoti una mano sul braccio. – Miss Woods gentilmente mi accompagnerebbe a prendere un po’ d’aria?
  * Certamente Dottoressa Griffin.



 

Rivolgi un cenno di saluto e mi segui. Ti trascino agli ascensori e fino al tetto del palazzo, il tutto nel silenzio più totale mentre i nostri sguardi ispezionano il pavimento. Appena aperta la porta una folata d’aria fresca mi smuove le ciocche di capelli lasciate libere dalla mia acconciatura, e ci avvolge con la sua frizzantezza togliendoci un po’ di peso di dosso. Chiudi la porta dietro di noi, siamo finalmente sole e tante cose mi frullano per la testa ma tutto quello che riesco a dire è – Mi dispiace. – Ti avvicini e prendi le mie mani tra le tue, con delicatezza quasi avessi paura di rompermi, se solo il resto del mondo potesse conoscere la dolcezza che riservi solo a me, morirebbe dell’invidia di ciò che abbiamo. I nostri occhi si cercano e si intrecciano appena si trovano, e capisco quello che mi stai dicendo anche senza una tua parola. Annullo lo spazio tra di noi e ti abbraccio, sento il tuo calore e il tuo profumo avvolgente mi invade. Mi stringi a te, le tue labbra a pochi millimetri dal mio orecchio sussurrano con una dolcezza disarmante un semplice – Grazie. – Provocandomi una scarica di brividi in tutto il corpo.

Per qualche minuto nessuna delle due parla e tantomeno si muove da quell’intensa stretta, poi lasciando la presa sempre sussurrando al mio orecchio mi dici. – Clarke Griffin tu sei fantastica. – I nostri occhi si ritrovano nella loro silenziosa danza poi mi fissi la bocca qualche istante, e non ti resisto più. Mi avvicino lentamente trovando subito le tue soffici labbra in cerca delle mie.

Il panorama da quassù è spettacolare, siamo su uno dei palazzi più alti della città, e con il fascino delle luci notturne tutto sembra magico. I rumori del traffico sono solo un fruscio leggero di sottofondo, estraniata dal mondo e persa nel tuo abbraccio, sento che potrei restare così per sempre.

La porta si spalanca d’improvviso facendoci sobbalzare. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo un uomo uscire sul tetto, mentre mi sciolgo dal tuo abbraccio ricomponendomi. Solo quando lo sento chiamare con una nota di perplessità il mio nome capisco chi è.

 

  * Marcus? Che ci fai quassù? – Chiedo un po’ incerta.
  * Abby mi ha detto che non ti sentivi bene, così sono venuto a cercarti… - Spiega semplicemente.
  * Sto bene grazie. Avevo solo bisogno un po’ d’aria, sai quanto odio questi eventi. – Rispondo cordialmente all’uomo.
  * Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire.



 

A quel punto lo sguardo interrogativo e non più preoccupato di Marcus si posa su di te, e ora mi sento terribilmente in imbarazzo. Credo di poter fare poco per nascondere la situazione, e avrei preferito parlarne prima con mia madre, ma, credo che lui da bravo osservatore qual’è abbia già capito. Quindi non mi resta che fare le presentazioni.

 

  * Marcus ti presento Alexandra Woods. – Poi rivolgendomi a te spiego. – Lui è il compagno di mia madre.



 

Ora vedo chiaramente la preoccupazione che aveva Marcus prima sul volto spostarsi sul tuo, che con un po’ di incertezza stringi comunque la mano all’uomo davanti a te, scambiando educatamente i classici convenevoli.

 

  * Torno da tua madre prima che si preoccupi anche per me, e mandi un esercito a cercarci. – Sghignazzando Marcus si gira e torna verso la porta.
  * – lo richiamo.
  * Non ti preoccupare Clarke, le dirò solo che stai bene.



 

Aggiunge voltandosi per farmi un occhiolino, e dopo un reciproco sorriso, si incammina al salone del ricevimento lasciandoci di nuovo sole. Cerco la tua mano ed intreccio le mie dita alle tue, la tua stretta è automatica ma per la prima volta da quando ti conosco incerta. Probabilmente hai paura di un'altra sorpresa in questa serata, ti bacio la guancia e ti sento tremare.

 

  * Hey è tutto ok. Non è successo nulla. – Cerco di rassicurarti.
  * È stato un po’ imbarazzante. – Confessi con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto avanti a te.
  * Marcus è un uomo stupendo, quando lo conoscerai meglio riderai al pensiero di questa serata. – Affermo spensierata.
  * Quando lo conoscerò meglio? – Chiedi titubante ed un po’ meravigliata.
  * Si certo… cosa pensi, prima o poi ti toccherà accompagnarmi a cena da mia madre. – Provo a dirti cercando di non imporre la situazione che forse un po’ ti preoccupa.



 

Mi guardi con un filo di terrore, ma quando incontri l’azzurro dei miei occhi e il mio sorriso ti tranquillizzi immediatamente.

 

  * Certo dottoressa Griffin. – Dici in tono scherzoso – Ora credo dovremmo tornare di sotto però.
  * Forse è meglio che vada solo io, non voglio chiuderti nella stessa stanza con Roan Queen. Tu va a casa, dammi il tempo di salutare e ti raggiungo.



 

Non c’è bisogno di aggiungere altro con le parole, mi baci teneramente le labbra, e sento il tuo sorriso contagiare le mie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente è arrivato anche il momento della famosa raccolta fondi! E ovviamente la gente è tra i piedi quando non deve, tenendo manco a farlo apposta le nostre Clexa separate tutta sera. E fortuna che Lexa aveva raccontato a Clarke la storia di Roan e Costia, altrimenti temo che senza il suo divino intervento sarebbe finita davvero male.  
> Alla fine contro ogni probabilità, e con tutti quei rompiscatole alle calcagna sono riuscita a creare quel momento sul tetto e regalarvi un po’ di dolcezza. Riuscirà Clarke a scappare dall’evento e a raggiungere la sua amata a casa? Cosa accadrà quando tornerà nel salone con gli ospiti? Lasciatemi qualche vostra teoria, e se siete curiosi di scoprirlo seguitemi nel prossimo capitolo venerdì.  
> Un mega abbraccio a tutti quelli che leggono.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Dopo aver salutato frettolosamente ed essermi sorbita mezza ramanzina da mia madre che è finita con un “Non pensare sia finita qui Clarke, domani ne riparliamo!” Finalmente riesco a fuggire da quel terribile evento, per ritrovarmi con sorpresa sull’uscio faccia a faccia con Roan Queen.

 

  * Faccia attenzione alle persone che frequenta Dottoressa Griffin. – Dice serio con quella sua voce profonda.
  * Chi frequento non la riguarda Mr. Queen. – Ribatto prontamente senza pensarci.
  * Lo dico per il suo bene, certe compagnie sono pericolose. – Gli occhi dell’uomo stretti a due fessure mi studiano cercando di intimorirmi.
  * Ha proprio ragione, e ora mi scusi sono attesa altrove.



 

Così dicendo me ne vado senza voltarmi, e una volta arrivata all’auto mi lascio finalmente andare. Quell’uomo mette i brividi, per un certo verso la sua fierezza , il suo portamento, e il sorriso smagliante lo dipingono intrigante. Ma la sua spietata freddezza e completa mancanza di empatia, mettono terribilmente in soggezione. La sua corporatura robusta ed imponente molto atletica, lo aiuta decisamente ad aumentare l’effetto. Mi chiedo come hai fatto tu, un paio di settimana fa a cavartela solo con qualche livido contro di lui. Caccio immediatamente il pensiero di quell’uomo, che non ho intenzione di riprendere per tutta la sera  e metto in moto. Tra poco finalmente sarò da te.

 

Arrivata, mi apri ancora nel tuo completo elegante, e mi fai entrare facendo segno di accomodarmi. Sul divano Church mi guarda con mezz’occhio appena aperto, e ritorna a dormire. In questo momento non mi va di sedermi accanto a lui e coccolarlo. In questo momento non mi va nemmeno di fare due chiacchiere. In questo momento sento di non avere pazienza, in questo momento l’unica cosa che voglio sei tu. Sento il rumore della porta che si chiude alle mie spalle, e mentre tu ti volti per entrare nel soggiorno io mi volto verso di te, trovandomi a pochi centimetri dal tuo splendido viso.

Non ti do il tempo di dire nulla. Ti bacio con passione. E quando mi fermo per riprendere fiato, le tue parole scivolano alle mie orecchie come il miele.

 

– Non ti ho ancora detto quanto sei bella questa sera.

 

Arrossisco per l’imbarazzo, è stupido lo so. Ma quando mi fai i complimenti o quando mi guardi in certi modi, non posso nasconderlo. Arrossisco all’istante e il fuoco mi arde dentro mozzandomi il respiro, riempendomi di brividi caldi, e bloccando ogni mia capacità mentale come l’effetto di una potente droga.

Faccio per parlare ma mi posi un dito sulle labbra per fermarmi, forse dopotutto anche tu non hai molta voglia di fare conversazione. È incredibile come anche questo semplice gesto fatto da te sembri tanto sensuale, con il polpastrello delinei il contorno del mio labbro, poi la mano scivola in una dolce carezza e la tua bocca è di nuovo sulla mia.

Cerchi di farmi arretrare e di schiodarmi dall’ingresso ma non voglio staccarmi nemmeno per un secondo da te. Mi aggrappo ancora di più al tuo collo, e non so come sia possibile, capisci sempre perfettamente le mie esigenze. Quindi con forza mi sollevi da terra per girarmi schiena al muro, mentre le nostre lingue continuano a sfregarsi sempre più frenetiche. Le tue mani scorrono sul mio corpo, l’eccitazione sale e sono sempre più schiacciata sulla parete premuta dalla tua figura vigorosa. Con un braccio mi stringo a te, con l’altro sollevo piano la gonna lunga del mio abito per poter alzare la gamba ed incastrarti nella mia presa. Quasi in contemporanea la tua mano è sulla mia coscia nuda e ne sostiene il peso. Fremo e chiedo di più, e questa sera anche tu non hai la pazienza di aspettare e di giocare un po’ con il mio corpo tenendomi sulle spine, quindi con l’altra mano accorri subito a donarmi il piacere tanto bramato scopandomi con foga contro quel muro.

L’apice della mia soddisfazione non tarda ad arrivare, e di nostri respiri affannati continuano a mischiarsi anche se con più tranquillità e dolcezza, riprendendo un ritmo calmo desideroso di qualcosa di più del semplice sesso. Le tue labbra scendono a baciarmi il mento e il collo, e dalle mie un sussurro prende voce in un semplice.

 

  * Wow



 

Ti sento sorridere sulla pelle della mia spalla, per poi arrivare a rispondermi mordicchiandomi il lobo dell’orecchio.

 

  * Ed è solo l’inizio.



 

Mi tiri a te spostandomi dalla parete, e questa volta ti lascio fare ti allontani e mi prendi in braccio per portarmi in camera, dove la magia della nostra notte avrebbe proseguito a lungo.

 

La mattina seguente mi sveglio con due occhi che mi fissano con una certa insistenza, ma non sono i tuoi verdi, sono quelli orati di Church che se ne sta appollaiato sul cuscino vuoto da parte al mio. Non vederti al mio risveglio è stato un tuffo al cuore, ma l’affetto di quell’animaletto ha alleviato un po’ la sensazione traumatica della tua mancanza. Oltre le fusa di Church la casa sembra avvolta nel più totale silenzio. Decido di alzarmi e dopo aver recuperato la biancheria intima mi dirigo in soggiorno. Di te nessuna traccia.

 

  * Lexa?



 

Chiamo interrogativa senza ricevere risposta, la cucina anch’essa deserta è apparecchiata per la colazione e il caffè è già pronto al caldo sul banco. Davanti alla tazza un biglietto – Buongiorno piccola mia. Scusa se sono scappata senza nemmeno salutarti ma dovevo andare ad aprire la palestra, dormivi così bene che mi dispiaceva svegliarti. Se ti va passa. XO –

Dopo aver fatto colazione torno in camera, e sulla poltroncina ai piedi del letto vedo un paio di pantaloni e la mia maglietta che avevo prestato a Lexa un paio di settimane prima, ben ripiegati come se fossero stati preparati li per me. Li indosso e rubo un paio di tue scarpe da ginnastica, e salutando Church chiudo tutto per venire da te.

 

Entro in palestra e sei li al banco dell’ingresso ad accogliermi con un sorriso radioso. Mi vieni incontro, mi stringi, e mi baci. Sento qualcuno schiarirsi la voce che mi fa sobbalzare, ma mi accorgo che non te ne preoccupi affatto.

 

  * Hey voi due siete in un locale pubblico cercate di contenervi! – Subito riconosco la voce di Anya.
  * Ciao Anya.



 

Le sorrido un po’ imbarazzata, ma vedo che lei è di buon umore e ci sta guardando in modo scherzoso. Ugualmente mi sciolgo dal nostro abbraccio e cerco di ricompormi.

 

  * Allora Clarke come stai? – Mi chiede con interesse.
  * Tutto bene grazie, e tu? – Rispondo istintivamente con la testa tra le nuvole.
  * Potrebbe andare meglio ma non mi lamento dai.



 

Per un momento mi ero scordata della storia di Nyko, e della notte con Raven ed in quell’istante i ricordi mi riaffiorarono. Sul mio viso qualcosa lo lascia sicuramente trapelare.

 

  * Non ci credo Lexa glie l’hai detto? – Infuria Anya dopo la mia espressione.
  * Cosa? – Chiede Lexa con indifferenza.
  * Come cosa? Le hai raccontato tutto? – Sbotta in un mix di rabbia e imbarazzo.
  * Hey no! Lexa non mi ha detto nulla. – Fermo subito la ragazza prima che se la prenda troppo con lei. – Comunque so… L’ho capito…
  * Cosa credi di aver capito con esattezza Clarke? – Chiede adirata.
  * Quello che è successo con Raven… non sono cieca, ne stupida, e conosco bene la mia amica. So che non sono affari miei e che per te è un gran casino, ma se posso permettermi di darti un consiglio parlale. È una persona ragionevole e potete sistemare tutto se vi chiarite.
  * Non credo ci sia nulla da chiarire. E comunque non ti riguarda. – Dice seccata.



 

Lo sguardo tagliente di Lexa la fulmina all’istante, ma Anya sembra non darvi alcun peso e lo ignora tranquillamente.

 

  * Temo che Raven voglia qualcosa di più da te. – Proseguo fingendo di non aver capito che vuole chiudere il discorso. - Ecco perché dovresti chiarire… detto questo ora mi faccio gli affari miei. – Le spiego sperando capisca.
  * Scherzi vero? Cosa può volere da me? – Dice con sorpresa ed incredulità, come se pensasse di non essere una persona interessante.
  * Tu le piaci Anya, l’ho capito prima ancora che lo capisse lei. – Le dico gentilmente.
  * Dannazione Griffin!! – Ribatte lei mente io scoppio all’istante in una risata.
  * Quando siete nervose ironizzate allo stesso modo - E continuo a ridere fino che anche Lexa dandomi ragione, non si unisce a me.
  * Hey dove vai? – Chiede Lexa.
  * Lasciami in pace voglio stare un po’ da sola. – Ribatte Anya andandosene via.



 

E sparisce all’interno della palestra senza rivolgerci più lo sguardo, lasciandoci li sole a ridere ancora per un po’.

 

  * Ora devo scappare la dottoressa Griffin mi vuole in ospedale oggi. – Dico sbuffando.
  * Ai la vedo brutta. – Affermi con una smorfia.
  * Mi inventerò qualcosa. – Ti comunico senza troppa preoccupazione.
  * Ok, allora buona giornata piccola. – Mi dici con un bacio.
  * Buona giornata Miss. Woods. – E mi incammino con il sorriso sulle labbra.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forse vi sto viziando un po’ troppo con tutta questa “gioia” dovrei smetterla, ma è davvero difficile tenere separate le mie bambine… ma almeno vi lascio finire bene la settimana.  
> intanto Anya sta scappando dalle sue azioni, e sta mettendo da parte i suoi pensieri cercando di andare avanti. Come andranno le cose tra la Dottoressa Griffin e Clarke? E Anya, sempre ammesso che voglia farlo, riuscirà ad affrontare i suoi demoni e chiarire con Raven?  
> Grazie a tutti voi che nonostante la mia follia continuate a leggermi. Grazie davvero per la costante compagnia in questa lunga battaglia.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Nemmeno il tempo di entrare in ufficio e già vorrei scappare. Jackson è alla scrivania e come mi vede mi saluta con il suo sorriso malizioso.

 

  * Hey Clarke ti sei ripresa dalla serata?
  * Si sto bene, grazie per quel salvataggio ieri sera. – Cerco di dire in tono normale.
  * Oh figurati, ho notato che è servito a ben poco però. Tempo 2 minuti e tua madre ti inseguiva con un altro investitore. – Ridacchia lui divertito.
  * Già… - Roan Queen penso, e mi ero quasi scordata di quella conversazione all’uscita.
  * E… Alexandra Woods? – Chiede curioso.
  * Che c’entra? – Ribatto in maniere più composta possibile.
  * Dai Clarke non sono stupido. Di certo non è sempre tra i piedi perché le piace passare da queste parti. – Mi espone tranquillamente la sua teoria con sospetto.
  * Oh Jackson… - Cerco di acquietare i suoi pensieri.
  * Allora è vero! Ho ragione io! Lo sapevo che c’era sotto qualcosa! – Interviene senza darmi modo di aggiungere altro.
  * Io non ho detto nulla. – Affermo piatta a mani alzate.
  * Non con le parole… anche se non capisco davvero come non ti si geli il sangue con quei suoi sguardi. – Dice in tono un po’ scettico.



 

Non posso trattenermi, e dopo questa e scoppio a ridere fragorosamente. Se solo sapesse di quanto tatto, dolcezza e passione tu sia capace, si innamorerebbe perdutamente anche lui di te.

 

  * Ah Clarke tua madre ti cercava… forse faresti meglio ad andare da lei.



 

Ferma immediatamente le mie risate con queste parole, ed annuendo esco dalla porta avviandomi per il lungo corridoio. Ora comincio a preoccuparmi un po’, chissà di cosa vuole parlare mia madre? Sarà arrabbiata perché me ne sono andata presto ieri sera? o perché sono stata sgarbata con Roan e sono sparita con Lexa? o peggio sarà furibonda per aver capito qualcosa di me e Lei, come pare aver capito il mondo intero?

Busso alla porta e mia madre subito mi invita ad entrare.

 

  * Sei arrivata finalmente! Quello che è successo ieri è inaccettabile Clarke! – Inveisce mia madre visibilmente irritata. - Non puoi venire alla raccolta fondi e sparire per più di un ora, per di più mentre ti sto presentando un importante investitore! Che fine avevi fatto? – Ha detto più di un ora? Io credevo di essere rimasta sul tetto con te pochi minuti.
  * Si hai ragione scusa mamma, non era mia intenzione… - Dico in tono colpevole e pentito. - Ad ogni modo il Signor Queen fossi in te lo escluderei dai contatti, non è affatto una brava persona. – Affermo sbrigativa.
  * E tu che ne sai? Non lo conosci nemmeno. - E in un certo senso aveva ragione.
  * Non lo avevo mai incontrato, ma non vuol dire che non sappia chi è. Lui e Lexa hanno dei trascorsi poco piacevoli… - Inizio a spiegare.
  * Chi? – Chiede non capendo.
  * Alexandra Woods mamma. – Le chiarisco.
  * Oh Miss Woods! Sembra davvero una persona stupenda, e le sono grata per quello che ha fatto per te, ma non vedo come possa crearti problemi questa cosa.
  * Già… come non detto lascia stare… - Dico con insufficienza, ad un volume poco più che percettibile.
  * Hey ma l’altra settimana non mi avevi detto che frequentavi qualcuno? – Cambia argomento lei dopo un attimo di attesa.
  * Si infatti. – Confermo.
  * Mi aspettavo di vederti in compagnia ieri sera… che è successo? – Chiede curiosa.
  * Infatti per quanto mi è stato permesso, ero in compagnia… - Ribatto vagamente indispettita.
  * Mi deve essere sfuggito mentre chiacchieravo con qualcuno. – Prova a giustificare.
  * No mamma era presente su tuo invito… - Basta oramai è fatta, non era proprio questo il modo in cui pensavo di dirglielo ma oramai è andata così.
  * Su mio invito? Ma io ho invitato solo… - Dice stranita.
  * Esatto… - Il mio tono deciso, per un attimo raggela l’aria dell’ufficio.
  * Oh! - È tutto quello che riesce a ribattere.



 

Marcus era stato come sempre di parola e non le aveva detto nulla, era impreparata a questa notizia e non riesco a capire come l’ha presa. Il silenzio inizia ad essere insostenibile, forse è meglio cambiare aria.

 

  * Se non c’è altro vado. – Dico in tono fermo.
  * No aspetta… - Mi ferma lei. - Domenica venite a pranzo. Voglio conoscerla! – Afferma in tono imperativo.
  * – Tento di protestare al suo ordine.
  * Non si discute Clarke, ho il diritto di conoscere la persona che esce con mia figlia!



 

A quelle parole annuisco e gli angoli della mia bocca si tendono leggermente all’insù.

Dopo l’incontro con mia madre e le insinuazioni di Jackson sono già esausta, eppure il mio turno è cominciato solo ora. Prendo il telefono dalla tasca del camice e ti mando un messaggio.

 

  * Stasera passa da me, mi manchi già e devo parlarti di una cosa…
  * Arrivo per le 8.00, mi manchi anche tu.



 

Intanto alla palestra, Anya si affligge per quanto scoperto la mattina da Clarke. Possibile che Raven fosse davvero interessata a lei? Il dubbio continuava a farsi vivo nella sua testa, e soprattutto possibile che lei avesse accantonato già l’idea di far funzionare la relazione a distanza con Nyko? No quello era fuori discussione, tutte queste paranoie erano solo il frutto delle parole di Clarke. Sicuramente si sbagliava e a Raven non interessava avere più di quel che c’è stato. In oltre lei si sentiva così perché era lusingata all’idea di piacere a qualcuno, di certo non aveva dimenticato il suo ragazzo per un avventura della settimana prima. Anche se lo aveva tradito poco dopo la sua partenza, e si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per questo, ma la sua giustificazione continuava a ricadere sulla miriade di alcol che aveva trangugiato. È talmente presa nei suoi pensieri che non si accorge dell’arrivo in sala pesi di Lincoln, che salutandola prende posto sulla panca. Dopo la prima serie da 10 il ragazzo si preoccupa del continuo silenzio dell’amica.

 

  * Hey Anya tutto bene? – Chiede turbato.
  * Oh Linc scusa non ti avevo visto ero sovrappensiero. – Prova a giustificarsi la ragazza.
  * Dev’essere un bel macinio quel pensiero… è più di 5 minuti che sono qui! – Ci scherza su l’amico.
  * Niente di cui preoccuparsi tranquillo. – Cerca di dire noncurante.



 

Clarke aveva ragione, doveva parlare con Raven. Le doveva almeno una spiegazione per il suo comportamento, e poi le cose si sarebbero sistemate. Avrebbe finalmente avuto la certezza di non interessarle, e lei era già assolutamente sicura di non essere interessata. Il suo cuore era di Nyko e quello che era successo con Raven era stato un errore… un piacevolissimo errore che non doveva ripetersi.

Tornò all’ingresso e chiese a Lexa il numero di Raven. La cugina con un po’ di stupore glielo lascia senza obbiezioni. Le sembra incredibile che qualcuno fosse riuscito a convincere Anya a fare qualcosa in così poco tempo. Le parole di Clarke avevano decisamente fatto effetto, e Lexa ne è piacevolmente sorpresa.

Dopo aver recuperato il numero restava solo una cosa da fare, Contattare la ragazza e prepararsi a combattere questa battaglia.

 

  * Reyes dobbiamo parlare… possiamo incontrarci stasera? Anya



 

Il messaggio era freddo e quasi minaccioso, ma oramai lo aveva inviato così. Ora doveva solo attendere una risposta, che per fortuna non si fa attendere arrivando in breve tempo.

 

  * Non mi aspettavo di sentirti Woods… facciamo per le 8.00 al Graunders?
  * Ok, a più tardi.



 

La ragazza finalmente si calma, e il suo pomeriggio passa rapidamente. Tra il via vai dei clienti, qualche allenamento, le battute di Lincoln e qualche risata.

Anya e Lexa chiudono la palestra alle 19.00, ognuna per dirigersi prima a casa e poi ai loro rispettivi appuntamenti, che solo più tardi avrebbero scoperto riservargli delle sorprese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una giornata stressante per Clarke che faceva prima a mettere dei cartelloni in ospedale con scritto sopra “io sto con Lexa Woods” forse avrebbe evitato conversazioni imbarazzanti e arrabbiature varie. Anya finalmente decide smetterla con le cavolate e prende in mano la situazione, con le idee abbastanza chiare sembrerebbe.  
> Come andranno le serate delle due cugine Woods? Shhh… Vi do uno spoiler importantissimo… sicuramente non come avevano immaginato!  
> Grazie a tutti voi Clexakru che continuate a sopportarmi e supportarmi.  
> May we meet again  
> pAI


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Otto in punto e il campanello di casa suona. Non trovo sorprese quando apro la porta, puntuale come un orologio svizzero ci sei  tu con una scatola di dolcetti e una bottiglia di vino. Alla vista dei miei dolci preferiti non posso trattenere la mia felicità.

 

  * Oh mio dio! Ti ho mai detto quanto di adoro? – Ti guardo con l’espressione di una bimba la mattina di Natale.



 

 Tu ridendo entri dandomi un leggero bacio sulle labbra per salutarmi.

Ordinammo la cena e tutto sta andando a meraviglia, ma ancora non ti ho accennato minimamente alla questione di cui volevo parlarle.

 

  * Clarke di cosa mi volevi parlare? – Chiedi incuriosita nell’attesa arrivi il cibo.
  * Hem ecco si ci sarebbe una cosa che volevo chiederti… - Inizio a dire titubante.
  * Coraggio dimmi, mica mordo. – Mi incoraggi a parlare prendendomi in giro.



 

I tuoi occhi e il tuo sorriso mi rassicurano, e quindi comincio a raccontare della conversazione alquanto bizzarra che avevo avuto con mia mamma quello stesso giorno.

 

  * Tua madre cosa? – Chiedi spaurita alla fine del mio racconto.
  * Vuole che andiamo a pranzo da lei domenica… - Ti ripeto cercando di essere il più dolce e tranquilla possibile, anche se dentro sento il cuore che mi martella forte nel petto.
  * E tu cosa le hai detto? – Domandi con un misto di speranza e paura per la risposta.
  * Ti sembra che si possa dire di no alla Dottoressa Griffin? – Ti rispondo, ricordandoti l’unica volta che ci avevi parlato.
  * No… in effetti no… - Ammetti costatando i fatti.
  * Senti lo so benissimo che non è il posto dove speravi di passare la tua domenica, ma se sei riuscita a sopportare me per un mese puoi sopravvivere ad un pranzo con mia madre e Marcus. – Provo a incoraggiarti cercando di non lasciar vedere la mia preoccupazione.
  * Oh si. Sicuramente sarà anche molto più piacevole passare qualche ora con loro, che non sopportare te per un altro mese.



 

Ironizzi ridacchiando per attenuare un po’ la tensione che la conversazione aveva attirato, e per la mia gioia le cose in poco tempo tornarono come al solito. Mangiamo in serena tranquillità, mentre il tempo scorre piacevole come sempre in tua compagnia. Dopo aver sparecchiato e risistemato la cucina il richiamo invitante del divano ci tenta e mi accoccolo tra le tue braccia amorevoli per guardare un vecchio film in televisione. Questi attimi di quotidianità con te mi sembrano così spontanei, così normali. Anche se sono solo i primi pochi attimi, mi fanno sentire la sensazione confortevole di casa.

Più tardi quella sera ci trasferimmo in camera per passare la notte, siamo entrambe esauste dalla giornata, e l’unica cosa di cui abbiamo voglia è la nostra reciproca compagnia. Ben presto mi addormento cullata dal calore del tuo corpo, e dal tuo dolce profumo. Abbracciata a te, con la testa poggiata sulla tua spalla, coccolata dal ritmo del tuo respiro tranquillo, e dal suono del tuo cuore.

 

Nel frattempo prima di dirigersi al locale Anya fa il tentativo di chiamare Nyko, che come le altre 5 volte in quella giornata non risponde al telefono.

Arrivata al Graunders la ragazza si posiziona agitata al banco del bar, è in anticipo e in attesa dell’arrivo di Raven butta giù il primo bicchierino di tequila. Fortunatamente non fa a tempo ad ordinare il secondo, che l’altra ragazza fa la sua comparse nel locale e le si avvicina.

 

  * – Saluta con distacco Raven.
  * – Risponde con lo stesso tono Anya.
  * Allora di cosa vuoi parlarmi? – Va subito al sodo la latina.



 

Gli sguardi delle due ragazze si incrociano. Anya sente uno strano vuoto dentro, d’improvviso la mente le si svuota, e non riesce nemmeno più a ricordarsi cosa ci fa li.

 

  * Ho bisogno di un bicchiere prima.



 

Dice rivolto più a se stessa che non a Raven che la lascia fare per poi tornare con gli occhi nei suoi.

 

  * Ok forse me ne serve un altro. – Dice la bionda non sentendosi pronta ad affrontare la situazione.
  * No forse è meglio di no. – Questa volta Raven la ferma – Non vorrei doverti riportare a casa ubriaca. – Ribatte sarcastica, ricordando quella sera incriminata.
  * Già sarebbe una pessima idea… - Le da ragione Anya, con una certa colpevolezza.
  * Allora dato che non sono qui per vederti bere, e tantomeno per riportarti a casa. E questo lo abbiamo appena stabilito in comune accordo, sarebbe ora che mi dicessi qualcosa Woods. – La incalza Raven in attesa di una spiegazione.
  * Ok… Volevo dirti per quello che è successo l’altra mattina… - Inizia incerta la bionda. - Non è stata colpa tua, non avrei dovuto fare quello che ho fatto, e poi scappare via così. – Prova a dire pentita cercando di non nascondersi dietro alla sua solita ironia tagliente.
  * Stai cercando di scusarti? Perché se è così non ti sta venendo molto bene. – La schernisce Raven, per cercare di mantenere una certa distanza nei toni come autodifesa per il suo cuore già martoriato.



 

Lo sguardo infuocato di Anya sembra voler incenerire Raven seduta stante. Prende un respiro profondo, attende qualche secondo e poi cerca di calmarsi per riprende a parlare.

 

  * Si Reyes ti sto chiedendo scusa. – Ammette. - Ho fatto un casino e mi sono comportata da stronza!



 

Raven è piacevolmente sorpresa dell’uscita dell’altra ragazza, e la scruta per capirne le reali intenzioni, andando ad incrociare il suo sguardo e soffermandosi sulla sua bocca. Poi con la malizia che usa sempre come arma di difesa tenta di ribattere sperando di sdrammatizzare.

 

  * Bè comunque il casino è stato abbastanza piacevole direi. – Ridacchia la latina.
  * Cosa fai mi prendi anche in giro? – Anya riporta i toni della conversazione subito seri. E non lascia spazio alla sua solita ironia pungente.
  * No dico solo che mi sono divertita. Almeno fino che non sei scappata via come una pazza. – Afferma con un sorriso smagliante Rae cercando di sdrammatizzare.



 

Anya non riesce a trattenere un ghigno di soddisfazione per quelle parole, quando invece avrebbe solo dovuto sentirsi in colpa. In quel momento le sue convinzioni sul fatto che fosse stata solo una notte divertente sembra trovino conferma, anche se, qualcosa dentro di lei la tiene sulle spine, e dopo un sospiro trova il coraggio di riprendere a parlare.

 

  * Ecco vedi il problema non sei tu. – Afferma sicura. - Il problema è Nyko…
  * Scusa chi diavolo è Nyko? – Domanda aggrottando la fronte Raven.
  * Il mio ragazzo… - Dice quasi sussurrando Anya.



 

Gli occhi di Raven si intristirono, e Anya lo nota all’istante. Forse il dubbio di Clarke non era poi così sbagliato. Forse Raven vorrebbe davvero qualcosa più di una notte. Ma la cosa non è possibile, la bionda prosegue con il suo triste racconto.

 

  * La settimana scorsa si è trasferito per lavoro a New York, starà via mesi. Ero molto triste, ed è per quello che mi sono ubriacata. – Espone i fatti senza lasciar trasparire emozioni. - Non avrei dovuto. Ora mi sento terribilmente in colpa. – Conclude con tristezza.
  * In colpa con me? O con lui Woods? – Reclama spiegazioni la latina con un pizzico di risentimento.
  * Con entrambi… - Conclude con tono flebile Anya.



 

I loro sguardi si sfiorarono di nuovo, per poi sfuggirsi e riprendere ad inseguirsi, Raven mise una mano su quella di Anya e finalmente la ragazza trovò il coraggio di guardarla senza scappare.

Cosa stava facendo? Voleva incontrare Raven per scusarsi e chiudere questa storia e invece le sembrava di sprofondarci dentro sempre di più. Improvvisamente le sue convinzioni le sembrava stessero crollando, togliendole la terra da sotto i piedi e lasciandola precipitare nell’oblio. I suoi occhi nocciola stavano annegando in quelli più scuri della  latina, facendole quasi mancare l’aria.

L’atmosfera si fece elettrica, gli sguardi sempre più tesi, ancora uno nell’altro. Una scarica fece tremare Anya dalla testa ai piedi, mano compresa. Quella stessa  mano che stava ancora sotto a quella di Raven, che a sua volta per reazione di quel contatto tremò. Nessuna delle due capì perché, come, ne di chi è stata l’iniziativa. Ma ad un certo punto le distanze tra di loro si azzerarono, e le loro labbra si scontrano, per poi subito dopo trascinare con trasporto anche le loro lingue in una danza di dolci, delicati, e piacevoli sfioramenti appaganti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Che dire alla fine Lexa non la prende così male questa cosa del conoscere i “suoceri”, infondo con Clarke al suo fianco cosa potrebbe mai accadere di male?  
> Anya devo dire che ha le idee davvero chiare invece! E per la gioia di tanti, sembra che Nyko stia per fare una brutta fine, e una certa Raven Reyes potrebbe godere di qualche gioia. Ma non urliamo vittoria troppo alla svelta, la situazione tra quelle due è ancora un casino.  
> Come sempre grazie a chi legge, a chi lascia un kudos. E se vi va di perde 2 minuti, scrivetemi cosa ne pensate.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

3.30, il rumore della pioggia battente mi sveglia. Guardo accanto a me, e mi ritrovo sola nel mio letto freddo e vuoto, anche se sulle lenzuola posso sentire impregnato ancora il tuo inebriante profumo. Controvoglia mi alzo, più che altro per la curiosità di vedere dove sei finita. Questo tempo malinconico mi mette addosso la voglia di accoccolarmi in un tuo caldo abbraccio. Apro la porta della camera e difronte a me noto subito la porta dello studio aperta. Vedo una figura slanciata e sovrappensiero rannicchiata sulla panca a scrutare il temporale fuori dalla finestra. Un po’ titubante ma con tutta la mia dolcezza mi avvicino e ti stringo in un abbraccio.

 

  * Hey – Ti sussurro all’orecchio.
  * Hey… - Rispondi lasciando scivolare la punta delle dita sul mio braccio che ti stringe.
  * Che ci fai qui rannicchiata tutta sola? – Chiedo con dolcezza.
  * Non riuscivo a dormire. – Ammetti. - E non volevo svegliarti. – Sussurri con premura. - Speravo che il temporale mi facesse tornare il sonno.
  * Coraggio torna a letto, ci penso io a farti riaddormentare adesso.



 

Ti prendo la mano per riaccompagnarti in camera, ma tua pare non averne affatto voglia, mi prendi la mano e ti alzi ma rimani in piedi immobile con lo sguardo perso sul cavalletto.

 

  * Clarke, quello che cos’è? – Chiedi con un cenno del capo verso la tela posta sul cavalletto, pur conoscendo esattamente la risposta.



 

Mi raggelo e mi irrigidisco all’istante. Come avevo fatto a dimenticarmene? Solo in quel momento mi accorgo che, il primo ritratto che avevo fatto a Lexa è ancora li in bella mostra, e ora non potevo più scappare. Mi imbarazzo e lascio cadere lo sguardo atterra, mentre le guance le diventarono subito rosse.

 

  * Un quadro. – Ti dico con un filo di voce.
  * Quello lo vedo anche io. – Affermi con ovvietà. - Non immaginavo che… si insomma… sono io no? – Chiedi con un certo impaccio.
  * Bè io… - Inizio la frase titubante senza ben sapere che dire. - Ecco… - Proseguo pensando di giustificarmi in qualche modo. - Scusa… - Alla fine dico credendo che la cosa ti avesse dato fastidio.
  * E di cosa? – Chiedi con tutto il tatto del mondo. - Questo ritratto mi fa capire come mi vedi, ed è molto meglio dell’originale. – Commenti con grande ammirazione per il mio lavoro.
  * Non lo so, non è venuto esattamente come doveva… - Provo a mettere insieme i miei pensieri. - Non ti rende giustizia, tu sei molto meglio di così. – Concludo dandoti il mio parere incerto.
  * Accidenti devi aver preso una botta in testa. – Scherzi, e poi convinta esprimi i tuoi pensieri su di te. - Io non sono affatto bella, ed interessante come in quel dipinto Clarke.
  * No infatti hai ragione… - Ti confermo cercando il tuo sguardo. - Per me lo sei molto di più.



 

E così dicendo ti trascino finalmente di nuovo a letto. Tra la dolcezza di un bacio e la delicatezza di una carezza il sonno finalmente arriva anche per te.

 

La mattina seguente Anya si sveglia in una stanza che non è la sua, in un letto che non è il suo, eppure il tutto aveva qualcosa di famigliare. Si tira su poggiandosi sui gomiti e guardandosi intorno, dalla finestra entrava solo un piccolo spiraglio di luce, e l’ambiente è illuminato quel tanto che basta per distinguere le sagome del mobilio presente. Posa lo sguardo sulla figura sdraiata accanto a lei che ancora dorme tranquilla, e appena realizza il tutto si rimette distesa coprendosi il volto con le mani. La sera prima era andata al Graunders per incontrare Raven e chiarire. Per chiudere la questione della loro avventura, invece ci era finita di nuovo a letto assieme, e questa volta senza nemmeno ubriacarsi. La sveglia sul comodino segnava le 7.35, e la ragazza era indecisa sul da farsi. Era presto per alzarsi il sabato mattina, ma del resto non sarebbe più riuscita a dormire. Filarsela via sarebbe stata un opzione, ma poi decisamente non avrebbe più potuto farsi vedere, e mentre mille pensieri le affollano la mente la mano di Raven la sfiora appena, come se stesse controllando se fosse ancora li. Anya si girò e si trovò a pochi centimetri dal viso ancora mezzo addormentato dell’altra ragazza, con gli occhi ancora chiusi ma sorridente.

 

  * Non sei ancora scappata questa volta Woods? È un buon segno… - Scherza la latina.
  * Effettivamente era mia intenzione ma mi devo essere addormentata. – Afferma Anya.
  * Cavolo sei terribilmente dolce anche di prima mattina è. – Ironizza Rae.
  * Io lo sono sempre! – Ribatte l’altra.



 

E così dicendo scoppiano a ridere entrambe. Questa volta il risveglio è stato decisamente meno traumatico. Nessuna Lexa, e nessuna Clarke, sospettose al telefono da tenere a bada. Anche la tensione tra di loro sembra quasi essere svanita. Dopo aver visto l’ora Raven, protesta per il poco tempo che avevano dormito, e Anya borbotta qualcosa dicendo che non riusciva più a prendere sonno. Ma alla fine tra le braccia di Raven che le accarezza la schiena nuda, crolla per la stanchezza ed in poco tempo anche l’altra la segue nel mondo dei sogni.

 

Più tardi quella mattina, il suono del campanello di casa mi sorprese. Sto ancora sorseggiando il mio caffè, e con la tazza fumante ancora in mano vado ad aprire la porta.

Davanti a me un immenso mazzo di fiori. Delle splendide rose color pesca, e una voce dal tono familiare divertito e squillante che grida.

 

  * Una consegna per Clarke Griffin!



 

Rimango pietrificata, non capisco cosa diavolo sta accadendo, fino quando accanto a me arriva Lexa che con nonchalance prende il mazzo.

 

  * A questi ci penso io. – Dice con disinvoltura e sicurezza nella voce.



 

Lei rientra rapidamente in casa, lasciandomi sull’uscio a guardare con aria perplessa la mia amica Octavia che aveva appena fatto la consegna.

 

  * Ti chiamo stasera Clarke.



 

Afferma la ragazza allegra, e con un sorriso a trentadue denti ed i pollici all’insù prima si gira e scappa via. Sono ancora sotto shock. Chiudo la porta e smarrita mi guardo attorno alla ricerca di te e di quel gigantesco mazzo di fiori, che non avevo proprio idea di chi lo avesse mandato. In più pareva non averti scosso affatto, mentre io sono esageratamente agitata. Dopo averti raggiunta trovo il coraggio per parlare e chiedere.

 

  * Hey, c’è il biglietto? – Il mio tono è increspato di insicurezza e timore.
  * – Rispondi con tranquillità.
  * Lexa io non so proprio chi possa averli mandati… - Cerco di giustificarmi con imbarazzo.
  * – Ammetti in modo spontaneo.



 

A quella rivelazione il mio sguardo scioccato si trasforma in sorpreso, ma comunque molto felice.

 

Quando era contenta anche gli occhi di Clarke sembravano sorridere, e Lexa pensò di non aver mai visto una sorriso più bello di quello. La bionda le si avvicina per abbracciarla, che però la ferma alzando la mano aperta ed inizia a parlare.

 

  * Clarke – Il suono del mio nome pronunciato dalle tue labbra mi mette immediatamente i brividi, solo quando lo pronunci tu mi fa questo effetto. Prima di continuare fai una pausa che mi sembra quasi infinita. - È da un mese che ci stiamo frequentando, da quando sei entrata nella mia vita, il mio mondo si è stravolto. Non avrei mai immaginato di poter tornare ad essere felice, ma con te sembra la cosa più semplice e naturale di questo mondo. – Mi guardi con grande intensità e come sempre mi perso in quelle iridi ora così meravigliosamente scintillanti.
  * Lexa io… - Cerco di dire qualcosa ma mi fermi poggiandomi un dito sulle labbra, d’istinto chiudo gli occhi ed emetto un leggero sospiro.
  * Clarke Griffin, vuoi essere la mia ragazza?



 

A quelle parole sgrano gli occhi , e i nostri sguardi si incrociarono e come sempre si incatenarono. Il tuo verde irrequieto mostra tutto il tuo nervosismo, e il mio azzurro intenso freme dall’emozione. Passa qualche lungo secondo, una lacrima prende forma sul mio viso ed in tutta risposta ti butto le braccia al collo e ti bacio dolcemente. È incredibile quanto amore e quanta dolcezza hai tirato fuori in poco tempo, da quel tuo cuore per tutti gelido e privo di sentimenti e speranze. Tu per prima non credevi che sarebbe stato più possibile ricominciare ad amare, non in quel modo almeno. Il bacio è lento e pieno di emozioni, di passione, ma anche leggero, delicato e soprattutto sconvolgente. Ora anche tu hai gli occhi lucidi, e mentre mi scruti con il sorriso poggiato sulle mie labbra per spezzare il silenzio dai voce ai tuoi pensieri.

 

  * Lo prendo come un si questo? – Dici con la felicità dipinta in viso.
  * Lexa Woods, per me sarebbe un onore essere la tua ragazza. – Confermo con fierezza.



 

Anche in casa di Raven sembrava esserci il buon umore quella mattina, Anya aveva appena aperto l’acqua della doccia lasciando l’altra ragazza sola a districare i suoi pensieri. Un misto di sensazioni contrastanti si facevano strada nella sua testa. Cosa diavolo stava combinando? Di sicuro si era ficcata in un casino, un bel casino per quanto la riguardava, ma restava pur sempre un casino. La mente gli ripropose ricordi della notte appena trascorsa, partendo dai più piacevoli andando a ritroso fino a quel bacio, e poi la loro conversazione della sera prima. Che al contrario della nottata, tanto piacevole non era stata. A ripensarci non capiva proprio come quello scambio di battute, le abbia portate all’irrefrenabile voglia di assaporarsi di nuovo l’un l’altra. La porta della camera si apre di scatto, e la figura atletica di Anya completamente nuda la distoglie da quei pensieri.

 

  * Non hai proprio intenzione di farmi compagnia Reyes? – Chiede la bionda con malizia.
  * Cosa? – Dice con sgomento e stupore l’altra ragazza.
  * Forza vieni con me…



 

Raven restò piacevolmente sorpresa dalla proposta e dopo un attimo di esitazione, non se lo fece ripetere e si unì a lei.

Ora veramente non capiva dove sarebbero andate a finire, e soprattutto cosa voleva Anya. Ma probabilmente se lei era confusa l’altra ragazza lo era anche di più. Quindi decise di prendere le cose come venivano senza farsi troppi problemi, come qualche giorno prima le aveva consigliato Clarke. Sperando di non restare sommersa da sentimenti troppo grandi e difficili da gestire. Sperando di non starci troppo male in futuro e quindi poi pentirsi delle azioni elettrizzanti di quel momento, ma cercando piuttosto di godendosi il divertimento del presente senza troppe aspettative future.

Inutile dire che per quanto il ragionamento avesse una sua logica semplice, mettere in pratica tali pensieri probabilmente per entrambe sarebbe stato decisamente molto più difficile di così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E niente 3.30 è l’orario Elycia/Clexa per eccellenza oramai, quindi mi sembrava azzeccato per quella scena notturna. A volte mi sorprendo di quanto sono riuscita a far sembrare questa storia così romantica. Come avevate già intuito probabilmente dal finale del capitolo precedente le Ranya alla fine non hanno chiuso un bel niente… anzi sono più incasinate e consapevoli, ma almeno si divertono un po’.  
> Con questo aggiornamento chiudo la settimana e vi aspetto con il prossimo lunedì, Grazie sempre a tutti voi che mi seguite. Un abbraccio e buon weekend.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Gli ultimi due giorni sono trascorsi velocemente, e siamo arrivati alla domenica. Quella domenica. La domenica del primo pranzo a casa Griffin, per l’esattezza aa casa di Abigail Griffin. Come d’accordo Lexa si presenta a casa di Clarke per andare assieme da sua madre. L’auto entra nel vialetto di casa della bionda, e Lexa scende dal veicolo per andare a suonare il campanello della sua fidanzata. Ma prima ancora di toccarlo la porta si spalanca per rivelare il dolce e solare sorriso contagioso di Clarke.

 

Sono un po’ tesa e nervosa all’idea di questo pranzo a casa di mia madre, ma vedere Lexa alla porta già mi fa sentire molto meglio. Cerco di non far trapelare le mie sensazioni, non lasciandole il tempo di dire qualcosa la abbraccio dandole un bacio. Al tocco delle tue labbra, tutta la tensione che avevo accumulato pare sparire portandosi via anche tutte le inutili preoccupazioni. Le nostre mani si cercano e tu subito intrecci le dita alle mie, e con occhi pieni di quella tua gentilezza che riservi solo e soltanto a me mi chiedi.

 

  * Sei pronta?



 

Annuisco senza dire nulla, chiudo la porta poi ci dirigiamo alla tua auto, e come al solito mi apri la portiera. Un dolce profumo riempie l’abitacolo, mentre tu sali dall’altro lato, io cerco di capire da dove provenga. Alla fine noto dei fiori poggiati dietro ai sedili. Oramai ho capito la tua passione per i fiori, e soprattutto per il loro significato. Tante volte con te bisogna leggere tra le righe per capire ciò che non esprimi a parole, e so per certo che per te un mazzo di fiori non è mai solo un mazzo di fiori. Sorrido persa nei miei pensieri su di te ancora fissando quelli che credo essere dei garofani screziati dai colori brillanti. Lo noti subito e senza indugio inizi a parlare.

 

  * Non mi pareva carino andare da tua madre a mani vuote, spero le piacciano i fiori.
  * Sono bellissimi. Vedrai che li adorerà. – Ti dico con un sorriso. – Sono garofani? Chiedo un po’ incerta temendo di sbagliare.
  * Si esatto, rappresentano una richiesta di fiducia verso chi li regala. – Confermi spiegandomi subito il significato.
  * Vedrai che a mia madre piacerai quanto a me. – Ti rassicuro.
  * Accidenti dici? Vorrei fare colpo ma non proprio in quel senso…



 

Ridiamo come due stupide e intanto ti indico la strada per la casa dove sono cresciuta. Il viaggio con te vola, mi pare solo un attimo che siamo partite e invece siamo già arrivate. La tensione ricomincia a farsi sentire anche se tu sembri tranquilla, ma so perfettamente che sei solo brava a non mostrare le tue emozioni. La portiera si apre e tu mi tendi una mano, non mi ero nemmeno accorta fossi già scesa, oggi ho proprio la testa sulle nuvole. Con i fiori in una mano e l’altra nella mia ci avviciniamo all’ingresso. Suono il campanello e dopo pochi istanti mamma ci apre la porta allegra. La saluto e la abbraccio, tu le porgi la mano con un sorriso incerto.

 

  * Buongiorno Dottoressa Griffin. – Dici cordialmente con sicurezza.
  * Sarà un buongiorno solo se mi chiami Abby Alexandra – Dice mia madre stringendoti la mano.
  * Ti ho portato questi, spero ti piacciano… Abby. – Aggiungi porgendole i fiori.
  * Grazi e Alexandra sono bellissimi. – Ringrazia lei facendo comparire un sorriso sulle labbra.
  * Lexa, chiamami pure Lexa. – Affermi ricambiando il sorriso.



 

Ora inizio ad essere tranquilla, non sapevo davvero cosa aspettarmi, ma vedendo mia mamma di ottimo umore ed entusiasta non posso che esserlo anche io. Entriamo in casa e mentre lei sistema i fiori in un vaso, Marcus compare sulla porta della cucina con un grembiule  indosso. Corro ad abbracciarlo poi lui ti porge la mano.

 

  * È un piacere rivederti Alexandra. – Ti accoglie anche lui con gioia.
  * Il piacere è mio… e Lexa va benissimo. – Ripeti la richiesta fatta amia madre.
  * Ok ma solo a patto che tu mi chiami Marcus e non Professor Kane. – Ti rivolge un caloroso sorriso - Scusa ora torno ai fornelli prima di bruciare tutto, tra 10 minuti è pronto.



 

 E facendo l’occhiolino sparisce dietro la porta. Il profumino del cibo cominciava a invadere tutto il soggiorno, e il mio stomaco cominciava a brontolare. Adoro mangiare, e Marcus è un ottimo cuoco quindi l’acquolina è doppia.

Ci fermiamo un instante in soggiorno e tu ti fermi a guardare il quadro sulla parete, è un paesaggio di un bosco in autunno con un piccolo ruscello ed una casetta di campagna. Sembri rapita guardandolo, forse ti ricorda qualcosa, poi noti la firma in basso a destra.

 

  * Lo hai fatto tu? – Chiedi con ammirazione.
  * No, quel Griffin era mio padre. – Ti spiego scuotendo la testa arricciando la bocca all’insu.
  * Ora si spiega da chi hai preso le doti artistiche.



 

I nostri sorrisi e gli sguardi si incrociano mentre ti afferro la mano, mentre Marcus compare dalla porta con una casseruola piena di **mac and cheese fumanti.** Credo abbia sentito la conversazione e più tardi ne avrò la conferma. Ma per il momento tutti a tavola.

Seguiamo Marcus sul retro, dove mia madre data la bella giornata aveva apparecchiato il tavolo all’esterno. Il pranzo scorre piacevolmente con le ottime pietanze preparate da Marcus, dopo la pasta ci serve un ottimo **prosciutto arrosto accompagnato da fagiolini e pomodori verdi fritti, e tutti gli facciamo i complimenti.**

**Il compagno di mia madre spiega a Lexa che la cucina è sempre stata una sua grande passione, pur avendo una carriera da professore di storia fin da giovanissimo suo padre, cuoco di professione, gli aveva insegnato l’arte della cucina dicendogli che il cibo è la miglior arma per conquistare una donna. Ridiamo e scherziamo per tutta la durata del pasto, sono così felice di vederti a tuo agio con la mia famiglia.**

  * Allora hai già visto le opere di Clarke? – Ti chiede Marcus.
  * Tesoro se le ha viste tutte e non è scappata allora è quella giusta! – Interviene mia madre.
  * Mamma!! – Protesto imbronciata per poi scoppiare a ridere insieme a lei e Marcus.
  * Ne ho viste solo un paio, le trovo davvero stupende. – Ti appresti a dire appena ci calmiamo.
  * Forse perché il soggetto era stupendo. - Ti dico con un sorriso imbarazzato.



 

Appoggi con dolcezza la mano sulla mia. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo mia madre e Marcus scambiarsi uno sguardo complice, prima di alzarsi entrambi per sparecchiare, non lasciandoci la possibilità di aiutarli mi ordinano.

 

  * Porta Lexa a fare il giro della casa.



 

Così ancora con le mani unite rientriamo e ti guido per le stanze, lasciando per ultima la mia vecchia camera da letto. Anche se era anni che non vivevo più li, mamma l’aveva lasciata intatta, non aveva spostano nulla. Il letto era fatto e l’ordine impeccabile, cosa che ovviamente non era così quando la popolavo da ragazza. Sul comodino c’era ancora quella vecchia sveglia di Sailor Moon che mi piaceva tanto, un paio di poster di boy band alle pareti, e sul grande specchio incastrate di lato alcune foto del liceo con i miei amici. Sorridi vedendo che Raven e Octavia facevano già parte della mia vita, poi ti giri verso il cassettone dove accanto allo stereo e qualche CD una cornice conserva la foto di una bimba paffuta dai boccoli biondi e gli occhi spalancati del colore azzurro del cielo, in braccio ad un uomo sorridente con i suoi stessi occhi ed i capelli qualche tonalità più scuri.

 

  * Questo è tuo padre? – Chiedi quasi con la paura di aprire vecchie ferite.
  * Si – Ti confermo con un sorriso.
  * Avete gli occhi dello stesso splendido azzurro – Dici cercando il mio sguardo.



 

Mi schiocchi un bacio sulla guancia e non so perché, ma ancora anche solo con quel semplice gesto mi imbarazzo e sussulto al tuo tocco. Eppure c’è stato già molto di più tra noi, e anche molte volte direi… quel pensiero mi fa arrossire ancora di più, e per nascondere il mio improvviso imbarazzo dalla tua vista ti abbraccio.

 

  * Ragazze è pronto il caffè. – Grida mia madre dal piano di sotto. - C’è anche la torta Clarke!



 

Aggiunge per la mia felicità, e subito mi compare il sorriso ed inizio a fremere come una bambina per la gioia di quella notizia. La torta! Io adoro le torte! Prendo Lexa per mano e la trascino di corsa giù dalle scale. Arrivate in soggiorno mia madre e Marcus scoppiano a ridere guardando la scena. Ti rivolgo il mio sguardo da bimba sperduta come se non capissi che c’è da ridere, e dolcemente spostandomi una ciocca di capelli dal viso gli dai corda giustificandoli.

 

  * Alla parola torta sei partita a razzo, forse volevano cronometrare quanti secondi ci avresti messo a scendere.



 

Sorridi e mi baci la fronte, e quando fai così non riesco proprio a resistere e tenerti il broncio quindi sorrido e mi rifugio in un abbraccio, immergendo la testa trai tuoi splendidi capelli. Quando le risa cessano sento che annuisci e vedo mamma con la caffettiera uscire in giardino seguita da Marcus e una splendida apple pie. I miei occhi si illuminano e lo capisco da come mi guardi, ma prima di seguirli fuori ti rubo la dolcezza che non mi può dare la torta con un bacio.

 

  * Cavoli Clarke sei davvero golosa! – Dici mentre mi prendo la seconda fetta, o la terza?
  * Hem… Beccata… - Ammetto colpevole.
  * Mi stai dicendo che fino ad ora si è contenuta con i dolci? – Chiede Marcus stupito.
  * Eh già… sapevo che li adora ma così non l’avevo ancora vista. – Conferma Lexa.
  * Ma uffa… Io adoro questa torta. – Tento di giustificarmi allo sguardo divertito di tutti.
  * Non lo avevo notato. – Mi dici sorridendo con tenerezza.



 

E tra risate e battute su di me il tempo scorre piacevole, almeno fino che mia madre senza saperlo tocca un argomento decisamente delicato.

 

  * L’altra sera alla raccolta fondi ho notato che conosci Mr. Queen. – Al suono di quel nome mi si raggela il sangue e non oso immaginare il tuo, vedo che t’irrigidisci improvvisamente, il tuo sguardo perde lucentezza ma resti posata ed imperscrutabile. – Sai si è offerto come investitore e volevo capire che tipo d’uomo fosse… se ci si può fidare insomma. – Chiede mia madre.
  * Bè ecco io e Mr. Queen non siamo affatto buoni amici. – Spieghi con calma in tono distaccato. – Anche lui ha un Dojo qui in città. Capita spesso di trovarci a partecipare agli stessi eventi sportivi.



 

Ti poggio una mano sulla gamba per farti sentire che sono qui e per farti capire che non sei obbligata a rispondere, tu semplicemente appoggi la tua sulla mia intrecciando le nostre dita poi prosegui.

 

  * La famiglia Queen è molto ricca, ma difficilmente fa della beneficenza. Quando fanno donazioni di solito si aspettano in cambio sempre qualcosa. Non li definirei proprio affidabili, ti consiglio di stare attenta con loro Abby, diventano pericolosi quando le cose non vanno come vogliono.
  * Li dipingi come persone orribili Lexa, eppure Roan Queen mi è sembrato una brava persona quando abbiamo chiacchierato. – Obbietta mia madre.
  * Bè non lo è – Cerco di intervenire tagliando corto, ma mia madre mi tira un occhiataccia. Poi ti sento prendere un respiro profondo e riprendi a parlare.
  * Le nostre famiglie sono sempre state in competizione, ma per noi Woods fuori dalle gare ognuno per la sua strada senza attaccare mai briga con nessuno, loro invece prendono le cose



Sempre sul personale. – Ti fermi e rifletti su come e cosa dire. Poi con mia sorpresa condividi il tuo ricordo più doloroso. - Lo scorso anno per colpa di Roan Queen e dei suoi uomini, una persona a me cara ci ha rimesso la vita.

 

Ti stringo la mano tra le mie e in questo momento vorrei abbracciarti e dirti che va tutto bene, ma so bene che quella ferita è ancora aperta in te, e qualsiasi cosa io possa dirti non potrebbe alleviare il tuo dolore. A volte l’affetto che vedo nei tuoi occhi per quella ragazza mi scatena una gelosia incredibile, spero un giorno di poter essere importante per te quanto lo è stata, e forse lo è ancora lei.

 

  * Scusa se ti ho portato alla mente brutti ricordi, non era mia intenzione. Non ne avevo idea. – Dice visibilmente dispiaciuta mia madre.
  * Non è colpa tua Abby, non potevi sapere. – Dici gentilmente anche se con lo sguardo buio e vuoto.
  * Credo che accetterò il tuo consiglio, e li terrò alla larga dai progetti dell’ospedale. Grazie.



 

Chiusa quella spiacevole parentesi lavorativa di mia madre, riprendiamo a chiacchierare piacevolmente, anche se io riesco a notare che sei ancora turbata per l’argomento Queen, e ovviamente per il ricordo di Costia che ti tormenta. Oramai si è fatta l’ora di andare, così salutiamo mia madre e il suo compagno ringraziandoli per lo stupendo pranzo e ci dirigiamo alla macchina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Ora che ho revisionato il capitolo mi accorgo di essere stata anche fin troppo tenera ed ottimista… ma l’ho scritto io?! Evidentemente era una buona giornata o forse avevo avevo mancanza d’affetto in quel momento ahahah  
> Tornando a noi a casa Griffin il clima è sempre molto accogliente, Abby e Marcus sono molto ospitali ed il pranzo, parentesi Roan Queen a parte, non va poi così male. Clarke e la sua passione irrefrenabile per il cibo sono divertenti, Lexa credo sia stata davvero fantastica, come sempre del resto. Chissà se le cose andranno sempre così bene? Mah… staremo a vedere…  
> Baci e abbracci a voi che leggete e commentate, grazie come sempre, a mercoledì.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Una volta nell’auto mi rendo conto di non averti ancora detto una cosa, ed anche se è un argomento difficile da affrontare decido di parlartene, è giusto che tu lo sappia.

 

  * L’alta sera quando sono uscita dalla raccolta fondi… - Inizio il discorso e spero di non metterti di pessimo umore. - Ho incontrato Roan Queen sulla porta.
  * Cosa voleva? Ti stava seguendo? – Ti affretti a chiedere preoccupata.
  * No! – Esclamo velocemente. – No. – Ripeto con più calma per poi spiegarti. - Ci siamo incrociati per sbaglio sulla porta d’uscita…



 

Vedo il tuo viso contorcersi in una smorfia poco piacevole. So che l’argomento non ti piace e cerco di dirti le cose con calma lasciandoti il tempo di razionalizzare.

 

  * Mi ha solo detto di fare attenzione a chi frequento che certe compagnie sono pericolose… e poi me ne sono andata. Mi sembrava giusto dirtelo.
  * Quel figlio di puttana! – Commenti bruscamente senza quasi lasciarmi il tempo di finire di parlare.
  * Lexa calmati, non ha fatto niente. – Provo a tranquillizzarti.
  * Sta lontana da lui! E tieni lontana anche tua madre! – Il tuo sembra un ordine. Non mi avevi mai parlato così.
  * Ok, però non esagerare adesso. – Dico sperando di calmarti.
  * No Clarke! Non capisci.
  * Allora spiegami. – Mi affretto a dirti, prima che tu possa escludermi.
  * Dall’incidente di Costia io… - Parli con rabbia in preda a quei tristi ricordi.
  * Lexa calmati. – Te lo sussurro con dolcezza. – Sto bene erano solo stupide provocazioni le sue.
  * Lui voleva distruggere me e se l’è presa con lei! Non doveva andare così!



 

Ribatti adirata poi ti zittisci, e per la prima volta da quando ti conosco mi sembri in un altro mondo, sei distratta e distaccata anche con me. Da quel momento non mi parli più, punti gli occhi sulla strada davanti a te, riportandomi a casa senza un fiato.

 

Una volta arrivate accosti senza entrare nel vialetto, non spegni nemmeno il motore, e il tuo sguardo è sempre fisso sulla strada, imperturbabile, freddo, l’ho capito che stai male, e ho capito che non ti va di parlarne, ma non capisco perché tu ce l’abbia con me. Non capisco proprio perché ti comporti così, è tutto ok, non mi è successo niente, solo una spiacevole conversazione. Siamo ferme oramai da qualche minuto, e tu sei congelata nella stessa posizione nel silenzio più totale. Provo a parlare ma non so davvero cosa dire, ed ho paura di qualsiasi tua reazione quindi provo a comunicare con te in un altro modo. Ti stringo la mano appoggiata al cambio, e sento reagire con un fremito il tuo corpo al mio contatto. Provo a cercare il tuo sguardo con il mio, ma tu non provi nemmeno a girarti verso di me. Il mio ultimo tentativo è quello di darti un bacio sulla guancia, e per reazione vedo che stringi la presa sul volante e chiudi gli occhi un secondo come per resettare tutto. Ma appena le mie labbra si staccano dalla tua pelle i tuoi occhi si riaprono a fissare il vuoto inespressivi. Stringo ancora la presa sulla tua mano prima di scendere e poi apro la portiera. Prima di richiudere lo sportello l’unica cosa che riesco a dire è.

 

  * Io sono qui Lexa.



 

E così sbatto la portiera e mi avvio verso la porta, con le lacrime che cominciano a farsi spazio nei miei occhi appannandomi la vista.

Non mi volto a guardarti, non ce la faccio, non posso sopportare di vederti ancora persa nel dolore del passato quindi entro e appena chiudo sento il rumore della tua auto che si allontana. Chissà… forse mi stavi guardando per essere sicura che entrassi. Lascio cadere la borsa e le chiavi atterra poco prima di lasciarmi cadere anche io appoggiata alla porta, piena di sconforto con le lacrime che silenziose mi rigano le guance portandosi dietro la sbavatura nera del trucco.

 

Non so quanto tempo passa oramai non ho più lacrime da versare, e fuori è diventato buio, il cellulare ancora nella borsa ha squillato non so più quante volte, ma non ho avuto la forza di prenderlo. Tanto so che non sei tu. Dei colpi alla porta mi riportano alla realtà facendomi sobbalzare. Chi diavolo può essere? Poi una voce mi chiama.

 

  * Clarke ci sei? Hey Griffin?



 

Cerco di ricompormi per quel che posso, e alla fine apro. Raven mi sta squadrando visibilmente preoccupata sulla soglia.

 

  * Clarke cos’è successo? – La guardo e nemmeno io so cosa rispondere.
  * Clarke! – Ripete scuotendomi e ora mi sembra di essere come te, persa e vuota senza nulla da dire.
  * Ti prego di qualcosa. Ti senti bene?



 

Le faccio cenno di si e la lascio entrare in casa, e quando si avvicina a me la abbraccio con disperazione e lei mi stringe cercando in qualche modo di consolarmi. Sento il caldo confortevole del corpo della mia amica ma non è il tuo. Sento il suo profumo invadermi i polmoni, ma non è dolce e agrumato come quello impresso sulla tua pelle, sento i suoi capelli solleticarmi il viso ma non sono quelli che vorrei. Sento il suo abbraccio rassicurante ma ovviamente non è tra le sue braccia che vorrei stare, e alla fine cerco di farmi forza e riprendermi.

 

  * – Dico sconfortata, sapendo quanto queste manifestazioni d’affetto non siano da lei.
  * Ma di cosa Clarke? Non mi devi alcuna scusa… ma cos’è successo? – chiede ancora allarmata.
  * Io… Lexa… - farfuglio agitata.
  * Ok ora calmati, siediti, prendi un respiro profondo e piano piano raccontami tutto.



 

La mia amica mi tranquillizza e mi fa riordinare le idee, le racconto a grandi linee l’accaduto senza entrare troppo nei dettagli su Costia, mi sembra di violare la tua privacy a raccontare questa storia. Anche se mi fido di Raven e so che non ne farà mai parola con nessuno preferisco evitare. E mentre le racconto capisco di essere così triste solo perché lo sei tu, capisco che sto male non tanto per come mi hai dimostrato indifferenza, ma perché ho sentito il vuoto dentro di te come se fosse mio. Ho sentito le tue emozioni sotto la mia pelle, e sto male perché tu stai male. Mi hai spaventata a morte con la tua freddezza, e ora sono terribilmente preoccupata per te. Espongo le mie preoccupazioni alla mia amica, e l’unica cosa che mi dice sfoderando il cellulare è:

 

  * Stai tranquilla ora ci penso io. - Cerca un numero in rubrica e chiama.



 

  * Hey bellezza ciao. – Dice Rae in modo provocatorio e beffardo.



 

Non sento le risposte dall’altro capo del telefono posso solo sapere cosa dice Raven, non ha messo il vivavoce e ancora non so chi stia chiamando.

 

  * Senti in realtà ti ho chiamato perché ho un problema. – Passa ad un tono più serio, attendendo poi la risposta.
  * Sono da Clarke ed è a pezzi, è successo qualcosa che ha turbato Lexa e ora lei è preoccupata. – la vedo scostare l’apparecchio dall’orecchia.
  * Ok si calmati, ora te la passo…



 

Raven conclude e mi porge il telefono. Con incertezza lo afferro e rispondo.

 

  * Pronto?
  * Hey Clarke! - È Anya! Come diavolo fa Raven ad avere il suo numero? Ok ora non è il momento di porsi questo problema, ma avrei sicuramente chiesto alla mia amica spiegazioni. Che ci siano stati svolgimenti nel loro rapporto?
  * Ciao Anya… - Saluto.
  * Cos’è successo? – Mi chiede ovviamente.
  * Eravamo a pranzo da mia madre ed andava tutto bene, poi è uscito l’argomento che Roan Queen potrebbe diventare un investitore di un progetto dell’ospedale e mia madre ha chiesto informazioni su di lui. – Spiego a grandi linee.
  * Ah…
  * Si ma lei ha risposto tranquilla non ci sono stati problemi, cioè si vedeva che parlarne non le faceva piacere ma sembrava tutto apposto. – Proseguo chiarendo la situazione.
  * Quando c’è il nome Queen non c’è mai niente apposto… - Commenta lei.
  * È stato quando siamo venute via che le ho detto di averci scambiato due parole alla raccolta fondi ed è d’improvviso diventata fredda e distaccata. Mi ha fatto spaventare Anya non sembrava nemmeno lei! Sono davvero preoccupata. – Dico con la voce spezzata.
  * Sicuramente non è un buon segno ma conoscendola ha solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per riprendersi, stai tranquilla starà bene. – Prova a rassicurarmi Anya.
  * Lo so che è forte e si riprenderà… ma vorrei solo esserle di aiuto, vorrei solo non vederla stare così male… - Cerco di farle capire il mio punto di vista.
  * Ti prometto che appena ho sue notizie ti chiamo. – Mi rassicura.
  * Grazie Anya, per fortuna che ha te. – Le dico con immensa gratitudine.
  * È una fortuna che abbia anche te, Clarke.



 

Rendo il telefono a Raven e torno a perdermi nei miei pensieri. Alla fine della telefonata la mia amica decide di restare a prendersi cura di me, in tutti questi anni avevo imparato a conoscerla e capire che dietro al suo sarcasmo e alle sue battute, c’è in realtà una persona molto dolce e disponibile, ed in quest’occasione me lo sta dimostrando. In qualche modo mi convince a mettermi a letto e provare a dormire, e resta seduta al mio fianco fino che non crollo per la stanchezza.

 

Appena si rese conto che Clarke si era finalmente addormentata, Raven, scese al piano di sotto guardò l’ora e decise che per telefonare ad Anya era troppo tardi. Ma provò a mandarle ugualmente un messaggio.

 

  * Hey sei sveglia? Ci sono novità?



 

In meno di un minuto e il telefono inizia a vibrare per una chiamata in arrivo.

 

  * Woods non immaginavo mi chiamassi… - Esordisce la latina.
  * Ho pensato che almeno mi avresti tenuto compagnia, visto che non riesco a dormire Reyes. – Spiega l’altra nel suo modo punzecchiante.
  * Ah ecco… - Il tono speranzoso di Rae sparisce. - Io sono rimasta a casa di Clarke, si è appena addormentata e a me aspetta una splendida notte sul divano. – Prosegue sconfortata.
  * Almeno non devo preoccuparmi che passi la notte a letto con un'altra. – Afferma sovrappensiero Anya.
  * Cavoli Woods sei gelosa? – Chiede in tono satirico, ma con il sorriso negli occhi.
  * Non ti montare la testa Reyes! La mia era solo una battuta per sdrammatizzare! – Cerca di ritrattare la bionda.
  * Si certo… allora c’è qualche novità?
  * No nessuna. Lexa ha sempre il telefono spento, e non è tornata a casa. Ma la conosco Raven, quando ha queste crisi non vuole nessuno tra i piedi, massimo un paio di giorni e si riprende. Starà bene… mi dispiace solo che ci sia andata di mezzo Clarke.
  * So che è tua cugina ma… credimi ora ho una voglia matta di prenderla a pugni! – Dice con rabbia.
  * Reyes non riusciresti a colpirla per sbaglio una volta nemmeno se fosse ubriaca! - Una risata amara prende vita dalla bocca di Anya. - Finiresti per prenderle tu. – Conclude.
  * Oh grazie della fiducia. – Commenta Raven risentita.
  * Posso darti tutta la fiducia del mondo, ma sul serio pensi di prendere a pugni una che pratica arti marziali miste da quando aveva otto anni? E per di più con risultai più che eccellenti?
  * Ok le tue sono argomentazioni valide… ma la voglia di farlo mi resta sempre!



 

Risero entrambe poi si diedero la buona notte e provarono a mettersi a dormire in attesa del nuovo e probabilmente difficile giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so ora che ho mandato d’improvviso tutto a rotoli mi starete odiando, ma fidatevi di me, anche quando le cose sembrano irrecuperabili c’è sempre speranza.  
> Lexa inizia a far crollare la sua immagine all’apparenza perfetta lasciandosi possedere dagli orrori del passato. La situazione non si mette affatto bene, ho paura che avremo un periodo difficile nei prossimi capitoli da superare.  
> Ci si rilegge venerdì, may we meet again  
> Pai


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Un dispettoso raggio di sole si fa largo dalla grande finestra del soggiorno della casa di Clarke, posandosi sul viso di Raven ancora addormentata sul divano, iniziando a risvegliarla dal sonno. Un rumore sordo e ripetitivo, come di una vibrazione sul piano in legno vicino a lei la riporta definitivamente alla vita. Il telefono sul tavolino segnala una chiamata persa, Anya. Raven si mette a sedere e la richiama  senza ottenere risposta. Dopo qualche istante riceve un messaggio.

 

  * Ho trovato Lexa, siamo in palestra. Sta bene, ma credo sia ubriaca.
  * Arriviamo il prima possibile trattienila.



 

Con un balzo si precipita su per le scale e nella camera di Clarke, che all’aprirsi della porta balza nel letto per lo spavento. Non era di certo abituata a tornado Reyes che irrompe in camera sua come sveglia.

 

  * Dio Raven mi hai spaventata a morte! – Le urlo contro con il cuore a mille.
  * Vestiti dobbiamo andare! – Ribatte in tono imperativo.
  * Che succede? – Chiedo ancora assonnata e confusa.
  * Andiamo da Lexa.



 

A quelle parole non so se essere felice o spaventata, probabilmente Rae vede la mia perplessità e mi  strattona fuori dal letto. Mentre per incentivarmi con tono deciso aggiunge.

 

  * Forza Griffin! Anya non ci può aspettare tutta la vita!



 

Dopo aver indossato le prime cose a tiro, con Raven che mi mette fretta, usciamo di casa.

 

Non sono ancora le 8 del mattino, l’atmosfera all’esterno della palestra sembra statica, come se non ci fosse nessuno. Avvicinandoci alla porta due voci ben distinte si stanno urlando contro. La scena che ci troviamo davanti aprendo la porta ci pietrifica all’istante.

Lexa è piena di rabbia, e visibilmente sconvolta dopo l’affronto di Anya. Il rumore dello schiaffo che le aveva appena tirato, stava ancora riecheggiando nell’ambiente. Quindi carica il suo destro, che viene abilmente schivato e sfruttato a vantaggio dall’altra, che con una mossa di Judo la stende e la blocca atterra con una leva al braccio.

Lo sguardo di Lexa si riempie di una furia mai vista prima, e con un colpo di reni si libera e ribalta la situazione a suo favore. Troneggiando così sulla cugina bloccata atterra sotto il suo peso, mentre le sibila all’orecchio con cattiveria.

 

  * Non ci provare mai più Anya!



 

A quel punto la mora si rialza, e si dirige in un'altra stanza della palestra.

Raven sconvolta per la scena appena vista si butta d’istinto accanto ad Anya, ma la ragazza mettendosi a sedere la rassicura con un cenno della mano. Ti seguo con lo sguardo  che te ne vai, poi punto gli occhi sulle altre due fino che Anya non mi fa un cenno col capo, e solo a quel punto decido di seguirti.

 

  * Clarke! – La chiama la sua amica – Fa attenzione.



 

  * Ma che cavolo vi è preso? – Chiede Raven ad Anya in tono di rimprovero.
  * Forse ho esagerato un po’ nel provocare Lexa… cercavo solo scuoterla un po’... speravo si riprendesse… - Spiega la bionda.
  * Si ma cosa sta succedendo Anya? Non ci capisco niente! – La incalza la latina.
  * Non lo so… quando sono arrivata non ha voluto parlarmi. So solo che si tratta di Queen… - Il suo tono sconsolato ed infelice rende l’altra ragazza preoccupata.
  * E Clarke cose c’entra con questo? – Domanda Raven ancora non capendo la situazione.
  * Niente! – Afferma velocemente l’altra.
  * E allora perché si è comportata da stronza con lei? – Continua a chiedere Rae.
  * Speravo stesse cominciando a superare la cosa con Clarke al suo fianco, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Quando si tratta della famiglia Queen, lei torna a rifugiarsi nella sua oscurità e chiude fuori il mondo intero. – Spiega Anya.
  * È per questo che avete fatto a botte? – La curiosità della latina è insaziabile.
  * Si ecco… non intendevo arrivare a tanto, però immagino sia per quello. – Anya risponde più a se che non all’altra ragazza.
  * Cavolo però sei sicura di stare bene? – Continua con preoccupazione la latina. - È stata davvero esagerata… ma non mi avevi detto che era ubriaca? Perché da come ti ha ribaltato non lo sembrava affatto…
  * Se non fosse stata ubriaca, non sarei riuscita nemmeno a darle quello schiaffo fidati. – Ribatte con un mezzo ghigno la bionda.
  * Porca… - Raven lascia a metà la frase, realizzando ciò di cui potrebbe essere davvero capace Lexa in un combattimento.



 

La stanza dove è andata a rifugiarsi Lexa, è una stanza privata. Al suo interno su una parete un paio di armadietti riportano i nomi della famiglia Woods, un tavolo con 4 sedie in un angolo, e dei tappeti elastici nell’altro.

Entro un po’ incerta, ti trovo di spalle mentre posi un bicchiere con una certa noncuranza accanto ad una bottiglia quasi vuota di Irish Whiskey. A quel punto non sono sicura di ciò che sto facendo, e non sono sicura nemmeno di poter fare qualcosa. Mi avvicino lo stesso a te cingendoti la vita ed appoggiando la testa alla tua spalla. Sento il tuo corpo irrigidirsi solo un istante, per poi rilassarsi subito dopo aver capito che sono io. Vedo le tue mani tremanti per la tensione, ed è in quel momento che noto sul tavolo una foto e degli articoli di giornale di molto tempo prima. Mi prende una stretta al cuore, e mi si inumidirono gli occhi. Anche solo con un occhiata veloce ho capito cosa sto guardando, ritagli su articoli di una tragedia, il tuo nome scritto qua e la tra le accuse, le commemorazioni, e le condoglianze. E poi quella ragazza nella foto… Costia. Vorrei dire qualcosa, ma la voce non mi esce, e non so veramente cosa dire per toglierti da questo stato, così ti stringo solo più forte a me. Le tue mani corrono alle mie, e per un attimo mi sfiora la paura che mi avresti allontanato. Invece le accarezzi e poggi dolcemente la tua guancia alla mia testa. Non so per quanto tempo rimaniamo in questa posizione, sembra quasi infinito. E non mi importa, rimarrei li in quella posizione, anche tutta la vita se servisse a salvarti da quei brutti ricordi. Se solo fosse servito e me lo avessi permesso non mi sarei mai spostata. D’un tratto, le mie precedenti paure diventano reali. Ti sciogli dal mio abbraccio e ti allontani da me chiedendomi di andarmene, di lasciarti sola. Tento di replicare ma il tuo tono freddo e distaccato non ammetteva più repliche, come ultimo disperato tentativo cerco il tuo sguardo, dove regna solo tristezza e vuoto, a quel punto capisco di doverti lasciare il tuo spazio. Posso solo sperare che avrai la forza di riprenderti e tornare da me. Così allungo una mano e carezzo la tua guancia mentre ti lascio un bacio sull’altra e con l’ultimo briciolo di forza che mi è rimasta dico solo.

 

  * Ho bisogno di te, Lexa. – Poi me ne vado lasciandoti ai tuoi demoni.



 

Appena uscita dalla porta le lacrime cominciarono a rigarmi il viso, Anya e Raven sono ancora vicine all’ingresso, le ignoro e punto alla porta per prendere un po’ d’aria. Perché stai facendo così? Perché non mi parli? Perché fa tanto male vederti in quello stato? Il vuoto che ho visto nei tuoi occhi pochi istanti fa lo sento divorarmi dentro, come se in qualche modo io possa sentire quello che senti tu.

Il pensiero torna a quella foto, a quella ragazza, che devo ammettere che era molto bella. Con quei capelli color miele, con quel sorriso sensuale e conquistatore, e quegli occhi profondi del blu più scuro del mare. Costia era ancora così importante per te? La ami ancora? Oppure è solo il senso di colpa che ti divora perché è molta per colpa tua? Che cosa ti aveva fatto quell’uomo? Aveva davvero fatto una cosa del genere solo per farti soffrire? Togliere una vita per distruggerne un’altra… una persona più spregevole di così credo non possa esistere.

 

Raven mi raggiunge all’esterno, la mia amica è sinceramente preoccupata ma io non so davvero cosa dirle, perché le risposte che cerca non le ho nemmeno io. In questo momento ho solo domande, molte domande, troppe domande.

Ci accertiamo che Anya possa gestire la situazione ora che Lexa si è calmata e si è rinchiusa sola in quella stanza. Non potendo fare altro, con il cuore in subbuglio e i pensieri rivolti a te andiamo ai nostri rispettivi lavori.

 

Dopo un oretta di silenzio, Anya decide di entrare nella stanza per parlare con sua cugina.

 

  * Hey Lexa… - Esordisce con timore, e l’altra risponde con un cenno del capo. – Scusa per prima io volevo solo scuoterti non era mia intenzione…
  * Lo so… scusami tu… - La interrompe la cugina. - Avrei potuto farti male sai? – Chiede quasi con la paura di se.
  * No non lo avresti mai fatto… non a me… e nemmeno a Clarke lo faresti. – Controbatte in tono sicuro di se la bionda.



 

All’udire quel nome Lexa si tende come una corda di violino, si è vero non le avrebbe mai torto un capello, ma sapeva perfettamente che le stava già facendo del male. Lo aveva visto sul suo viso, aveva visto il dolore e la paura in quegli occhi azzurri che di solito le trasmettevano pace e amore, allegria e spensieratezza.

 

  * Non volevo ma le sto già facendo del male… non lo vedi Anya? – La smentisce subito la mora.
  * E allora smettila! Va da lei… chiedile scusa e sistema le cose! – Prova a spronarla la cugina.
  * Non posso… io non posso… - Risponde lentamente e con estrema tristezza.
  * Perché Lexa? Perché vuoi mandare a puttane l’unica cosa buona che ti sia capitata nell’ultimo anno? Perché? – Prova a domandare Anya sperando di far uscire Lexa da quello stato.
  * Per proteggerla… - E la voce di Lexa arriva sicura alle orecchie dell’altra ragazza. - Devo proteggerla da me… - Dice come se veramente potesse farle del male. - Da Roan… - Aggiunge sconfortata.
  * Ma cosa cavolo stai dicendo? – Chiede Anya prendendola per pazza.
  * Lui sa… l’ha avvicinata l’altra sera… l’ha minacciata… devo lasciarla andare Anya. Se lo faccio lei sarà al sicuro, nessuno la toccherà per colpa mia. – Gli occhi verdi di Lexa inumiditi dalle lacrime che cercano il consenso di manifestarsi si piantano in quelli nocciola dell’altra ragazza.
  * Lexa… - Prova a consolarla e smentirla Anya.
  * Io non posso vedermi morire tra le braccia un’altra persona che amo… - La interrompe dicendo la frase tutta d’un fiato.



 

A quelle parole Anya sente una stretta al cuore. Aveva capito giusto? Lexa ha detto che la ama? Anya era contenta che finalmente qualcuno le avesse sciolto il cuore, e allo stesso tempo era triste per quello che le stava capitando, solo per essersi concessa un po’ di felicità nella vita.

 

  * Troveremo una soluzione Lexa. – Le dice con speranza.
  * L’ho già trovata Anya. – Replica abbattuta.
  * Un’altra soluzione. Quella che hai trovato è una cazzata, non una soluzione, e non la accetto! – Protesta la bionda con grinta. - E se non la accetto io figuriamoci se la accetterà Clarke! – Prosegue convinta.
  * Ecco perché non ho intenzione di dirglielo… - Spiega amaramente Lexa.



 

Anya è preoccupata e sconsolata dopo quel che ha scoperto. Le parole di Lexa “Io non posso vedermi morire tra le braccia un’altra persona che amo…” le riecheggiavano di continuo nella testa, e conoscendola sapeva perfettamente che si sarebbe sacrificata, avrebbe sofferto, o sarebbe morta lei piuttosto che rischiare di mettere in pericolo Clarke. Non poteva accettare che si sarebbe distrutta la vita per colpa di Roan Queen. Non di nuovo.

La bionda stava già incasinando la sua vita tra la partenza di Nyko e l’arrivo di Raven, l’unica nota positiva di quel periodo era aver ritrovato la Lexa felice di un tempo, e ora questo… no, è inaccettabile, c’è bisogno di fare qualcosa per uscire da tutto questo casino.

Ok un problema alla volta. La ragazza pensa subito chi è la persona sempre in grado di risolvere i problemi nel migliore dei modi? Le sue labbra si incresparono appena in un sorriso, e anche se con poche speranze compone il numero di telefono e prova a chiamare il suo fidanzato. Ancora una volta lascia squillare il telefono fino che non cade la linea. Nyko stava diventando sempre più irraggiungibile, non rispondeva mai alle chiamate e a volte nemmeno ai messaggi. Anya si sentiva morire. Aveva bisogno di lui e lui non c’era mai. La cosa la faceva arrabbiare molto. In più c’era Raven sempre nei paraggi, che in qualche modo le stava entrando nella testa, e nel cuore. Cerca di togliersi dalla mente questi pensieri, Nyko… Raven… e decide di concentrarsi con Lexa sul grande problema di Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora mi state odiando anche di più del capitolo scorso, lo sento che state urlando! Le cose vanno davvero male, Lexa è ricaduta nelle tenebre, e si è convinta di dover proteggere Clarke abbandonandola. Ne Anya ne Clarke stessa sembrano riuscire a smuoverla dalla sua decisione. Ma la nostra bionda la lascerà andare così? Quanto tempo possono resistere senza stare assieme? E soprattutto Roan mollerà davvero la presa con Lexa apparentemente fuori dal gioco?  
> Grazie a tutti voi che leggete. Aspettate ad insultarmi per questa situazione terribile, abbiate fiducia in me… la prossima settimana vi svelo tutto!  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

 

I giorni passano e di Lexa nessuna notizia, se non fosse per qualche messaggio di Anya che la avvisava delle sue condizioni, Clarke non avrebbe nemmeno saputo se era viva o morta. Lexa si era chiusa in se stessa, aveva indossato la sua maschera da guerriera fredda e imperscrutabile, vivendo le sue giornate di solo allenamento. La rabbia che aveva accumulato e anche quella che era già riuscita a seppellire dopo la morte di Costia erano riaffiorate di colpo, e il suo unico pensiero era di vendetta. Aveva lasciato correre troppo a lungo le ingiustizie subite dalla famiglia Queen, da Roan, era arrivato il momento della resa dei conti. Non le importava in che modo, non le importava se fosse rischioso per se, ciò che sapeva e le importava era il semplice fatto che questa volta l’avrebbero pagata per tutto.

Come tutti i giorni anche quella mattina Lexa si sveglia all’alba per andare a correre, fiato e resistenza sono importanti anche nel combattimento, e pur essendo già in gran forma vuole migliorare ancora di più. Il percorso della sua corsa termina alla palestra, dove prosegue gli esercizi in sala pesi per irrobustire anche il busto e le braccia. Verso l’ora di pranzo si concede una pausa dall’allenamento, mangiando qualcosa in completa solitudine mentre consulta i documenti e le varie ricerche che aveva fatto sui Queen e su quella notte, ciò la aiuta solo a riempirsi di rabbia ancora di più. Continua a rileggere i rapporti della polizia, gli articoli di giornale, le dichiarazioni degli avvocati di Roan, e non trovava niente. Niente di nuovo, niente che le fosse sfuggito, niente che poteva incastrarlo, niente che poteva farlo incriminare per ciò che aveva fatto. Rabbia e frustrazione crescevano ogni giorno e il suo sfogo pomeridiano si alternava tra il sacco da box e il Woodsen dummy, fino, a non sentire più le nocche delle mani. L’unica attività della palestra alla quale realmente partecipava con gli altri erano gli allenamenti serali di arti marziali miste, che si tenevano immancabilmente con qualcuno infortunato a causa sua. Ma lei restava distaccata ed impassibile, con lo sguardo vuoto avanti a se, e se ne tornava a casa senza proferir parola.

Il suo sguardo era tornato selvaggio, furioso agghiacciante anche più di prima dell’arrivo di Clarke. Nemmeno Anya l’aveva mia vista così, si stava seriamente preoccupando per la situazione, ma non aveva cuore per dirlo a Clarke. Quindi quando le dava notizie in quei pochi messaggi, fingeva che le cose stavano andando meglio e pian piano sarebbe tornato tutto normale. Nemmeno per la morte di Costia Lexa si era comportata così. Si certo era furiosa, frustrata, terribilmente triste, e con un vuoto incolmabile. Ma almeno con lei, con il loro amici più stretti, almeno con le persone a cui voleva bene, mostrava un occhio di riguardo, mostrava ancora un briciolo di affetto. Ora invece sembrava un soldato spietato, senza anima, con il solo scopo di distruggere.

 

Era già passata più di una settimana dal nostro ultimo incontro, ed è dallo stesso lasso di tempo che non vedo nemmeno Anya. Quella sera però Raven mi ha convinta ad uscire con loro per distrarmi un po’, ed alla fine avevo ceduto alle sue insistenti richieste. Niente di che, il programma era di andare a bere qualcosa al Graunders dopo il mio turno, dove ci sarebbero stati anche Octavia e Lincoln. Alle 18.00 stranamente puntualissima mi avvio all’uscita dell’ospedale, varco la soglia, e sulla panchina accanto all’ingresso al posto delle mie amiche trovo una sorpresa indesiderata ad aspettarmi.

 

  * Buona sera Dottoressa Griffin.
  * Cosa ci fa qui Mr. Queen? – Chiedo mostrandomi il più fredda ed inespressiva possibile.
  * Mi piacciono le persone dirette. – Afferma con un ghigno predatorio. – Visto che siamo di comune accordo, allora, saltiamo i convenevoli e andiamo subito al sodo.
  * Non mi interessa quello che ha da dire. Se ne vada o chiamo la sicurezza.
  * Non sia così scortese Dottoressa. Io non lo sono stato… Ancora…



 

Lo osservo con rabbia e un briciolo di terrore. Non riesco a restare impassibile alle provocazioni di quell’uomo, mi fa paura ma non posso di certo farglielo capire, quindi cerco di tirare fuori spavalderia e aggressività anche se so benissimo che non mi riesce troppo bene.

 

  * Sa, ho notato che ha seguito il mio consiglio. Quello di fare attenzione a certe compagnie pericolose. – Precisa con un ghigno.
  * Le ho detto di andarsene. – Ripeto fissandolo negli occhi, che al contatto con i miei mi fanno gelare il sangue.
  * D’accordo… a questo punto credo sia ancora troppo presto per parlare di affari con lei… ma stia certa, che quando sarà il momento tornerò…



 

In quel momento sul fondo della strada sbucano dal parcheggio Anya e Raven. Ma appena messa a fuoco la situazione, Anya si blocca all’istante trattenendo per un braccio l’altra ragazza. Roan stava parlando con Clarke fuori dall’ospedale. E l’unica cosa che poteva fare in quel momento, è controllare la situazione da lontano senza farsi vedere. Appena l’uomo visibilmente divertito tolse il disturbo e girò l’angolo, Anya di corsa raggiunge l’amica inseguita da una Raven perplessa.

 

  * Clarke tutto bene? – Domanda Anya.
  * Si sto bene – Ma dicendolo con lo sguardo fisso sui piedi non risulto affatto convincente.
  * Che voleva Roan? – Incalza la ragazza preoccupata.



 

All’udire quel nome, Raven capisce al volo la situazione. Non aveva mai visto Roan Queen prima di quel momento, e di certo non era felice di averlo appena visto in compagnia della sua amica. Se quell’uomo era davvero pericoloso come le aveva detto Anya, Clarke non era affatto al sicuro.

 

  * Hey sta tranquilla ci siamo qui noi ora. – Prova a confortarmi Raven.
  * Grazie ragazze… - Dico ancora un po’ spaurita ma con immensa gratitudine.
  * Ora andiamo da Lincoln dai… non è sempre meglio parlare davanti ad una birra ghiacciata? – Mi incoraggia Rae cercando di sdrammatizzare come solo lei sa fare.



 

Mi riesce solo di annuire, e avviarmi a piedi con loro verso il locale. L’ambiente è sempre caldo e accogliente, sono felice che stasera non sia troppo pieno, infatti quasi tutti i tavolini sono vuoti e Lincoln è subito da noi. Tutto in questo locale mi ricorda te, il nostro scontro la prima sera che ci sono venuta, il tuo sguardo sicuro in continua ricerca del mio, le nostre chiacchiere davanti ad un caffè… i tuoi amici, la tua famiglia che ora sono qui con me. Non posso non pensarti. Lexa mi manchi da morire, non so dove sei, con chi sei, cosa stai facendo, e la cosa mi fa impazzire! Poi la comparsa improvvisa di Roan Queen di certo non mi aiuta a stare tranquilla, soprattutto sapendo che mi sta tenendo d’occhio. Arrivano le nostre birre, e Lincoln ci porta anche qualche stuzzichino da sgranocchiare. Vedendomi ancora assorta nei miei pensieri Anya mi scuote riportandomi alla realtà.

 

  * Hey Clarke. – Sposto il mio sguardo dal quadro a lei, e cerco di sorriderle.
  * Ti va di raccontarci cos’è successo? – Questa volta è Raven che parla, non ne ho nessuna voglia ma annuisco ugualmente.
  * Quando sono uscita dall’ospedale per aspettarvi, Roan era li ad aspettare me. – Spiego semplicemente.
  * Cosa? – Raven chiede con grande stupore, come se non avesse capito quello che ho detto.
  * Si… - Confermo intimorita con uno sbuffo.
  * Cosa voleva? – Domanda Anya curiosa.
  * Credo voglia investire in un progetto dell’ospedale, per il quale mia madre ha rifiutato il suo coinvolgimento… ha detto che tornerà per parlare di affari… - Racconto afflitta.
  * Mi sembri un po’ troppo sconvolta per una chiacchierata con un semplice investitore insistente, Clarke. – Valuta Raven turbata.
  * Infatti… prima mi ha detto che si era assicurato avessi il suo consiglio. Quello di non frequentare certa gente pericolosa… - Spiego leggermente allarmata.
  * Ti sta seguendo? – Sorpresa e preoccupazione prendono possesso del viso di Raven mentre me lo chiede.
  * Questa cosa non mi piace affatto… – Giudica Anya.
  * Dobbiamo fare qualcosa Anya, non possiamo lasciarla sola con quel pazzo che la segue! – Afferma Rae visibilmente spaventata.
  * E non lo faremo. – Conferma con impeto la bionda.



 

Le ragazze coinvolgono anche Lincoln e Octavia che era appena entrata, nei turni per la mia “scorta”. L’idea di ritrovarmi di nuovo sola, faccia a faccia con Roan Queen non mi piace affatto. Sono felice di avere degli amici che tengano in questo modo a me, e che siano disposti a starmi accanto in questa brutta situazione. La realtà però, è che non volevo stare sola, ma non volevo nemmeno stare con loro. La realtà è che l’unica persona che avrei voluto al mio fianco per proteggermi, è l’unica che in questi giorni mi evitava senza motivo. L’unica con cui mi sentirei davvero al sicuro, e protetta, è Lexa. Ma ovviamente lei non ci sarà, non questa volta. No, lei aveva già i suoi problemi, e non poteva farsi carico anche di questo. Quella mattina di un mese fa mi aveva promesso che ci sarebbe sempre stata, e mi maledico per averle creduto ciecamente. Infatti alla fine mi aveva abbandonato anche lei, proprio come aveva fatto Finn.

Quella sera Octavia tornò a casa con me, e si fermò per la notte a farmi compagnia. La casa era un disastro, da quando Lexa se ne era andata avevo lasciato andare tutto. In cucina scatole della pizza e di cibo d’asporto riempivano il bancone, sul divano una montagna di giacche e maglioni abbandonati che avevo indossato negli ultimi giorni, e sul tavolino qualche bottiglia vuota. Lo sguardo della mia amica cade sui fiori ancora nel vaso al centro del grande tavolo del soggiorno, quei fiori che mi aveva consegnato lei con un sorriso gigante, quelle rose oramai appassite e secche con cui Lexa, mi aveva chiesto di stare con lei. L’amaro mi sale subito alla bocca, cerco di cacciare via il pensiero di quel ricordo felice, e dopo qualche convenevole andiamo a dormire.

 

Nello stesso momento Anya si fa accompagnare a casa di Lexa, ringrazia Raven con un bacio sulla guancia e si dirige al portone del palazzo. Dopo aver suonato con insistenza per 10 minuti buoni finalmente la porta si apre. Corre su per le scale, e bussa con la stessa insistenza all’appartamento della cugina.

 

  * Sono le 11 passate Anya cosa diavolo ci fai qui? – Chiede Lexa sulla porta visibilmente seccata.
  * Dobbiamo parlare – E senza aspettare un invito Anya si fionda all’interno dell’appartamento.
  * Non ne ho nessuna voglia Anya. – Ribadisce la mora. - Stavo andando a dormire, non puoi aspettare domani? – Chiede scocciata.
  * No! – Afferma secca l’altra.



 

lo sguardo di Anya incavolato sorprende l'altra ragazza, che, con un alzata di spalle si arrende al suo destino lasciandosi cadere sul divano.

 

  * Si tratta di Clarke. – Esordisce la bionda.



 

Lexa si pietrifica sentendo quel nome, per un istante il muro che si era costruita attorno distaccandosi da tutto e da tutti vacilla. I suoi occhi si rianimarono lasciando intravedere affetto nostalgia e preoccupazione. Di certo non si aspettava una conversazione del genere a quell’ora. Anya, notando la reazione, inizia a raccontarle della serata appena trascorsa con lei.

 

  * Smettila di scappare dalla felicità Lexa! – La rimprovera la bionda.
  * Lo sai perché lo sto facendo! Tu dovresti capirmi Anya! – Ribatte Lexa con convinzione.
  * So che credi di fare la cosa giusta, ma non è così. Tu ci stai male… lei ci sta male… e comunque non è al sicuro, non sarà mai al sicuro senza di te! – Prova a farle capire la ragazza.
  * E lo sarà ancora meno con me! – Sostiene sempre più convinta.
  * No Lexa! – Le urla la cugina.
  * Si invece! È colpa mia se Costia è morta! Non voglio possa accadere qualcosa del genere a qualcun altro… specialmente a Clarke! Devo lasciarla andare, possibile che non lo capisci? Senza di me sarà al sicuro. – Il tono di Lexa è furioso quasi come se stesse convincendo più se stessa che non la persona con cui sta parlando.
  * No sei tu che non hai proprio capito nulla! Senza di te, o con te, l’unica cosa che cambia è che stai privando a entrambe di essere felici! Roan, se ne frega se lei ti odia perché ti comporti da stronza! La sta tenendo d’occhio, Lexa! Lui la segue! – Sbotta con Rabbia la bionda.



 

Lo sguardo della mora si fa cupo, sconsolato, e preoccupato. La consapevolezza che quel pazzo la ferirebbe comunque, perché non importa l’apparenza ma il dolore che le farebbe provare, si impossessa dei suoi pensieri. Anya aveva ragione, Roan farebbe di tutto per raggiungere i suoi scopi. E ora che iniziava a capire, si sentiva stupida ed impotente a quella situazione. Doveva agire. E doveva farlo subito. Si alza in piedi, e recupera velocemente il cellulare.

 

  * Chiamo Indra. Mi deve un favore… - Spiega mentre compone il numero e resta in attesa fino che dall’altro capo una voce risponde.



 

  * Detective Wild. – Risponde la voce composta e professionale della donna.
  * Ciao Indra sono Lexa. – Si affretta a dire la ragazza.
  * Oh ciao Heda, tutto ok? – Chiede con disinvoltura la detective.
  * A dire il vero no… avrei bisogno un favore. – Cerca di dire lasciando trasparire un tono di urgenza nella voce.
  * Dimmi pure, sai che se posso. – Le conferma in tutta tranquillità.
  * Si tratta di Roan Queen. – Esordisce secca la mora.
  * Lexa sai che non abbiamo niente su di lui. – Cerca di spiegarle con la solita calma Indra.
  * Lo so, ma ascolta. Sta minacciando e seguendo una persona alla quale tengo molto… - La ragazza fa una pausa prima di proseguire. - Mi chiedevo se – Indra la interrompe subito.
  * Mando subito una pattuglia a controllare. Mandami tutti i dati. Magari è la volta buona che riusciamo ad incastrarlo! – Afferma velocemente con sicurezza.
  * Grazie Indra. – Dice Lexa iniziando a rilassarsi.
  * Dovere Heda! Qualcuno deve tenere al sicuro questa città. – Sdrammatizza l’altra prima di riagganciare.



 

  * Ok, per ora ho sistemato Anya! Adesso vado alla centrale. Forse Indra ha il consiglio giusto per sistemare questa faccenda.



 

In 2 minuti Lexa era pronta per uscire. Una volta qualcuno le aveva detto “l’amore è una debolezza”, e quella frase le era servita dio solo sa quanto per superare il dolore e la perdita delle persone che aveva amato. La ragazza ci aveva provato, e per un po’ ci era riuscita a chiudere fuori il mondo dal suo cuore, togliendosi la possibilità di innamorarsi di nuovo. Ma con Clarke non ci era riuscita. Con Clarke si era lasciata andare, si era lasciata coinvolgere. Si era lasciata ammaliare e conquistare, da quegli occhi azzurri profondi e brillanti ricolmi di gioia e di vita. Ed ora Roan aveva capito, aveva capito che Lei ha una debolezza. Aveva capito, che Clarke, è la sua debolezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualcosa si sta smuovendo, Roan ha fatto una mossa. Anche se non ha fatto molto ha comunque dato segno della sua raggelante esistenza. Fortuna che Anya e company hanno deciso di non stare con le mani in mano. Lexa avrà capito finalmente che sta facendo una grande cazzata? Sembra che in qualche modo si stia riprendendo da questa sua ridicola fuga dalla felicità. Ora stiamo a vedere cosa pensa di fare per togliersi di torno il problema Queen.  
> Grazie a tutti voi continuate a leggere.  
> Ci aggiorniamo mercoledì  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	30. CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Il mattino seguente, mi sveglio a causa di strani rumori provenienti dal piano di sotto. Come sempre in questi ultimi giorni, da quando nella mia vita non ci sei più tu addormentarmi è quasi impossibile, il tempo trascorre inesorabilmente lento, lasciando spazio alle lacrime pronte ad infestarmi le guance pallide, fino a portarmi allo sfinimento e al crollo in un sonno agitato, e per niente riposante.

Al suono spensierato della radio, decido di alzarmi ed andare a vedere cosa cavolo sta combinando Octavia.

 

  * Buongiorno Clarke! - Mi saluta gioiosa la mia amica.
  * Buongiorno a te O. Sei di buon umore vedo… che stai combinando? – Chiedo incuriosita.
  * Questa casa l’hai ridotta ad uno schifo sai? – Guardo atterra imbarazzata, e so perfettamente che ha ragione. – Sto dando una ripulita! – Conclude con ovvietà.
  * O non devi, davvero. Sono solo stata un po’ incasinata ma oggi avevo intenzione di sistemare. – Provo a giustificarmi con imbarazzo.



 

La verità è che si avevo passato più tempo al lavoro, ma che entrata in casa l’unica cosa che riuscivo a fare, era sedermi in un angolino e piangermi addosso. L’idea di averti persa per sempre mi fa morire, e ora l’idea di avere anche Roan Queen a controllare ogni mia mossa mi fa stare anche peggio. Mi fa sentire ancora di più la tua mancanza, perché anche solo con un tuo abbraccio sei sempre riuscita a farmi sentire al sicuro, e tra le tue braccia tutte le mie paure svaniscono. È sempre stato così fino ad ora, e credevo sarebbe stato per sempre. Già perché dopo la nostra prima notte insieme mi avevi detto “sarò sempre con te”, ed io come una stupida ci avevo creduto davvero.

Alla fine la mia amica riesce a farmi sorridere e distrarmi un po’, non so proprio come farei senza O e Rae che corrono sempre in mio soccorso quando ne ho bisogno. Tra la musica gli scherzi  e le battutine la mattina vola via, e finalmente la mia casa ritorna ad essere dignitosa.

Fortunatamente è il giorno di riposo di O e resta a farmi compagnia fino a sera. All’inizio non avevo affatto voglia di avere qualcuno tra i piedi, ma poi devo ammettere di esserne stata felice.

 

In quello stesso giorno Lexa, dopo aver passato la notte al distretto di polizia con Indra studiando per l’ennesima volta la situazione, decide di non presentarsi in palestra. Rientra a casa e dopo un po’ di riposo torna a meditare sul caso Queen. D’improvviso un idea malsana le balza in mente. Perché aspettare che Roan faccia un passo falso? Perché non metterlo alle strette per farglielo fare? Il piano era folle ma aveva un senso. Se le fosse riuscito avrebbe finalmente tolto di mezzo Roan Queen per sempre. Si preparò per uscire, ma per fare questa cosa aveva bisogno una spalla, e l’unico che l’avrebbe sicuramente aiutata in questa pericolosa avventura, senza protestare poteva essere solo Gustus. Prima di andare da lui però, aveva un’altra cosa importante da fare, prima di rialzare la sue barriere e tornare ad indossare la maschera della combattente doveva accertarsi che Clarke stesse bene e che fosse al sicuro.

 

Raven è arrivata per cena e sarebbe rimasta con me tutta la sera, mentre O attendeva l’arrivo del suo cavaliere per farsi riportare a casa.

Lincoln arriva che si era da poco fatto buio, e suona il campanello per annunciare la sua presenza. Sapendo di chi si tratta O corre subito alla porta. Appena aperta trova Lincoln con in mano un mazzo di splendidi **Giacinti color Porpora**. La ragazza conoscendo il linguaggio dei fiori si rabbuia immediatamente.

 

  * Cosa devi farti perdonare? – Chiede secca cambiando immediatamente il suo umore.
  * Nulla… - Risponde lui disarmato.
  * E perché quei fiori? – Continua l’interrogatorio O.
  * Non li ho presi io. Erano qui fuori appoggiati alla porta. – Si giustifica immediatamente il ragazzo.



 

O sembra perplessa e stranita, ma alla fine lo fa entrare e mi chiama.

 

  * Clarke credo che questi siano per te. - La guardo e vedo i fiori.



 

In un solo secondo il mio cervello inizia a elaborare svariate teorie, ma soprattutto inizia a chiedersi perché. Perché mi stai facendo questo? Perché non mi parli e mi mandi dei fiori? Perché vuoi torturarmi così? Ma poi un dubbio… li avrai mandati davvero tu? Certo Clarke non essere stupida chi altri può averteli mandati?

 

  * C’è un biglietto? – Chiedo giusto per avere una conferma, ma Lincoln scuote la testa. – Cosa significano O? – Domando immediatamente attendendo impaziente la risposta.
  * Perdonami… - Risponde la mia amica con una nota di dispiacere.



 

Non capisco ancora il tuo gesto, e torno a perdermi nei miei pensieri sconclusionati. Saluto distrattamente O e Linc che se ne vanno, poi lascio scegliere il film per la serata a Rae. Ma proprio la mia attenzione non riesce a spostarsi da quei fiori, e dal loro significato. Per non parlare di tutto quello che è accaduto nelle ultime due settimane. Credevo di poter essere felice finalmente, e invece eccomi qui. Senza di te, desolata e depressa più che mai.

 

Il cielo notturno era oramai scuro, limpido, e costellato di stelle, la luna si levava poco sopra l’orizzonte rossa come il sangue. È uno spettacolo stupendo, un evento che capita di rado. E proprio quella sera, è li quasi a gridare che il sangue chiama altro sangue. Sangue che molto probabilmente, a breve  in quella stessa sera avrebbe avuto.

Come previsto Gustus accettò di aiutare la sua amica, e assieme si dirigono a nord della città, nel territorio dei Queen. Gustus parcheggia il suo Ford pick up nel vicolo accanto al pub Azgeda, la ragazza gli lascia qualche minuto per posizionare le microcamere ed attivare il sistema di registrazione, tutto il resto sarebbe stato compito suo. Lei sarebbe entrata nel pub, lei avrebbe attirato fuori Roan, lei lo avrebbe affrontato e gli avrebbe estorto una confessione. Era un piano folle e pericoloso, ma era l’unico modo per fermarlo una volta per tutte.

Lexa spalanca la porta e varca la soglia dell’Azgeda pub, il chiacchiericcio che fino poco prima si udiva dalla strada si spegne di improvviso. Tutti gli sguardi sono puntati su di lei. La ragazza si guarda attorno in cerca della sua preda, che a sua volta si alza e cammina lentamente verso l’ingresso. Verso di lei. I loro sguardi freddi e duri si scontrano già come se stessero lottando. L’atmosfera diventa tesa, e tutto attorno ai due sembra immobile. Solo il barman interviene a spezzare il silenzio

 

  * Roan fuori da qui! Non ho bisogno di casini nel mio locale.



 

L’uomo senza staccare lo sguardo dalla donna, fa un cenno col capo e continua ad avvicinarsi. Entrambi con i corpi tesi allerta pronti a scattare. L’uomo dagli occhi di ghiaccio arriva ad un passo da Lexa, con lo sguardo duro e aria di sfida, ma la ragazza che oramai lo conosceva fin troppo bene non si fa intimorire. E dopo aver serrato la mascella un paio di volte, inizia ad attuare il suo piano.

 

  * Dobbiamo parlare. – Gli comunica lei secca.
  * Andiamo fuori Miss Woods. – Ribatte lui con il tono strafottente che non gli manca mai.



 

Lexa non se lo fa ripetere due volte, tutto stava andando secondo i piani. Continua a sostenere il suo sguardo, lasciando che sia Roan a uscire per primo, che la sorpassa dandole una spallata. A quel punto, anche lei prende la porta e gira l’angolo dirigendosi nel vicolo. Tutto era silenzioso, e non si vedeva traccia di Gustus che osservava la scena da uno schermo all’interno dell’abitacolo.

 

  * Volevi parlarmi? Bene allora parla… - La incalza Roan.
  * Dopo quello che è successo quasi 2 anni fa, come ti permetti di minacciare anche la Dottoressa Griffin? – Chiede fredda la ragazza.
  * Sono sicuro che non la chiami mai così, vero? - Il suo sorriso beffardo irrita la ragazza, che non deve attaccarlo, deve trattenersi o passerà lei dalla parte del torto.
  * Che cosa vuoi da me Roan? Qual è il tuo scopo? – Chiede con impazienza. - O forse ti diverti solo a rendermi la vita impossibile? – Conclude ipotizzando Lexa.
  * Ma allora è vero? Tra te e la bella dottoressa c’è qualcosa… - Constata beffardo lui. - E io che credevo non ti saresti mai ripresa dalla morte della tua amata Costia. – Prosegue provocandola.
  * Non provare a nominarla! – La furia compare nella voce della mora.
  * Altrimenti che fai? – Continua a punzecchiare divertito l’uomo.



 

La furia selvaggia è palesemente presente negli occhi di Lexa, e la tensione continua ad aumentare. È difficile mantenere il controllo per la ragazza, ma dove assolutamente farlo, lo doveva fare per Costia, e lo deve fare per Clarke.

 

  * È colpa tua se Costia è morta! – Sbotta lei.
  * No è tua Lexa… a me non importava niente di quella biondina… era te che volevo distruggere… ma in un certo senso la cosa è riuscita ugualmente non trovi? – Continua con fare di derisione.
  * Sei un figlio di puttana Roan! – Ringhia a denti stretti la ragazza.



 

L’uomo scoppia in una risata che riecheggia per tutto il vicolo. Lexa comprende che più di quel

tanto non avrà mai a parole da lui, quindi non le resta che improvvisare provocandolo.

 

  * Volevi me? Bene eccomi qui Mr. Queen!



 

E così dicendo allarga le braccia in segno di resa, sfidando l’uomo. Per un attimo teme di non aver suscitato alcun tipo di reazione in lui, che resta fermo impassibile, poi finalmente attacca.

Un montante dritto allo stomaco e la ragazza si accascia, sa di essere in grado di reagire ma sa anche che deve evitarlo finché può. Quanto meno avrebbe le prove per un accusa di aggressione. Mentre Lexa è ancora ginocchia atterra, non tarda ad arrivare un calcio alla spalla che la stende. Roan si ferma a guardarla e riprende a parlare.

 

  * E così hai voglia di raggiungere la tua cara Costia? – La schernisce. - E non pensi alla tua Dottoressa? Una è già morta al posto tuo, ma l’altra… - Prosegue provocandola e lasciando la frase a metà.



 

Lentamente Lexa si rialza , e senza dire una parola lo fissa negli occhi. Non c’è paura nel suo sguardo, solo orgoglio e sfida.

 

  * Tutto qui Roan? Vuoi uccidermi con le parole? – La risata beffarda del ragazzo non tarda ad arrivare.
  * Sai mi piace la tua Dottoressa… ha carattere… non si lascia domare facilmente. Credo che con lei sarà molto più divertente. – Prosegue con apprezzamenti beffardi e una punta di perfidia.
  * Non ti azzardare a toccarla! – Ribatte minacciosa Lexa.
  * Oh no. No non credere di avere voce in capitolo. – Dichiara con sufficienza l’uomo. - Non pensare che ci sarai ancora per proteggerla, dopo questa sera. – Conclude in tono serio ma pacato, come potrebbe fare solo un pazzo.



 

E il sorriso aumenta su quel volto malefico, mentre torna ad avvicinarsi e sferra un pugno in pieno viso a Lexa. Che ancora una volta incassa senza reagire, Roan le gira attorno e la blocca con una presa al collo. È arrivato il momento di reagire, se vuole sperare di vedere di nuovo la luce del sole non può restare più li inerme ad incassare colpi, deve iniziare a difendersi.

 Sfruttando la sua elasticità e agilità Lexa colpisce con il gomito la bocca dello stomaco del suo sfidante che lascia la presa dal suo collo. Inizia così uno scambio frenetico di colpi dei due, le loro tecniche sono impeccabili, una eccelle per la velocità e l’altro per la forza, ma nel complesso della lotta si eguagliano. Lexa cade schiena atterra con un sonoro tonfo, e prima di dare tempo all’uomo di sopraffarla gli colpisce il ginocchio con un calcio costringendolo a carponi, dandosi la possibilità di rialzarsi con un colpo di reni. La sicurezza e tranquillità di Roan iniziano a titubare, e Lexa ha il tempo per un calcio rotante in pieno viso rompendogli così il naso e stendendolo. La ragazza fa per andare verso il pick up di Gustus e chiuderla li, ma Roan la afferra per un piede, e torcendolo provoca un sonoro _crack,_ e la fa cadere atterra. In un attimo è seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lei, ed assesta due cazzotti per stordirla, la ragazza prova a liberarsi dal peso dell’uomo ma così immobilizzata è difficile, senza contare che la gamba le fa un male terribile. Para alla meglio i colpi ed approfittando di un leggero sbilanciamento dell’avversario ribalta la situazione buttandolo schiena atterra senza riuscire però a bloccarlo. Roan è furente, con il naso grondante di sangue sembra un demonio, dopo poco riparte alla carica estraendo un coltello dalla cinta. Lexa con il viso imperlato di sudore e di qualche rivolo di sangue se ne accorge troppo tardi, e quando para il colpo la lama le sfiora la pelle dell’avanbraccio lasciando un solco lungo 10 centimetri. Riprendono le distanze, ma lui la fronteggia immediatamente puntando al collo. Questa volta Lexa afferra il coltello con la mano sinistra per fermarlo, e si ferisce il palmo con la lama. Combattere in quelle condizioni, potendo contare su una sola gamba stava diventando impossibile, con una testata riguadagna un po’ di spazio perduto. Ma l’impatto ovviamente stordisce anche lei. Roan si riprende più velocemente, e colpisce di taglio con la mano aperta il collo della ragazza, togliendole il fiato. Poi la butta atterra con una gomitata in pieno petto, proprio sopra il cuore. Lexa senza respiro, e con i battiti che saltano qualche colpo per la botta al torace, crolla atterra e tutto diventa nero. Roan ancora in piedi si fionda su di lei sibilando malignamente.

 

  * La tua battaglia è finita.



 

Ed affonda il coltello nella sua spalla, pronto ad affondarlo di nuovo, poi un’altra volta, e un’altra ancora. Gustus scende dalla Ford per accorrere in soccorso della ragazza, e nel mentre un auto arriva nel vicolo a sirene spiegate. Una voce autoritaria rimbomba per l’intero isolato.

 

  * Polizia di Washington DC getta l’arma o sparo!



 

Indra è arrivata con la cavalleria, e questa volta Roan Queen non aveva scampo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke è messa sempre peggio, tra i pianti notturni, il sonno agitato, e i pensieri tristi sta proprio uno schifo. Poi l’arrivo di quei fiori la fanno stare anche peggio.  
> Lexa finalmente ha preso in mano la situazione ed ha affrontato quel pazzo di Roan… non so se è andata tanto bene però… mi sembra abbastanza malconcia la ragazza.  
> Cercate di non preoccuparvi troppo venerdì… forse… vi racconto come va a finire.  
> Un mega abbraccio a tutti voi che leggete.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	31. CHAPTER THIRY

L’aria è statica, e tutti gli agenti anche. Immobili. Tutti con l’arma sfoderata, puntata verso quell’uomo con un coltello sanguinante in mano.

 

  * Getta il coltello o sparo!



 

Indra gridando ripete l’ordine che riecheggia nel vicolo, seguito dal tintinnio del metallo sull’asfalto. Con il capo fa un cenno a due agenti accanto a lei, che si avvicinano al sospettato ammanettandolo e chiudendolo nel retro della pattuglia.

Gustus si precipita ora dalla sua amica stesa atterra inerme, e lo spettacolo visto da vicino è peggio di quanto immaginasse. Per un attimo si blocca buttato in ginocchio accanto a lei, poi la scuote chiamandola ma nessuna risposta, esegue l’azione qualche volta prima che la Detective Wild gli si affianchi per controllarle il battito.

 

  * Grazie a dio… - Sussurra la donna, per poi ordinare con voce ferma. – È ancora viva, chiamate i soccorsi!



 

Ne erano successe di cose da quando aveva conosciuto Lexa. Tra le due donne era nato un buon rapporto di amicizia, si vedevano spesso in palestra e si allenavano insieme, e ora per Indra, veder caricare il corpo inerme di Lexa sull’ambulanza, è come fosse un deja vu. L’immagine le scatena il ricordo di una notte di poco più un anno e mezzo prima…

 

_La serata sembrava tranquilla, le 11 e al distretto non erano arrivate ancora chiamate per nessun intervento. Il cielo era sereno e tempestato di stelle, e pur essendo inizio ottobre, il clima era piacevolmente caldo. Ad un tratto il centralino iniziò a squillare insistentemente. Arriva la segnalazione di una rissa in un locale, e le prime volanti partono subito per la destinazione. Poco dopo al 911 viene chiesto l’intervento di un ambulanza per ferite multiple da armi da taglio. Quando la pattuglia arriva sul luogo, della rissa restavano solo i visibili segni all’interno del locale. Tavoli e sedie ribaltati, bottiglie e bicchieri rotti, e sul fondo della stanza due ragazze atterra, una disperata e con le lacrime agli occhi che stringeva a se l’altra sanguinante. L’arrivo delle ambulanze è tempestivo e con esse anche quello della nuova Detective Wilde._

_Indra Wilde si era appena trasferita nel distretto a seguito della sua promozione come Detective, ed in quanto tale si ritrovò ad indagare su questo caso di aggressione, diventato poi omicidio. Dopo i vari sopraluoghi sulla scena del crimine e la raccolta delle testimonianze da parte degli agenti, la Detective si recò in ospedale, apprendendo la triste notizia della morte della ragazza gravemente ferita. Fu in quella terribile circostanza che conobbe Alexandra Woods. Inutile dire che la prese in simpatia, e che il caso di Costia entrò nelle sue priorità. Purtroppo però ogni pista, ogni informazione, ogni testimonianza, tutto quello che avevano in mano, conduceva ad un vicolo cieco. E i costosi avvocati della famiglia Queen, giocavano troppo bene le loro carte per poterli cogliere con un piede in fallo. Alla fine il caso venne ufficialmente archiviato, anche se, sia Indra che Lexa, continuarono ad indagare per conto proprio._

 

All’interno dell’Azgeda pub, l’atmosfera cambiò immediatamente quando i poliziotti fecero irruzione. Tutti i clienti si ammutolirono al vedere degli uomini in divisa varcare la soglia. L’unico a parlare, come prima, è il proprietario che si informa sul motivo della visita, per poi concludere dicendo che  quello che accade fuori dal suo pub non lo riguarda, e che se c’era stata una rissa lui non ne sapeva nulla. Ben presto tutti gli agenti sul campo si resero conto che, sia il proprietario, che i clienti erano amici o soci in affari di Roan Queen, e che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai parlato.

Indra osservava la scientifica che minuziosamente raccoglie le prove e le imbusta, riponendole ordinatamente in una scatola sul furgone.  Raccoglie poi la deposizione di Gustus, che le racconta tutto l’accaduto e le consegna senza problemi le registrazioni.

 

L’ambulanza arriva al pronto soccorso, e ad accogliere la nuova paziente c’è solo il Dottor Sahel con qualche infermiere. Non era così insolito che uno specializzando facesse le analisi preliminari e poi chiamasse uno strutturato per i relativi consulti più specifici, e così anche questa sera Jackson con i paramedici porta la nuova paziente in sala visita e la sposta dalla barella al lettino del pronto soccorso. I ragguagli dei paramedici sui segni vitali sembrano promettere meglio dello spettacolo che offre la barella. Un ginocchio ritorto con la rotula uscita dalla sede, delle fasciature ad una mano e all’altro braccio, sangue su quasi tutta la maglietta proveniente dalla spalla opportunamente tamponata dai primi soccorritori, e quando decide di spostare la borsa del ghiaccio dal viso per controllare le condizioni il ragazzo ha un mancamento. Non tanto per l’occhio gonfio già tendente al violaceo o per il sangue sotto la bocca e il naso. No, quelle erano cose già viste in pronto soccorso.

 

  * Come si chiama la paziente? Aveva i documenti? – Chiede con terrore sapendo già la risposta.
  * Non ce n’è stato bisogno, è stata identificata dal Detective Wild… allora aspetta fammi vedere si chiama… Alexandra, Alexandra Woods. – Risponde il paramedico più anziano, e i dubbi di Jackson trovano immediatamente conferma.
  * Oddio… chiamate immediatamente la Dottoressa Griffin!
  * Jackson sicuro? – Chiede titubante l’infermiere.
  * Subito!! – Sbraita prima di proseguire con gli ordini. - Cominciate a fare gli esami del sangue, voglio una lastra al torace, e chiamate radiologia per una TAC completa!



 

Dopo un paio di minuti.

 

  * Eccomi Dottor Sahel mi cercava? – Una voce fa capolino alla porta della sala visita.
  * Dottoressa Griffin buona sera, cercavo Clarke a dire il vero… - Rettifica lui in tono cortese.
  * Clarke è di riposo, posso farlo io il consulto non è un problema. Cosa abbiamo? – Domanda la donna senza problemi.
  * In realtà non era proprio per un consulto… - Balbetta il ragazzo.
  * Oh mio dio… Lexa? – Esclama inorridita Abby.
  * Conosce Alexandra Woods? – Chiede perplesso.
  * Si certo, cos’è successo? – Si informa subito la donna.
  * Un aggressione fuori da un pub. – Le spiega lui.
  * Clarke? – Domanda con preoccupazione.
  * La faccio chiamare subito. – Risponde Jackson.
  * No lascia… la chiamo io. Prima però fammi dare un occhio alla cartella. – Sentenzia la donna.



 

Octavia e Lincoln se ne sono andati nel giro di mezzora, io e Raven restiamo in soggiorno a guardare un film facendo un po’ di chiacchiere. Più che altro è lei che mi parla, mi racconta di Anya, della situazione con Nyko e io annuisco anche se mi perdo più della metà delle cose che dice. Tutto perché ora penso a quei fiori che chiedono perdono, e sono arrabbiata, e forse anche un po’ delusa. E proprio non riesco a capire perché ti comporti così…

Il cellulare si illumina e vibra sul tavolino davanti a me. Una chiamata. Mamma… butto lo sguardo all’orologio, è tardi ed è strano che chiami a quest’ora, quindi decido di rispondere.

 

  * Mamma tutto bene? – Rispondo quasi preoccupata.
  * Stavo per chiederti la stessa cosa… dove sei? – Ribatte lei nervosa.
  * A casa con Raven… perché? – Domando curiosa.
  * Devi venire subito in ospedale Clarke. – Sento l’urgenza e la preoccupazione nel suo tono di voce.
  * Ma cosa succede? – Chiedo non capendo nulla.
  * Clarke vieni subito qui! – Ribatte imperativa.
  * Ok va bene vengo, ma mi spieghi perché? Sono di riposo oggi, c’è proprio bisogno di me? – Dico provando a schivare quella visita serale al lavoro.
  * Lo so tesoro… - Afferma con estrema dolcezza ma anche un po’ di tensione. - Un ambulanza ha appena portato Lexa, è priva di conoscenza ma stabile, ha varie ferite e contusioni stiamo facendo già le analisi.



 

Dopo il nome Lexa il mio cervello si è spento e non ho capito più nulla di quello che mia madre mi ha detto, attacco il telefono e alzandomi in piedi ordino a Raven.

 

 

Senza spiegarle nulla corro all’auto e lei mi segue urlando. Non so bene come date le mie pessime condizioni mentali ma arriviamo all’ospedale, lascio l’auto fuori dal pronto soccorso senza preoccuparmi di riempire il posteggio riservato di qualcuno e mi fiondo all’interno. Raven mi segue senza capire nulla, dato che per tutto il viaggio sono stata nervosa e non le ho parlato. Sul fondo del grande salone vedo Jackson e gli corro incontro guardandolo negli occhi, non devo nemmeno chiedere che mi dice semplicemente.

 

  * Sala visite 3, è con tua madre.



 

Corro al fondo del corridoio, apro la  terza porta, e ancora di corsa mi avvicino al lettino in centro alla stanza, paralizzandomi per quello che la vista mi offre. Lo spettacolo non è affatto piacevole. Lexa ha il viso parzialmente coperto da una borsa del ghiaccio, il mento ancora sporco di sangue al ginocchio un tutore un braccio e una mano fasciati, e mia madre che le sta mettendo dei punti alla spalla è dall’altro lato del lettino. Come sempre fa girare elegantemente il filo e stringe il nodo prima di guardarmi con apprensione e posare le pinze per venire ad abbracciarmi.

 

  * Sembra peggio di quello che è. – Afferma subito notando che sono agitata. - Stai tranquilla Clarke. – Prova a rassicurarmi lei.
  * Cosa… - Non riesco nemmeno a fare una domanda di senso compiuto, la voce mi muore in gola e d’improvviso ho la bocca asciutta.
  * Un aggressione fuori da un pub… è arrivata priva di conoscenza ma è stabile. Aveva una rotula fuori posto, varie contusioni e lacerazioni multiple su braccia e mani. Questa sulla spalla è la più profonda, per fortuna non ha perforato il polmone, e non ha intaccato vasi sanguigni importanti.



 

Porto la mano verso la borsa del ghiaccio, ma mia madre la afferra e mi ferma prima di proseguire a parlare delle sue condizioni.

 

  * Ha subito vari colpi al viso tesoro, non è un bello spettacolo ma comunque dalle lastre non sembra avere riportato fratture quindi si riprenderà completamente. – Dice cercando di proteggermi con tono apprensivo e rassicurante.



 

Vorrei aiutare mia madre nelle tue cure, ma le mie mani tremano come delle foglie a fine autunno quando soffia vento forte, non sarei riuscita a dare nemmeno un punto. Quindi rimango seduta accanto al lettino con una mano sulla tua gamba fino che non ti portarono in camera, dove decido di sistemarmi per la notte.

 

Nel frattempo, è arrivata anche Anya in compagnia di una Detective, che visto lo stato di incoscienza di Lexa promette di tornare l’indomani per interrogarla. Mando a fatica a casa Anya e Raven, è inutile restare tutte e li a vegliare su di te per tutta notte. E dato che io non avevo nessuna intenzione di lasciarti, alla fine riesco a convincere loro ad andarsene.

È oramai notte fonda, quando finalmente mi lasciarono tranquilla sola con te nella camera, metto la poltroncina vicina al letto e mi sistemo li accanto tenendoti la mano. Vigilando su di te, fino a sprofondare nel sonno profondo senza nemmeno rendermene conto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve lo avevo detto di non preoccuparvi troppo. Lexa è viva! Un po’ malconcia ma viva… non mi chiamo mica Jason Rothemberg!!  
> In questo capitolo vi ho raccontato un po’ di quella terribile notte della morte di Costia, e di come è comparsa Indra nella vita di Lexa. Giusto perché sono sicura che fosse la cosa che vi interessava di più in questo momento.  
> Menomale che c’era Abby di turno e non la nostra Clarke, vedendo il panico quando è entrata in sala visita immagino che non sarebbe riuscita a fare il suo lavoro… Ad ogni modo cosa vi aspettate dal risveglio?   
> Grazie come sempre a tutti quelli che mi seguono. Buon fine settimana, un abbraccio  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	32. CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

La mattina è arrivata, e la luce del pallido sole filtra dalla finestra della stanza. Lexa si sveglia lentamente, con nelle narici l’odore persistente di disinfettante tipico degli ospedali. Sente dolore ovunque, e riesce a fatica ad aprire gli occhi, o almeno uno, l’altro doveva essere troppo gonfio per le botte subite. Si accorge di avere qualcosa a contatto con la sua mano destra, o meglio qualcuno. Girò lentamente il capo, cercando ancora di abituarsi alla luce per metter a fuoco l’ambiente. Finalmente la vista si schiarisce, e vede un viso angelico profondamente addormentato, contornato da una chioma bionda piena di boccoli appoggiato al letto. Clarke è li con lei, è li al suo fianco, e sta tenendo una mano sotto la sua. Le labbra le si inarcarono nell’accenno di un tenero sorriso, e la sua mano come animata di vita propria va ad accarezzare la guancia della ragazza spostandole una ciocca ribelle di capelli. Un leggero mugolio sfugge dalle labbra della bionda, che pian piano sta tornando dal mondo dei sogni. Le palpebre si schiudono lentamente mostrando a Lexa l’azzurro splendente di quegli stupendi occhi che tanto la incantano, nei quali si perde e si dimentica sempre dell’esistenza del resto del mondo, ed anche in questo momento il dolore e il peso del mondo spariscono.

 

Che strana sensazione, ho l’impressione di sentire un piacevole tepore sulla guancia, forse sto solo sognando. Mi sfugge un sordo mugugno ma poi un profumo famigliare mi riempie i polmoni e realizzo che qualcuno mi sta carezzando dolcemente. Con un po’ di fatica apro gli occhi, è stata una notte pesante e fatico un po’ ad adattarmi alla luce e a mettere a fuoco quello che vedo.

 

 

È l’unica cosa che riesco a dire in tono di stupore, mentre la mia mano corre automaticamente sulla tua, e un sorriso mi si accende sulle labbra. Mi metto a sedere sul letto accanto a te portando una mano sul tuo viso malconcio e poi ti abbraccio.

 

  * Oh mio dio.



 

Sento il tuo corpo sobbalzare e fai un sospiro. Probabilmente ti ho fatto male, ma non dici nulla e le tue braccia mi stringono.  Ho gli occhi lucidi, e un misto di emozioni contrastanti che si scontrano mi provocano una morsa allo stomaco, mentre godo di questo contatto e mi inebrio del dolce profumo della tua pelle. Cerco di sciogliermi da quell’abbraccio ma mi fermo con la fronte poggiata sulla tua, gli occhi chiusi, guardarti così mi fa stare troppo male. In un movimento lento ti bacio la fronte e poi torno a sedere tenendoti la mano tra le mie. Per un momento il silenzio si fa assordante, e notiamo l’una nell’altra dell’impaccio che non c’era mai stato prima. Credo che entrambe vorremmo parlare ma nessuna delle due sa da che parte cominciare. Ora che ti sei svegliata, sono meno preoccupata ma ancora arrabbiata con te per quello che mi hai fatto passare. Alla fine sono io a rompere quel pesante silenzio, forse in maniera un po’ troppo brusca e per niente comprensiva, che ti fa notare chiaramente la mia rabbia.

 

  * Se mi abbandonerai di nuovo… - Tento di dire seria.
  * Non lo farò! – Mi interrompi prima di lasciarmi finire la frase.



 

I nostri sguardi si incontrano, scruto nel profondo dei tuoi occhi e so che non mi stai mentendo. Vedo il dispiacere per esseri allontanata da me senza spiegare, e vedo il desiderio di mantenere la parola appena data. In quel verde incantevole e seducente vedo speranza e una richiesta tacita di perdono, che non so quando sarò in grado di darti ma comunque non riesco a staccarmi da te.

 

  * Mi hai spaventata a morte… ma cosa hai combinato? – Ti chiedo all’improvviso.
  * Io dovevo fare qualcosa… - Sussurri.
  * La polizia è stata qui stanotte, volevano parlare con te. – Lo dico con preoccupazione.
  * Dimmi che lo hanno preso questa volta, c’erano abbastanza prove? – Mi chiedi con speranza.
  * Chi? – Domando ingenuamente, non sapendo davvero di cosa stai parlando.
  * Roan Queen. – Affermi semplicemente e solo in quel momento inizio a comprendere.
  * È stato lui a farti questo? –Chiedo immediatamente, mentre il terrore puro mi percorre all’istante. Se aveva ridotto così Lexa come avrebbe potuto ridurre una come me?
  * Gliel’ho lasciato fare… - Dici piano annuendo.
  * Tu cosa? Sei diventata pazza? Avresti potuto morire. – E a quel punto una lacrima si fa spazio sul mio viso senza chiedermi il permesso. E io non avrei mai voluto mostrarti questa mia debolezza.
  * Non potevo permettere che se la prendesse con te. – Nella tua voce c’è quasi paura.
  * E quindi sei andata a farti ammazzare di botte? – Una punta di rabbia cresce nuovamente nella mia voce tremante.
  * Se è quello che serve a tenerti al sicuro si! – E questa volta il tuo tono è sicuro e deciso.



 

Credo di aver realizzato in quel momento il perché del tuo comportamento delle ultime settimane, credevo fosse per la storia di Costia, credevo si fosse riaperta quella vecchia ferita, ed in parte forse era vero, ma principalmente lo stavi facendo pensando di proteggere me. Mi avevi tenuto a distanza e ti eri chiusa in te stessa, ed ero così concentrata sul dolore per la tua mancanza che non avevo capito. Non avevo capito che cercavi di tenermi al sicuro da Roan. E in quello stesso momento mi sento una stupida anche solo per aver pensato che mi avevi abbandonato. In un certo senso lo hai fatto ma solo ora ne capisco il motivo. Capisco i fiori di scuse, e capisco che lo hai fatto per il mio bene, anche se non condivido il modo in cui hai agito e avrei preferito sapere cosa stavi passando.

 

  * Lexa io… - Inizio dopo qualche attimo di sgomento.
  * Shhh… - Mi zittisci dolcemente.
  * Dovevi dirmelo. – Ribatto con più calma.
  * Non me lo avresti lasciato fare. – Protesti fissandomi con intensità.



 

E hai ragione non ti avrei mai fatto rischiare la vita per la mia, non l’avrei mai accettato l’idea che poteva capitarti qualcosa di terribile per proteggere me. Quindi non dico più niente, non replico. Il silenzio nella stanza questa volta è tornato ad essere piacevole, non più teso ed imbarazzato. Il tuo viso è sereno, pur essendo tempestato di lividi, tagli, e contusioni per la lotta. E a quel punto, col sorriso sulle labbra non potevo più trattenermi dal baciarti. Un bacio dolce sulle labbra, privo di ogni malizia, su quelle labbra che tanto mi sono mancate.

 

  * Hey voi due state dando spettacolo a chi passa qui fuori!



 

Il sorriso decisamente imbarazzato increspa al volo le mie labbra che svelte si allontanano dalle tue, mentre le mie guance credo si colorino un po’ di rosso.

 

  * Anya! – Esclama in segno di saluto Lexa.
  * Oh cavoli Heda sei messa peggio di come ricordassi! Come ti senti oggi? – Chiede con il suo solito scherno.



 

Già che stupida che sei Clarke! Complimenti non le hai nemmeno chiesto come si sente!  Eri più preoccupata a sputarle addosso un po’ di rabbia, che non a sapere se stesse davvero bene.

 

  * Non so, se ci penso mi fa male tutto – Inaspettatamente mi accarezzi la mano procurandomi dei brividi lungo la schiena. – Ma sto bene, mi sento bene. – Finisci la frase con un sorriso.
  * Oh lo vedo – Ribatte con sarcasmo Anya – Vado a chiamare Indra sarà felice di saper che sei sveglia, e poi deve passare a prendere la tua dichiarazione.
  * Anya aspetta! – Con urgenza la fermi prima che esca.
  * Che c’è? – Chiede stranita.



 

Ti si rabbuia il viso e diventa serio come non mai, poi piano sussurri

 

  * Lui…
  * Si! – Non ti lascia nemmeno chiedere, come se sapesse già la domanda. – Lo hanno arrestato, e questa volta nessuno potrà tirarlo fuori di galera per molto, molto tempo.



 

Poi Anya  si dirige in corridoio e mi lascia di nuovo sola con te, che ora sapendo di essere riuscita nel tuo intento sembri molto più tranquilla e rassicurata.

Mi sistemo con la testa sulla tua spalla e ti stringo la mano, siamo state lontane troppo tempo, e questa notte ho avuto paura di perderti per sempre, quindi ora cerco di accantonare la rabbia. In questo momento voglio solo starti vicina. Sento Anya rientrare e dire qualcosa che non comprendo, poi il nulla.

 

Il respiro calmo e regolare di Clarke, fanno capire a Lexa che si è addormentata di nuovo. La posizione sicuramente non è delle più comode, ma la stanchezza ha avuto di sicuro il sopravvento. Anya intanto parlando con a volume moderato riporta la telefonata con Indra, che sarebbe arrivata in ospedale nel giro di un ora. Dalla porta sbuca il mio medico, e la prima persona a vederla è Anya.

 

  * Buongiorno Dottoressa. – Saluta cortesemente Anya.
  * – Dice ispezionando con lo sguardo la stanza, e sorridendo appena nel vedere Clarke addormentata in quell’assurda posizione.
  * Buongiorno a te Abby. – Saluta Lexa. – Questa è mia cugina Anya. Anya lei è la dottoressa Griffin , la madre di Clarke.
  * Oh è un vero piacere. – Dice Anya stringendole la mano.
  * Allora Lexa come ti senti? A parte quel fastidioso peso sulla spalla intendo… - Ed accenna una leggera risata alludendo a sua figlia.
  * Sono un po’ dolorante ma sto bene. – La ragazza sorride volgendo lo sguardo leggermente imbarazzato ma contento sulla bionda, poi aggiunge. – Si è appena addormentata.



 

Abby sorride dolcemente, vedere Lexa e sua figlia in quell’atteggiamento dolce ed imbarazzato le procura tanta tenerezza. Era sicura che Clarke fosse molto presa da questa ragazza, ora si era convinta che il sentimento fosse reciproco, e non poteva che esserne felice. Anche se è ancora turbata dall’accaduto della sera prima, i cui dettagli non le sono stati chiariti.

Dal corridoio arrivano chiacchiericci e trambusto insoliti. Un paio di agenti e un Detective chiedono informazioni al banco del reparto. Clarke inizia a muoversi appena, probabilmente il rumore insolito la sta svegliando.

 

  * Se i tuoi valori restano stabili, e la giornata passa tranquilla, direi che stasera puoi tornare a casa. A patto che ci sia sempre qualcuno con te, almeno nei primi 2 o 3 giorni. – Comunica la donna in modo professionale.
  * Ci penso io a lei mamma. – Affermo con voce ancora impastata dal sonno alzando la testa dal materasso, e dalla tua spalla. – Quanto ho dormito? – Chiedo rivolgendomi a te.
  * Appena qualche minuto piccola. – Mi dici lasciandomi un bacio sulla fronte.



 

Mia madre saluta lasciando spazio nella stanza per la polizia. La detective che era stata li anche durante la notte dice ai due agenti di aspettare fuori per andare a prendere la copia della cartella clinica.

La donna un afroamericana è alta e snella, i capelli corvini corti, una postura fiera, e il suo viso duro che qualche ora prima mi aveva messo in soggezione è ora più rilassato con un abbozzo di sorriso.

               

  * Come ti senti Heda? – Domanda cordialmente.
  * Ho avuto giorni migliori Indra. – Scherza Lexa. - Hai già conosciuto Clarke? – Chiede poi indicandomi.
  * Ci siamo incrociate questa notte… è un piacere. – Afferma in tutta tranquillità la Detective.



 

Finti i convenevoli, Indra raccoglie la deposizione di Lexa, e finalmente scopro quello che è successo in maniera dettagliata. Ci è voluto sicuramente coraggio e follia per attuare una cosa del genere, e Lexa le ha avute entrambe. Indra raccontò i pezzi mancanti dove Lexa era rimasta priva di conoscenza, e saltò fuori che per il distretto era stata una notte molto fruttuosa. Oltre all’arresto di Roan Queen, all’interno del pub avevano trovato alcuni criminali in possesso di armi da fuoco riconducibili ad alcune rapine. Avevano sequestrato una grossa partita di pasticche per il doping, che probabilmente venivano smerciate nella palestra di Queen.

 

  * Grazie Heda, il dipartimento di polizia di Washington ti è riconoscente. – Conclude con orgoglio Indra.
  * Grazie a te Detective. – Ricambia Lexa.



 

Anya riaccompagna Indra fuori, ed ora sono senza parole, ora che so cos’è successo davvero non so cosa dire. Sono preoccupata e forse un po’ spaventata anche, ma dannatamente fiera e orgogliosa che la mia ragazza avesse fermato tutto questo, e avesse fornito alla polizia tutte quelle prove per fermare quella gente davvero pericolosa. Lexa, come sempre, solo guardandomi capisce cosa mi passa per la testa, e con un sorriso ed una carezza mi rassicura all’istante.

La giornata passa tranquilla, gli infermieri vengono regolarmente a controllare le medicazioni, somministrano una piccola dose di antidolorifico ed antinfiammatorio, così che anche il gonfiore delle botte sul suo splendido viso diminuisca, e come già anticipato da mia madre la sera le tue dimissioni sono pronte, quindi ti riporto a casa.

Abbiamo entrambe bisogno di riposo, così ci buttiamo subito a letto mano nella mano con le teste appoggiate l’una all’altra e mentre il sonno ci rapisce anche Church si acciambella tra i nostri piedi in cerca di compagnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ha questo mix di rabbia e nostalgia nei confronti di Lexa che moribonda ed inerme viene prima bacchettata dalla bionda ma poi in qualche modo capita e forse anche un po’ perdonata. Che dire alla fine trionfa la dolcezza, ora siete tutti pronti per la convalescenza? Credo sarà piuttosto “interessante” non so se mi spiego.  
> Grazie infinite a tutti voi che ancora mi seguite, sono contenta di non avervi ancora stancato dopo tutto questo tempo. Buona settimana, un grandissimo abbraccio, ci aggiorniamo mercoledì.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	33. CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Come tutti i giorni di quella settimana, mi sveglio con le fusa del gatto in cerca di coccole e di qualcosa da mangiare, distogliendomi dal calore del tuo corpo addormentato tra le mie braccia. Con estrema lentezza ed attenzione scivolo fuori dal letto per seguire Church, che, come previsto vuole fare colazione. Torno furtiva nel letto e riprendo ad abbracciarti, sei bellissima quando dormi. È passata una settimana da quando ti hanno dimessa, e le ferite sono in fase di guarigione, sul viso c’è ancora un ombra livida, ma per fortuna si è sgonfiato tornando a darti i tuoi lineamenti perfetti. Ti muovi e grugnisci qualcosa che dovrebbe somigliare a un buongiorno. Sorrido e ti bacio la fronte.

 

  * Clarke. – Chiami, e le mie labbra subito vanno a posarsi sulle tue.
  * Mi manchi. – Affermi al termine del nostro contatto con un filo di voce, e la bacio ancora.
  * Sono proprio qui. – Dico scherzosamente.
  * Si lo so… non intendevo in quel senso…



 

Distolgo lo sguardo e mi imbarazzo un attimo, lo so perfettamente che è una reazione stupida, ma mentre realizzo la frase le mie mani cominciano a sudare, d’improvviso respirare è diventato difficile, e un vuoto mi prende lo stomaco per l’emozione. In quel momento realizzo che anche se avevamo passato gli ultimi giorni sempre assieme, era da un mese che non facevamo l’amore. Si perché con Lexa non era mai stato semplice sesso, con lei, le sensazioni, e le emozioni che sentivo sulla pelle fremevano sempre fin dentro il cuore. Ed anche quando il rapporto nasceva per esigenza fisica, si trasformava sempre in dolcezza e passione facendomi annegare in emozioni che prima di lei non credevo possibili. Vedendomi assolta nei miei pensieri, e probabilmente capendoli mi baci teneramente sulle labbra. Farfuglio una giustificazione e non so nemmeno io perché. Oramai già da qualche giorno, la rabbia che avevo accumulato si era tramutata nella voglia di stare con te.

 

  * Sei ancora in convalescenza non dovresti fare sforzi. – E le lascio un bacio sulle labbra subito dopo.
  * Farò attenzione. – Ribatte con il sorriso.



 

 E così dicendo mi baci nuovamente, questa volta soffermandoti a mordermi il labbro per farmi impazzire. Ed a quel punto non riesco più a staccarmi dalla tua bocca. La mia lingua cerca urgentemente la tua, e come sempre la delicatezza e la passione miste al tuo desiderio, mi spiazzarono creandomi sempre più eccitazione. Mi porto sopra al tuo corpo cercando spazio con il ginocchio tra le tue gambe. Il caldo dal basso ventre mi divampa fino al viso quando ti sfugge un piccolo lamento di piacere. Mi sollevo e tolgo la maglietta gettandola atterra, poi apro la tua e mi rifiondo su quelle morbide labbra traboccanti di desiderio. Le tue mani mi graffiano appena la schiena per tirarmi ancora più a te e poi sfilarmi l’intimo. Ti addento il collo scoperto, e scendo con una scia di baci lungo il torace per soffermarmi sul tuo seno. Le tue dita si intrecciano nei miei capelli dietro la nuca, e mi riportano alle tue labbra. Sorreggo il mio peso su un gomito, cercando di non schiacciarti, e l’altra mano scivola sul tuo corpo alla ricerca del tuo centro di piacere. Il mio tocco inizialmente un po’ timido ti fa sussultare tra le mie labbra. Poi prendo sicurezza e scivolo dentro di te. Il mio bacino si muove allo stesso tempo della mano seguendo il ritmo delle spinte e dando maggior enfasi nell’atto. Le nostre labbra si sfiorano ansanti mentre i nostri seni si scontrano, sfregando gli uni contro gli altri dapprima lentamente, e poi con un ritmo sempre più incalzante. Sento l’eccitazione aumentare, e il piacere crescere sempre di più sulle mie dita, mentre le pelli dei nostri corpi scorrono l’una sull’altra. Mi abbracci con forza quando sento i tuoi muscoli tendersi attorno alle mie dita, fino a quando non raggiungi l’apice del piacere. Con movimenti lenti della mano ti accompagno con soddisfazione nella discesa verso la pace, ed esco dal tuo corpo dandoti dei dolci baci sulle labbra. Guardarti mentre raggiungi il piacere mi manda in estasi quasi quanto raggiungerlo io stessa, la mia eccitazione lascia spazio alla dolcezza delle tue labbra che affamate continuano a cercare le mie. Il tuo tocco gentile tra i capelli mi scatena i brividi scendendo verso il basso, mentre la tua bocca assapora il mio collo e la mia spalla baciando, mordendo, e leccando la pelle nuda.

Le tue mani bramose ed avide di me, corrono dalla schiena al mio sedere, avvolgendolo con dedizione, e il fuoco si riaccende immediatamente sotto il tuo tocco voglioso e gentile. Mi alzo in piedi sul letto e sfilo lentamente quell’ultimo indumento rimastomi addosso, per poi rimettermi a cavalcioni sul tuo corpo supino.

Butto su un lato i capelli e faccio per scendere a baciarti, ma le tue mani smaniose di desiderio scattano e mi fermano posandosi sul mio seno, precedendo di qualche istante le tue labbra, la tua lingua ed i tuoi denti pronti ad impossessarsi dei miei capezzoli. Mi perdo in quell’istante di puro piacere, dato dal semplice tocco leggero delle tue dita accompagnato da quello bagnato della tua lingua sul mio corpo completamente nudo. Non so come riesci a tirarmi sempre più a te, e dopo qualche minuto senza accorgermene mi ritrovo con le tue mani a sorreggermi la schiena, e il mio centro sula tua bocca assetata del mio piacere. Afferro la testata del letto in legno finemente intagliata per tenermi in equilibrio mentre il mio corpo freme e si abbandona completamente alla lussuria. Con una mano scendo a cercare la tua testa tra le mie gambe tirandola ancora più a me, mentre la tua lingua continua la sua piacevole danza sulla mia intimità. Come un esplosione di fuochi d’artificio, il piacere arriva facendomi scappare un sonoro gemito, mentre il corpo teso pian piano inizia a rilassarsi appagato.

Torno a sdraiarmi accanto a te cingendoti la vita, alla continua ricerca delle tue labbra sulle quali percepisco il sapore dolce salato del mio sesso. Continuiamo a baciarci per qualche minuto in maniera casta. E mi rendo conto di quanto davvero mi è mancato tutto questo, di quanto mi sei mancata tu, e di quanto avevo bisogno di fare l’amore con te. Il battito dei nostri cuori si sta ancora calmando, e i nostri respiri ancora un po’ corti stanno cercando di tornare regolari, quando una voce squillante ci fa saltare nel letto.

 

  * Lexa, Clarke, ho portato la colazione dormiglione!
  * Cazzo!



 

È l’unica cosa che riesco a imprecare in un sussurro in panico più totale. Con uno scatto afferro il lenzuolo scivolato ai piedi del letto, e faccio appena in tempo a tirarlo sopra di noi per coprirci che Anya apre la porta trovandoci visibilmente scosse ed imbarazzate. E chiaramente non aspettandosi quella scena anche il viso di Anya per un secondo mostra un espressione turbata di shock mista ad incredulità, per poi tornare del suo solito sarcasmo in tempo zero. Il suo sguardo gira per la stanza cercando di non posarsi su di noi, ma atterra tra la mia maglietta e l’intimo sparso intorno al letto trova solo le conferme di quel che è appena successo in quella camera.

 

  * Vedo che stai decisamente meglio stamattina… - Commenta con sarcasmo. - Rendetevi presentabili, ho preso le ciambelle.



 

 E così dicendo torna in soggiorno chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Il mio imbarazzo è decisamente palpabile, ed affondo il viso nella spalla di Lexa, che mi abbraccia tranquilla cercando di infondermi un po’ di coraggio.

 

  * Dio che vergogna. – Sussurro sulla tua pelle nuda.
  * Sarebbe stato peggio se fosse arrivata 2 minuti prima. – Cerca di ironizzare Lexa abbracciandomi dolcemente.
  * Sarei morta!



 

Sento il suono di una risata dolce e mi fermo a fissarti con un broncio che ti diverte ancora di più. Mi baci ancora con il sorriso divertito e mi convinci ad alzarmi. Infiliamo le prime cose a portata di mano e prima di uscire dalla porta della camera tu mi abbracci, e mi baci per infondermi coraggio.

 

  * Clarke io ti… - Inizi a dire tu.
  * Allora voi due quanto ci mettete a ricomporvi?



 

Anya ci interrompe. Ti porto due dita sulle labbra, ho capito cosa vuoi dirmi ma con Anya che sbraita nella stanza accanto non è il momento giusto. Affondo i miei occhi nei tuoi, che finalmente posso tornare a contemplare perdendomi nel verde selvaggio delle tue iridi, come prima della brutale scazzottata con Roan, e dopo qualche secondo usciamo.

Arrivate in cucina, Anya è seduta tranquilla al tavolo con una scatola gigantesca piena di ciambelle glassate tutte in modo diverso una dall’altro, aperta sul tavolo davanti a se. La mia golosità fa i salti di gioia ed il mio sorriso diventa incontenibile, per un attimo dimentico l’imbarazzo della scena di poco fa quando è entrata in camera.

 

  * Anya hai deciso di mettermi all’ingrasso? – Chiede Lexa guardando la scatola enorme.
  * Oh su dai, bisogna mangiare quando si fa attività fisica. – Controbatte la cugina facendo l’occhiolino.



 

Dannazione ci prende gusto a scherzarci su! In questo lei e Raven sono proprio uguali, fortuna che la mia amica non c’è. Io invece, avvampo e mi imbarazzo alla sua battuta e in cerca di protezione affondo il mio viso nell’incavo del collo di Lexa, che al contrario mio sembra a suo agio con le battute di Anya, o più probabilmente riesce a non dare a vedere il suo imbarazzo. Resto così per qualche attimo mentre lei mi abbraccia teneramente fino che Anya cambia argomento.

 

  * Ho preparato anche il caffè mentre vi aspettavo.



 

Prende 3 tazze e le riempie, rimettendosi comoda pronta ad addentare una ciambella tutta colorata. Ci sediamo al tavolo anche noi e quando guardo la scatola mi torna il sorriso immediatamente. Una risata scoppia in cucina, e persino Church salta sulla sedia per lo spavento e scappa nell’altra stanza. Guardo avanti a me, e trovo Anya e Lexa che mi fissano ridendo a crepapelle.

 

  * Dovresti vedere la tua faccia davanti a queste ciambelle Griffin! – Mi prende in giro Anya.
  * Te le stai mangiando con gli occhi piccola. – Incalza Lexa divertita e mi stampa un bacio sulle labbra.



 

 Alla fine sono talmente contagiose che mi metto a ridere anche io, giusto un attimo prima di prendermi finalmente la mia ciambella al cioccolato.

 

  * Il prossimo weekend non prendete impegni ragazze. – Annuncia Anya.
  * Perché cos’hai in mente? – Chiede Lexa.
  * Andiamo al Lago da Gustus con gli altri. – Per rendere più interessante per me l’invito e farmi capire che non sarò in mezzo ad una massa di sconosciuti aggiunge. - Ci saranno Lincoln Octavia e ovviamente ho invitato anche Raven.
  * Dovrò chiedere un cambio turno ma penso si possa fare. – Affermo convinta.



 

Ogni cosa sembra tornata a posto, vorrei che tutti i giorni della mia vita siano come questo, felice e spensierato con te. Magari senza Anya che arriva in certi momenti inopportuni. Mi sembra di aver trovato davvero quello che cercavo, e ora, sono sicura quando ti guardo sorridere, quando incrocio il tuo sguardo, o quando sento il tuo profumo o il suono della tua voce, quando percepisco la tua presenza vicino a me. Ora sono dannatamente sicura, che sono perdutamente innamorata di te, Alexandra Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’è poco da dire su questo capitolo, Lexa si sta riprendendo abbastanza bene secondo me… voi cosa ne pensate? Anya ha rotto un po’ la magia di certi momenti, ma le nostre due splendide fanciulle sembrano tornate ad essere finalmente felici assieme.  
> Preparate le valige, che nel prossimo si parte per il weekend al lago!!  
> Grazie come sempre a tutti voi che mi leggete. Ci si aggiorna venerdì, un abbraccio.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	34. CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

La settimana trascorre tranquilla, a parte che oramai sono 15 giorni che a malapena metto piede in casa mia per stare con te più tempo possibile dopo quella terribile sera, il resto sembra tornato alla normalità. A pensarci in effetti oramai non c’è più bisogno di qualcuno che badi a te per 24 ore al giorno, quindi potrei tranquillamente tornare a stare nella mia abitazione. Temo di essermi talmente abituata a dormire abbracciata a te, che credo proprio non riuscirei più a prendere sonno in un letto freddo e vuoto. Sento suonare il citofono e poi tu dall’altra stanza mi urli.

 

  * Sei pronta Clarke? È arrivato Gus.
  * Si eccomi. – Rispondo rapidamente.



 

In queste ultime due settimane della tua convalescenza, ho visto Gustus parecchie volte. E ho scoperto con piacere, che dietro a quell’aspetto stravagante e un po’ severo, in realtà c’è un uomo simpatico dal cuore grande che tiene molto a te.

Scendiamo con i due borsoni e carichiamo il pick up. Con lui ci sono anche Lincoln e Indra. La tua crew della palestra al completo, che è un po’ come una grande famiglia per te. Siete un gruppo molto unito, al quale spero di riuscire ad integrarmi bene. Devo essermi persa un attimo di troppo nei miei pensieri, perché mi giro a cercarti con lo sguardo e presa da un po’ di panico mi accorgo che non ci sei. Sento il rumore cupo e potente di un motore che si avvicina, una moto presumibilmente, e infatti eccola entrare nel mio campo visivo. Rossa e sopra ci sei tu! Ti fermi accanto a me. Il suono del motore fermo è grave, tranquillo, e costante, ed è accompagnato da uno strano tintinnio metallico di sottofondo. Sgrano gli occhi quando mi porgi un casco e una giacca di pelle, questa proprio non me l’aspettavo.

 

  * Non hai paura vero?



 

Chiedi quasi preoccupata, ma scuoto subito la testa mi infilo giacca e casco e sono pronta a montare in sella.

È arrivata anche Raven con la sua Wrangler nera già carica di Anya e Octavia, quindi partiamo in fila per la nostra avventura.

Il tragitto da Washington al lago Barcroft, dove si trova la casa di Gustus dura poco meno di un ora, e devo ammettere che con questa bella giornata di sole quella della moto è stata una splendida idea, senza contare che così ho una scusa per tenerti stretta a me per tutto il tragitto.

La casa di Gustus in CrossWoodss Cir è grandissima, la facciata in mattoni di cotto spicca particolarmente incorniciata nel verde delle piante attorno. Parcheggiamo, aiutiamo a scaricare le due auto, e l’atmosfera sembra già fantastica. Sul retro un enorme terreno si estende con una lingua fino al lago, lasciando una vista mozzafiato. L’acqua con la luce della tarda mattinata prende delle sfumature pazzesche, dal blu scuro al verde acceso passando per un colore che mi ricorda quello delle tue iridi. Decisi a rilassarci stendiamo i teli all’ombra del grande acero rosso vicino alla riva, e ci sediamo tutti a guardare la natura che ci circonda chiacchierando piacevolmente. Anche Octavia e Raven sembrano integrarsi bene nel gruppo, e sono molto felice che i nostri amici vadano d’accordo. O scherza con Lincoln chiedendogli di insegnarle a combattere, ma il ragazzo non sembra esserne molto intenzionato, anzi lui e Gustus decidono di mettersi a cucinare e spariscono dentro casa, con la delusione di Octavia che ancora sperava di convincerlo. Vedendo la mia amica abbattuta si offre Indra di spiegarle qualche base della lotta e si spostano al centro dell’immenso prato. Raven e Anya invece si stuzzicano continuamente con il loro incredibile sarcasmo e mi fanno morire dal ridere. La situazione tra loro è un sempre un po’ tesa e precaria, per via della relazione di Anya con Nyko. Senza contare il fatto che qui siamo solo io e Lexa a sapere cosa c’è stato tra di loro. E poi ci sei tu. Vedo che stai un po’ per le tue a fissare il lago persa in chissà quali pensieri, così mi siedo dietro di te e ti abbraccio.

 

  * È tutto ok? – Ti chiedo ad un soffio dal tuo orecchio.
  * Ora è tutto perfetto. – Rispondi con il sorriso.



 

Alla tua risposta mi son sentita sciogliere il cuore, eri li sola un po’ in disparte ad aspettare che venissi ad abbracciarti? Era a quello che pensavi? Mi sembra comunque di vederti stanca, forse il viaggio è stato più pesante di quanto pensavi. Ti lascio un bacio sulla guancia e ti massaggio le spalle, sento i tuoi muscoli rilassarsi al mio tocco e la tensione scivola via. Quando ti giri a guardarmi affondo in quel verde oggi tanto raggiante, mentre tu probabilmente allo stesso modo affoghi nel mio azzurro. La tua attenzione scivola dai miei occhi alle mie labbra un paio di volte, poco prima che le nostre bocche si avvicinino pericolosamente in cerca di un contatto.

 

  * Hey voi due! – Veniamo subito richiamate. - Non ho intenzione di assistere a certi spettacoli, andatevene in camera!



 

Raven e il suo sarcasmo ci bloccano immediatamente, e in tutta risposta questa volta si merita solo l’attenzione del mio dito medio.

 

  * Oh dio no! Io ho già visto abbastanza l’altro giorno. – Commenta l’altra.



 

E a quella frase di Anya, avrei voluto alzarmi ed ucciderla. Ovviamente ora Rae si incuriosisce e tenta di approfondire la cosa, mentre io sprofondo nell’imbarazzo più totale. Fortunatamente Lincoln esce a chiamarci per il pranzo, interrompendo quel momento per me decisamente sconveniente.

Il pomeriggio vola via velocemente. I tuoi amici sono davvero fantastici, Lincoln si è divertito a scattare foto a tutti, e persino Indra sotto quella scorza da Detective cattiva si rivela una persona di sorprendente compagnia, inoltre pare andare davvero d’accordo con Octavia. Il sole comincia a calare, e colpita dai colori di cui si dipinge il panorama decido di sfoderare il mio album da disegno e le matite, appartandomi sul piccolo pontile per catturare quel momento surreale. L’arancione del sole al tramonto tinge il cielo di rosa acceso, che riflesso nello scuro lago tende al lilla. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo ormai, mi accorgo però di non essere più sola. Infatti alle mie spalle, silenziosa come un felino sei arrivata tu, e non so come ne perché ma riesco a percepire la tua presenza. Poi con calma ti siedi accanto a me.

 

  * È bellissimo. - Affermi con un accenno al disegno davanti a me.
  * – Rispondo con sincero imbarazzo.
  * Sai che devi ancora farmi vedere tutte le tue opere vero? – Mi chiedi portando l’attenzione sul mio viso.
  * Non sono poi così interessanti… - Provo a giustificarmi.
  * Lascia giudicare a me. – Dici strizzando l’occhio e facendomi sciogliere. – Lincoln propone di andare a cena in un posto qui vicino dove c’è musica dal vivo, e fanno degli hamburger giganteschi.
  * Sembra molto interessante! – Affermo con enfasi.
  * Sapevo che parlare di cibo ti avrebbe subito entusiasmata.



 

Dici ridendo e facendo ridere anche me, ma non sai ancora che amo molto anche la musica soprattutto dal vivo e in acustico, inoltre e adoro anche cantare.

Rimetto a posto le matite, chiudo il blocco, e con la mano nella tua, torniamo in casa per prepararci all’uscita serale.

 

Arrivati al locale in tipico stile Old America, con i divanetti in pelle bianchi e rossi, il bancone in legno adornato di spillatori e bottiglie di ogni tipo, un vecchio jukebox accanto all’ingresso, e sul fondo un piccolo palco sul quale troneggiano uno sgabello, un asta con microfono, e una chitarra acustica nera. L’atmosfera e il vociare della gente sono allegri. Ordiniamo birre, panini e patatine fritte, ho già l’acquolina in bocca. Poi sul palco finalmente sale una ragazza abbastanza giovane, dalla carnagione pallida, e capelli scuri. Imbraccia la chitarra e comincia a suonare una melodia leggera, piacevole e poco invadente. Il vociare delle persone cala, e l’attenzione viene portata al palco dove la ragazza comincia a cantare il triste testo di quel brano.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crkEBHrQSdc) _Of all the things I’ve believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry_ __  
  


Un telefono squilla. È quello di Anya, si alza di scatto e risponde uscendo dal locale. Vedo che la segui con lo sguardo e notando la mia attenzione su di te con le labbra mimi semplicemente un nome. Nyko. Noto sul tuo volto un velo di preoccupazione, sicuramente sai qualcosa più di me, e io subito volgo il mio sguardo preoccupato a Raven.

 

_[Counting the days that pass me by](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crkEBHrQSdc) _

__[I’ve been searching deep down in my soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crkEBHrQSdc)  
Words that I’m hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I’m starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

 

La musica prosegue, e la ragazza è davvero brava, la sua interpretazione rapisce più o meno tutti. Tutti tranne Raven, che sembra un po’ sul chi va la. Probabilmente ha letto il nome della chiamata sullo schermo. Nelle ultime due settimane le ragazze so che si sono viste, mantenendo un rapporto amichevole a detta loro, ma decisamente guardandola adesso, ho la conferma che da parte di Rae c’è qualcosa di più.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crkEBHrQSdc) _Goodbye to you_  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

 

Anya fuori dal locale stava affrontando una delle telefonate più difficili della sua vita. Nyko da quando era partito si faceva sentire poco, diceva di essere sempre preso con il lavoro, e che si stava ancora ambientando nella nuova città. In realtà a lei forse non importava più, o almeno non le importava più come prima.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crkEBHrQSdc) _I still get lost in your eyes_  
And it seems that I can’t live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it’s not right

 

Lexa mi guarda con la preoccupazione ancora negli occhi, mi fa un cenno e si incammina alla porta dove poco prima era uscita sua cugina. Raven con il sottofondo di queste parole di addio della canzone mi sembra sempre più in ansia, e cerco di tranquillizzarla posando una mano sulla sua mentre le rivolgo un sorriso. Gli altri non si accorgono di nulla e sono rapiti dalla performance canora in corso che si avvicina al termine del pezzo.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crkEBHrQSdc) _Goodbye to you_  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

 

Lexa e Anya rientrano, e dalla faccia della mia ragazza, non dev’essere stata una conversazione piacevole quella a cui ha assistito. Infatti Anya guarda atterra fino ad arrivare al tavolo. Quando finalmente rialza lo sguardo sembra arrabbiata e delusa, ma allo stesso tempo sollevata.

 __[And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crkEBHrQSdc)  
I want what’s yours and I want what’s mine  
I want you  
But I’m not giving in this time

__[And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You’re my shooting star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crkEBHrQSdc)

 

Come immaginavo, al termine del pezzo gli applausi per la giovane artista sono tanti, e anche al nostro tavolo tutti si alzano battendo le mani con entusiasmo. L’interpretazione è stata davvero sentita ed emozionante, peccato non averne potuto godere a pieno per la preoccupazione ancora visibile della mia amica. È Gustus a spezzare il silenzio creatosi al tavolo.

 

  * Hey tutto a posto dolcezza? Chi era al telefono? – Chiede rivolto ad Anya.
  * Il suo ragazzo! - L’anticipa Raven in tono un po’ scocciato.
  * Come sta Nyko? – Domanda cortesemente Indra fingendo di non aver colto nulla nella voce della mia amica.
  * Non troppo bene immagino… ci siamo lasciati. – Spiega Anya.
  * Cavolo mi dispiace. – Tenta di dire Gustus.
  * Non ti dispiacere, è finita nel momento in cui ha deciso di partire.



 

Nessuno al tavolo si aspettava quest’uscita, tantomeno Raven. Soprattutto quando si accorge di avere gli occhi di Anya fissi su di lei. A me viene da ridere per tutte le volte che si è divertita a mettere in imbarazzo qualcuno, mentre questa volta è lei quella in difficoltà. La tensione della mia amica sembra aumentare, e non posso non notare i loro continui scambi di sguardi impazienti e nervosi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Una gita al lago non guasta mai. Ci abbiamo guadagnato un viaggetto in moto, la vena artistica di Clarke alla riscossa, e l’uscita di scena di Nyko… ora Anya sarà finalmente pronta ad ammettere quello che prova per Raven?  
> Un brevissimo appunto sulla canzone di sottofondo, bellissimo pezzo di Michelle Branch che si intitola Goodby to you, rubato dalla puntata 6x08 del primo telefilm che mi ha creato una certa dipendenza, Buffy!  
> Grazie a tutti i miei lettori. Ci si sente Lunedì, buon weekend.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	35. CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

La serata in quel locale è passata piacevolmente. Dopo aver chiacchierato, riso, e bevuto non so più quante birre in compagnia dell’ottima musica di quella ragazza, è giunta l’ora di rientrare.

Appena arrivati vedo Anya sgusciare via verso il giardino sul retro, così abbandono all’istante l’idea di godere di nuovo della stupenda vista dal piccolo pontile. Siamo tutti davanti alla porta pronti ad entrare, e noto l’agitazione di Raven mentre si guarda attorno.

 

  * È andata sul retro. – Le dico all’orecchio di modo mi senta solo lei.
  * Grazie Clarke. – Sussurra annuendo la mia amica.



 

E mentre noi entriamo, lei sparisce per raggiungere l’altra ragazza. Il leggero sciabordio dell’acqua sulla costa, è l’unico suono udibile nell’immenso giardino sul retro della casa di Gustus. Anya si incammina verso il pontile e si appoggia con i gomiti alla piccola ringhiera in legno, perdendosi nei suoi rumorosi pensieri con lo sguardo fisso nel lago. Qualche minuto dopo dei passi leggeri frusciano nell’erba, fino ad arrivare sullo scricchiolante pontile alle sue spalle.

 

  * Il lago è proprio bello la notte. – Esordisce titubante Rae.
  * Cosa vuoi Reyes? – Risponde con una domanda in fare irritato la bionda.
  * Volevo solo vedere come stavi… - Prosegue timidamente Raven.
  * Non lo so come sto! – Ribatte aggressiva Anya.
  * Ok forse è meglio se me ne vado… - Dice abbattuta la latina.



 

Raven fa un passo indietro e si volta pronta a rientrare in casa.

 

  * – La richiama con più calma l’altra.
  * Si? – Risponde con le mani in tasca senza voltarsi Rae.
  * – Sussurra in tono pentito.



 

La ragazza torna sui suoi passi, prestando attenzione ad Anya e presa dal nervoso inizia a parlare a raffica.

 

  * Ho capito Woods. Davvero… è tutto un casino lo so. L’ho sempre saputo, e io ho incasinato tutto di più. – Ammette la latina. - Non so nemmeno cosa ci sto facendo qui fuori, tu hai bisogno il tuo spazio, hai bisogno di tempo e io sono qui solo a darti fastidio… - Prosegue con sguardo abbattuto.
  * Vuoi smetterla di parlare? – Domanda la bionda interrompendo le sue farneticazioni.
  * Scusa… me ne vado… - Conclude sommessamente la latina.



 

Ancora una volta Raven fa un passo indietro, e si volta con aria sconfitta pronta a rientrare in casa, quando una mano le afferra la spalla facendola voltare di nuovo.

 

  * Intendevo, sta zitta e baciami Reyes! – Chiarisce con impeto il punto Anya.



 

Sorpresa ed imbarazzo dipingono il viso della ragazza, che rimane un attimo stordita ed incredula cercando di metabolizzare quello che ha appena sentito. Anya non le lascia il tempo, si avvicina e posa le sue labbra su quelle di Raven. Le braccia di Anya scivolano ad aggrapparsi al collo della ragazza difronte a lei, che riprendendosi dallo shock iniziale le cinge la vita tirandola a se. Dapprima sono l’urgenza e la necessità di quel contatto che sovrastano ogni cosa, poi dopo una boccata d’aria il bacio diventa più tenero, più sentito. Il continuo sfiorarsi e cercarsi delle labbra inizia ad avere contatti più morbidi e lenti. Le due ragazze si assaporano con un’insolita dolcezza, è Anya a passare la punta della lingua sul labbro inferiore di Raven, appena prima di afferrarlo gentilmente tra i denti richiedendo tacitamente di approfondire quel bacio. Nessuna delle due pare accorgersi della fresca brezza che spira dal lago, accompagnando il piacevole gioco delle loro lingue ora aggrovigliate con passione.

 

Siamo tutti un po’ stanchi e brilli, quindi a parte le due disperse nel giardino sul retro, che pare abbia notato solo io, decidiamo di andare a dormire dirigendoci ognuno alla propria stanza. Adoro stare in compagnia della gente, e mi sono divertita molto oggi con i nostri amici, ma non vedevo l’ora di stare un po’ sola con te. Sei esausta e te lo si legge in faccia, ma prima di buttarti a letto vieni a sederti sulla panca in legno accanto alla finestra con me, cercando di fare conversazione. È incredibile quanto tu possa sembrare tenera ed indifesa con la stanchezza che hai addosso in questo momento. Mi metto comoda e ti trascino a con la schiena poggiata al mio petto abbracciandoti e coccolandoti dolcemente. Distrattamente butto un occhio dalla finestra sul panorama, e sorrido alla scena che mi ritrovo ad osservare. Te ne accorgi subito, e tirandoti su controlli cosa osservo divertita. Vedo chiaramente il tuo sorriso riflesso nel vetro della finestra, che mi rapisce e mi distoglie da quello che accade fuori. I tuoi occhi e le tue labbra quando sei felice sono la più dolce distrazione del mondo per me, ora anche tu mi guardi dal riflesso, e come sempre, i nostri sguardi comunicano per noi e dopo qualche istante ci trascinano in un dolce bacio.

 

Il sole è ormai già alto nel cielo, all’esterno della casa si sentono i rumori di tuffi, grida, e schiamazzi già da un po’. Sono tutti svegli, o almeno quasi tutti. Lexa rientra in camera e ammira la scena che le si presenta davanti. Clarke dorme beata di traverso nel mezzo del letto matrimoniale, aggrovigliata nelle lenzuola bianche ed avvinghiata al cuscino libero. Amore e tenerezza si fanno largo nel cuore della ragazza e le si dipingono sul volto, eccola la sua debolezza. Era sicura che qualcuno l’avrebbe definita così, eppure a lei in questo momento sembra una cosa tanto stupida. A quella dolce vista, non riesce a trattenersi ed estrae il cellulare per scattare una foto, e poi un’altra, e un’altra ancora da varie angolazioni. Voleva anzi doveva immortalare quel momento prima di svegliarla per godere dei suoi primi sguardi della giornata. Si avvicina a lei sedendosi alle sue spalle, la scuote appena ma non ottiene risultati, quindi prova un altro metodo.

 

Un leggero tocco stimola i miei sensi, sono ancora mezza addormentata e ti sto abbracciando. Sento il tuo profumo e ora riconosco anche delle labbra che sfiorano la mia pelle. La schiena, la spalla e ora il mio collo. Sei dietro di me e mi abbracci, piano apro gli occhi per accorgermi che tra le mie braccia c’era semplicemente il tuo cuscino. Sorrido per il dolce risveglio, solleticata dal tuo respiro dietro al mio orecchio che mi fa venire i brividi.

 

  * Buongiorno bell’addormentata.



 

La tua voce arriva calda e suadente, rotolo su me stessa nel tuo abbraccio cercando di risvegliarmi e mettere a fuoco la vista. Mi stringi a te in quel tuo modo allo stesso tempo forte e delicato, che mi fa sentire amata e protetta. Il tuo naso sfiora il mio, e ora vedo quel verde stupendo cercare di destare il mio sguardo ancora assonnato. Mi sfugge giusto una piccola risatina ed un sorriso prima che le mie labbra si posino magicamente sulle tue.

 

  * – Lo dico con il sorriso ancora ad un soffio dal tuo viso.
  * Coraggio dormigliona alzati. – Mi esorti con delicatezza.
  * Voglio stare qui con te ancora due minuti. – E ti schiocco un altro bacio sulle labbra.
  * Non mi tentare… Ci stanno aspettando tutti fuori.



 

Questa volta sei tu a baciare me, e io non mi tiro di certo indietro. Ti alzi di scatto e mi strappi via il lenzuolo ridendo, metto il broncio tornando ad abbracciare il cuscino come se fossi un cucciolo in cerca di coccole, ma non dura molto col suono della tua risata di sottofondo. Alla fine mi ritrovo a ridere con te e mi convinco ad alzarmi, ma non prima di averti lanciato addosso scherzosamente il cuscino.

Mi preparo velocemente e vi raggiungo sul retro dove quasi tutti state giocando a palla in acqua, solo tu e Gustus siete appoggiati alla ringhiera del pontile ad osservare il lago. Lincoln e Octavia litigano per la palla mentre Indra e Raven ridono di gusto nel vedere la scena.

 

  * Alla buon ora Griffin! – Anya mi osserva quasi scocciata.
  * Dormito bene Dottoressa? – Chiede con il sorriso Gustus.



 

La palla mi colpisce in pieno portandosi dietro gli schizzi di acqua fresca, non me lo aspettavo e resto immobile e sorpresa  qualche secondo, prima di cercare con lo sguardo indagatore chi è stato il burlone di turno, e tutti scoppiano a ridere. Gustus va a recuperare il pallone finito in mezzo al prato, mentre tu mi tiri a te in un abbraccio di consolazione poco prima di buttarmi giù dal pontile per farmi finire in acqua. Resto ancora più spiazzata da quel gesto e quando riemergo vedo che ti stai agilmente tuffando per raggiungermi. Sbuchi dall’acqua appena dietro di me tirandoti indietro i capelli con un sorriso raggiante, e in quel momento penso di non aver davvero mai visto niente di tanto bello in vita mia. Trattengo il respiro mentre ti avvicini a me e mi abbracci dandomi un bacio sulla spalla.

 

  * Miss Wood questa me la paghi! – Sibilo appena.
  * Cercherò di farmi perdonare. – Sussurri a un soffio dalle mia labbra prima di baciarmi.
  * Hey voi due avete intenzione di amoreggiare tutto il tempo, o giocate con noi?



 

Mi giro e mi sporgo appena per tirare un occhiataccia a Raven, che in questo momento ha quel tono con la battutina pronta solo per invidia. Così non la assecondo e fiondandomi sulla palla le grido.

 

  * Rae preparati ora ti straccio!



 

La mattinata in acqua, e il pranzo all’aperto nello splendido giardino, trascorrono veloci e piacevoli tra mille chiacchiere e risate. Rientriamo in casa nel primo pomeriggio, passando dalla taverna che ancora non avevo visto. E appena metto piede al suo interno non posso credere ai miei occhi. Gustus aveva una specie di angolo musicale li dentro, un pianoforte a parete visibilmente antico, qualche tamburello e qualche chitarra appesa alla parete. Alla vista di tutti quegli strumenti mi sono bloccata. Le mie amiche se ne accorgono subito, in un batter d’occhio mi ritrovo Raven da un lato e Octavia dall’altro che mi fissano insistentemente. Sentendomi osservata schiarisco la voce e faccio finta di niente guardandole perplessa.

 

  * Potresti suonarci qualcosa Clarke. – Mi punzecchia Raven.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono divertita molto a scrivere di questa gita al lago, in qualche modo spero sia risultata piacevole e divertente anche per voi che l’avete letta. Le Clexa sono tornate di una dolcezza schifosamente magnifica, e finalmente habemus Ranya!! Forse…  
> Vi ringrazio per la costanza e l’affetto nel seguirmi leggendomi e lasciando i vostri kudos, spero di avervi regalato un inizio settimana piacevole, ci rileggiamo come sempre mercoledì.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	36. CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Dopo quella splendida gita al lago con gli altri, la mia vita riprende la solita routine quotidiana, il lavoro mi ruba gran parte della giornata come sempre. Ora però nella mia vita c’è felicità, ora c’è amore. Sono cose che credevo di avere anche sei mesi fa con il mio fidanzato, ma ora ho scoperto che non era così, solo ora so cosa vuol dire davvero essere felice, e soprattutto amare e sentirsi amata. Tutto grazie a qualcuno di impensabile, che in poco tempo si è fatto largo nella mia mente, nel mio cuore e ora riempie tutta la mia vita. Ricordo quando incontrai per la prima volta quegli occhi verdi, ricordo il distacco, la fierezza, e l’insolente sicurezza di quello sguardo inscrutabile. Quello stesso sguardo che oggi invece mi parla senza parole, che mi comunica rispetto, amore, e protezione ogni volta che si posa sul mio.

Oggi è un giorno particolare, sono passati quasi due mesi da quando Wells e Bellamy sono ripartiti, e ieri sono finalmente tornati in città. Questa sera finito il turno ho invitato tutti a casa a bere qualcosa, così i miei due amici potranno finalmente conoscere Lexa, ed io sono davvero entusiasta ed emozionatissima all’idea. Spero che Bellamy non dia di matto per la presenza di Lincoln, che ha conosciuto solo ieri e che Raven riesca a passare una piacevole serata con la presenza di Anya. Dopo la gita al lago speravo infatti che le ragazze si fossero finalmente chiarite. Io e Lexa le abbiamo viste dalla finestra della camera che si baciavano sul pontile quella sera, e la sera dopa a cena sembrava tutto ok, ma poi nessuna delle due ha fatto parola dell’accaduto. Il che è strano, ma giustamente sia io che Lexa abbiamo evitato di fare domande.

 

Quando arrivo a casa, Lexa è seduta sui gradini del portico ad aspettarmi pazientemente.

 

  * Scusa ho fatto tardi. – Mi affretto a dire.
  * Non preoccuparti piccola sono appena arrivata. – Mi rassicura come sempre.



 

Le corro incontro buttandole le braccia al collo, lei mi stringe e mi da un leggero bacio sulle labbra come saluto, solo qualche istante dopo mi accorgo della presenza di Anya che ci sta guardando in modo strano. Saluto anche lei ed entriamo in casa. Mi mandi di sopra a prepararmi mentre ti metti a preparare la cena. Quando scendo trovo apparecchiato per quattro, non faccio nemmeno a tempo a chiedere che il campanello suona, quindi mi dirigo alla porta per aprire. Davanti a me, Raven con una bottiglia di vino mi sorride ed entra senza troppe cerimonie o inviti. Richiudo la porta dietro le sue spalle e la seguo verso la cucina. Evidentemente ero l’unica a non sapere che sarebbe arrivata per cena, comunque non è un problema. Noto un po’ di tensione nell’aria che viene interrotta dall’ultima arrivata.

 

  * Posso parlarti di una cosa Clarke? – Mi chiede con urgenza.
  * Certo Rae. - Ci spostiamo in soggiorno e noto che è nervosa. - È tutto ok? – Chiedo preoccupata.
  * Si si tutto ok… volevo solo parlarti di una cosa… - È titubante e misteriosa, quindi prendo in mano la situazione.
  * Ok cosa succede Raven? – Chiedo seria cercando di incoraggiarla nel parlare.
  * Anya… - Dice alla fine in un sussurro dopo un po’ di incertezza. – Non so che fare Clarke…
  * Cosa vuol dire che non sai cosa fare? – Ora sono io quella titubante.
  * Tra di noi è stato tutto un casino, poi c’è stata la storia di Nyko, e ora non so come comportarmi. – Mi riassume rapidamente la situazione.
  * Raven Reyes! Da quando una donna ti spaventa tanto? – La rimprovero scherzosamente. - Tira fuori gli artigli e prendi ciò che vuoi tigre! – La incoraggio, e vedendo il suo sguardo perso mi faccio prendere dai dubbi e mi affretto a chiedere conferme. - Perché tu la vuoi vero? Insomma ti interessa giusto?
  * Si certo che mi interessa! – Afferma immediatamente lei.
  * E allora qual è il problema? – Domando sempre più spaesata.
  * E se per lei non è lo stesso? – Tiro subito un occhiataccia incredula alla mia amica. - Stai scherzando vero?



 

In quel momento veniamo interrotte da Lexa, che ci chiama per la cena ed il discorso resta in sospeso, lasciandomi perplessa dal comportamento di entrambe, che passano ogni attimo a mangiarsi con gli occhi, ma nessuna delle due ha il coraggio di fare o dire niente. Finita la deliziosa cena sparecchio trascinandomi via Lexa, chissà mai che quelle due la smettano di guardarsi e almeno parlino un po’ prima che arrivino gli altri.

 

Il primo ad arrivare con qualche minuto di anticipo è Lincoln, con una cassa enorme di birra probabilmente presa al locale dove lavora. Wells arriva in contemporanea di Bellamy e Octavia. O entra senza nemmeno quasi salutare e corre subito tra le braccia del suo Lincoln. Raven e Anya li guardano un po’ perplesse, secondo me invece sono proprio carini assieme. Resto sulla porta a fare gli onori di casa, anche se non ce n’è alcun bisogno. Saluto gli ultimi arrivati, e quando sento la tua presenza al mio fianco e mi sciolgo dall’abbraccio di Wells.

 

  * Tu devi essere Lexa. – Dice lui porgendoti la mano con il sorriso.
  * Piacere di conoscerti Wells.



 

Ricambi il saluto e la stretta, per poi voltarti verso Bellamy che sembra incantato nei suoi pensieri. E sembra notarlo anche Wells che interviene.

 

  * Terra chiama Bellamy. – Scherza il mio amico.
  * Cosa? Eh? – Si riprende il ragazzo. – Oh scusa piacere io sono Bellamy il fratello di Octavia. – Riesce a dire alla fine porgendoti una mano.



 

Wells e Lexa stanno chiacchierando da un bel po’ e sembrano andare molto d’accordo, ne ero sicura si sarebbero piaciuti, e sono molto felice di aver avuto ragione. Dall’altra parte del soggiorno noto ancora un po’ di tensione tra Anya e Raven, anche se fanno finta di niente e ridono e scherzano alle battute di Octavia e Lincoln, riesco a notare che qualcosa non va. Bellamy è stranamente silenzioso invece, seduto sul divano, con una bottiglia di birra tra le mani, e ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri.

 

  * Hey straniero tutto ok? – Provo a destarlo dal suo stato sedendomi sul bracciolo del divano accanto a lui.
  * Hey Clarke… si tutto ok sono solo un po’ stanco. – Dice cercando di essere convincente.
  * Periodo pesante al lavoro? – Provo ad incalzare.
  * Già…
  * Allora che ne pensi di Lincoln? – Chiedo per cercare di farlo parlare un po’.
  * Sembra davvero fantastico, sono contento per O.



 

Lo dice con un mezzo sorriso sincero e capisco che non è quello il problema, e sono sicura non sia nemmeno il lavoro, dato che Wells è allegro e spensierato. Non ho il tempo di approfondire la mia indagine però, che veniamo interrotti da un Lincoln entusiasta che urla attirando l’attenzione di tutti.

 

  * Hey le volete vedere le foto del week end al lago? – Estrae una chiavetta USB dalla tasca. – Si può avere un PC per favore Clarke? – Chiede gentilmente.
  * Posso fare di meglio! – Interviene Raven alzandosi in piedi e rubandogli il dispositivo di mano.



 

Lei è la più tecnologica in assoluto di tutti noi, si avvicina al mio televisore e la guardo perplessa, infila sul retro la chiavetta e prende il telecomando accendendolo. Per un attimo cala il silenzio nella stanza, Raven ci passa tutti in rassegna con lo sguardo fermandosi poi su di me.

 

  * Griffin cosa cavolo ti compri una smart TV se poi non sai nemmeno usarla per vedere delle foto? – Protesta sconcertata.
  * Hem… è per questo che ci sei tu Rae no? – Rispondo imbarazzata.



 

E  tutti scoppiamo a ridere mentre Raven si mette comoda sul divano, già pronta per far partire la visualizzazione. Sono ancora un po’ in bilico sul bracciolo del divano, quando sento le tue mani calde posarsi sulle mie spalle trascinarmi verso di te. Accomodo la mia testa sul tuo torace, e prendendoti una mano mi godo la visione.

 

  * Pronti?



 

Chiede Raven prima di selezionare la prima foto, e senza aspettare risposta da il comando. Lincoln aveva fatto tantissime fotografie anche del paesaggio, il lago era davvero sorprendente e i ricordi di quei due giorni mi portano una gioia immensa. Tutti mi prendono in giro e ridono per le mie espressioni e le facce buffissime nelle foto che ritraggono i momenti, dove, Rae e O mi prendevano in giro e mi facevano gli scherzi, ma a me restano impresse altre immagini. Tipo quella foto dove sotto l’acero mi abbracciavi di fianco a Raven e Anya, una accanto alla moto appena arrivati dove mi dai un bacio, o quella sul pontile mentre sto disegnando il lago con accanto te… non mi ero minimamente accorta della presenza di Lincoln.

 

  * Sembra che ve la siate spassata quel weekend. – Commenta Wells.
  * È stato davvero stupendo.



 

Incondizionatamente mentre lo dico alzo lo sguardo a cercare il tuo già puntato su di me, sorridi e mi lasci un bacio sulla fronte. Sento movimento al mio fianco, e se tu non fossi stata li sarei sicuramente caduta dal divano. Bellamy si è alzato, poggia la bottiglia vuota sul tavolino, e con la scusa di essere esausto si congeda dalla serata lasciando li anche Octavia.

 

  * Ragazzi ma che aveva stasera Bell? Non l’ho mai visto tanto silenzioso in vita mia? – Domanda Raven.
  * Non lo so… era tutto normale prima di uscire da casa. – Afferma O con una scrollata di spalle.
  * A me ha detto che era stanco per il lavoro. – Informo gli altri.
  * Ma se prima di tornare dall’ultimo seminario abbiamo fatto due giorni di completo relax in un hotel stupendo con spa tutto spesato dall’azienda! – Esclama Wells
  * Non è che ce l’ha con me vero? – Chiede preoccupato Lincoln.
  * Ma no tranquillo, te l’ho detto che gli piaci. – Lo rassicura O carezzandogli una guancia.
  * Si l’ha detto anche a me. – Confermo al ragazzo.
  * Avrà avuto la luna storta. Capita. – Commenta Anya noncurante.
  * Già… era comunque molto strano… - Chiude l’argomento Raven.



 

Dopo qualche altra discussione sullo strano comportamento del nostro amico, chiedo a Lincoln la chiavetta e mi copio tutte le foto del weekend sul PC. Ho già idea di stamparne un paio da incorniciare e mettere qui in casa. Poco dopo anche lui O e Wells se ne vanno, lasciandoci di nuovo in quattro come ad inizio serata. Inizio a raccogliere le bottiglie vuote seminate per il soggiorno, e tu mi aiuti a portarle in cucina dove ti trattengo con un abbraccio e un dolcissimo bacio prima di chiederti.

 

  * Resti con me questa notte?
  * L’idea non mi dispiace affatto… ma che ne facciamo di Anya? – Controbatti con dispiacere.
  * C’è Raven. – Affermo schietta.



 

Ti faccio l’occhiolino e ti bacio di nuovo. Visto che non fai obbiezioni, devi aver capito anche tu che quelle due hanno bisogno una spinta per decidersi a parlare e risolvere le cose, e sorridi tenendomi tra le tue braccia.

 

  * Sai stavo pensando… - Parto a dire senza rendermene conto e poi bloccandomi.
  * Cosa Clarke? – Mi esorti a proseguire.
  * Forse è un po’ presto ma… - E ora ho le mani sudare e la voce incerta.
  * Ma? – Incalzi tu.
  * Insomma… - Continuo impaurita ed impacciata. - Se non mi fermo io a dormire da te, ti fermi tu da me. Quindi… pensavo… che magari… potremmo cominciare a prendere in considerazione l’idea di
  * Convivere?



 

Termini la mia frase in tono interrogativo, e per un attimo penso di aver fatto una cazzata ad esternare questo pensiero. Ora ho quasi paura della tua reazione, e non sono sicura di cosa aspettarmi.

 

  * Forse è presto hai ragione. – Resto un po’ delusa dalla tua risposta, ma infondo era immaginabile. Quindi e corro ai ripari.
  * Si scusa, ho detto una stupidata lascia stare… - Cerco di sminuire la cosa.
  * Ma… - E la tua voce attira subito il mio sguardo che si pianta nel tuo. - Chi l’ha detto che dobbiamo aspettare?



 

Questa aggiunta proprio non me la aspettavo, mi si accende subito il sorriso e quasi saltello per la gioia. Cerco una conferma nei tuoi splendidi occhi che stanno scrutando i tuoi da quando hai preso parola, e poi giusto per sicurezza con un filo di voce chiedo .

 

  * È un si?
  * È un si.



 

Ti sto baciando, e sento qualcuno sulla porta che si schiarisce la voce. A malincuore lascio le tue labbra e mi volto verso l’ingresso della cucina, dove mi trovo Raven accigliata e Anya sbuffante che mi fanno morire dal ridere.

 

  * Bè io me ne vado. Domani lavoro sai com’è. – Afferma Raven accigliata.
  * Hey anche noi lavoriamo sai? – Ribatto subito offesa.
  * Io, stavo pensando di fermarmi qui… - Comunica Lexa con tranquillità.
  * Oh lo vedo. – Ribatte con sarcasmo Raven, non afferrando subito la situazione.
  * Riporteresti tu a casa Anya? – Chiede innocente Lexa.



 

Solo in quel momento la mia amica realizza la cosa, e perde immediatamente sia la sua tipica spavalderia che il sarcasmo, restando allibita e quasi preoccupata.

 

  * Non ti mordo mica Reyes! – Interviene Anya con la sua schietta acidità. – E poi anche se fosse non mi pare ti dispiacesse…



 

A quelle parole Raven sbianca, mentre io e Lexa ci guardiamo e dopo un attimo scoppiamo a ridere sonoramente.

 

  * Siete proprio spiritose stasera. – Commenta seccata Rae. - Forza Woods muovi il culo, ti porto a casa. – Prosegue rozzamente.



 

E così dicendo infilano la porta e se ne vanno assieme. Accompagnate dal mio sguardo, e soprattutto dal mio sorriso compiaciuto, che aumenta quando le tue labbra umide mi baciano il collo riempiendomi di brividi.

 

  * Dove eravamo rimaste? – Chiedo in estasi inclinando la testa per lasciarti più spazio.
  * Mmm… - Mugugni sulla mia pelle. - Che ne dici, se cominciamo ad andare in camera, giusto per capire se quello potrebbe essere il nostro letto? – Scandisci ogni parola tra un bacio e l’altro e comincio a sentirmi in fiamme.
  * Mi ha letto nel pensiero Miss Woods. – Ironizzo per mascherare l’esagerata eccitazione.



 

E dopo un ultimo bacio, corriamo verso la scala per passare un’altra notte di passione insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo l’uscita di scena di Nyko speravate di aver finito con le torture alle povere Ranya vero? E invece con quei caratterini scontrosi, punzecchianti, e sarcastici che si ritrovano, ancora si stanno rincorrendo. In questo capitolo tra Raven e le sue divertenti paure, l’acidità di Anya, Bellamy e il suo burbero silenzio, Lincoln e il suo piccolo dubbio di non piacergli, accadono anche cose importanti… Che ne dite è troppo presto per mandare a convivere le nostre Clexa? Intanto per questa volta, lascio alla vostra immaginazione come testeranno il letto…  
> Ci si legge venerdì con il nuovo capitolo, un abbraccio a tutti voi lettori.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	37. CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

La mattina seguente, mi sveglio per un tocco continuo e delicato sulla mia schiena nuda. Sei sdraiata supina con gli occhi chiusi ed una gamba nuda piegata fuori dal lenzuolo, un braccio dietro la testa, e l’altro attorno a me, che ho la testa sulla tua spalla e sono avvinghiata al tuo corpo svestito. Sbatto appena le palpebre, e basta quel piccolo movimento per farti capire che sono sveglia. Con il braccio libero mi scosti alcuni capelli dal volto, e mi baci dolcemente sulla tempia prima di darmi il buongiorno.

 

  * Il letto mi sembra abbastanza comodo, che ne dici? – Chiedo scherzando.
  * Oh sai, non so… dovrei farci un altro giro per capire bene.



 

Ti sfugge una piccola risata, ma quando ti guardo per la prima volta in questa giornata, e i miei occhi incrociano i tuoi perdendosi nella profondità di quel verde senza uguali, le risate si smorzano in gola e si accende il desiderio.

Un paio d’ore più tardi siamo ancora distese su quel letto una accanto all’altra. I nostri corpi distesi, sfiniti, e imperlati di piccole goccioline di sudore, si rilassano lentamente calmando poco per volta il respiro sino a farlo tornare normale. Le dita delle mani intrecciate continuano a muoversi lentamente le une tra le altre. Avvicino la mia testa alla tua spalla, che subito viene raggiunta anche dal tuo capo.

 

  * Il letto direi che può andare. – Affermi.



 

Mi accerto che lo stai dicendo davvero in tono scherzoso, e che non stai pensando di testarlo ancora in altre posizioni. Ti giri su un fianco e ti porti la mano alla testa per reggerla, ci guardiamo per un lungo istante. Mi fai venire un brivido mentre le tue dita sfiorano la mia pelle, dal mio addome risalgono lentamente il mio corpo tra la valle dei seni, per poi arrivare al mio viso e soffermandosi sulle labbra.

 

  * Credo che dovremmo parlarne seriamente sai. – Sussurri con tono serio.
  * Davvero non credi sia un idea folle? – Chiedo ancora una volta.
  * .. – Ammetti con sufficienza. – Ma nell’ultimo mese in effetti abbiamo passato tutto il tempo libero assieme, tutte le notti assieme… non ti sembra un po’ la stessa cosa?
  * Praticamente si… e mi piace averti sempre attorno Miss Woods. – Ammetto con imbarazzo.
  * Bè, anche a me piace averti sempre attorno Dottoressa Griffin.



 

Ti do un bacio, ed anche io mi metto sul fianco nella tua stessa posizione, ma rivolta verso di te. Il tuo viso è a un palmo dal mio, e sprofondo di nuovo in quello sguardo magnetico. Ora la tua mano è sul mio fianco, e la mia percorre delicata una ad una le cicatrici che ti sono rimaste dopo quella notte.

 

  * So che per te è importante vivere nel tuo appartamento, sei a 2 minuti dalla palestra, in effetti è anche più comodo per andare in ospedale…
  * – Mi interrompi. - È solo un appartamento… - Valuti tranquilla.
  * Si ma, era la casa dei tuoi genitori, e non voglio che
  * Shh… - Mi interrompi di nuovo. - È tutto ok, non devo vivere per forza li. E poi penso che avere un po’ di spazio in più, il box doppio, e addirittura il giardino non sarebbe male nemmeno per Church. – Affermi dolcemente.
  * Ma – Tento di ribattere ma non me ne dai il tempo.
  * Se vuoi vivere a casa mia, solo perché pensi sia quello che voglio io non è davvero necessario… hey ascoltami. – Attendi un attimo catturando tutta la mia attenzione. - Il posto non è importante per me. A me importa che ci sia tu. – Con quelle parole mi sento sciogliere e quasi non mi accorgo che stai proseguendo a parlare. - Poi questa casa mi piace.



 

Il tempo di annuire e il mio telefono suona, rotolo nel letto raggiungendo il comodino e senza guardare il display  rispondo.

 

  * Pronto?
  * Buongiorno principessa. – Risponde la voce dall’altro capo del telefono.
  * Ciao Wells! – Saluto con entusiasmo.
  * Oh qualcuno è raggiante questa mattina! Hai avuto un buon risveglio? – Chiede divertito.
  * Stupendo… - Ammetto.
  * Sono al supermercato e non immaginerai mai chi ho trovato…



 

Si sente uno strano vociare, fruscio e non capisco bene cosa stia succedendo. Ho come l’impressione che qualcuno rubi di mano il telefono al mio amico.

 

  * Wells? – Provo a chiamare perplessa.
  * Ciao tesoro.
  * Mamma? – Affermo con grande sorpresa.
  * Ho appena invitato Wells a cena giovedì, ovviamente la tua presenza è obbligatoria! – Comanda come suo solito mia madre.
  * Io e Lexa dovremmo essere libere…
  * Perfetto! Ora ti lascio devo scappare in ospedale. – Mi interrompe non lasciandomi possibilità di ribattere.
  * Mamma? – Nessuna risposta. – Wells? Mamma? Wells? – Chiamo senza risultato.
  * Scusa principessa, tua madre era decisamente di fretta… - Finalmente risponde il mio amico.
  * Ho notato, comunque tranquillo ti salviamo noi giovedì. – Affermo con empatia.
  * Grazie, sei davvero un amica. – Ridiamo entrambi. – Buona giornata e… salutami Lexa.
  * Certo grazie Wells, a presto.



 

Ripongo il telefono sul comodino dandoti le spalle, e le tue labbra mi lasciano una piacevolissima scia di baci lungo tutta la schiena risalendo fino alla spalla, per passare al collo e poi sussurrare al mio orecchio con un misto di sensualità e divertimento nella voce.

 

  * Principessa è?



 

Sghignazzo appena per il mio nomignolo, e il tuo respiro mi solletica il collo provocandomi i brividi. Sono bloccata sul ciglio del letto tra il tuo corpo e un tuo braccio pronto a non lasciarmi scivolare giù, mi spingo indietro per non cadere dal letto, e mi sento avvolgere dal calore del tuo fisico ora in completo contatto con il mio, come fossero stati studiati per aderire alla perfezione.

 

  * È così che mi chiamavano da bambina lui e mio padre… e ora che papà non c’è più… - Inizio a spiegarti perdendomi nel dolce ricordo.
  * Wells ha mantenuto il suo soprannome… - Termini la frase per me.
  * Già… - Confermo.
  * È una cosa carina. Sono felice che tu abbia un buon amico come lui fin da quando eri piccola.
  * Lui è stato l’unica costante di tutta la mia vita, non so cos’avrei fatto se non ci fosse stato. – Ammetto sospirando.



 

Mi baci e ti alzi spostandoti i capelli di lato, così da lasciarmi scorgere quel tatuaggio sexy che ti percorre l’intera colonna vertebrale. Avvampo ai pensieri impuri che mi provoca il solo vederlo, e se penso che nemmeno un ora fa stavamo facendo l’amore non capisco perché mi imbarazzi il pensarlo. Non mi era mai capitato con nessuno di sentirmi così. Così sicura ma allo stesso tempo titubante, così completa forte e protetta quando sei con me e invece tanto incompleta fragile ed indifesa quando non ci sei. Sarà per questo che molti dicono che l’amore è una debolezza? Sarà perché la mancanza della persona che ami ti svuota completamente, e ti toglie ogni ragione di vivere? Io però sento la forza di questo sentimento, sento di non essere mai stata tanto viva come da quando tu fai parte della mia vita. Ora per la prima volta mi sembra di vivere per davvero.

 

  * Clarke, esci da quel letto o farai tardi al lavoro! – Mi richiami riportandomi alla realtà.



 

Oh cavolo è tardissimo! Mezzogiorno passato, e non me ne sono nemmeno accorta! Salto giù dal materasso e corro a prepararmi, mangiamo qualcosa assieme, e poi usciamo di casa.

 

  * Vengo da te dopo il turno? – Chiedo.
  * Passa in palestra, oggi riprendo a fare lezione ai ragazzi. – Rispondi con entusiasmo.
  * Ok… fa attenzione. – Replico protettiva.



 

E con un bacio di saluto partiamo per le nostre giornate lavorative.

 

Lexa arriva in palestra dopo il più lungo periodo di inattività della sua vita. In tutti questi anni non le era mai capitato di dover stare ferma per qualche infortunio, ed anche se non si sentiva decisamente in ottima forma fisica, era felice di riprendere finalmente qualche allenamento.

Quando apre la porta scorrevole Anya le regala il benvenuto con uno sbadiglio.

 

  * Dormito poco? – Chiede maliziosa.
  * Non ho dormito proprio… - Ribatte la cugina
  * Dev’essere andata proprio bene la nottata allora. – Continua insinuando.
  * Va a fare il tuo lavoro Heda. – Taglia corto la ragazza.



 

Chiaramente Anya non era in vena di fare conversazione, quindi Lexa si dirige nello stanzino con il suo armadietto per cambiarsi. Una volta entrata sul tavolo c’erano ancora le carte che aveva lasciato il mese prima del caso di Costia, le prese e le ripose ordinatamente nella grossa cartella li accanto, per ultima cosa inserisce nel fascicolo dopo avergli dato un occhiata la foto della ragazza, e infine ripone il tutto al suo posto. Si infila la tuta, il tutore per il ginocchio e si dirige verso la sala attrezzi per iniziare il riscaldamento.

Un mese di inattività la aveva decisamente fiaccata, dopo mezzoretta di corsa già si sente esausta, ma almeno il ginocchio non le da problemi.  Il pomeriggio trascorre tranquillo, per di più a dare consigli ed istruzioni su esercizi da fare a clienti abituali della palestra, e poco prima della lezione si dirige all’ingresso dove intravede di sfuggita una ragazza dai capelli corvini andare via con le informazioni dei corsi in mano.

 

  * Nuova iscritta? – Domanda curiosa Lexa.
  * Probabile… - Risponde Anya con tono distratto e svogliato.
  * Heda! – Urla Aden entrando.



 

Il ragazzino corre verso Lexa senza contegno e la abbraccia, dopo un attimo di sorpresa per l’improvviso affetto dimostrato, la ragazza gli arruffa scherzosamente i capelli.

 

  * Allora il tuo braccio è guarito? – Chiede gentilmente con il sorriso.



 

Lui annuisce e si ferma con lo sguardo sul tutore posto al ginocchio di  Lexa.

 

  * Tu stai bene Heda? – Domanda quasi preoccupato.
  * Certo! Oggi ci alleniamo insieme… vai a prepararti piccoletto. – Lo rassicura Lexa.



 

Un’altra volta il ragazzino annuisce e sparisce con il suo borsone per andare a cambiarsi.

 

  * Sicura di voler fare lezione Lexa? Non è troppo presto? – Si assicura Anya.
  * Il medico ha detto che sto bene… e ne ho bisogno Anya, non ce la faccio più a stare a casa a far niente. – Le spiega la cugina.
  * Ok… solo non esagerare, e se hai bisogno il cambio sono qui. – Ribadisce la bionda.
  * Sono dei ragazzini, non mi uccideranno in 2 ore di lezione! E poi tu mi sembri messa molto peggio di me. – Afferma Lexa ridendo sotto uno sguardo minaccioso di Anya.



 

La lezione di ju jitsu con i ragazzi procede piacevolmente, sono tutti contenti che Lexa sia tornata e si impegnano al massimo per mostrargli i miglioramenti di quel mese senza di lei. Come sempre Aden spicca rispetto agli altri, il ragazzo ha un buon equilibrio, un ottima coordinazione e tecnica in più ascolta i consigli e li mette in pratica. Quando sarà più grande, se continuerà con questo sport, diventerà sicuramente un campione. Le due ore sono quasi al termine, e Lexa è soddisfatta del lavoro svolto in quella giornata, presto ci saranno le gare giovanili, ed è sicura che qualcuno dei ragazzi riuscirà a classificarsi in ottime posizioni.

Ad un certo punto sente una strana sensazione, qualcuno la sta osservando ne è più che certa. Dalla porta due occhi dell’azzurro più limpido del cielo la fissano sorridenti, contagiando subito anche la sua espressione seria.

 

Dopo pochi minuti la lezione è arrivata al termine, e tutti i ragazzi la salutano prima di correre negli spogliatoi, tutti tranne uno, rimane soltanto Aden che si avvicina con calma a noi.

 

  * Heda secondo te sono pronto a partecipare alle gare del mese prossimo? – Domanda con preoccupazione.
  * Certo Aden, secondo me potresti persino vincerle! – Afferma in tono sicuro Lexa.
  * Davvero? – Replica con felice sorpresa.



 

Lexa annuisce con un sorriso.

 

  * Grazie Heda. – Sorride di rimando il ragazzino prima di girarsi a salutarmi.
  * Buona sera Dottoressa Griffin.
  * Oh chiamami Clarke per favore. – Mi sorride il ragazzo. – Allora come va il tuo braccio?
  * Benissimo grazie. – Risponde educatamente lui.
  * Ne sono davvero felice. – Gli sorrido.
  * Come mai sei venuta in palestra? Fai arti marziali anche tu? – Domanda incuriosito.
  * Oddio no. – Rido divertita all’idea, proprio non mi ci vedo in versione ninja. - Sono solo passata a vedere come stanno i miei due pazienti preferiti. – Ed accenno a lui e Lexa con la mano.



 

Il ragazzo saluta contento e corre negli spogliatoi lasciandoci sole. Mi volto e vedo la tua espressione chiaramente stravolta come fossi un cucciolo sfinito, che mi strappa un sorriso facendoti guadagnare un bacio sulla guancia.

 

  * Andiamo a casa?
  * Si certo, arrivo subito piccola.



Ed anche tu ti dirigi verso gli spogliatoi per cambiarti e raggiungermi poi all’ingresso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Pare che abbiano scelto casa… e il letto mi sembra sia abbastanza comodo, anche se non so se fidarmi… magari sarebbe meglio andare a provarlo con loro! Ahahaha  
> Scherzi a parte, Lexa riprende il lavoro… Anya non ci vuole dire cos’ha combinato, e le cose sembrano andare alla grande! Chissà chi è quella ragazza che è comparsa di sfuggita alla palestra? La rivedremo? Lo so sono cattiva… vi lascio con troppe domande.  
> Comunque ci aggiorniamo lunedì con una nuova parte di storia, grazie per la vostra pazienza e costanza.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	38. CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Oggi per Lexa è un’altra faticosa giornata di allenamenti, è solo il terzo giorno che ha ripreso la sua vita abituale in palestra, e per quanto fosse in forma prima dello spiacevole episodio, ora dopo un mese di inattività è comunque dura riuscire a riprendere il ritmo.

Il pomeriggio volge verso il termine e questa sera ha in programma una cena alla quale non può assolutamente tardare, quindi decide di staccare per andare a prepararsi, e poi passare a prendere Clarke a casa. Quello che non si aspettava era di trovare zio Titus ad aspettarla nel salottino.

 

  * Era lei l’altro giorno? – Titus prende una pausa. – La bionda… è lei la ragazza per cui hai rischiato la vita vero?



 

 Lexa chiude gli occhi ed annuisce appena, con sguardo serio in attesa del proseguo dello zio.

 

  * Ricorda i miei insegnamenti… L’amore è debolezza. – Dice in tono calmo e piatto l’uomo.
  * Non ti ascolterò ancora! – Ribatte alterata la ragazza.
  * Si invece! I tuoi sentimenti ti hanno già messa in pericolo, Queen ne ha approfittato ancora una volta… non far pagare agli altri per i tuoi errori? – Prosegue duro lui.
  * I miei errori? – Domanda allibita. - Costia è stata uccisa da quella gente, io sono in grado di separare i miei sentimenti dal dovere, Queen era troppo pericoloso, ho dovuto reagire! – Precisa con molta rabbia.
  * Tu gli hai dato potere su di te Heda. – Afferma per poi chiedere semplicemente. - Perché?
  * Clarke mi rende migliore… lei è speciale. – Il suo tono si calma pensando alla bionda.
  * Immagino allora che dovrai convivere con questa debolezza… - Si arrende Titus.
  * Scusa zio ora devo proprio andare. – Chiude immediatamente il discorso lei.



 

E così dicendo la ragazza si dirige alle docce, si prepara per uscire solo 20 minuti più tardi pronta per la serata, anche se le parole di suo zio _“l’amore è una debolezza”_ , come un tarlo  le risuonano perennemente in testa.

 

Non ci posso credere com’è possibile che sono sempre in terribile ritardo? Il bello che sono in casa dalle 3 del pomeriggio… e come sempre quando entro nel mio studio e mi metto a dipingere un nuovo soggetto perdo la cognizione del tempo. Fortuna che devo semplicemente andare a cena da mia madre, quindi non ho bisogno di chissà quale gran preparazione. Mi butto in doccia per lavare via tutti i segni di pittura dal corpo, mi infilo la prima maglietta pulita che trovo nell’armadio, raccolgo i capelli ancora umidi dietro la testa e li fermo velocemente con un bastoncino colorato, quando sento suonare il campanello. Corro velocemente giù per le scale, e apro senza nemmeno guardare dallo spioncino. Il tuo viso è un misto di sorpresa e rimprovero, e dopo avermi squadrato oserei dire anche una certa malizia.

 

  * Apri la porta agli estranei sempre mezza nuda?
  * Solo se sono carini come te!



 

Ti afferro per la maglia e ti trascino dentro casa dandoti un bacio sulle labbra, prima di correre di nuovo al piano superiore per finire di prepararmi. Mentre mi allontano sento il tuo sguardo bruciarmi sulla pelle, e prima di sparire del tutto dalla tua vista su per la scala mi giro per incrociare i tuoi splendidi occhi verdi  mordendomi un labbro.

Un paio di minuti dopo torno di sotto con in dosso un paio di jeans attillatissimi e delle scarpe da ginnastica, mi avvicino allegra, e sento ancora il tuo sguardo che mi scruta infuocarmi tutto il corpo. Ti getto le braccia al collo e le tue mani corrono già lungo i miei fianchi, come fosse un movimento automatico e naturale. Questa volta ti saluto con un bacio dolce, lento, appassionato, e non di sfuggita come quello di prima. Faccio per sciogliermi i capelli ma mi intercetti la mano fermandomi, ti guardo perplessa.

 

  * Sei bellissima così. – Dici in tono fermo e seducente.



 

A sentire quella parole mi sento sciogliere, e il tuo sorriso dolce e disarmante mentre mi fissi negli occhi mi fa saltare qualche battito.  Ti sorrido di rimando con un velo di imbarazzo, e ci dirigiamo verso casa Griffin.

Marcus ci apre la porta raggiante e saluta prima te con un affettuoso abbraccio, che ti coglie di sorpresa e senza lasciare la presa ti dice.

 

  * È bello rivederti tutta intera.
  * Grazie Marcus, è un piacere anche per me rivederti. – Replichi cordialmente.
  * Hey! Posso avere un abbraccio anche io? – Chiedo con espressione rabbuiata ed un pizzico di invidia.



 

Scoppiate tutti e due a ridere per la mia lamentela da bimba gelosa, ed in contemporanea mi includete nel vostro abbraccio. Arriva alla porta anche mia madre per salutarci, e ci indirizza all’esterno dove c’è già Wells ad attenderci davanti al barbecue. Gli vado incontro quasi di corsa e mi blocca facendomi cenno con la mano di fermarmi.

 

  * Scommetto che siete arrivate ora, perché la principessa era in ritardo…



 

Tu sorridi appena e io invece mi guardo i piedi con imbarazzo.

 

  * Sono solo 5 minuti Wells. – Provo a giustificarmi.
  * Ci avrei scommesso che era colpa tua! Ora per punizione saluto prima la tua ragazza.



 

Anche lui mi lascia li con il broncio, e con il sorriso stampato in faccia va ad abbracciare Lexa. Poco dopo tutti affamati ci buttiamo sulla cena, Wells ci racconta dei suoi viaggi di lavoro e dice che purtroppo non si sarebbe fermato a lungo in città. Lui e Bell sarebbero tornati una settimana intera per il 4 luglio. Finita la cena mi metto a sparecchiare e rientro in casa senza lasciarmi aiutare, Wells mi segue comunque in cucina con una scusa.

 

  * Come va Principessa?
  * Benissimo Wells! Sono davvero felice ora. – Rispondo con serenità.
  * Oh si vede credimi. Quando vi guardate avete una luce negli occhi che è invidiabile. – Afferma.
  * Sarebbe ora che ti trovassi una ragazza anche tu casanova! – Wells si fa una grande risata a quelle mie parole.
  * Comunque il come va era per… si insomma, so che per te non è mai facile questo periodo dell’anno… se hai bisogno di me sai che si sono sempre Clarke. – Chiarisce con serietà.
  * Lo so grazie, sei un amico. Oggi ho iniziato il nuovo dipinto, per la settimana prossima sarà pronto e come tutti gli anni lo porterò al solito posto. – Racconto con un filo di tristezza.
  * Andrai da sola? – Domanda con preoccupazione.
  * Non lo so. Non ne ho ancora parlato con Lexa… sai per me è
  * Sempre difficile. Lo so. - Wells mi interrompe concludendo la mia frase.



 

Il mio amico mi legge sempre nel pensiero, e questo sarà il primo anno in cui passerò quel giorno senza di lui. Cerco di riprendermi dalla conversazione che per quanto io finga non abbia avuto effetti invece, un minimo di sconvolgimento l’argomento me lo lascia sempre. In questi giorni devo assolutamente capire se voglio condividere quella giornata o tenermela tutta per me, e in caso parlarne con Lexa.

Io e Wells raggiungiamo gli altri servendo il dolce per concludere la serata in bellezza, un oretta più tardi infatti salutiamo mamma e Marcus e ce ne andiamo tutti.

Con la tua immancabile premura, con la quale mi fai sentire non una principessa come mi chiama Wells ma la tua regina, mi apri la portiera e monto in auto, poi siedi accanto a me al posto di guida e partiamo verso casa. Durante il tragitto mi perdo a giocare con una ciocca dei tuoi lunghissimi capelli, e mi inebrio del tuo profumo poggiando la testa sulla tua spalla. Tu giustamente mantieni la concentrazione sulla strada, ma di tanto in tanto porti la tua mano ad accarezzarmi il viso, e mi lasci qualche bacio sulla testa. Restiamo in silenzio per tutto il viaggio, ma non c’è tensione o imbarazzo, è un silenzio piacevole, animato dai nostri respiri e sospiri, accompagnato da quei nostri piccoli teneri gesti.

La cena è stata un successo, vedere le quattro persone a cui tengo di più al mondo andare d’accordo ed essere così in sintonia mi scalda il cuore. Sono davvero felice che la mia famiglia e il mio miglior amico riescano a vedere la persona stupenda che sei, apprezzandoti, e accettandoti nelle loro vite.

Arriviamo e scendiamo dall’auto. Trovo subito la tua mano aperta in attesa di intrecciare le tue dita affusolate alle mie. Ora che conosco questa tua parte dolce e premurosa faccio fatica a riconoscere nei tuoi occhi quello sguardo duro, ribelle e selvaggio che mi avevi mostrato al nostro primo incontro, quello stesso sguardo che usi quando combatti.

Non è poi così tardi eppure entrambe siamo sfinite e decidiamo di prepararci per andare a dormire. In pochi minuti crolliamo dalla stanchezza, ma un paio d’ore dopo qualcosa turba il mio sonno.

Mi sveglio nel buio della mia stanza rannicchiata su un fianco, sento il calore del tuo corpo appoggiato al mio e il tuo respiro calmo e regolare alle mie spalle. In quel momento realizzo di avere le dita della mano intrecciate alle tue, e di essere felicemente intrappolata in un tuo abbraccio. È incredibile come anche nel sonno i nostri corpi si cerchino e si incastrino l’uno all’altro alla perfezione, come il tuo comportamento dolce e protettivo nei miei confronti prenda il sopravvento anche quando non ne sei cosciente. Oramai è un po’ che fisso la sveglia sul comodino cercando di farmi cullare dal suono dei tuoi respiri profondi, ma proprio non riesco a riprendere sonno. Con movimenti morbidi e lenti, scivolo fuori dal tuo abbraccio e dal letto dirigendomi alla porta. Controllo un’ultima volta di non averti svegliata e sguscio fuori dalla camera per andare nel mio studio.

Sistemo la tavolozza con i colori, preparo l’acqua per i pennelli, sposto lo sgabello davanti alla tela, infilo le cuffie per ascoltare un po’ di musica, ed eccomi pronta a proseguire l’opera iniziata nel pomeriggio. Il pennello imbevuto di colore scivola leggiadro sulla tela davanti a me. Il misto dei colori caldi e brillanti del cielo di questo panorama, si scontra con tonalità più cupe e fredde del paesaggio vero e proprio dipinto. Sono completamente immersa nel mio lavoro, concentrata, anche se sento una strana sensazione, la sensazione di avere qualcuno che mi fissa. Infatti pochi istanti dopo mentre sto posando il pennello, una mano calda si posa sul mio fianco, mentre l’altra mi sfila uno degli auricolati poco prima di schioccarmi un bacio sulla guancia.

 

  * Non riuscivi a dormire? – Chiedi con voce ancora assonnata ricevendolo un semplice cenno di assenso.
  * Non volevo svegliarti e ho pensato di venire a dipingere. – Ammetto.
  * Questo quadro è stupendo, mi trasmette molta calma e anche un po’ di tristezza ma allo stesso tempo gioia e spensieratezza.



 

Dopo quel commento porto una mano dietro al tuo collo tirandoti vicina al mio viso per darti un bacio affettuoso sulle labbra. Credo di non essere in grado di nasconderti i miei pensieri, così come in certi casi riesco a leggerti come un libro aperto, questa volta intuisci anche tu qualcosa dai miei sguardi.

 

  * C’è qualcosa che non va Clarke? Qualsiasi cosa sia, sai che me ne puoi parlare vero? – Anche questa volta annuisco prima di rispondere.
  * Il quadro è per mio padre. – Mi guardi con perplessità, prendo fiato e proseguo. – Tutti gli anni dipingo un paesaggio per l’anniversario della sua morte. – Mi stringi forte a te come per sostenere il peso delle parole che ti ho appena rivelato.
  * Che giorno è? E perché non me lo hai detto prima? – Una piccola lacrima mi riga il volto e tu svelta me la asciughi con il pollice per poi tornare ad abbracciarmi e cullarmi.
  * È venerdì della prossima settimana… - Dico cercando di mantenere la voce ferma. - Ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi da lui? – Aggiungo quasi sussurrando.
  * Certo che verrò con te piccola. – E dicendolo mi stringi ancora di più a te.
  * Torniamo a letto dai… - Ti dico sfinita dalla stanchezza che ora inizia a farsi sentire.



 

Annuisci sciogliendo l’abbraccio, e porgendomi una mano per tornare in camera. Ti lascio sistemarti sul letto, per poi accoccolarmi con la testa sul tuo petto. Mi tranquillizzo col dolce suono dei tuoi respiri, e con il martellante ritmo costante del tuo cuore, fino che non mi addormento profondamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon inizio settimana gente! Zio Titus è davvero irritante, fortuna che Lexa non gli da ascolto e se ne va per la sua strada… o almeno così pare. A casa Griffin il clima è sempre piacevole, e abbiamo scoperto cosa tormenta Clarke. Dopo quei brutti capitoli con Roan vi sto dando tanta di quella dolcezza che nemmeno sapevo esistesse… e anche qui direi che le nostre Clexa ci sprofondano quasi dentro.  
> Ringrazio sempre tutto il Clexakru che mi segue, siete la cosa più bella di questa mia esperienza di scrittura!  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	39. CHAPTERE THIRTY-EIGHT

Rientro a casa che sono quasi le 7 della mattina, dopo l’interminabile turno di note. Il sole è sorto da poco, ma il caldo e l’afa della città sono già quasi insopportabili. Lascio la borsa sul divano, schivo gli scatoloni seminati qua e la per il soggiorno e mi dirigo il più silenziosamente possibile al piano di sopra. Con calma abbandono le scarpe in corridoio, ed entro nella camera iniziando a spogliarmi. Sono esausta dopo la lunga nottata, e ho bisogno almeno di qualche ora di sonno prima di partire per Cedarville State Forest. Apro la finestra per far girare un po’ l’aria, infilo la maglietta che uso per dormire, e scivolo accanto a te nel letto cercando invano di non svegliarti. La tua mano infatti mi raggiunge all’istante, e appena mi giro verso di te vengo catturata da quel verde brillante e magnetico delle tue iridi.

 

  * Scusa non volevo svegliarti. – Sussurro, tu mi sorridi sciogliendomi il cuore.
  * Tutto bene al lavoro? – E nel chiederlo carezzi la mia guancia continuando a fissarmi negli occhi. Ed io mi godo questo piacevole contatto e annuisco.
  * Torna a dormire è ancora presto… - Te lo sussurro baciandoti la mano ancora poggiata sul mio viso.
  * Mi sei mancata.



 

Sono le tue ultime parole prima di azzerare la distanza tra di noi, tirandomi a te per baciarmi e farmi addormentare stringendomi tra le tue braccia.

 

Mi sveglio che oramai è ora di pranzo, e ovviamente tu non sei più accanto a me. Scendo dalle scale ancora in pigiama, se così si può definire la maglietta che indosso, e noto che dal soggiorno sono spariti la maggior parte degli scatoloni, quindi mi dirigo verso la cucina, dove a giudicare dal profumino che c’è per casa ti troverò dietro ai fornelli. Infatti appena entro il tuo sorriso mi accoglie, e per un attimo mi fa dimenticare che giorno è oggi…

 

  * Buongiorno splendore. – Mi saluti allegra.
  * Buongiorno a te. – Rispondo sorridendoti. - Cos’è questo profumo fantastico?
  * Hai fame? – Chiedi di rimando.
  * Sto morendo! – Affermo immediatamente con lo stomaco brontolante.



 

Mi siedo al tavolo e quasi incredula afferro un pezzo di pane fresco e croccante disposto accanto ai piatti, lasciandomi sfuggire un mugugno di apprezzamento mentre lo mordo. Ti vedo sorridere, e come sempre è la visione più spettacolare e dolce che si possa avere al mondo.

Spadelli il pollo lo tagli a pezzetti e lo metti nella ciotola avanti a te condendo il tutto con la salsa [Worcestershire](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salsa_Worcestershire), dopodiché porti in tavola un invitante Caesar salad. Il cibo è una delle mie grandi passioni, e continuo a fare apprezzamenti mentre assaporo quello che hai preparato. Finito il pasto mi mandi a vestirmi, anche se, dallo sguardo che mi lanci, credo proprio preferiresti svestirmi in questo momento. Invece ti metti a sistemare la cucina, e preparare una borsa con la roba da portare con noi.

Scendo ed entro direttamente nel box, metto la tela che ho dipinto nel baule della mia Buick apro la capotte e la porto nel vialetto. Ti vedo uscire con lo sguardo sorpreso e perplesso, in tutto questo tempo non sei mai salita sulla mia cara amata vecchia auto. Ma oggi si viaggia su questa e non si discute! Oggi è un giorno tutto dedicato a papà, quindi suo il posto, sua la macchina, e per lui anche il mio dipinto appena caricato.

 

  * Forza bellezza monta in auto che si parte.



 

Lo ordino in tono scherzoso e divertito. Dopo un attimo di sgomento rientri a prendere la borsa preparata, chiudi casa, e sali in macchina un po’ titubante al mio fianco. Usciamo dal vialetto e in un attimo i nostri capelli si sciolgono al vento che ci accarezza la pelle in questa torrida giornata di fine giugno. Il viaggio dura meno di un ora, e pur essendo poco fuori la città più ci avviciniamo alla meta e più l’aria diventa fresca e piacevole. Tutti gli anni in questo giorno torno in questo bosco, a questa casetta, per una triste giornata, che altrimenti non saprei assolutamente come superare. La cosa strana che tutte le volte al mio fianco c’è sempre stato Wells, mentre oggi ci sei tu. Ne sono felice e spaventata allo stesso tempo, di condividere questa giornata con te.

Parcheggio accanto alla costruzione in legno, chiudo gli occhi e prendo un respiro profondo per farmi coraggio. Subito ti accorgi che sto temporeggiando e mi prendi una mano per conforto.

 

  * Va tutto bene, ci sono io. – Dici dolcemente.



 

Non hai nemmeno idea di quanto avessi bisogno di sentirtelo dire. Confortata dalla tua presenza trovo il coraggio di aprire la portiera e scendere dall’auto, mi segui immediatamente e resti accanto a me in attesa di poter soddisfare qualsiasi mio bisogno. Ci avviciniamo al capanno ed apro la porta, mi fermo sulla soglia respirando a pieni polmoni il profumo del legno che fuoriesce dalla costruzione, alla fine ti afferro la mano ed entro. Dopo aver aperto tutte le persiane, finalmente la luce invade queste quattro mura provviste di un tavolo, qualche sedia, un piccolo divano ormai consumato davanti al caminetto, e una stufa per cucinare. Sulla parete di fondo due porte una per il microscopico bagno, e l’atra per la camera da letto, da tempo trasformata in realtà nel deposito delle nostre opere. Mie e di papà.

Torniamo alla macchina tu prendi la borsa, e io dopo aver richiuso la capote tiro fuori il dipinto dal baule. Una volta rientrateti ti racconto che quel posto lo aveva costruito mio padre, e che lui vi era molto affezionato, quindi quando morì dopo la cremazione io e mia madre decidemmo di spargere le sue ceneri qui fuori, e di lasciare i suoi materiali da disegno nella stanza da letto come quando si chiudeva dentro a dipingere. Dato che lui dipingeva sempre i paesaggi, io ad ogni anniversario della sua morte, dipingo e porto qui un quadro di un paesaggio di un posto dove sono stata per condividerlo con lui. Mentre parlo sento le lacrime pizzicarmi gli occhi che diventano lucidi, rendendomi la vista un po’ annebbiata. Poso il dipinto sul caminetto e provo a ricacciare via la tristezza sbattendo le palpebre, ed alzando lo sguardo all’insù mi mordo il labbro.

 

 

Non ti rispondo, e come sempre quando chiami il mio nome mi vengono i brividi, anche se dal tono della tua voce percepisco premura e preoccupazione per me. Non riesco a voltarmi non voglio che mi vedi così, ecco perché avevo paura di condividere questo con te. Con Wells oramai era un abitudine non gli devo più spiegare nulla, con te invece è tutto nuovo e raccontare mi apre vecchie ferite anche se onestamente tu non mi hai chiesto nulla, sei solo rimasta al mio fianco senza fiatare e sono io ad aver cominciato a dirti queste cose. Devo essermi imbambolata per non so quanto ora la tua voce è più vicina e sento chiamare ancora il mio nome.

 

 

La tua mano si posa sulla mia spalla, e io resto immobile. Tranne che per le lacrime, che infami ora mi rigano il volto senza il mio permesso. Provi a scuotermi, e dopo qualche tentativo riesci a farmi girare verso di te, guardo il pavimento sperando di evitare il tuo sguardo indagatore, ma ovviamente mi alzi il mento e punti per un attimo i tuoi occhi nei miei, per poi abbracciarmi e rassicurarmi nel modo più delicato possibile.

 

  * Clarke… Ci sono qua io piccola… Ci sono qua io…



 

E mentre mi ripeti dolcemente queste parole sostenendomi tra le tue braccia, mi aggrappo sempre più forte a te, e mi sfogo in un pianto, che in tutti questi anni non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di lasciar andare per la paura di non riuscire più a fermarlo. E infatti stretta nel tuo abbraccio mi accascio a terra portandoti giù con me, mentre continui a sussurrarmi dolcemente di lasciarmi andare che sei qui con me. Non so quanto tempo passa, non so per quanto mi hai abbracciato mentre inondavo la tua spalla con il mio pianto disperato. Non ho più lacrime ora, il pianto si è smorzato poco per volta, e la stretta delle mie braccia attorno a te si è affievolita lasciandomi quasi inerme nel tuo avvolgente abbraccio.

 

  * Scusami – Sussurro con un fil di voce.
  * Non c’è niente di cui tu debba scusarti. – Replichi dolcemente.
  * No davvero non è da me… io non… - Farfuglio
  * Clarke davvero tranquilla. – Come sempre mi rassicuri.
  * Da quando lui è… io non avevo mai… - Cerco di spiegare non riuscendoci per la voce che mi si soffoca in gola.
  * Non avevi mai pianto per la morte di tuo padre? – Chiedi con delicatezza.
  * Già… - Annuisco.
  * Direi che ora hai recuperato gli arretrati. – Tenti una battuta per riportarmi il sorriso, e per un attimo ci riesci anche.
  * Mi dispiace, davvero Lexa. – Provo a scusarmi ancora, e tu seria mi fermi iniziando a parlare.
  * Hey… ti ho detto che è tutto ok. Io ci sono sempre per te. Ci sono quando sei felice, arrabbiata, quando sei delusa, sconfortata, e anche quando sei triste. Quindi ora smettila di scusarti, non devi. Non voglio solo la parte allegra, divertente e spensierata di Clarke Griffin. Ho scelto il pacchetto completo. Ok? E in questo momento, non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte al mondo, e con nessun’altro. Se non qui e con te…



 

Non puoi aver detto davvero tutto questo… forse sto dormento… Lexa Woods sei un sogno? Eppure sembra tutto così reale. Respiro, ed è il tuo profumo annebbiarmi la mente, percepisco il calore del tuo corpo riscaldarmi, sento i battiti folli del mio cuore galoppante, sento il sapore del sale delle mie lacrime sulle labbra, eppure continuo a chiedermi se tutto questo sia reale. Prendo distanza dal tuo corpo, e ti guardo negli occhi ora.

 

  * Tu sei incredibilmente perfetta Lexa Woods. – Sussurro sognante.
  * Non è affatto vero. – Ribatti sghignazzando e strappandomi un altro sorriso.
  * Bè per me lo sei…



 

Mi sorridi dolcemente e poggi la tua fronte alla mia, mi perdo nei tuoi occhi così pieni d’amore, e mi ritrovo a scivolare sulle tue labbra con un bacio.

 

Il pomeriggio volge al termine, ed il sole oramai basso continua la sua inesorabile discesa verso l’orizzonte. Oramai mi sono tranquillizzata, e sono finalmente tornata a controllare le mie emozioni. Siedo tutta rannicchiata su quel divano logoro avanti al camino, fissando il mio ultimo dipinto e lasciando semplicemente scorrere il tempo, mentre i miei pensieri vagano in cerca di un senso per tutto quello che è accaduto. È da dieci anni che in questo giorno vengo qui per ricordare l’uomo fantastico che era mio padre. Dieci lunghi e tristi anni nei quali non mi ero mai permessa di crollare. Dieci anniversari che avevo avuto il coraggio di condividere solo con il mio migliore amico… mai con mia madre, o con Marcus, e tantomeno con Finn… Ma quest’anno con te è stato tutto diverso. Quest’anno sono crollata lasciandomi andare come non avevo mai fatto, disperandomi tra le tue braccia in uno stato nel quale non avevo mai permesso a nessuno di vedermi. Sei la prima persona in assoluto a cui mostro questa mia debolezza, questo profondo dolore che mi porto dentro da tutti questi anni. E tu mi hai capita e consolata come non credevo nessuno avrebbe mai fatto con me.

Col trascorrere del tempo anche la luce esterna si affievolisce, e di conseguenza l’interno della piccola casetta inizia a diventare buio. Un tocco gentile che mi stringe la spalla mi desta riportandomi nel mondo reale.

 

 

Il tuo è poco più di un sussurro, e come sempre sentire il suono della tua voce che pronuncia il mio nome mi crea un vuoto e mi fa sussultare. Ti guardo e i tuoi occhi subito cercano i miei, ma le mie palpebre calano lentamente facendo scivolare verso il basso anche il mio viso ancora sconsolato. Ti siedi accanto a me e con delicatezza mi rialzi il volto di modo da potermi guardare.

 

  * Clarke tesoro, si sta facendo tardi… cosa vuoi fare?
  * Hai ragione, scusa Lexa. – Mi sorridi ed è la cosa più dolce che mi sembra di aver mai visto in vita mia.
  * Smettila di scusarti Clarke, se vuoi possiamo restare qui anche tutta la notte, non importa prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve… solo dimmi cosa pensi di fare.
  * Te l’ho già detto che sei perfetta?
  * Si giusto qualche ora fa – Ridi. – Vieni qui.



 

E mentre lo dici mi stai già trascinando tra le tue braccia. Il calore del tuo corpo si diffonde presto nelle mie membra, il tuo profumo mi invade e il tuo tenero tocco mi riporta in vita.

 

  * Ti va di restare ancora un pochino? Magari mangiamo qualcosa e poi torniamo in città…
  * Certo, tutto quello che vuoi. – Mi rispondi in tono rassicurante.



 

Con il viso affondato nell’incavo del tuo collo sorrido sulla tua pelle procurandoti dei brividi, mi scanso per guardarti e sento ancora di avere gli occhi gonfi ed arrossati per le lacrime versate, ma tu mi fissi come se fossi la cosa più bella a questo mondo, e io mi sento sciogliere.

Come avevo chiesto Lexa prepara la tavola con quel che aveva portato da casa e accende qualche candela per fare luce. L’atmosfera tranquilla che si è creata mi rilassa ed inizio a sentirmi decisamente meglio. Finito il nostro modesto pasto raccogliamo il tutto, facciamo il giro a chiudere tutte le persiane, e prima di uscire mi fermo ad osservare la foto di famiglia incorniciata accanto alla porta, per dargli un ultimo saluto. Sento pizzicare le lacrime e gli occhi mi si inumidiscono ma questa volta anche se con un po’ di fatica riesco a cacciarle indietro.

 

  * Jake doveva essere un uomo davvero fantastico. – Ti sento dire mentre ti avvicini.
  * Ti prego non farmi piangere di nuovo. – Sussurro.
  * Scusa, non era mia intenzione. – Le tue mani si posano sui miei fianchi.
  * Sai credo proprio che ti sarebbe piaciuto, e lui sicuramente ti avrebbe adorato. – Ti confesso sinceramente.
  * Mi dispiace davvero non averlo potuto conoscere.



 

Lo dici con amore e sincerità. E io mi perdo nel profondo dei tuoi occhi verdi appena illuminati dall’ultima candela accesa, prima di darti un tenero bacio sulle labbra ed uscire per tornare a casa.

Mi sento davvero sfinita dalla giornata appena trascorsa, quindi ti lascio le chiavi dell’auto e mi siedo al posto del passeggero. Una volta uscite dal bosco e tornate alla civiltà riesco appena a vedere le prime case, poi la stanchezza ed il sonno mi rapiscono.

 

Clarke dorme appoggiata alla portiera quando le due ragazze arrivano all’appartamento di Lexa, che decide di andare a prendere un paio di cose senza svegliarla. Quando Lexa si rimette alla guida ha l’impressione che Clarke non si sia nemmeno accorta della loro piccola sosta, e in un batter d’occhio arrivano anche a casa sua. La mora parcheggia l’auto nel box e inizia a scaricare le borse,  poi per ultima apre la portiera del passeggero, e con fare amorevole prova a svegliare la bionda senza buoni risultati. Dopo svariati minuti di tentativi decide di spostarla di peso per sistemarla sul divano lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte. Dopo aver portato tutto in casa, l’unica cosa che le resta è sistemare e liberare Church dal suo trasportino. Da quando avevano deciso di vivere assieme Lexa passava tutte le notti da Clarke e il povero animale restava solo quasi sempre, quindi ora che aveva cominciato a portare via i primi scatoloni dal suo appartamento era giusto portare anche lui nella nuova casa. Il telefono di Clarke dalla borsa inizia a suonare, Lexa decide di prenderlo per spegnere la suoneria e poi vedendo il numero di Wells decide di rispondere.

 

  * Ciao Wells! Sono Lexa…
  * Hey ciao! Come stai? – Risponde sorpreso ma allegro.
  * È stata una lunga giornata… tu? – Ammetto esausta.
  * Io tutto bene grazie. Chiamavo per sapere come sta Clarke… siete state da Jake? – Chiede con sincero interesse.
  * Si… è stata dura soprattutto per lei. Appena siamo risalite in macchina è crollata per la stanchezza, e ho dovuto portarla in casa in braccio. – Gli spiega lei.
  * Oh cavolo! Menomale che sei ben allenata. – Wells fa una risatina per sdrammatizzare. - È stata silenziosa e pensierosa tutto il giorno vero?
  * Non proprio. Quando siamo arrivate mi ha raccontato di Jake, mi ha mostrato i suoi dipinti… poi è crollata… ci è voluto un po’, ma alla fine si è calmata.
  * Dici sul serio? – Annuisco ma essendo al telefono mi accorgo di dover dire qualcosa. - Si… - Butta un occhio per controllare che Clarke sia ancora addormentata, poi proseguo a parlare. – Non avrei mai voluto vederla in quello stato, ma sono felice di essere stata li per lei.
  * Grazie Lexa.
  * E di cosa? – Chiede la ragazza sorpresa.
  * Di esserci. Sono felice che abbia trovato qualcuno che si prenda sul serio cura di lei.
  * Sei davvero un buon amico… quando si sveglia le dirò di chiamarti.
  * Grazie ancora. Buona notte Lexa.
  * Notte Wells.



 

Il micio dopo qualche giro di perlustrazione al pin terreno, si accuccia accanto alla padrona di casa ancora profondamente addormentata. Church ha sempre avuto l’istinto di stare vicino a chi non si sente bene o sia giù di morale, in qualche modo riesce a percepirlo, e a modo suo corre a consolare le persone. Le sue fusa iniziano quasi a riecheggiare nel soggiorno e con il muso prova ad infilarsi sotto una mano di Clarke, che inizia a sbattere le palpebre.

 

  * Hey bell’addormentata.
  * Hey – Sorrido, e do qualche carezza al gatto. – Come ci sono arrivata fino qui?
  * Con il teletrasporto! – Dici scherzando mostrando i muscoli delle braccia.
  * Dovevi svegliarmi Lexa. – Ti rimprovero imbarazzata.
  * Ci ho provato, ma dormivi come un sasso… ho preparato del tea ne vuoi una tazza? – Mi chiedi gentilmente.
  * Si grazie, sei un tesoro. – Ti seguo in cucina abbracciandoti prima di lasciarti prendere la tazza preciso. – Il mio tesoro.
  * Suona bene sai mio piccolo leoncino. – Sghignazzi riferendoti ai miei capelli, che solo ora mi accorgo essere scompigliati quasi a formare una criniera, facendomi imbarazzare a morte. Mi guardi teneramente e mi dai un bacio sulla punta del naso. – Sei adorabile quando ti imbarazzi.



 

Mentre beviamo il tea e mi dici che ha chiamato Wells ed hai risposto tu per non svegliarmi, non so se sentirmi grata di questa tua premura, o se essere infastidita dal fatto che hai parlato con lui al posto mio. Oggi è stata una giornata pesante per entrambe e tu sei stata davvero paziente e carina in ogni momento, quindi cerco di restare inespressiva a quell’informazione. Credo di non riuscirci molto bene, dato che subito ti giustifichi, spiegandomi che gli hai solo detto che lo avresti fatto richiamare quando mi sarei svegliata. Non so come, ma a volte solo guardandomi riesci a capire quello che sto pensando. Sorrido e ti tendo la mano per trascinarti in camera con me, Wells lo richiamerò domani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tenevo particolarmente a dedicare un capitolo a questa parte triste del passato di Clarke. Mi è dispiaciuto conoscere poco il personaggio di Jack nella serie, e almeno qui ho voluto dare a Clarke la possibilità di piangere la perdita del padre. Vi chiedo scusa se il capitolo risulta un po’ pesante, spero di essere riuscita a trasmettere l’affetto e il dolore che la nostra bionda preferita ha provato, e soprattutto la comprensività e la vicinanza di Lexa nell’aiutarla a superare la giornata. Vi prometto che i prossimi 2 capitoli saranno molto più spensierati e divertenti, intanto vi ringrazio per non avermi ancora mandata a quel paese continuando a seguire la mia storia. Siete davvero grandi! Ci si legge venerdì, un abbraccio.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	40. CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

Negli ultimi mesi la mia vita si è stravolta! È cambiato tutto, abito ancora nella mia bella casetta con lo steccato bianco, lavoro ancora in ospedale e faccio orari assurdi, ma in qualche modo tutto è migliorato…

 

  * Clarke? tesoro sei pronta?



 

Ecco questa è una delle “novità” della mia vita… dalla settimana scorsa ti sei trasferita a vivere qui con me, e ora mi urli dal piano di sotto perché come al solito sono in ritardo.

 

  * Clarke? - Ti vedo comparire sulla porta della stanza con un sorriso, e io sono ancora avvolta nel mio morbido accappatoio bianco. – Hey piccola io devo andare o farò tardi, i ragazzi hanno bisogno di me…
  * Si scusa tesoro, sono un po’ in ritardo.
  * Ci vediamo la?



 

Annuisco, e mi dai un veloce bacio sulle labbra prima di scappare via. Sento il rumore dei tuoi passi fermarsi prima della scala, poi ti vedo ricomparire alla porta che mi osservi con desiderio mentre ti mordi il labbro.

 

  * Sei bellissima stamattina.



 

Non mi dai tempo nemmeno di realizzare, ti avvicini prendendomi tra le braccia e mi baci. Le tue mani mi accarezzano rispettose, e le tue soffici labbra si impossessano dolcemente e lentamente delle mie. Riesci sempre a farmi perdere il controllo, e mente allaccio le mani dietro il tuo collo approfondisco il bacio con trasporto, cosa che tu ricambi immediatamente. Cerchi di scioglierti dal bacio sussurrandomi sulle labbra.

 

  * Ora… - Mi baci. – Devo – Mi ribaci. – Proprio – Un altro bacio ancora. – Andare. - E un ultima volta posi le tue labbra sulle mie prima di andartene per davvero.



 

Sorrido felice del mio piacevole inizio di giornata, anche se in effetti sono piuttosto in ritardo. Oggi ci sono le gare provinciali di ju jitsu degli under 18. Visto che tu e i ragazzi che alleni sarete li, mi sono offerta per l’assistenza medica all’evento, quindi ora è meglio se mi muovo, perché senza di me le gare non potranno iniziare.

Come l’ultima volta arrivo e Jackson è già li, ed ha già preparato tutto l’occorrente per fortuna. Mi sta attendendo nel corridoio davanti all’ambulatorio, dove ci fermiamo a chiacchierare un attimo.

 

  * Griffin sempre in ritardo! A meno che, non ci sia anche qualcun altro nella tua vita… non posso nemmeno insinuare chissà ché, dato che quando sono arrivato la tua “dolce metà” era già qui… - Mi prende in giro il Dottor Sahel.
  * Ma cosa dici! – Ribatto offesa dandogli una pacca sul gomito.
  * Quindi chi era? Uomo o donna Griffin? – Continua a sfottermi lui.
  * Sei davvero tremendo! – Affermo sgranando gli occhi.
  * Eh dai su! Sono solo curioso… – Il tono di Jackson è serio anche quando scherza, ma lo conosco bene e vedo che si sta solo divertendo a prendermi in giro.
  * Vivo già con una persona stupenda non ho alcun bisogno di trovare avventure in giro... – Lo dico di getto senza pensarci. – Quindi piantala! – Aggiungo con tono infastidito, mentre cerco di guardarlo seria.
  * Che succede qui? È tutto a posto?



 

È la tua voce che arriva da dietro di me. Dalla faccia che ha Jackson mi immagino la tua espressione, non so bene come reagire, tengo ancora un attimo l’espressione seria, che quasi preoccupa ancora di più Jackson, fino a che non resisto più e scoppio a ridere. Dopo essermi ripresa da questa breve risata in solitaria, è giunto il momento di sistemare le cose.

 

  * Non credo di avervi mai presentati… Dottor Sahel la mia ragazza Alexandra Woods, Lexa questo è il mio collega Jackson – Sorrido a entrambi e poi ti spiego. – Jackson, mi stava prendendo in giro per il mio perenne ritardo.
  * Oh certo. Quando deve alzarsi presto la mattina, Clarke, è senza speranze.



 

Sorridi lasciando cadere la maschera minacciosa dal tuo volto porgendo la mano al mio collega, che dopo un attimo di sgomento te la stringe e accenna un sorriso imbarazzato. Io fingo un po’ di indignazione per la vostra complicità nel darmi addosso sul mio ritardo mattiniero, ma alla fine non riesco a tenere il broncio e a non sorriderti.

 

  * Combatti anche tu oggi? – Chiede Jackson.
  * Oh no sono qui solo in veste di allenatrice, se lavorerete troppo non sarà colpa mia questa volta. – Risponde Lexa scherzosamente, ma noto sempre un certo timore da parte del mio collega.
  * Tra 10 minuti cominciamo. – Ti informo.
  * Allora vado a recuperare i ragazzi. È stato un piacere Jackson.
  * Piacere mio. – Risponde lui con un po’ di impaccio.
  * A dopo. – Ti saluto con il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre tu con un occhiolino te ne vai.



 

E anche oggi è grazie a Jackson, se il mio ritardo non influisce sulle tempistiche di inizio, e puntuali cominciamo le solite procedure di rito per l’idoneità alle gare.

 

  * Clarke!



 

Sento esclamare con entusiasmo la voce di un ragazzino che entra in ambulatorio. Alzo lo sguardo, e vedo quel sorriso e quegli inconfondibili capelli biondi tutti scompigliati.

 

  * Ciao Aden! – Lo saluto con entusiasmo. - Sei pronto per la gara?
  * Heda dice che posso vincere… - Mi comunica con poca convinzione.
  * Se lo dice lei sono sicura che è vero. – Cerco di incoraggiarlo.
  * Non lo so… e se non ci riesco? Non voglio deluderla… - Ammette abbattuto.
  * Mettici tutto te stesso e non la deluderai mai. – Lo rassicuro con il sorriso.



 

Finita la veloce visita prima di congedarlo gli chiedo incuriosita.

 

  * Senti ma perché la chiami Heda?
  * È il suo nome da combattente, quello che usa nelle gare… Significa comandante in qualche strana lingua indigena.
  * Capisco… bè in bocca al lupo per la gara.
  * – Afferma svelto, e con un sorriso se ne va lasciandoci al nostro lavoro.



 

Finito di controllare l’elenco dei partecipanti, io e Jackson ci spostiamo nel salone principale prendendo posto accanto all’ambulatorio con i nostri caffè in mano.

Dopo poco il mio collega si distrae guardando l’ingresso, e seguendo il suo sguardo noto entrare Anya e poco dopo con mia sorpresa Raven.

 

  * Ma, quella che è entrata con quello schianto… non è amica tua? – Chiede piacevolmente sorpreso.
  * Si è Raven… e temo che quello schianto, sia occupata con lei. – Rido vedendo la sua faccia. – Comunque si chiama Anya, è la cugina di Lexa. – Gli spiego.
  * Mai una gioia… - Dichiara Jackson sconsolato, facendomi morire dal ridere.
  * Hey biondina, credevo lavorassi oggi! – La voce punzecchiante della mia amica mi fa ricomporre.
  * Ciao Rae! – Saluto allegra. - E secondo te cosa sto facendo? – Chiedo indicando la postazione medica.
  * Ti diverti… stavi ridendo come una pazza! – A quel commento rido ancora di più.
  * Colpa mia. – Interviene Jackson.
  * Clarke? – Era la voce di Anya. – Ma non dovevi lavorare oggi?
  * Assistenza medica. – Spiego indicando anche a lei la postazione con la croce.
  * Vado a cercare Lexa. Tu resti qui? – Chiede la bionda a Raven.
  * Si va pure, io faccio compagnia a questi due. – Risponde lei donandole un sorriso.



 

Anya si allontana ed entra nel corridoio che va agli spogliatoi. Trova subito Lexa appoggiata alla parete, braccia conserte, e un piede al muro, in attesa dei suoi allievi e persa nei suoi pensieri.

 

  * Agitata? – Esordisce Anya senza salutare.
  * No affatto… - Anya la guarda con un cipiglio. - Ok forse un po’… - Ammette infine Lexa.
  * Vedrai che andranno alla grande. – La rassicura la cugina.
  * Non mi interessa come si classificano… cioè non fraintendermi, se vincessero sarei felicissima, quello che voglio dire è che vorrei solo che combattano bene, e che non si facciano male. – Spiega la mora.
  * Sei quasi più preoccupata oggi che combattono loro, che nei giorni quando combatti tu! – Le fa notare Anya.
  * Io posso accettare una sconfitta, so che può capitare, e andrei avanti ad allenarmi per migliorare sempre di più. Loro non so come la prenderanno… e mi dispiacerebbe molto vederli delusi…
  * Ne sei sicura? Io credo di non averti mai visto perdere un incontro, Heda. – Commenta per sdrammatizzare con il ghigno Anya. Dopo un attimo di silenzio la ragazza cambia argomento. – Non sapevo ci fosse anche Clarke…
  * Assistenza medica. – Le spiega.
  * Si me lo ha detto, le ho lasciato Raven a farle compagnia. – Le comunica distrattamente.
  * Sei venuta con Raven? – Domanda Lexa con stupore. - Ma allora… sta diventando una cosa seria… - La punzecchia Lexa.
  * Non lo so… - Sospira prima di aggiungere. - Forse… - Sorride Anya.



 

Il tempo di scambiarsi uno sguardo ed un sorriso complice, ed i ragazzi arrivarono pronti per iniziare. Lexa li porta a fare un po’ di riscaldamento, e gli spiega di osservare gli incontri per cogliere i punti deboli degli avversari. Un buon metodo per riuscire a sconfiggerli più facilmente. Si siede con i ragazzi sullo spalto più vicino al tatami, e commentano insieme la tecnica degli altri combattenti. Con grande gioia, la ragazza si accorge che i suoi allievi sono vigli, concentrati, e sembrano molto agguerriti, tutte cose positive in vista di un combattimento.

Anya nel frattempo li lascia. E mentre sta tornando da Raven e Clarke, incrocia qualcuno di familiare che la ferma.

 

  * Woods! – Viene richiamata.
  * Si? Oh ciao, sei la ragazza che è passata in palestra la scorsa settimana vero? – Chiede facendo mente locale.
  * Vedo che hai buona memoria… - Commenta la ragazza dai capelli scuri.
  * Che ci fai qui?
  * Guardo gli incontri. – Risponde con ovvietà.
  * Già… domanda stupida… - Si ammonisce da sola Anya.
  * Ho pensato di iscrivermi al vostro corso di ju jitsu. – Spiega. – Ma volevo vedere com’è l’insegnante.
  * Oh bè ecco, Lexa non combatte oggi. Le gare sono solo per i ragazzi, mi dispiace. – Le spiega la bionda.
  * Se gli allievi sono bravi, vuol dire che hanno una brava insegnante… oltre che bella… – Aggiunge maliziosa la ragazza.
  * Goditi gli incontri allora. – Anya taglia corto mentre l’altra annuisce poco convinta.



 

Dopo averla liquidata velocemente per non ritrovarsi in qualche conversazione scomoda, alla quale non aveva assolutamente voglia di partecipare, Anya arriva finalmente alla sua destinazione.

I tre giudici regolamentari si posizionano, ed i combattimenti iniziano. Il ritmo è veloce e serrato in questi brevi combattimenti, dove gli atleti si alternano rapidamente.

Arriva il turno anche di Aden, il suo combattimento inizia con i colpi a distanza, calci o pugni, per poi passare con le opportune tecniche, a prese e proiezioni. Per continuare con il combattimento a terra, ad immobilizzare l’avversario con leve o strangolamenti. In poco tempo il ragazzo segna un ippon in ciascuna fase del combattimento, aggiudicandosi la gara con una vittoria schiacciante.

Anche gli altri ragazzi della palestra Woods se la cavano piuttosto bene, ma la tecnica e la bravura di Aden in combattimento è indubbiamente superiore.

A parte qualche incidentale colpo al naso, che ha provocato qualche lieve sanguinamento, l’intervento medico fortunatamente non è stato necessario. E il Dojo Woods se ne torna a casa con 3 medaglie.

 

Qualche ora dopo sono a casa, e dopo aver dato retta al povero e brontolante Church, che era rimasto solo tutto il giorno, arrivi anche tu con la cena, sorridente, ed orgogliosa dei tuoi ragazzi.

 

  * Bentornata Heda
  * Ciao picc – Ti blocchi. – Heda? – Ribatti con sgomento.
  * Non ti chiamano così i ragazzi? – Chiedo con sicurezza.
  * Si certo… - Ammetti. - È solo che non mi aspettavo di sentirlo da te… - Ti giustifichi.
  * Se avessi saputo di questo nome, lo avrei usato prima Comandante. – Dico con malizia passandomi la lingua sulle labbra.



 

In un attimo sei su di me, bloccandomi contro la parete con i tuoi baci, ti lascio fare e mi abbandono al tuo completo controllo.

 

  * Hai fame? - Chiedi ricordandoti di aver portato a casa la cena.
  * Mmm… - Ci penso un attimo. – Dipende da te Heda – Mi guardi perplessa per la risposta criptica ad una domanda così semplice e stupida come quella. E dopo esserci perse tra gli sguardi ed i sospiri decido di provocarti. – MIO Comandante stasera sono ai tuoi ordini, fa di me ciò che vuoi. – I tuoi occhi prendono un espressione selvaggia, famelica, e piena di desiderio.
  * Allora credo che la cena aspetterà…



 

Lo dici in un soffio sopra le mie labbra appena prima di catturarle di nuovo con le tue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In casa Griffin-Woods si respira una bella atmosfera, le cose sembrano andare alla grande direi, e mi pare faccia anche piuttosto caldo…  
> Le Ranya fanno comparsa ad un evento pubblico insieme, e chissà che non stia finalmente diventando una relazione stabile la loro. È ricomparsa anche la ragazza dai capelli neri che era stata in palestra… chissà chi è? Di certo il fatto che faccia già apprezzamenti su Lexa non è un buon segno.  
> Per quanto riguarda il combattimento di ju jitsu,viene diviso in tre fasi la prima gli atemi che sono i colpi a distanza, la seconda inizia con delle prese sull’avversario e lo scopo è quella di effettuare una proiezione cioè buttare atterra l’avversario, la terza ed ultima fase è il combattimento a terra dove si deve immobilizzare l’avversario. In ciascuna fase si ricevono dei punti chiamati Ippon o Wazari, ovviamente vince l’atleta che alla fine dei tre minuti di combattimento ha totalizzato il punteggio maggiore.  
> A tutti voi lettori e recensori, grazie di cuore per la fedeltà.  
> Ci aggiorniamo Lunedì, buon fine settimana a tutti.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	41. CHAPTER FOURTY

Quando apro gli occhi, nel letto accanto a me c’è solo quella soffice palla di pelo grigio acciambellata ed immersa in un sonno profondo. Il sole è già alto nel cielo e la giornata sembra molto calda, mi volto verso la sveglia che segna le 14.05.  
L’ennesimo turno di notte mi aveva decisamente sfinito, ma almeno, mi avrebbe permesso di passare il resto della giornata di festa con i miei amici, la mia famiglia, e la mia splendida ragazza.  
Scivolo fuori dal letto e mi preparo, scendo al piano di sotto, ma di Lexa nessuna traccia. Prendo una tazza di caffè, poi sento qualche sordo rumore provenire dal box e mi avvicino alla porta per sbirciare dentro, eccola li seduta a terra tutta seria e concentrata a lucidare i cerchi della moto.

\- Ben svegliata dolcezza. – Mi dici alzandoti mentre pulisci le mani nello straccio.  
\- Posso avere il bacio del buongiorno? – Chiedo appoggiata allo stipite della porta, con gli occhioni supplicanti di una bimba in un negozio di giocattoli.  
\- Non sai da quante ore lo aspetto io…

Lo dici in tono sicuro venendomi incontro e rubandomi la tazza del caffè per posarla sullo scafale, prima di stringermi a te e finalmente baciarmi con passione.  
A volte mi chiedo se mi abituerò mai a te, alla tua dolcezza, all’averti in giro per casa, ai tuoi sguardi, al tuo tocco, ai tuoi baci… tutte le volte la sensazione è quella della prima volta, il battito aumenta, lo stomaco si riempie di farfalle, la pelle brucia e la testa non capisce più niente se non il bisogno di stare con te. Mi perdo nelle mie emozioni non facendo caso al fatto che mi stai parlando.

\- Clarke? Ma mi stai ascoltando?  
\- Cosa? Ah si scusa, stavi dicendo?  
\- Hai proprio la testa sulle nuvole… - Ridi dolcemente della mia sbadataggine. - Si può sapere a cosa diavolo stavi pensando? – La domanda è chiaramente retorica ma rispondo senza pensarci.  
\- A te… - Sorridiamo come due deficienti.  
\- Stavo dicendo che se hai fame ti ho lasciato il pranzo nel forno, intanto io finisco qui e mi preparo per andare da tua madre.  
\- Sei adorabile.

Ti schiocco un bacio recupero il mio caffè, e corro in cucina a mangiare. Nel giro di una mezzora mi raggiungi con indosso quei jeans super attillati che mi tolgono il fiato, e sinceramente anche la voglia di andare da mia madre, facendomene venire altre. Fortuna che quando sei entrata avevo appena finito di mangiare o mi sarei sicuramente strozzata con l’ultimo boccone. Per non parlare della canotta nera dallo scollo generoso che ti fascia alla perfezione quel fisico sodo e snello. Mi sento avvampare e faccio quasi fatica a deglutire… mi sembra di essere un’affamata che non ha mai visto una donna in vita sua, quando invece quel corpo lo conosco alla perfezione. Ogni muscolo, ogni riga tatuata sulla tua pelle, ogni piccola cicatrice. Sto letteralmente fantasticando e sbavando su di te che sembri non farci minimamente caso, quando mi fissi dritta negli occhi con il sorriso per chiedere.

\- Andiamo?

Annuisco e ti seguo nel garage, cercando di riprendermi, anche se il panorama che mi offri girata di spalle precedendomi non aiuta affatto, come se non bastasse ti vedo prendere le giacche di pelle e i caschi… oggi mi vuoi proprio far morire Alexandra Woods! Qualche minuto dopo siamo sulla tua elegante moto dal motore rabbioso, dove l’aderire del mio corpo al tuo non fa altro che aumentare il mio desiderio… sarà una lunga giornata…  
Arriviamo a casa Griffin, mia madre e Marcus sono seduti sul divanetto all’ombra del portico che ci osservano incuriositi, e forse anche un po’ invidiosi del mezzo di trasporto... o almeno Marcus. Ti precedo correndo a salutarli, e quando mi giro mi accorgo di aver fatto l’errore più grande della mia vita, per la mia testa e i miei occhi è come una scena al rallenty… tu, che ti stai sfilando il casco, e scuoti la testa per sciogliere l’intrico creatosi tra i tuoi lunghi capelli bruni con una sensualità tale da farmi perdere ogni facoltà mentale, se poi non sono svenuta dopo che mi hai piantato quegli smeraldi negli occhi abbassando la cerniera della giacca è stato un miracolo! Ti avvicini e saluti con un abbraccio, poi ti metti accanto a me che sono ancora in fase di imbarazzante ripresa destandomi dal mio sogno ad occhi aperti con una carezza.

\- Clarke? Tesoro tutto bene?  
\- Si… benissimo – Riesco a dire mostrando un sorriso.

E invece no che non andava bene! Mi stai facendo impazzire senza volerlo. Forse… o senza saperlo. Oppure ne sei consapevole, e mi stai torturando per vedere quanto è il mio autocontrollo. Sarebbe andato tutto bene se in questo momento fossimo solo io e te, e potessi strapparti di dosso tutti quegli indumenti superflui e farti mia. E invece siamo a bere del tea freddo, sotto un portico, in compagnia di mia madre e Marcus! Per l’amor del cielo una stupenda compagnia, ma non per quello che ho in mente da quando ti ho vista con quei pantaloni…

\- Stasera andate con gli altri a godervi lo spettacolo pirotecnico dal Lafayette Square? – Domanda mia madre con disinvoltura.

Alla parola godervi, mi va di traverso la bevanda che sembrava l’unica cosa in grado di distrarmi dai miei pensieri impuri, e inizio a tossire sonoramente. Tu e mia madre gentilmente venite a darmi dei colpetti sulla schiena per accertarvi che non stia soffocando.

\- Clarke non sei più una bambina! Fa attenzione quando bevi… non vorrai mica strozzarti sotto il mio portico. – Ride mia madre divertita dalla mia solita goffaggine.  
\- Comunque si se Clarke non muore prima bevendo qualcos’altro saremo la con tutti gli altri.– Rispondi scherzosamente tu quando mi sono ripresa - Venite anche voi?  
\- Davvero spiritosa. – Dico mettendo il broncio, e la tua risata mi disarma completamente facendomi pentire di quell’azione.  
\- Grazie per l’invito ragazze ma io e Abby avevamo altri programmi. – Declina gentilmente l’invito Marcus.

Dopo un’altra oretta di chiacchiere, ci congediamo per raggiungere i ragazzi al parco. Di nuovo saliamo sulla moto, e di nuovo stretta a te ed appoggiata alla tua schiena il mio desiderio si infiamma. Questa volta all’arrivo cerco di non osservarti troppo, e anzi provo a riprendermi una rivincita lasciandomi guardare mentre sfilo lentamente casco e giacca sistemando i capelli con le mani con movimenti sexy, e quando mi volto a controllare il tuo stato, tu sei tranquillamente abbassata girata di spalle a mettere la catena alla moto mostrandomi il tuo perfetto lato B da urlo! Anche qui i buoni propositi se ne vanno a quel paese, e sono sempre più accaldata e bisognosa di far sparire tutti per stare un po’ da sola con te.  
Come se niente fosse, mi prendi la mano intrecciando le dita alle mie e mi trascini nel parco a cercare gli altri, che non appena ci vedono iniziano a sbracciarsi.  
Salutiamo tutti e ci perdiamo in chiacchiere, poi ci sistemiamo nel prato e mi siedo tra le tue gambe in cerca di un contatto che non tarda ad arrivare, in modo quasi automatico mi abbracci e poggi il mento sulla mia spalla lasciandomi poggiare la testa alla tua, vengo invasa dal tuo dolce profumo e le mie mani iniziano a percorrere il profilo delle tue lunghe gambe. Sento la tua stretta aumentare e il tuo corpo premere sul mio. Mi blocco. Sono al limite del mio autocontrollo, non vedo l’ora che la serata arrivi al termine per poter tornare a casa con te. Mi baci il collo appena sotto l’orecchio, ora so che lo stai facendo apposta, mi stai provocando deliberatamente. Con una mano mi aggancio dietro la tua nuca e ti ripago con la stessa moneta, ti lascio una scia di baci dalla base del collo a salire fino a mordicchiarti il lobo. Finalmente vedo un cedimento, non ti aspettavi facessi una cosa del genere, e sento un fremito lungo il tuo corpo. Ti sorrido con aria di sfida, e tu fai lo stesso. Vorrei provocarti e portarti nello stato di dolce agonia in cui sono io, ma non ce la faccio, devo assolutamente riprendermi o se continuo così su questo prato finisce che ci arrestano. Cerco un pretesto per distrarmi e chiacchierare, e noto che dal gruppo è sparito Bellamy.

\- Ragazzi dov’è finito Bell?  
\- È sparito già da un po’. – Ammette Wells.

Inaspettatamente sei tu ad alzarti, privandomi del contatto del tuo corpo.

\- Vado a cercarlo...

La tua affermazione non ammette repliche. In un attimo sparisci tra la gente che inizia ad accalcarsi nel parco, lontana dal mio sguardo bramoso, che fino all’ultimo istante ha divorato famelicamente la tua figura in allontanamento. Raven mi si avvicina, e mi parla con volume abbastanza basso di modo che potessi udire solo io.

\- Accidenti biondina la tua ragazza è davvero bollente stasera! – Commenta maliziosa la mia amica.  
\- Come se non lo avessi notato Rae… dio è tutto il giorno che è terribilmente sexy! Insomma è sempre sexy, ma oggi…  
\- …oggi è super sexy! – Termina la mia frase e si prende una bella gomitata dalla sottoscritta. - Ai Griffin! Mi hai fatto male… - Piagnucola massaggiandosi il fianco.  
\- La prossima volta pensa alla tua di Woods. – Dico con un sorriso beffardo.  
\- Qui qualcuno ha bisogno una doccia fredda!  
\- Non immagini nemmeno quanto. – Replico confermando la sua ipotesi e scoppiamo entrambe a ridere.

Lexa è ormai dall’altro lato del parco, e finalmente intravede la sagoma di Bellamy vicino al cancello che parla con qualcuno, ancora non riesce a vedere con chi, ma percepisce che i toni del dialogo non sono affatto amichevoli. Si avvicina alla svelta ma quel che vede e sente la fa bloccare all’istante. Davanti a Bellamy c’è Finn. L’ex ragazzo di Clarke, della sua Clarke. È decisamente ubriaco e con fare aggressivo sta schernendo l’altro ragazzo.

\- Sei proprio un fallito Bell! – Biascica Finn.  
\- Oh grazie, lo prendo come un complimento detto da te che sei già ubriaco prima delle 9!  
\- Quando la finirai di sbavare per lei? – Insinua con fare provocatorio per quanto gli consente l’alcol che ha in corpo.  
\- Quando la finirai di dire stronzate? – Replica l’alto ragazzo.  
\- Si come no… ti vedevo che la mangiavi con gli occhi già 2 anni fa, e non è cambiato nulla vedo.  
\- Sei proprio un cretino! – Risponde a tono Bellamy iniziando ad innervosirsi.

E il le cose iniziano a precipitare, tra uno spintone e l’altro la discussione continua.

\- Tu non hai mai avuto le palle per stare con lei! – Insinua l’ubriaco.  
\- Tu invece, hai avuto le palle solo per farla stare male!  
\- Almeno prima me la sono scopata! – Replica beffardo.

Il primo pugno parte, e Lexa si avvicina di corsa per fermarli. Inutile dire che Finn, non perde l’occasione per schiacciare ancora di più a parole quello che una volta, era anche amico suo.

\- Oh guarda ti fai soccorrere da una donna. – Lo sminuisce Finn.  
\- Fossi in te non la farei incazzare. – Risponde Bellamy.

Lexa non dice nulla. Lancia un occhiata prima a Bellamy per un lungo istante, e poi a Finn soffermandosi con uno dei suoi sguardi, uno di quelli che mettono paura, uno di quelli che usa quando combatte per intimorire l’avversario, uno di quelli che ti gelano il sangue e ti mettono la pelle d’oca. Finn pare troppo andato per capire che sta esagerando, per capire che sta giocando con il fuoco. Ride.

\- Non voglio farti del male zuccherino. 

Dice cercando di spintonare via Lexa, per tornare ad azzuffarsi maldestramente con l’altro ragazzo. Il risultato è ben diverso da quel che si aspettava. E infatti si ritrova bloccato sul tronco di un albero con un braccio torto dietro la schiena, nella morsa della ragazza che lo tiene a bada con poco sforzo. In quel momento dal vialetto sbucano altri due ragazzi, e Bellamy richiama subito la loro attenzione.

\- Monty! Jusper! riportate a casa questo ubriacone!

I due allarmati corrono verso Finn, Lexa si volta con lo stesso sguardo truce di prima, e quando Bellamy le fa cenno col capo getta il ragazzo addosso agli altri due, che impauriti se ne vanno sorreggendo l’amico ubriaco. A quel punto con un po’ di esitazione Bellamy torna a parlare.

\- Non ce n’era bisogno. – Dice con l’orgoglio ferito il ragazzo.  
\- Non è stata una grande idea rispondere alle provocazioni di un ragazzo ubriaco. – Lo ammonisce Lexa.  
\- Quello è uno stupido bastardo! – Ringhia rabbioso lui.  
\- So chi è Bell… - Spiega la mora.  
\- Oh… - Dice con tono sconsolato ed imbarazzato, e dopo un attimo di silenzio aggiunge - Io me ne vado. – Bellamy si volta per andarsene.  
\- Aspetta! – Il ragazzo si blocca ma non si gira. – Dove vai?  
\- A casa… Non mi sembra il caso di restare… - Dopo una lunga pausa senza risposta chiama. - Lexa?  
\- Si? – Risponde lei senza problemi.  
\- Per favore non dirle niente…  
\- Sei un buon amico Bell. – Prova a dire nel tentativo di confortarlo.  
\- Già… e non sarò mai niente di più… - Aggiunge tristemente.

E così dicendo il ragazzo se ne va via senza voltarsi mai indietro. Ora Lexa, aveva la conferma dello strano comportamento che Bellamy aveva avuto qualche settimana prima, quando lo aveva conosciuto. Ora aveva scoperto ciò che Clarke nemmeno sospettava. Lui era innamorato di lei, e visto che lo sapeva anche Finn, chissà da quanto tempo.

È passata quasi mezzora quando Lexa torna da noi sola e con lo sguardo un po’ cupo. Provo ad indagare immergendo i miei occhi nei suoi, ma l’unica risposta che ottengo è che Bell non si sentiva troppo bene ed è andato a casa. Si siede di nuovo dietro di me e mi abbraccia dolcemente lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia, un bacio carico di affetto e privo della malizia che ci ha accompagnato per tutta la giornata. Passiamo la successiva ora tra amichevoli chiacchiere, battute, risa e scherzi. Non riesco a vederti perché resti sempre dietro di me. A volte intrecciando le tue dita alle mie, abbracciandomi, o giocando con qualche ciocca dei miei capelli. Ma anche senza vederti, mi sembra di percepire qualche cosa che non va. Lo spettacolo pirotecnico ha inizio, ed è splendido vedere i fuochi d’artificio fare da sfondo al cielo blu della notte, sopra la Casa Bianca. Ma soprattutto è splendido godere dello spettacolo stretta a te. Mi rigiro tra le tue braccia quel tanto che basta per vederti in viso, appena posi gli occhi su di me ti sorrido, poi ti bacio con trasporto. Le nostre labbra si separano appena in tempo per farci vedere il finale dello spettacolo. Le ultime chiacchiere e i saluti con gli altri, poi rimettiamo le giacche, i caschi, e finalmente saliamo in sella per tornare a casa.  
Inutile dire che quella voglia di te che era nata quando mi sono svegliata, ancora non si è assopita. Anzi durante la giornata si era alimentata dai tuoi atteggiamenti, come a gettare benzina sul fuoco.  
Entri direttamente nel box con la moto, parcheggiando tra la tua auto e lo scafale, senza scendere mi tolgo il casco e rapida lo poggio sul ripiano più vicino. Mentre tu spegni il motore e fai lo stesso apro la mia giacca e la lascio cadere dietro la moto, prima di cominciare ad abbassare la cerniera della tua ed insinuare le mie mani all’interno. Per un attimo ti abbandoni tra le mie braccia e i miei baci che ti stanno tormentando il collo, d’improvviso la moto si sbilancia e scatti con le mani al manubrio raddrizzandola.

\- Forse è meglio se scendiamo da qui.

Sono un po’ titubante, ti do un ultimo bacio sulla guancia e ti stringo forte a me, ma alla fine scendo dal tuo prezioso destriero. Mentre appendo il mio giubbotto in pelle, ti affianchi per svolgere il medesimo compito e poi ti fermi a fissarmi per pochi secondi che mi sembrano infiniti.

\- Sei bellissima oggi. - Lo dici con estrema dolcezza.  
\- Io? – Chiedo con sorpresa prima di aggiungere. – Tu sei bellissima… mi hai fatto morire oggi. – E lo dico decisamente con molta più malizia di come avevi impostato la conversazione tu.  
\- Ma se non ho fatto niente. – Sembri convinta e sorpresa da quel che ho appena detto.  
\- Mi sono bastati questi jeans… - E mentre lo dico le mie mani dai tuoi fianchi scivolano sulle formidabili curve del tuo perfetto sedere, annullando lo spazio tra i nostri corpi. – Per non parlare poi di questa canotta. – E ora la mia mano sinistra percorre con la leggerezza il profilo dello scollo.

Mi baci, e io sono impaziente quindi stuzzico il tuo labbro con la lingua e approfondisco subito il bacio con foga, facendoti indietreggiare fino farti sbattere contro il cofano dell’auto al quale ti appoggi con le mani per non cadere. Con estrema rapidità afferro la canottiera e te la sfilo, poi inizio a baciarti il collo scendendo rapidamente sulla spalla passando per la clavicola e continuando verso il basso, lasciando qualche piccolo morso e succhiotto qua e la, mentre le mani corrono al bottone dei tuoi pantaloni.

\- Non le pare di andare troppo alla svelta oggi Dottoressa Griffin? – Chiedi ironica.  
\- Col cavolo! – Ribatto. - È tutto il giorno che aspetto questo momento Miss Woods…

E dopo questo veloce scambio di battute ti sfilo i pantaloni e ti faccio accomodare sul gigantesco cofano dell’auto, mentre la mia bocca avida continua ad assaporare ogni centimetro della tua pelle nuda. Provi a muoverti, ad alzarti e a ribaltare la situazione, ma questa volta non cedo, questa volta il bisogno di farti mia è ben maggiore a quello di essere tua, quindi ti tengo a bada schiacciata tra il mio corpo e la carrozzeria dell’auto insinuandomi con le mie mani, subito seguite dalla mia lingua verso la tua intimità. I tuoi gemiti non tardano ad arrivare, i tuoi fianchi si muovono sinuosi e le tue mani sprofondano tra i miei capelli trattenendomi e chiedendomi di più. La mia bocca è colma del tuo sapore quando il piacere arriva al culmine, e con il respiro corto gridi il mio nome. Sento che ti rilassi sdraiando completamente la schiena sull’auto, lasci la presa dai miei capelli ed io con tutta calma abbandono la tua intimità e risalgo lungo il tuo corpo fino ad arrivare alle tue labbra per baciarti con dolcezza. Ed è a quel punto che mi sento sfilare la maglietta, e mi ritrovo con la schiena sul metallo della carrozzeria. Il freddo mi fa sfuggire un gridolino e tu sei sopra di me, senza accorgermene in un secondo sono passata da cacciatrice a preda, la tua preda. Le tue iridi verdi sono oscurate delle pupille dilatate per il desiderio, in meno di un minuto i miei vestiti sono tutti sparsi atterra e fremo al tocco delle tue mani. Fremo al passaggio della tua lingua sul mio corpo. La mia eccitazione era già al limite prima di cominciare, e non ci vuole molto tempo per far arrivare il mio piacere al culmine. Ti tengo stretta ancora tra le braccia facendo aderire alla perfezione i nostri corpi nudi, mentre mi diverto a stuzzicarti il collo con piccoli morsi e baci. E io mi perdo, mi perdo nel profumo dei tuoi capelli, nel sapore della tua pelle, nel calore che ha il contatto del tuo corpo con il mio. E quando ti scosti appena per guardarmi, mi perdo in quegli occhi che mi trasmettono tutte le tue emozioni, e poi istintivamente scivolo con lo sguardo sulle tue labbra carnose. Ora la frenesia del momento si è calmata, i nostri respiri sono regolari, ma il cuore quello non vuole proprio saperne di tornare al suo giusto ritmo, ci scambiamo dei baci a fil di labbra, ci perdiamo in sguardi e carezze. Ogni contatto mi provoca un brivido, una scarica, un sussulto le emozioni sono talmente forti che quasi mi scordo dove ci troviamo.

\- Dottoressa cosa ne pensa se ci spostiamo in un luogo più comodo? Credo di avere le griglie di aspirazione stampate sul fianco.

Sorrido, e tu mi sorridi. E quello stupido gesto mi manda in fibrillazione. Nella tua espressione ci vedo tutta la tua dolcezza, e negli occhi, quei bellissimi occhi tanto espressivi, vedo la tua anima. Accarezzandoti il viso e dopo qualche sospiro riesco a trovare la voce per risponderti.

\- È un ottima proposta Miss Woods… soprattutto dato che avrei ancora un paio di idee da mettere in pratica…

Il sorriso malizioso che mi si dipinge in volto la dice già lunga, e dopo un rapido bacio ti sciogli dall’abbraccio recuperi da terra i vestiti e sparisci uscendo dalla porta.

\- Ti aspetto in camera!

Mi avvisi correndo su per la scala, mi riprendo e non me lo faccio ripetere correndoti dietro per ricominciare tutto da capo, questa volta con più calma e passione, questa volta con l’attenzione, la premura che rende sempre le nostre notti insieme indimenticabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è proprio il periodo dell’anno giusto ma… Buon independence day! Nel capitolo non è precisato in effetti, ma i fuochi d’artificio sopra il Campidoglio si fanno il 4 luglio, così ho voluto immaginarmi la giornata di festa con i ragazzi a guardarli dal parco difronte alla Casa Bianca.  
> Ovviamente so che non è la cosa che più salta all’occhio nel capitolo, ma l’idea era nata proprio da li. Solo dopo ho deciso di torturare Clarke per tutta la giornata, con una Lexa super provocante e sexy creando quest’attesa snervante che ha reso la bionda abbastanza comica.  
> Finn e Bellamy non li commento nemmeno, si sono autoeliminati con l’intervento del Comandante e hanno chiuso questa piccolissima parentesi.  
> Vi ho regalato anche questa scena leggermente scomoda sopra al cofano della bellissima Camaro… Non potevo mica lasciare Clarke con tutta quella fame ahahah  
> State tutti pronti comunque dal prossimo capitolo arriva la svolta! Da li in poi ci si prepara a correre verso il gran finale!  
> Come sempre un grazie a tutti voi che mi sopportate, un grande abbraccio. Ci si legge mercoledì.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	42. CHAPTER FOURTY-ONE

Il caldo, e l’afa dell’estate, questa sera sono accompagnati da un forte vento qui a Washington, che si sta trascinando dietro dei pesanti nuvoloni scuri carichi di pioggia, rischiarati di tanto in tanto da qualche flash, accompagnato da un sordo brontolio. Spero che il minaccioso temporale alle porte, riesca a portare un po’ di fresco in questa lunga notte di lavoro. Sono arrivata in ospedale per il mio turno, prima che Lexa rientrasse a casa dalla palestra. Dopo l’infortunio, anche se sono passati più di 3 mesi si sta allenando ancora molto per recuperare completamente la forma.

Jackson non è di turno con me stranamente, quindi in caso riuscissi ad avere del tempo per riposare, posso usufruire del divanetto che abbiamo qui in ufficio. L’orologio appeso alla parete attira la mia attenzione con il suo ticchettio, e mi accorgo che segna quasi le 22.00.

Toc toc. Due leggeri colpi alla porta mi distolgono dai miei pensieri.

 

  * – Dichiaro esasperata vedendo sfumare via la tranquillità da poco guadagnata.



 

Un paio splendidi occhioni verdi fanno la loro comparsa dall’apertura della porta, e immediatamente il sorriso si fa gigantesco sul mio volto. Non mi aspettavo di vederti fino domattina, quando sarei scivolata nel letto poco prima del suono della tua sveglia.

 

  * Lexa! – Quasi grido con entusiasmo.
  * Ciao piccola mia. - Entri chiudendoti la porta alle spalle, e vieni verso di me per abbracciarmi. – Sono passata a farti un saluto prima di tornare a casa.



 

Ci accomodiamo sul divano raccontandoci della nostra giornata, ti vedo visibilmente stanca e nonostante tutto mi hai fatto una sorpresa venendo a trovarmi in ospedale. Dopo un po’ mi accorgo che ti sei addormentata sulla mia spalla, quindi mi faccio sostituire dal cuscino, e senza svegliarti torno alla scrivania per sistemare qualche cartella.

 

Intanto a pochi isolati di distanza, Raven spegne il motore della sua Jeep davanti all’ingresso del dojo Woods, e corre all’interno per ripararsi dall’aria impetuosa.

Appena entrata si ritrova davanti Octavia e Lincoln. Che la guardano con l’aria decisamente sorpresa non aspettandosi di vederla li.

 

  * Ciao ragazzi. – Saluta la latina.
  * – Dice di rimando Lincoln.
  * Hey Rae, che ci fai qui? – Chiede incuriosita O.
  * È qui per me. – Esclama la voce di Anya arrivando dall’altra stanza.



 

Octavia smarrita guarda prima Raven poi Anya, e poi di nuovo la sua amica. Solo in quel momento O realizza che tra quelle due possa esserci qualcosa di sospetto, ma decide di far finta di nulla, e non chiede spiegazioni. Restando però con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato in volto, rivolto alla sua amica come per dire “ti ho beccata Raven”.

Dopo poco i due si dileguano, lasciando Raven e Anya sole. Ci vuole una mezzora buona prima che Anya riesca a finire di sistemare tutto ed andare a cambiarsi, per riuscire a uscire dalla palestra con l’altra ragazza.

Varcano la porta, e la bionda con Raven al fianco si volta per chiudere a chiave. Distratta da questo gesto abituale, Anya non fa caso all’ambiente circostante. Raven assorta nel contemplare lo splendido profilo dell’altra ragazza, si accorge appena in tempo della presenza di un uomo che estrae e punta una pistola verso di loro. Il boato dello sparo riecheggia per l’isolato intero, coprendo così il tonfo dei corpi, e il sibilo del proiettile che infame fluttua nell’aria sino a trovare la sua destinazione.

Il corpo di Anya si irrigidisce riconoscendo il forte rumore alle sue spalle, e l’improvviso peso di un altro sbattuto contro il suo, le fa perdere l’equilibrio scaraventandola atterra. Appena si riprende dallo stordimento per il forte urto con il pavimento, realizza che è il corpo di Raven quello premuto sopra il suo in modo protettivo.

Il sangue inizia ad espandersi ed ad imbrattare la maglia grigia di Raven, il caldo umido di quel liquido vitale rosso, inizia ad inzuppare anche l’altra ragazza che si allarma subito. Il proiettile ha colpito la mora nella parte bassa dell’addome. Anya si divincola e si inginocchia al suo fianco, iniziando a premere sulla ferita per tamponare l’emorragia.

 

  * Andrà tutto bene Reyes. Andrà tutto bene. – Dice cercando di rassicurarla.



 

Lo sguardo delle due ragazze si incrocia per un solo istante, Anya cerca di non mostrare paura e preoccupazione sul suo volto, dando all’altra ragazza un accenno di sorriso e non curandosi del resto del mondo. L’espressione di Raven improvvisamente si dipinge di puro terrore, e con un tonfo sordo il corpo inerme di Anya si accascia sopra il suo.

Il sangue comincia a colare sul pavimento del portico davanti alla palestra, e la vista di Raven pian piano si offusca fino a diventare tutto nero. La ragazza perde i sensi.

 

Sento movimento nel corridoio, e il mio cercapersone inizia a suonare all’impazzata. Lexa si sveglia di soprassalto scattando giù dal divano, facendomi prendere un colpo. Una risatina per il suo comportamento prende il sopravvento, mentre controllo qual è il numero dell’emergenza.

 

  * Devo andare in pronto soccorso. – Ti comunico.
  * Ti accompagno. – Dici prontamente.
  * Dovresti andare a casa a dormire un po’. – Ti faccio notare con un dolce sorriso.
  * Ti accompagno e me ne vado promesso. – E davanti alla tua tenera espressione non sono in grado di replicare.



 

Apro le porte del pronto soccorso, mi dirigo all’ingresso ambulanze, mi sto infilando il camice voltata di spalle, quando la porta dell’ambulanza si apre, ed il paramedico inizia a elencare generalità e condizioni del paziente.

 

  * Donna ispanica 25-30 anni, colpo d’arma da fuoco all’addome, nessun foro d’uscita. Pressione 80 su 60, tachicardica.



 

Quando finalmente mi giro con camice e guanti infilati quasi svengo. Sulla barella c’è Raven! È priva di sensi e con la maglia completamente insanguinata. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo che ti stai avvicinando per capire cosa mi ha sconvolta, e quando comprendi lo scenario che ho davanti ti blocchi anche tu per un istante. Poco dopo entra in gioco la tua freddezza, che in questi momenti terribili ti permette di prendere in mano la situazione. Mi sento scuotere per le spalle e ti sento chiamare il mio nome, una, due volte. Il calore delle tue mani si diffonde sulle mie guance, e mi ritrovo a fissare i tuoi occhi verdi ad un palmo dai miei.

 

  * Clarke! – Ripeti ancora, e questa volta ti sento, questa volta ti sto ascoltando. Annuisco e il tuo sguardo si addolcisce ma il tuo tono è serio.
  * Ora metti da parte i tuoi sentimenti. – Lo dici lentamente scandendo le parole per darmi il modo di comprendere veramente. - Va la dentro, e soccorri il tuo paziente.
  * Ma quella è… - Mi interrompi.
  * Salvi la vita a tanta gente tutti giorni Clarke. - Mi lasci il tempo di scrutarti qualche secondo. – E questa volta non è diverso. – Concludi con tranquillità.
  * E se non ci riesco? E se…
  * Ce la farai. – L’espressione dei tuoi occhi mi infonde sicurezza. E riesci probabilmente a notarlo anche tu. – Va Dottoressa Griffin stanno aspettando solo te.



 

Prendo tutto il coraggio che mi hai dato e corro a fare il mio lavoro. La ferita è nella parte bassa dell’addome, sul lato destro vicina all’osso del bacino. Non ci sono bruciature intorno al foro di proiettile, segno che il colpo è stato sparato da una certa distanza. Potremmo avere la fortuna di scoprire che è in superfice. Ordino subito una lastra per individuare il corpo estraneo, nel frattempo somministro già una sacca di fisiologica e una sacca di sangue. Fortunatamente i valori sono stabili, è un ottimo segno. Rae è forte, è sempre stata una ragazza tosta, e inizio a convincermi che le cose non siano così male quanto sembrano. Ma quando arrivano le immagini della radiografia mi sembra di morire… non voglio credere a ciò che i miei occhi stanno guardando. Il proiettile ha viaggiato nell’addome e si è fermato vicino alla colonna, posizionandosi in una zona rischiosa da toccare per via della vicinanza con i nervi. L’unica opzione possibile, è operare subito per non rischiare ulteriori movimenti del corpo estraneo, e quindi l’ulteriore avvicinamento e una paralisi. Facciamo preparare la sala, chiamiamo subito la squadra di chirurghi, e nel giro di 5 minuti sto correndo a lavarmi per operare.

 

Sono le 3 passate  quando i paramedici escono per tornare all’ambulanza e si imbattono in Lexa, determinata a sapere cos’è successo.

 

  * Era sola la ragazza? Ci sono altre vittime? – Chiede con urgenza.
  * Nessun’altro. – Risponde senza problemi l’uomo.
  * E dove l’avete trovata? – Prosegue il suo interrogatorio lei.
  * Mi scusi ma lei chi è? – Controbatte il paramedico.
  * Un amica, dov’era Raven? – Prova a scoprire la ragazza.
  * Non possiamo darle questa notizia. – Lo sguardo minaccioso, arrabbiato, e glaciale di Lexa impaurisce il primo dei due paramedici, che prontamente viene salvato dall’altro che interrompe il discorso dicendo semplicemente.
  * Dovrebbe parlare con la polizia.



 

Dopo aver caricato la barella, i due chiudono le porte e spariscono con l’ambulanza. Aveva dato un ottimo consiglio a Clarke, mettere da parte i sentimenti e andare a fare il suo lavoro. E ora, era lei a non essere lucida stando li in attesa a far niente. In quel momento vede passare da lontano il letto di Raven, con tutta l’equipe medica intorno diretta all’ascensore, tra loro scorge anche la sfumatura d’orata dei capelli scompigliati della sua Dottoressa. Dopo aver provato a scoprire qualcosa dalle infermiere sulle condizioni di Raven, a Lexa resta solo una cosa da fare, chiamare Anya. Compone il numero si porta il telefono all’orecchio e attende, 1, 2, 3, 4 squilli, parte il messaggio registrato della segreteria telefonica. Dannazione Anya, impreca tra sé e sé. L’unica opzione possibile è che Anya sia a casa e anche se non le va molto a genio come idea, la deve chiamare per avvisarla. In caso le cose per Raven non si mettessero bene, Anya non le avrebbe mai perdonato una mancanza del genere. Alla fine compone il numero e aspetta quasi trattenendo il fiato, mentre il suono degli squilli le riecheggia in testa.

 

  * Pronto? – Risponde un uomo dalla voce assonnata.
  * Ciao zio, Anya è li? – Domanda diretta.
  * Lexa dannazione! Sono le 3 e mezza del mattino. – Replica scocciato lui.
  * Lo so scusa, non ti volevo svegliare ma è importante… - Si giustifica lei.
  * Stai bene? – Chiede con la sua freddezza che sembra quasi curiosità più che con preoccupazione.
  * Si, si sto bene. Ma ho bisogno di parlare con Anya. – Dice con urgenza cercando di non far trasparire la sua agitazione.
  * Lei non c’è. Non è rientrata ieri sera, credevo fosse da te. – Espone Titus con tranquillità.
  * Non sono a casa, ma si probabilmente sarà la. Scusa se ti ho disturbato… Buona notte zio.
  * Notte Heda.



 

I buoni propositi dello stare calmi e mettere da parte i sentimenti, cominciano ad essere ancora più difficili da mantenere. In pronto soccorso nessuno divulga notizie di Raven, e Anya continua a non rispondere al telefono. Una brutta sensazione si fa largo dietro l’imperturbabile maschera di Lexa, che piano inizia a sgretolarsi. Decisamente stare in sala d’aspetto tranquilla non le sta riuscendo affatto bene. Se solo sapesse da dove iniziare a cercare, se sapesse dove è accaduto l’incidente, potrebbe almeno provare a fare qualcosa. Forse Anya era con gli altri a bere qualcosa, e non sente il telefono. Si ma Raven dove diavolo poteva essere andata la notte da sola? Più ci pensava, e più la cosa non aveva senso. Che stesse frequentando qualcun altro? No Clarke lo avrebbe saputo… e poi Anya se non era a casa, e non era con Raven, dove diavolo si era cacciata? Cercava di non dare a vedere la frustrazione, e si trattiene dal camminare avanti e indietro nel corridoio in attesa di notizie, l’attesa la sta facendo impazzire. Telefono ancora alla mano prova a mandare un messaggio ai ragazzi per sapere se qualcuno aveva visto sua cugina, Lincoln risponde pochi minuti dopo fortunatamente, e Lexa lo informa della situazione.

Quando lui e Octavia arrivarono in ospedale, ancora non ci sono novità sulle condizioni della ragazza, e Lexa apprende che lei e sua cugina, erano assieme alla palestra la sera prima. Decide quindi di andarsene da li per cercare qualche indizio. Con disinvoltura esce dalla porta, e sparisce nel buio della notte.

 

Il sole sta oramai iniziando a rischiarare il cielo mattutino da quei pochi spiragli presenti fra le nubi plumbee ancora presenti, il forte vento della sera prima si è calmato dopo il prepotente acquazzone della notte, ed io sono allo stremo delle mie forze. Mi dirigo nel mio ufficio per prendermi 5 minuti, e permettermi finalmente di crollare ora che il peggio è passato… e soprattutto nella speranza di trovarti li. Apro e all’interno della stanza non c’è nessuno. Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle e mi lascio scivolare sul pavimento, è stata una lunga e faticosa notte. Sento le lacrime spingere dietro gli occhi, le trattengo a stento quando qualcuno bussa alla mia porta.

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin all’accettazione del pronto soccorso chiedono di lei. – Mi comunica un infermiera.
  * Scendo subito. – Rispondo senza muovermi.



 

Forse sei rimasta in sala d’attesa al pronto soccorso. Faccio un respiro profondo, mi ricompongo, e vado a vedere chi mi sta cercando.

Arrivata alla sala d’attesa, trovo ad aspettarmi Octavia visibilmente sconvolta tra le braccia di Lincoln, che appena mi vedono sciolgono l’abbraccio e si avvicinano. Intanto con lo sguardo cerco quei lunghi capelli castani, e quegli occhi verdi tra la gente nella sala, ma non riesco a trovarli. Riporto la mia attenzione ai miei due amici, noto che O ha un espressione terrorizzata, probabilmente come quella che avevo io quando è arrivata l’ambulanza.

 

  * Raven è stabile. – Vedo le spalle di O rilassarsi accompagnate da un sospiro. – Siamo riusciti a rimuovere il proiettile e fermare l’emorragia, ora possiamo solo aspettare che si svegli.
  * Starà bene vero? – Chiede titubante Octavia.
  * Dobbiamo aspettare il suo risveglio per essere certi delle sue condizioni, ma l’intervento è andato bene.
  * Clarke smettila di fare il medico… dimmi solo che Rae starà bene.



 

Mi dice schietta Octavia, prima di buttarmi le braccia al collo e stringermi. Lei e Raven sono mie amiche da tantissimo tempo, abbiamo tutte avuto le nostre difficoltà, e ci siamo sempre state le une per le altre. Un po’ come se fossimo state una famiglia, e questa volta non sarà diverso.

Mentre li accompagno alla camera della nostra amica chiedo se per caso ti avessero visto, e Lincoln gentilmente mi informa che sei andata a cercare Anya. Ora la cosa prende un certo senso, in effetti visto il rapporto che tua cugina ha con la mia amica, logicamente avrai voluto avvisarla delle  sue condizioni. Avrei tanto voluto fossi qui a donarmi un abbraccio dopo questa terribile esperienza, ma capisco la situazione, cerco di non essere egoista e di farmi forza e soprattutto di non pensarci.

Entriamo nella stanza di Raven, subito noto Octavia irrigidirsi un po’ appena varcata la soglia, tra la flebo, i cavi degli elettrodi per controllare i parametri vitali, e il tubo dell’ossigeno, lo spettacolo per qualcuno non abituato, fa davvero credere sia peggio di quel che è. Anche se è andato tutto per il meglio, la paura mi sta comunque opprimendo. Alla fine per quanto io mi sforzi di essere distaccata, Rae non sarà mai un paziente come tutti gli altri. E da buona amica non posso che essere preoccupata. Non posso di certo darlo vedere a Octavia però, quindi cerco di mantenere più freddezza possibile, sperando solo che la mia angoscia sparisca presto, e la mia amica riapra gli occhi prima possibile, rivolgendoci quel suo sorriso spavaldo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!! Non state morendo ora che siete arrivati alla fine del capitolo vero? Si lo so, ora mi detestate proprio… del resto ho appena sparato a Raven.  
> Si sveglierà la nostra Raven? Che fine avrà fatto Anya? Riuscirà Lexa a trovarla?  
> Reggetevi forte, questi ultimi capitoli saranno ricchi di novità sconvolgenti, momenti strazianti, nuovi personaggi, e avvenimenti tristi. Insomma alla fine mi odierete proprio…  
> Grazie come sempre a tutti voi che leggete e se ne avete tempo/voglia lasciate il vostro pensiero…  
> Ci aggiorniamo venerdì, e ricordatevi che: our fight is not over!!  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	43. CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO

Lexa esce con disinvoltura dalle porte dell’ospedale, e appena girato l’angolo dove, dall’interno nessuno potesse vederla, inizia a correre verso la sua auto. Anya non è a casa, non era con Raven, e non risponde al telefono, la cosa la preoccupa molto più di quanto non avesse dato a vedere ai suoi amici. C’era solo un luogo da cui iniziare la ricerca. L’ultimo luogo dove qualcuno l’aveva vista: la palestra.

Il vento sferzava ancora violento come la sera prima, e il cielo coperto minaccia pioggia da un momento all’altro. Rapida scivola sul sedile dell’auto, e parte in direzione del Dojo. Appena svoltato nella via, i lampeggianti blu e rossi delle pattuglie le rischiarano la strada, donandole un atmosfera surreale. Più si avvicina, e più la consapevolezza che la polizia fosse proprio davanti alla sua palestra, si fa largo nei suoi tormentati pensieri.

La ragazza scende dall’auto e fa per dirigersi all’ingresso, ma viene intercettata da due agenti. Per un attimo nei suoi occhi compare un flash di pura rabbia, ma poi il suo autocontrollo subentra, e sul suo volto compare la sua tipica espressione fredda e distaccata da Heda.

 

  * Non si può passare mi dispiace. - È uno dei due agenti a parlare.
  * Quella è la mia palestra! – Ringhia Lexa.
  * C’è stata una sparatoria, ora è una scena del crimine. – Ribatte l’agente.
  * Io devo vedere cos’è successo! – Insiste sgarbata.
  * La prego non insista o dovrò arrestarla. – Prosegue imperterrito l’uomo.
  * Alexandra Woods giusto? – La voce di una ragazza interrompe la conversazione, che stava decisamente prendendo una brutta piega.
  * Si… - Ammette semplicemente Lexa.
  * Lasciatela passare. – Dice la ragazza agli agenti. – Sono il detective Thrill, c’è stata una sparatoria meno di 2 ore fa, proprio davanti alla sua palestra. È rimasta ferita una ragazza.
  * Anya? – Chiede terrorizzata.
  * No non era lei. – Afferma la ragazza con estrema sicurezza.
  * Detective, lei conosce mia cugina? – Domanda incuriosita Lexa.
  * Ci siamo incontrate un paio di volte, sono venuta a chiedere informazioni sui vostri corsi. – Ammette senza problemi la Detective.
  * Allora chi è la vittima? – La domanda le sorge istintiva e spontanea.
  * Non lo sappiamo, non aveva ne borsa, ne documenti. Speravamo ci potesse aiutarci lei.



 

Lexa sospira e sbuffa guardandosi attorno, una pozza di sangue si estende sul pavimento a due passi dalla porta. Un mazzo di chiavi è ancora nella toppa. E poi li in bella vista come un oasi nel mezzo di un deserto, la Wrangler silver di Raven. Lexa si chiede come ha fatto a non vederla prima, e soprattutto come ha fatto a non arrivarci subito.

 

  * Oh mio dio! – Sussurra a denti stretti.
  * Cosa? – Chiede la detective fiutando una pista da seguire.
  * Raven… la vittima è Raven Reyes, quella è la sua auto. – Dice Lexa indicando la Jeep. – L’ho appena vista arrivare in ambulanza al MedStar Washington Hospital Center, i paramedici non mi hanno voluto dire dov’è stata trovata!
  * Bene, è un informazione molto utile. – Dice la ragazza con calma appuntandosi il nome sul blocchetto.
  * No non va bene! Le hanno sparato! E ora è in sala operatoria! – Sbotta Lexa contro la giovane detective. – E quelle nella porta sono le chiavi di Anya, non le avrebbe mai lasciate li. E non avrebbe mai lasciato qui Raven ferita!
  * Si sarà fatta prendere dal panico e sarà scappata a nascondersi da qualche parte. – Ipotizza la detective Thrill.
  * No – Dice Lexa scuotendo la testa. – Non Anya.



 

Gli agenti della scientifica intanto trovano il bossolo della 9mm che ha sparato il colpo, proseguono ispezionando l’auto di Raven, e l’interno della palestra, come se potessero essere collegate e c’entrare qualcosa.  Lexa è trattenuta inerme sul marciapiede, gli agenti le hanno detto che non se ne può andare, ma non la lasciano nemmeno entrare. Dopo interminabili minuti di attesa, oramai senza speranze, riprova a telefonare alla cugina. Lo squillo di un telefono attira l’attenzione di un poliziotto, che trova nel cassonetto li vicino, il cellulare in un borsone da palestra. Per l’esattezza il borsone di Anya.

Un lampo squarcia il cielo rischiarando l’ambiente, dopo qualche secondo il rumore del tuono si infrange al suolo, e gocce di pioggia cominciano a comparire timide sull’asfalto. D’improvviso l’aria si fa gelida, e in poco tempo l’intensità della pioggia aumenta sino diventare uno degli acquazzoni estivi più violenti di quella stagione.

Lexa resta impalata sul marciapiede, mentre la pioggia le accarezza il volto, fino che qualcuno con tono imperativo non la esorta a entrare.

 

  * Woods che diavolo sta facendo? Venga dentro!



 

Era la Detective Thrill a richiamare la sua attenzione, tenendole aperta la porta. La ragazza non se lo fa ripetere due volte, e si fionda all’interno senza dire una parola, finalmente dopo la raccolta di quelle prove gli agenti decidono di raccogliere la sua deposizione e darle ascolto.

La sera prima era andata via prima, lasciando Anya a chiudere la palestra. Raven era di sicuro passata li a prenderla per trascorrere la serata insieme.

All’esterno la tempesta stava andando a calmarsi fino a fermarsi completamente, e qualche spiraglio di luce inizia a comparire tra i numerosi nuvoloni ancora presenti sopra il cielo della città. Solo dopo molto tempo Lexa si ritrova a tu per tu con la detective. Ora che le presta attenzione, nota che è una ragazza giovane, all’incirca della sua statura e di corporatura esile. Dai capelli castano scuro quasi corvini, a contrasto con quel rossetto color rosso acceso, gli occhi marroni, e uno sguardo da cerbiatto spaurito a contrastare invece i suoi modi di fare piuttosto bruschi.

 

  * Capo, a parte una bottiglia di whiskey in un armadietto non c’è niente di anomalo. – la detective annuisce e si rivolge finalmente alla proprietaria.
  * Così sei un tipo da whiskey Alexandra? – Lo sguardo che le rivolge Lexa trovando la domanda fuori luogo, non è di certo dei più amichevoli. – Posso chiamarti Alexandra? – La detective torna sui suoi passi ma senza chiedere scusa.
  * Lexa va bene detective. – Risponde cordialmente ma con sguardo alquanto seccato.
  * Bene, a questo punto direi che al posto di quel fastidioso detective puoi anche chiamarmi per nome, sono Ontari.



 

La ragazza cerca di fare la simpatica ma non ottiene alcuna reazione. Lexa resta impassibile ed imperturbabile, oramai ha indossato la sua maschera e c’è solo una persona in grado di abbatterla o di vederci attraverso, ed in questo momento non si trova li. La tensione tra le due viene spezzata dallo squillo del telefono, al quale Lexa si appresta a rispondere.

 

  * Pronto?
  * Hey tesoro, che fine hai fatto? – Domanda la voce leggermente roca e più amorevole che ha nella sua vita.
  * Scusa Clarke sono con la polizia… - Spiega con semplicità.
  * Cos’è successo? Stai bene? – Chiede subito preoccupata.
  * Si sto bene, è per Raven… la sparatoria è stata fuori dalla palestra…
  * Oddio non ne avevo idea! – Afferma quasi spaventata Clarke.
  * Nemmeno io… - Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio per azzerare i mille pensieri che ha in testa prosegue. – Come sta?
  * L’intervento è andato bene, aspettiamo che si risvegli. Octavia e Lincoln sono con lei.
  * Li ho chiamati io. – Le spiega Lexa.
  * Immaginavo… solo… tu e Anya cercate di arrivare prima che si svegli ok? Credo che Rae sarebbe molto felice di vederla appena si riprende.
  * Arriviamo il prima possibile. – Era la prima volta che mentiva così spudoratamente a Clarke su qualcosa di davvero importante.
  * Lexa? – Domanda notando qualcosa di strano nella sua voce.
  * Si?
  * No niente lascia stare… Ci vediamo dopo…
  * Ciao piccola.



 

Dopo aver chiuso la conversazione, Lexa si sente osservata. Aveva appena zittito, ed ignorato quella detective che tentava di fare conversazione con lei, solo per rispondere al telefono. E non tanto perché fosse Clarke a chiamare, ma proprio perché non aveva nessuna voglia di proseguire a parlare con la donna davanti a lei, che non era ancora riuscita a comprendere. La tensione era tornata palpabile come prima della telefonata, alla fine Lexa spezza il silenzio.

 

  * Raven ce l’ha fatta… l’intervento è andato bene.
  * Non sapevi nemmeno di essere coinvolta nella cosa e l’ospedale ti avvisa sulle condizioni di un paziente, che per giunta non è nemmeno un parente?
  * Ero la quando è arrivata in ambulanza…
  * Si già ma non dovrebbero chiamare te.
  * È un amica.
  * Appunto!
  * Senti detective, tu non sai niente di me. Della mia vita. Della mia famiglia, e nemmeno dei miei amici…
  * No hai ragione, è vero. Ma voglio sapere tutto… per le indagini ovviamente. – Il sorriso beffardo della ragazza lascia intendere qualcosa di diverso. – Quindi ora raccontami tutto ciò che c’è da sapere.
  * Ho già lasciato la mia deposizione agli agenti. – Borbotta Lexa infastidita.
  * E ora, la ripeterai a me. Oppure ti arresto per intralcio alla giustizia! – Comanda la detective in tono autoritario.



 

Lexa si ritrova costretta a ripetere da capo la storia. A dire che la sera prima uscita dalla palestra è andata all’ospedale. Che una volta la aveva visto arrivare Raven ferita. Che la dottoressa Griffin, la aveva portata in sala operatoria mentre lei cercava di contattare sua cugina Anya. E che non riuscendoci, era tornata alla palestra per cercarla, solo in quel momento, aveva appreso che Raven era stata colpita li.

 

Dopo aver parlato al telefono con Lexa, sentivo che qualcosa non andava. Anche se era solo una sensazione, nel suo tono di voce avevo percepito qualcosa di strano. E la cosa mi ha messo addosso un po’ di preoccupazione. Il mio turno stava per giungere al termine, anche se è stata una notte dura e estremamente faticosa, non credo proprio di voler tornare a casa. Spero solo che Raven si svegli presto, e che Lexa torni prima possibile. Dopo aver sistemato un po’ di carte in ufficio, cammino solitaria per il lungo corridoio ancora vuoto e desolato visto l’orario. Alla fine  torno alla stanza della mia amica.

 

 

È la voce di mia madre che mi chiama, mi giro e la vedo correre ad abbracciarmi, devo avercelo proprio scritto in faccia che è stata una delle notti peggiori della mia vita. Mi abbraccia, ed è una cosa che capita molto di rado all’interno dell’ospedale, lei è il capo e non può di certo mostrare preferenze per i suoi medici, anche se ovviamente tutti sanno che sono sua figlia.

 

  * Tesoro stai bene? Cos’è successo? – Scuoto la testa e lei torna ad abbracciarmi.
  * Mamma Rae… c’era tanto sangue… e il proiettile era… e Lexa non… - Dico in modo confusionario.
  * Calmati Clarke. Fa un respiro. – Ci guardiamo negli occhi, e come mi ha detto lei prendo un respiro profondo e riordino i pensieri per formulare una frase di senso compiuto. – Ok tesoro ora raccontami cos’è successo.
  * Hanno sparato a Raven stanotte. – Faccio una pausa tra una frase e l’altra, e mia madre mi lascia tutto il tempo necessario per riprendermi. – Il proiettile era molto vicino alla colonna, abbiamo dovuto operarla d’urgenza... non si è ancora svegliata…
  * E Lexa? – Mi chiede con un po’ di timore.
  * Lei è andata a cercare Anya… poi ha parlato con la polizia… la sparatoria è avvenuta fuori dalla sua palestra… non è ancora tornata…
  * Ma sta bene? Non le è successo niente? – Annuisco incapace di aggiungere altro. – Forza tesoro ci sono io adesso, andiamo a vedere come sta Raven.



 

Con mia madre al fianco ci dirigiamo verso le camere del reparto, ed entriamo nella stanza della mia amica. Lincoln era in piedi appoggiato sulla parete di fondo ai piedi del letto, mentre Octavia era seduta accanto a Rae. Mia madre lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito al ragazzo, e poi abbraccia Octavia. Io e Lincoln restiamo in disparte in silenzio, scambiandoci dubbi e domande con gli sguardi. Era preoccupato anche lui, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Ad un certo punto nel silenzio assordante della stanza noto un piccolo e impercettibile movimento. Il mio scatto fulmineo al letto ha allertato tutti, Raven finalmente si sta svegliando. Qualche istante dopo, mi sconto con i suoi occhi nocciola appena aperti e pieni di terrore. Io e O le parliamo per calmarla.

 

  * Rae stai tranquilla… sei in ospedale, ma va tutto bene sei salva. – Octavia riesce ad avere finalmente la sua attenzione e la nostra amica si tranquillizza.
  * Ora togliamo il tubo ok, così potrai parlare. – Le comunico con dolcezza e stacco il respiratore. – Fa un bel respiro e ora tossisci forte. – Mentre glielo dico la estubo.



 

Estratto il respiratore la mia amica annaspa un po’ per il fastidio dello scorrere del tubo nella gola, e non riesce a fermare subito i colpi di tosse. O le allunga un bicchiere con dell’acqua, e lei senza protestare ne sorseggia un po’ dalla cannuccia.

 

  * Ti ricordi cos’è successo? – Chiedo dolcemente cercando di non spaventarla, e mentre le stringo la manao. Vedo il terrore tornare nei suoi occhi.
  * Anya! – La sua voce bassa e rauca per l’intubazione produce un suono gutturale, e il fastidio alla gola la obbliga a tossire fermandosi a una sola parola.
  * Non è qui, ma arriverà stai tranquilla. – Lo dico convinta carezzandole la schiena, e vedo gli occhi di Raven riempirsi di lacrime.
  * Com’è possibile? - Chiede con stupore poco prima di aggiungere con l’ultimo filo di voce. - Lei era con me…



 

Quelle parole arrivano come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e riesco a collegare tutte le informazioni. In un attimo capisco che eri con Anya, li fuori dalla palestra quando hanno sparato, e che lei è sparita o peggio. Ecco perché Lexa mi sembrava strana al telefono… probabilmente aveva già scoperto tutto. Perché non me lo hai detto? Perché mi hai fatto credere che andava tutto bene? D’improvviso la consapevolezza che stai scappando da me per proteggermi, mi investe. Ma non sono sicura di poterlo sopportare un’altra volta. Sono troppo sconvolta per quel che ho appena capito, e non mi rendo conto che intanto mia madre mi ha scansata, e sta cominciando a visitare Rae per vedere se è tutto ok. Percepisco a malapena qualche parola e quando vedo che sta controllando i riflessi delle gambe, è come se un treno a tutta velocità mi investisse. Non bastava l’aver dovuto vedere un’amica in fin di vita sul tavolo operatorio, l’aver scoperto che la mia ragazza mi ha mentito, no non bastava questo in una sola notte… ora dovevo anche vedere che la gamba sinistra di Raven non reagisce agli stimoli, dovevo anche realizzare che molto probabilmente il proiettile aveva danneggiato gravemente i nervi, e molto probabilmente avrebbe perso le funzioni motorie. Ed anche se mia madre cercava di sminuire la cosa, dicendo che andavano fatti vari accertamenti prima di capire come procedere per risolvere il problema, io, già sapevo che ci sarebbe stato ben poco da fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, la situazione sta decisamente precipitando. Raven è viva ma aimè la sua povera gamba la vedo male. Lexa sta come sempre affrontando le cose a modo suo e chissà cosa combinerà… è comparsa Ontari, tra l’altro nei panni di una detective poco professionale che molti avranno voglia di prendere a schiaffi… e Anya che cavolo di fine ha fatto??  
> Insultatemi e sfogatevi pure nelle recensioni, sono preparata e ho le spalle larghe… Grazie per il vostro costante interesse nel leggere questa storia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Ci aggiorniamo con questa storia come sempre lunedì, ma preparatevi a una shoot natalizia che sta per arrivare! Buon weekend e soprattutto buone feste a tutti. XOXO  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	44. CHAPTER FOURTY-THREE

Come previsto, finito il mio turno ho appeso il camice in ufficio e poi sono andata in camera di Raven. Sto cercando di essere forte per la mia amica che ha appena rischiato la vita, perso parzialmente l’uso di una gamba, e vissuto un esperienza traumatica. La verità è che non mi sto permettendo di pensare e di lasciarmi andare alle emozioni, vorrei svegliarmi tra le tue braccia, incrociare i tuoi stupendi occhi verdi e scoprire che è stato tutto solo un brutto sogno.

Per fortuna, il corpo di Raven ha bisogno di riposo per riprendersi dall’anestesia che la intontisce ancora, e dal trauma dell’operazione subita. Quindi spesso si addormenta e si riprende molto tempo dopo, permettendo anche a me di schiacciare un pisolino di tanto in tanto. A metà mattina arriva la visita attesa della polizia, che essendo stata il medico della mia amica mi chiede sia la testimonianza che le sue condizioni cliniche.

Mi aspettavo di trovarmi Indra ad attendermi per la deposizione, invece, una giovane ragazza di bell’aspetto si presenta come la detective Thrill, incaricata del caso. Rilascio la mia versione dei fatti e dato che Raven è di nuovo crollata in un sonno profondo, riporto le poche parole che ha detto. Nel momento in cui confermo alla Detective che Raven era con Anya, noto lo sguardo della donna concentrarsi su qualcosa alle mie spalle. Quando mi giro, a pochi passi da me, la tua figura incrocia il mio sguardo e ti blocchi improvvisamente. La detective mi distrae salutandomi e porgendomi il biglietto da visita.

 

  * Se le viene in mente altro mi faccia sapere.



 

Si congeda con la classica frase andando verso la stanza di Raven. Nel momento in cui riporto l’attenzione su di te, tu ti sei già voltata di spalle e te ne stai andando.

 

  * Lexa!



 

Grido nel corridoio inseguendoti. Ma pare che ho attirato l’attenzione di tutti tranne la tua, che imperterrita continui a camminare verso l’uscita. Oramai sto correndo e ti ho raggiunta.

 

 

Ripeto con un volume più basso afferrandoti il braccio per fermarti. Quando ti giri i tuoi occhi studiano il pavimento austero dell’ospedale, e non mi donano nemmeno uno sguardo. In questo momento non so se essere contenta di averti li davanti a me, non so se consolarti con un abbraccio per le continue sventure che colpiscono la tua famiglia, o se arrabbiarmi perché non hai voluto condividere questa informazione con me ed ora mi stai sfuggendo di nuovo. Non mi parli e non riesci a guardarmi, sei solo li in piedi difronte a me come un guscio senza anima.

 

  * Mi dispiace.



 

Sussurro… alla fine la parte comprensiva di me è quella che vince la mia lotta interiore, e prova a cercare un contatto. Continui a non dire nulla e io provo a stringerti una mano ma anche questa volta non ottengo alcuna reazione.

 

  * Clarke!



 

Qualcuno mi chiama dal fondo del corridoio, e mentre cerco con lo sguardo la persona che mi desidera sento la tua mano scivolarmi via, è solo un secondo e quando mi volto non ci sei più…

 

  * Clarke! Ho saputo di Raven, come sta?



 

È il mio collega Jackson, che oramai mi ha raggiunta. Qualche attimo dopo mi riprendo dal mio stato di trance, comprendendo la domanda e gli rispondo spiegandogli la situazione. L’ospedale è un po’ la mia seconda casa, ho tanti amici e colleghi di cui mi fido e su cui posso contare per la tutela e la salute di Raven. Almeno per quello so di essere in buone mani.

 

Dopo la nottata con la polizia e la detective Thrill, la fuga dall’ospedale per non affrontare la sofferenza e la tristezza dello sguardo di Clarke, Lexa come le avevano consigliato per i casi di rapimento torna a casa. Entra senza porsi problemi sapendo che tanto Clarke è ancora al lavoro, e che quindi in casa non c’è nessuno, si dirige al piano superiore afferra un borsone e inizia a riempirlo. Dopo poco più di mezzora con malinconia da uno sguardo veloce al soggiorno, uno un po’ più prolungato a quella foto di lei e Clarke al lago incorniciata sopra il mobile prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, ed andarsene via. A questo punto poche cose restano da fare alla mora, parlare con lo zio, e mettere a punto un piano per trovare Anya. Certo che se avesse avuto Indra a capo delle indagini sarebbe stato tutto meno complicato, di questa detective Ontari Thrill non sa davvero se si può fidare, e non sa se la lascerà collaborare alle indagini, anzi è quasi certa che non glielo permetterà. Ma comunque con o senza il supporto della polizia era decisa a portarle avanti.

Zio Titus sempre pronto a dispensare discorsi sulla debolezza dell’amore questa volta non proferisce parola, è la prima volta che non ha nulla da dire anche se finge di non essere minimamente sconvolto. Oramai la nostra preoccupazione è alle stelle, Anya non poteva essere sparita nel nulla in quel modo. E dopo aver avuto conferma che fosse con Raven quando è stata ferita, il sospetto che le fosse capitato qualcosa di brutto, era oramai un dato di fatto.

La polizia inoltre, ha sigillato la palestra dicendo che con le indagini in corso sarebbe meglio restasse vuota almeno per qualche giorno. Così per Lexa l’unico posto dove andare oltre casa dello zio, è il suo vecchio appartamento.

 

Verso l’ora di pranzo persino Raven mi implora di tornarmene a casa, così alla fine mi lascio convincere e cedo per la stanchezza.

Lascio la macchina nel vialetto senza preoccuparmi di metterla nel box, tanto più tardi tornerò in ospedale a vedere come sta la mia amica. Quando entro trovo Church trotterellante che mi viene incontro.

 

  * Lexa? – Provo a chiamare, ma non ottengo risposta. – Tesoro ci sei? – Riprovo ma ancora niente.



 

Effettivamente le chiavi dell’auto non ci sono quindi credo proprio che non sei tornata a casa, magari ne hai ancora con la polizia, se solo mi avessi parlato stamattina, se solo mi avessi detto qualcosa… comincio ad essere un po’ scocciata del tuo comportamento anche se so che a modo tuo lo fai per proteggermi dalle cose brutte del mondo. Solo non vorrei che mi escludessi completamente e che non ti chiudessi in se stessa come avevi fatto con Roan.

Ho bisogno di farmi una doccia e darmi una sistemata, quindi vado al piano di sopra e mi butto sotto il getto caldo dell’acqua, per cercare di lavarmi via il dolore e l’angoscia di queste ultime ore. Esco dalla doccia avvolgendomi nel mio morbido accappatoio bianco, e mi sembra di essere rinata. Quando mi dirigo in camera in cerca di qualcosa di comodo da indossare una strana sensazione mi prende allo stomaco, e nel momento in cui apro l’armadio ne apprendo tristemente il motivo. Il grosso borsone da viaggio è sparito,  e la tua metà è quasi vuota. Un senso di terrore mi pervade, e lo stomaco si rovescia all’istante dandomi nausea. Non crollare Clarke! Me lo ordino, me lo impongo, se crollo non sarò utile a niente e nessuno tantomeno a me. Corro alla mia borsa ed estraggo il telefono, in un secondo sto già effettuando la chiamata. Niente, al primo squillo scatta la segreteria… corro di nuovo di sopra a vestirmi, lego i capelli ancora bagnati in uno chignon ed esco di corsa.

Il primo posto che controllo è la palestra. Quando vedo il sangue davanti all’ingresso e l’area delimitata dai nastri della polizia provo a fare il giro sul retro, almeno per vedere se all’interno c’è vita. Niente. Sembra tutto spento e vuoto. Risalgo in auto e mi dirigo al tuo appartamento, ancora non lo hai affittato magari sei li a pensare a cosa puoi fare. Se ti conosco abbastanza bene come credo, so che non lascerai l’indagine in mano alla polizia senza accertarti di fare tutto il possibile per contribuire, e non ti fermerai fino che non troverai Anya.

Mi attacco al citofono ma non ottengo nessuna risposta. Dannazione Lexa dove sei? un ultimo controllo nel parcheggio per vedere se la tua auto è qui, ma non ce n’è ombra. Stanca e sconsolata, dopo aver setacciato gli unici posti dove potessi essere finita, e dopo le svariate chiamate fatte al tuo cellulare senza aver ottenuto risposta, l’unica cosa che mi resta è passare a  prendere un caffè e tornare in ospedale da Raven. Così vado al Graunders ordino il mio macchiato d’asporto, e dopo aver chiesto a Lincoln se ti avesse vista o sentita, e se in caso poteva dirti di chiamarmi, con tutte le mie preoccupazioni torno in ospedale dalla mia amica.

 

La visita a zio Titus è stata estenuante per Lexa. Stranamente l’uomo non menziona alcuno dei suoi soliti e classici rimproveri. Qualcuno aveva toccato la famiglia, la sua famiglia, e non poteva di certo lasciar correre. Avevano colpito la debolezza della rimanente famiglia Woods… la famiglia stessa. Ancora non conoscono la situazione, non hanno idea di cosa sia successo ad Anya, ma avrebbero scoperto il più possibile e non sarebbero mai rimasti con le mani in mano.

Era oramai metà pomeriggio quando Lexa parcheggia l’auto al suo vecchio appartamento, e non appena arriva alla porta d’ingresso con il borsone, la suoneria di un cellulare proveniente dalle cassette della posta attira la sua attenzione. La ragazza si guarda attorno con sospetto poi sbircia all’interno della sua buca delle lettere. Ed eccolo li, sopra alle buste della posta. Un telefono usa e getta squillante. Lo prende con circospezione, e poi preme la cornetta verde.

 

  * Pronto? – Risponde con diffidenza.
  * Finalmente a casa miss Woods. – La voce ribatte all’altro capo.
  * Chi sei? – Si affretta a chiedere Lexa.
  * Perché non lo scopri da sola… ti ho lasciato una busta. Dovresti vederla, è quella li dentro. Grande… gialla…



 

Lexa estrae la grossa busta rigonfia, la apre e vi trova una treccina di capelli famigliare, castana chiara, con sfumature tendenti al biondo, e una foto… Anya.

 

  * Dov’è lei? – Ringhia aggressivamente Lexa.
  * Se te lo dicessi, perderei tutto il vantaggio non trovi? – Afferma tranquillamente l’uomo con tono quasi divertito.
  * Se solo provi a toccarla – Tenta di minacciarlo ma viene interrotta.
  * Ah, ah! Non sei nella posizione di fare minacce miss Woods, ma… segui la mie istruzioni e forse rivedrai tua cugina viva. – La ammonisce l’uomo con soddisfazione e gusto.
  * Cosa vuoi? – Domanda secca lei.
  * Ti aspettiamo stasera alle 8 in punto al Mount Weather. Riceverai presto nuove istruzioni… ah Lexa, posso chiamarti così si vero? Se farai qualche cazzata, come chiamare la polizia, Anya non la rivedrai più, e passeremo alla prossima…
  * Figlio di puttana! – Sbotta furiosa alla cornetta.
  * Modera il linguaggio ragazza, non dovresti mancare di rispetto a chi tiene in mano il coltello dalla parte del manico… ci vediamo stasera.



 

L’uomo riaggancia il telefono. Ora, se ancora avesse avuto dubbi, Lexa ha la conferma che Anya è stata rapita. E che tutto questo, è qualcosa di personale. Probabilmente ha qualcosa a che fare con il dannato Roan Queen… è solo un sospetto, ma in cuor suo sa che è tutto collegato, deve essere tutto collegato… chi altri potrebbe avercela con lei? La ragazza non sale nemmeno in casa, raccoglie il borsone da terra e torna all’auto, la strada verso il Mount Weather non è nemmeno un paio d’ore, ma decisa ad assecondare la richiesta di quell’uomo preferisce arrivare in anticipo e studiare la zona. La stanchezza della notte in bianco inizia a farsi largo al posto dell’adrenalina e prima di partire decide di avvisare almeno una persona. È rischioso andare li a due passi dall’ospedale, a due passi da Clarke, ma in questo momento non ha tempo di andare da nessun altro di cui si fidi veramente, quindi dopo due minuti parcheggia l’auto  nel vicolo dietro il Graunders e con estrema cautela si dirige verso l’ingresso. Quando svolta l’angolo e vede di spalle quella cascata di capelli d’orati raccolta a chignon, balza indietro a rifugiarsi all’oscurità del muro. C’è mancato un pelo! Clarke stava uscendo in quel momento dal locale con un caffè in mano. Attende un paio di minuti per essere sicura che se ne sia andata e poi finalmente entra.

 

  * Lexa! – Dice il ragazzo dietro al banco in segno di saluto.
  * Hey Linc… ho bisogno un favore… - Arriva dritta al punto lei.
  * Clarke ti sta cercando se n’è appena andata. – Prosegue lui educatamente.
  * Lo so. – Lo interrompe subito lei. Il suo sguardo vuoto ricade verso il basso con un sospiro. – Le cose si stanno mettendo male Linc… si tratta di Anya… l’hanno rapita e devo andare a riprenderla… non so per quanto sarò fuori città, ma senza di lei non torno. – Il tono risoluto di Lexa lascia al ragazzo solo la possibilità di annuire. – Proteggi Clarke mentre non ci sono, devo sapere che è al sicuro.
  * Ci penso io Heda. – Dice annuendo di nuovo capendo dal tono della ragazza la gravità della situazione.



 

A quel punto Lexa si volta con un caffè tra le mani e si dirige all’uscita, scontrandosi sulla porta con un viso noto.

 

  * Heda?



 

Lexa si blocca all’istante, è visibilmente tesa. Indossa la sua maschera inespressiva e lentamente porta il suo sguardo al viso di quella ragazza. La voce dal tono sorpreso sembrava comunque spavalda ed impavida. La mora un poco più alta di lei, dai capelli molto voluminosi ha uno sguardo fiero, ed una postura impeccabile.

 

  * Alexandra Woods sei proprio tu! – Afferma questa volta la ragazza lasciando quasi intravedere un lieve sorriso.
  * Luna? – Il tono di Lexa lascia trasparire sorpresa, e profondo rispetto per la ragazza davanti a lei.
  * Mi sembrava di essere dalle parti della palestra! – Afferma gioiosamente.
  * È a un paio di isolati. – Le conferma. – Scusa ma non è proprio un buon momento, devo scappare.



 

E così dicendo infila la porta a tutta velocità, notando a malapena la presenza di Lincoln arrivato ad abbracciare la loro vecchia amica, nonché compagna di allenamenti.

Nel viaggio in auto verso il Mount Weather il suo telefono continua a squillare, ed ora dopo forse la 15 chiamata di Clarke, lampeggia un messaggio in segreteria. Verso metà della strada trova una vecchia stazione di servizio con tanto di telefono a gettone, un ottima scusa per fare rifornimento e un paio di chiamate non rintracciabili. Doveva avvisare gli altri, Gustus e Indra l’avrebbero aiutata a tenere al sicuro Clarke, e in caso le fosse successo qualcosa erano gli unici due oltre a Lincoln di cui si fidava. Quell’uomo le aveva detto niente polizia quindi lasciò a Gustus il compito di parlare con zio Titus per tenere a bada la detective Thrill, e di informare Indra di tutto. Prima di ripartire si decide ad ascoltare quel messaggio in segreteria, che lampeggiante da quasi mezz’ora sullo schermo la stava angosciando più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Andarsene così dalla città senza dire niente a Clarke la stava facendo sentire terribilmente in colpa, la aveva appena abbandonata dopo averle promesso che non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.

 

  * Lexa ti prego rispondimi… mi stai facendo preoccupare a morte. So che è successo qualcosa ad Anya, so che lei è la tua famiglia, e posso solo immaginare quanto ci stai male… ma io sono qui per te amore, non devi affrontare tutto questo da sola.



 

Se possibile, dopo aver ascoltato il messaggio, ora si sentiva anche peggio… Clarke non era arrabbiata, non aveva urlato, anzi per quanto si sentisse la preoccupazione nella sua voce era stata dolcissima… e poi l’aveva chiamata amore… non lo aveva mai fatto. Entrambe davano un estrema importanza a certe parole, e non le utilizzavano con leggerezza. Non c’era mai stato un ti amo detto ad alta voce, anche se i loro sguardi lo gridavano tutte le volte che si incrociavano. Quella breve e singola parola la stava torturando, era proprio quella che la stava facendo sentire peggio. Sapeva di provare quel sentimento per quella splendida ragazza, ed era convinta di essere ricambiata, ma sentirsi dare una conferma in quel momento le stava scatenando sentimenti contrastanti. Era al settimo cielo ed allo stesso tempo si sentiva un vero schifo.

Ora però non poteva perdersi per quella parola, c’era a rischio la vita di Anya e non poteva permettersi “debolezze” come quella. È il momento di indossare la maschera di Heda, la grande combattente senza sentimenti, e di lasciare da parte quel che prova Lexa. Se avesse seguito il cuore avrebbe girato l’auto e sarebbe corsa da lei, si sarebbe beata del suo dolce profumo, del calore della sua pelle, e delle sue morbide labbra, mentre la stringeva a se come se non esistesse nient’altro al mondo.

Purtroppo sapeva di non poterlo fare, sapeva di dover salvare Anya e allo stesso tempo proteggere Clarke dai suoi nemici e dai suoi demoni. E con tutta la sua forza, risalendo in macchina sussurra tra se è se solo una frase.

 

  * Riporto a casa Anya e torno da te amore mio…



 

Era una promessa al vento, o forse a se stessa  più che altro. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai udita. Nessuno tranne lei… e senza sapere cosa aspettarsi riparte verso la sua meta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per prima cosa buon S. Stefano a tutti, spero abbiate passato un felice Natale, e spero di non avervi rattristato troppo con questo capitolo poco allegro.  
> Se ancora non mi stavate odiando, probabilmente lo state facendo ora, e temo peggiorerà prima della fine…  
> Lexa si mette da parte, mette da parte Clarke, (si fa per dire perché la minaccia del passare alla prossima poteva essere riferita solo a lei), e parte in questa pericolosa avventura per salvare Anya.  
> Dopo Ontari compare anche Luna… chissà a cosa porteranno queste due… intanto andiamo al Mount Weather, che sicuramente non è un posto di villeggiatura, dove passare qualche giornata spensierata.  
> Inoltre vola anche quella parolina “amore” chissà se, e quando, le Clexa riusciranno a dirsela di persona?  
> Grazie a tutti per il costante ed infinito sostegno che ogni volta mi dimostrate, reggetevi forte che ora sarà un viaggio duro verso il finale. Ci aggiorniamo mercoledì, se volete intanto a questo indirizzo http://archiveofourown.org/works/8980234 potete leggervi il mio breve racconto natalizio sulle Ranya... ancora auguri baci e abbracci Clexakru!  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	45. CHAPTER FOURTY-FOUR

Più la meta è vicina, più la vegetazione sembra fitta, e le abitazioni sempre meno frequenti. La strada verso il Mount Weather è immersa nel bosco, lo spettacolo di avere tutto quel verde attorno sarebbe stato molto piacevole in altre circostanze. D’improvviso la vegetazione si dirada, ed il cartello del luogo conferma il punto d’arrivo del viaggio di Lexa.

La zona sembra tranquilla, poche auto nei parcheggi, poche case sperdute qua e la, un paio di magazzini, e un imponente struttura probabilmente militare. La recinzione alta adornata di filo spinato all’estremità, con i cartelli zona sorvegliata sono decisamente un campanello d’allarme.

Dopo aver ispezionato la zona, la ragazza si ferma in un parcheggio con vista panoramica. Anche se il maltempo della notte precedente sembra averla seguita con le sue nuvole minacciose, la bellezza di quel verde selvaggio in contrasto con il solito paesaggio della città, a cui era abituata è da mozzare il fiato. Così in attesa delle istruzioni di quegli uomini si ritrova ad ammirarlo, e ovviamente il suo pensiero corre subito a Clarke. A quanto le sarebbe piaciuto disegnare quella vista, anche se non lo faceva spesso, sapeva che dipingere era una delle cose che più le piaceva al mondo. Le prende una stretta al cuore al solo pensiero di lei, e di come si sta comportando nei suoi confronti. Ma ancora non ha ben compreso con chi avesse a che fare, e sicuramente spiegarle cosa stava accadendo significava metterla seriamente in pericolo. Quindi per quanto male potesse farle, allontanarsi da lei è l’unica opzione possibile. O almeno l’unica che crede di avere per proteggerla.

Passa poco più di mezzora, e un messaggio arriva sul cellulare prepagato lasciato dai rapitori.

 

  * Alle 20.00 al parcheggio dietro la base, accanto alle parabole.



 

Ha circa un ora di tempo prima dell’incontro, la tensione è tanta, e i suoi pensieri continuano a finire su quella frase sentita al telefono qualche ora prima, “Se farai qualche cazzata, come chiamare la polizia, Anya non la rivedrai più, e passeremo alla prossima…” l’idea di perdere Anya è terrificante, e lo è ancora di più pensare a chi sarebbe stata la prossima. Lexa avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere o salvare la sua famiglia, e Clarke. Aveva già perso troppo nella vita, e sarebbe stata disposta a sacrificare la sua per salvare le loro. Senza rendersene conto, persa tra quei pensieri, stava giocherellando con il suo telefono e continua ad aprire lo stesso contatto, e chiuderlo, per poi dopo riaprirlo di nuovo… Clarke… l’idea di chiamarla, per sentire la sua voce leggermente rauca e suadente è forte, ma poi finirebbe per incasinare tutto. Opta per l’invio di un messaggio veloce, poco prima di spegnere il telefono e sparire completamente. Quindi si dirige a quel parcheggio, a quell’appuntamento, a scoprire la verità.

 

Il caffè di questo pomeriggio è stato davvero miracoloso, pur non avendo dormito praticamente nulla mi sento carica di energie. Raven oramai si è ripresa dagli effetti dei farmaci ed è sveglia e lucida da qualche ora. Ovviamente anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere è preoccupata. E logicamente lo è sia per la sua situazione medica, sia per Anya. Dopo che ti ho lasciato quel messaggio in segreteria non ho più provato a chiamarti, mi sono illusa che sentendolo mi avresti richiamata, invece sono già passate ore e di te non ho avuto notizie.

La detective Thrill, non ha voluto condividere con me e Rae alcun tipo di informazione raccolta sul caso, anche dopo le suppliche e il racconto di Raven che continuava a ripetere ”Anya mi stava soccorrendo e si è accasciata sopra di me appena prima che svenissi.” Quella donna ha il cuore di ghiaccio, l’unica volta che ho percepito qualcosa nella sua espressione, è stato quando nel corridoio ti ha fissata alle mie spalle, ma comunque non sono riuscita ad interpretarla.

L’esigua luce del giorno sta andando a spegnersi quasi del tutto, il temporale si è spostato verso ovest, e la luce del sole è coperta dai nuvoloni ancora grigi all’orizzonte.

Oramai immersa nella compagnia silenziosa all’interno della stanza della mia amica, non faccio altro che vagare con il pensiero a quell’ultimo istante in cui hai lasciato la mia mano e sei sparita nel nulla… dove sei Lexa? Perché te ne sei andata da casa? Come hai potuto farmi questo? I miei pensieri vengono improvvisamente interrotti da una notifica di un messaggio sul mio cellulare:

 

  * Sono dovuta andare fuori città, ti prego non cercarmi. Tornerò prima possibile.



 

A leggere quelle parole mi impietrisco, gli occhi restano sgranati sullo schermo del telefono per qualche istante, tutto quel distacco e quella freddezza mi gelano il sangue. Quando mi rendo conto che lo schermo oramai si è già bloccato da solo per la troppa attesa, butto quell’oggetto in borsa e fingo non sia accaduto niente. Non voglio dare ulteriori preoccupazioni a Raven, ma non passano molti secondi prima di sentire la sua voce.

 

  * Chi era? – Domanda sospettosa la mia amica.
  * – Rispondo frettolosamente.
  * Era Lexa? – Chiede di nuovo Raven.
  * No no non era nessuno, te l’ho detto… - La mia risposta arriva un po’ scocciata
  * Clarke…



 

Prova a replicare la mia amica, e io con le lacrime che mi pizzicano gli occhi, alzo lo sguardo con fare convinto, sperando di fermare le sue domande. In questo momento ho mille dubbi nella testa e nessuna certezza. Sto male, ho paura, ed è colpa tua e del tuto comportamento assurdo, eppure l’unica cosa che vorrei, l’unica persona con cui vorrei stare, e le uniche braccia che vorrei a stringermi per consolarmi ora sono le tue. Gli occhi di Raven sono fissi nei miei da quando ho alzato lo sguardo, e l’assurdo è che non mi sono nemmeno accorta di averli incrociati. È come se il mondo intorno a me non esistesse più, come se d’improvviso non vedessi, sentissi, ne provassi più nulla.

 

  * Clarke ti prego. Cos’è che non mi stai dicendo?



 

All’udire il suo “ti prego”, risuona nella mia testa con la tua voce il messaggio che mi hai mandato poco fa… la mia testa mi sta giocando brutti scherzi, e a poco a poco mi appare la scena che ho davanti. Leggo una certa disperazione dietro le iridi scure di Raven che mi fissano insistenti terrorizzate.

 

  * Lexa se n’è andata. – Sussurro con un filo di voce quasi avessi paura a sentirlo, quasi come se il dirlo lo rendesse più reale.
  * Che cosa? – Dal tono della mia amica, capisco che ha sentito quello che ho appena detto ma non riesce a crederci. – E tu cosa intendi fare?
  * Non ci posso fare niente Rae. – Sono sconsolata. – Ha svuotato l’armadio e se n’è andata… non mi risponde al telefono, e non ho idea di dove possa essere finita…
  * Quella stronza! Lascia che mi capiti a tiro e vedi come la riduco!



 

Il fare protettivo della mia amica mi mette il sorriso almeno per un attimo, so benissimo che non potrebbe mai prendere a calci Lexa, ma l’idea che pensi di poterlo fare, solo perché mi sta facendo soffrire, mi fa sentire amata almeno da qualcuno.

Anche se non sono di grande compagnia, decido di restare tutta sera ed alla fine Raven riesce a distrarmi facendo battute su dei programmi stupidi e terribilmente trash che ci fanno compagnia in televisione. Senza accorgermi sono già le dieci passate. Solo in quel momento mi accorgo di aver saltato la cena… ma del resto, quel messaggio mi aveva chiuso completamente lo stomaco togliendomi l’appetito. È giunta l’ora di tornare a casa, Church è solo, e lui si che sarà sicuramente affamato.

 

La stanza dalle pareti ed il pavimento perfettamente bianco, danno al luogo uno stile terribilmente asettico. Le luci al neon di colorazione fredda, non aiutano di certo a rendere l’ambiente confortevole, facendolo risultare ancora più fastidiosamente luminoso con tutto quel bianco. Sdraiata su un fianco sul letto all’interno della cella, perché di una cella si trattava anche se non aveva sbarre, Anya accecata dalla luminosità del luogo, cerca a fatica di riaprire gli occhi. Si porta una mano alla nuca nel punto dove aveva preso un colpo qualche ora prima, poi si ispeziona le mani. Sangue… oramai secco, come del resto sulla parte bassa della maglietta. Pian piano i ricordi prendono forma nella sua mente, e le sue labbra automaticamente sussurrano terrorizzate un nome. Raven.

Finalmente riesce a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente intorno a se, ed inizia ad ispezionarlo accuratamente. La stanza è abbastanza grande. Oltre al letto, un comodino in acciaio, un lavabo, un wc, e sulla parete opposta un divano con una poltrona in un angolo accanto all’unica porta. L’unica nota di colore differente da quel bianco tanto accecante della stanza è un quadro sopra al divano, la ragazza non era molto ferrata in arte, ma quel quadro era talmente famoso che era quasi sicura si trattasse di una replica di “Notte stellata” di Van Gogh. Si alza dal letto, si dirige verso l’unica apertura della stanza, una porta con oblò, e a giudicare dallo spessore del vetro è antisfondamento. Sopra la sua testa una telecamera a rotazione controlla ogni suo movimento. L’unica cosa visibile da quella piccola apertura è un corridoio in stile con la stanza, con delle porte simili alla sua e un cartello riportante la scritta “Mount Weather”. Un uomo ben distinto sulla settantina fa comparsa nel suo campo visivo, e con una certa sorpresa Anya si ritrae automaticamente dalla porta.

 

  * Bentornata tra noi miss Woods. – L’uomo fa una pausa studiando la ragazza dall’esterno della stanza. – Se mi promette di non fare cose stupide, vorrei entrare a fare due chiacchiere con lei.



 

Anya fa qualche passo indietro ed alza le mani in segno di resa, l’uomo non sembra affatto minaccioso, e pare anche in vena di parlare. L’idea di capire la situazione, e scoprire cosa sta succedendo, riesce almeno per ora a frenare la sua lingua solitamente tagliente.

La porta si apre, due guardie armate si fermano all’esterno ai lati di essa, mentre l’anziano signore varca la soglia e la richiude alle sue spalle. Senza dire una parola fa cenno alla ragazza di accomodarsi sul divano e a sua volta si siede sulla poltrona.

 

  * È chiaro che lei sa chi sono io, ma non trova ingiusto il fatto che io non sappia chi è lei? – Esordisce schietta come sempre la bionda.
  * Ha perfettamente ragione. Perdoni la mia maleducazione, il mio nome è Dante Wallace. – Risponde gentilmente senza problemi l’uomo.
  * Bene Mr. Wallace, ora se non è chiedere troppo… vorrei sapere cosa ci faccio qui?
  * Dritta al sodo vedo, mi piace la sua schiettezza Miss. Woods. – Osserva compiaciuto lui. - Ecco vede in realtà lei è semplicemente una garanzia… sarà nostra ospite per qualche tempo.
  * Quanto tempo? – Domanda impaziente lei.
  * Questo non glielo so proprio dire, non dipende da me.



 

Anya fissa negli occhi Mr. Wallace, sperando almeno di insinuargli un briciolo di soggezione prima di porgergli la prossima domanda. Il suo contatto visivo viene interrotto dallo squillo di un telefono e dalla voce dell’anziano signore.

 

  * Ho l’impressione che questa chiamata sia per lei… - L’uomo prende la telefonata inserendo il vivavoce. – Risponda pure prego.



 

La Camaro splendente di Lexa è oramai ferma da qualche minuto nel parcheggio, proprio dove le avevano chiesto di farsi trovare. E lei se ne sta seduta sul cofano a braccia incrociate con l’espressione impassibile, a scrutare l’ambiente intorno per cogliere qualsiasi minuscolo movimento. Una vecchia Impala nera degli anni 60’ si ferma proprio davanti alla sua auto, bloccandole ogni possibilità di fuga. L’uomo al volante ben sbarbato dai capelli castani tirati all’indietro, aveva una vistosa cicatrice sul labbro, proprio sotto al naso, e due occhi talmente scuri da sembrare quasi neri nella penombra dell’auto. Dopo averla fissata per qualche secondo, non vedendo alcuna reazione dalla ragazza, si decide di rompere il ghiaccio.

 

  * Buona sera, Lexa. Sei arrivata puntuale vedo…
  * Avevo scelta? – Risponde secca con una domanda.
  * Suppongo di no. – Ammette lui con un alzata di spalle. – Sali in auto.
  * Dov’è lei? – Chiede di botto senza obbedire all’ordine ne tantomeno cambiare la sua espressione minacciosa.
  * È al sicuro… ora sali. – Ordina di nuovo l’uomo.
  * E se non lo facessi? – Lo provoca lei.



 

L’uomo si porta il polso vicino le labbra e fa un nome.

 

  * \- Un puntino rosso di un laser compare in mezzo al petto di Lexa. – Credo che nemmeno ora hai molta scelta. – Ironizza famelico lui.



 

Lexa fa il giro e sale sull’auto accanto all’uomo, ha giusto il tempo di chiudere la portiera ed appoggiarsi allo schienale prima di vedere una 9 mm puntare verso di lei. Dal sedile dietro un altro uomo in divisa la stava tenendo sotto tiro. Se non ci fosse stato il cecchino, non sarebbe stato un grosso problema disarmarlo, mettere ko entrambi e andarsene incolume da li, ma schivare un proiettile di un fucile di precisione era tutta un’altra impresa.

Prima le infilano un cappuccio in testa per coprirle la visuale, poi l’auto riparte, per fermarsi un paio di minuti più tardi all’interno di un capannone. L’uomo in divisa sul sedile posteriore le strappa via il cappuccio e le ordina di scendere. Lexa sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre per riabituarsi alla luce, poi fa quanto chiesto. Il suo autista intanto l’aveva già raggiunta.

 

  * Prego da questa parte.



 

Su ogni porta dello stabile ci sono due guardie armate in divisa, e al centro della grande stanza una gabbia ottagonale da MMA. Tutto intorno una balconata si affaccia sui lati del ring, ma le forti luci sotto ad essa non permettono la visione dell’ambiente sovrastante. Lexa si guarda attorno perplessa. Chi era questa gente? Cosa volevano da lei? E soprattutto dov’era Anya?

 

  * Mi chiamo Cage. – Dice finalmente l’uomo dagli occhi scuri. – E questa è la mia gabbia… - Conclude con il gesto orgoglioso e plateale di aprire le braccia in direzione del soggetto della frase.
  * Davvero stupenda Cage. Grazie per il giro turistico… ma, io sono qui solo per Anya.
  * Oh giusto aspetta ora te la faccio salutare…



 

Il ragazzo estrae il telefono e rapidamente effettua una chiamata in vivavoce. Dall’altro lato del telefono si sente un uomo dire semplicemente “…risponda pure prego.”

 

  * Pronto? – Riecheggia nella stanza la voce perplessa di una ragazza.
  * Anya? – Chiede riconoscendola subito la cugina.
  * Lexa? – Domanda incredula l’altra.
  * Stai bene? – Il tono di Lexa lascia sentire un’increspatura di preoccupazione.
  * Sono tutta intera… lei è… - Inizia a chiedere titubante per la paura della risposta.
  * Ce l’ha fatta, è viva! – Risponde subito senza esitare, capendo immediatamente cosa sta chiedendo sua cugina.



 

  * Ora basta! – Interviene Cage spegnendo bruscamente la chiamata. – Veniamo agli affari…
  * Cosa vuoi da me? – Lo spirito da combattente di Lexa riprende il controllo.
  * Tu mi hai fatto perdere un mucchio di soldi… Roan era un bravo combattente, e mi toglieva un sacco di seccature che ora devo sbrigarmi da solo… - Gli occhi dei due si puntano gli uni negli altri, quel verde selvaggio furioso si scontra con quel nero profondo. – Vinci il mio torneo, così io mi rifaccio dei debiti che mi hai causato, e… se arrivi all’ultimo incontro, potrei decidere di liberare tua cugina.
  * Se mi dai la tua parola, che Anya tornerà a casa sana e salva, ci sto.
  * Sapevo che avremmo trovato un punto d’incontro. – L’uomo sorride beffardo.
  * Perché ho scelta? – Osserva la ragazza.
  * Touchè… - Commenta divertito lui.
  * Quando si comincia? – Chiede impaziente lei.
  * Il primo incontro è tra un paio d’ore. – Afferma l’uomo col ghigno stampato sulle labbra.



 

Rientro a casa, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, mi sento davvero triste ad attraversare la soglia. È piena estate eppure la casa mi sembra fredda, spoglia, e immersa nel buio… l’unico rumore che si sente è il lieve cigolio dei cardini della porta del garage. La moto di Lexa è ancora qui, ma ovviamente l’auto manca, e anche lei. Con tristezza entro in soggiorno, e il solo abitante presente si avvicina silenzioso nella sua camminata elegante, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda. Do un paio di fusa e due carezze al mio piccolo nuovo amico che è in cerca d’affetto e della sua cena, che gli servo poco dopo.

Io al contrario suo ho ancora lo stomaco a pezzi, e anche se praticamente non dormo da più di 30 ore, non riesco proprio a sentire il sonno. Mi preparo una tisana rilassante per cercare di scaldarmi e tranquillizzarmi, e come faccio sempre quando qualcosa non va mi dirigo nel mio studio. Mi accomodo sulla panca sotto la finestra sorseggiando la tisana, è bollente e quasi mi ustiono la lingua, ma il gelo che sento dentro proprio non vuole sparire. Guardo fuori distratta, cercando qualcosa di interessante. Ma nulla riesce ad attirare la mia attenzione, nemmeno quel cielo limpidissimo dopo la giornata di pioggia, che ora è costellato di una miriade di stelle. Eppure guardare il cielo mi aveva sempre affascinata, mi aveva sempre fatta sentire parte di qualcosa di immenso e straordinario, lasciandomi incantata, e donandomi pace. Stasera invece mi fa sentire così vuota, così inutile… così sola.

Sul cavalletto difronte a me, l’ultima tela a cui sto lavorando. il soggetto sembrerà patetico, tu ed io. Si perché da quando ti sei trasferita qui, l’idea di fare un quadro di noi due, magari da appendere in camera mi era sembrata la cosa più carina del mondo. Avevo già messo un po’ di foto nostre qua e la, ma dipingerci insieme mi sembrava ancora più profondo, più intimo. Ora invece guardo quel mezzo dipinto che non so nemmeno più se ultimerò mai, e mi sento così stupida per aver pensato che qualche foto e un quadro potessero rendere le nostre vite stupende.

Oramai vedo il fondo della tazza, la tisana è finita. Io mi sento ancora il cuore gelato e lo stomaco capovolto, mi faccio coraggio ed entro nella nostra camera. Senza guardare all’interno chiudo le ante dell’armadio, che avevo lasciato aperte nel pomeriggio alla scoperta che te ne eri andata, infilo la mia maglietta larga e mi butto nel letto. Le lenzuola hanno il tuo profumo, se chiudo gli occhi potrei immaginare che sei qui accanto a me. Invece il letto è tanto  vuoto da sembrare immenso, e sembra così freddo quando non sono stretta tra le tue braccia. La prima lacrima si fa spazio lungo la mia guancia, dove sei Lexa? Mi rannicchio sotto le lenzuola e pensando a te, tra un singhiozzo del pianto e l’altro, sfinita cedo e mi lascio rapire dalla stanchezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da qui in poi i capitoli saranno un pochino più lunghi del solito, spero non troppo da annoiarvi…  
> Anyway… siamo arrivati al Mount Weather, e sorpresa sono arrivati i due Cage!! Tolto il primo cattivo della storia, non potevano non arrivarne altri peggiori. Anya è prigioniera ma viva, almeno per questa cosa sarete felici, perché per il resto mi rendo perfettamente conto che la tristezza galoppa alla grande nella vita di Clarke. Avete riconosciuto la stanza? Ebbene si è proprio quella dove gli uomini della montagna avevano rinchiuso Clarke nella 2x01!  
> Cosa ci riserverà il futuro? Quali prove dovrà affrontare la nostra Heda?  
> Come sempre grazie mille a tutti voi che leggete, mi seguite. Ci si legge venerdì con l’ultimo aggiornamento del 2016, un abbraccio a tutti.  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	46. CHAPTER FOURTY-FIVE

  * Ora basta! – Tuona una voce maschile dall’altro lato del telefono, poi ogni rumore sparisce.
  * Pronto? Lexa? Pronto? – Tenta inutilmente Anya.



 

  * Credo che mio figlio Cage abbia chiuso la chiamata Miss. Woods, mi dispiace.
  * Ma cosa volete da noi? A che gioco state giocando? – Il tono della ragazza inizia a diventare più impaziente e brusco.
  * Come le dicevo prima lei è semplicemente una garanzia… non si preoccupi, non le verrà fatto nulla se sua cugina rispetterà i patti. – Le spiega con pazienza Dante.
  * Quali patti? – Domanda curiosa e tempestiva Anya.
  * Oh vede, noi Wallace abbiamo avuto qualche piccolo problemino ultimamente causato dalla grande Heda… è una ragazza ostinata, testarda, e oserei dire incorruttibile. – Commenta quasi affascinato l’uomo. - Ma ora che lei è qui le cose sono diverse.
  * Cosa volete da Lexa? Lei non ha fatto niente di male! – Ribatte la ragazza in difesa della cugina, quasi come potesse effettivamente farci qualcosa.
  * Abbiamo perso molti soldi per colpa sua, lei ha fatto arrestare il nostro uomo migliore…
  * Roan Queen! – Esclama apprendendo la notizia sorpresa.
  * Quel ragazzo era un ottimo collaboratore, ora non è facile seguire tutti gli affari senza di lui, senza contare quante cose ha mandato all’aria. – Espone Mr. Wallace.
  * Quindi? – Domanda indifferente lei.
  * Vorremmo recuperare le nostre ingenti perdite… e, lei ci aiuterà. – Il tono dell’uomo resta cordiale ma privo di sentimento.
  * Lexa non accetterà mai i vostri ricatti. – Obbietta immediatamente la ragazza con fastidio.
  * Speri di sbagliarsi miss. Woods, o lei non uscirà mai di qui. E poi ora conosciamo quali sono le sue debolezze… più tardi le lascerò vedere la prima gara del nostro torneo. – Aggiunge Dante Wallace indicando uno schermo sopra la sua testa. - Quindi ora, si metta comoda e si goda il suo soggiorno qui a Mount Weather.



 

Concluse l’uomo poco prima di uscire dalla porta e sparire, lasciando Anya sola in quella stanza asettica. Cosa diavolo voleva dire Wallace? Di che torneo stava parlando? Molto probabilmente di li a poco lo avrebbe scoperto.

 

La fredda e grigia stanza senza finestre dove la accompagnano sembra essere una sorta di spogliatoio. Lexa si ritrova chiusa al suo interno in attesa del primo combattimento. Nell’armadietto trova degli abiti, e l’occorrente per il combattimento, che non prevede l’utilizzo dei tradizionali guantoni. Pantaloncini e maglietta senza maniche neri un po’ scoloriti, delle bende elastiche per fasciare le mani, e dei trucchi di scena per rendere il viso cattivo e meno riconoscibile.

Dopo essersi cambiata gli abiti ed aver usufruito del colore nero per dipingersi un accattivante maschera nera sul volto, è il momento per un po’ di riscaldamento. La ragazza non si era mai tirata indietro ad un combattimento, e non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno per questi. Certo questo genere di torneo suonava un po’ diverso da quelli regolamentari, innanzitutto la gabbia aveva già notato essere completamente in acciaio priva delle consuete protezioni sulla struttura portante, inoltre niente guantoni ne paradenti ad attutire le botte. L’avevano anche informata che le vittorie degli incontri sarebbero state solo per knock-out. In poche parole, sarebbe stato un massacro. Ma pur sempre un massacro a cui non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare, ne andava della vita di Anya e della sicurezza di Clarke.

Le due ore volarono e presto venne chiamata per iniziare l’incontro. Lo sfidante è un uomo grande e grosso con una mano bianca dipinta su gran parte del volto. Data la sua enorme massa, a Lexa non resta che giocare d’astuzia per batterlo. Cercando di stancarlo, e di sfruttare la rabbia e la forza dell’uomo a suo vantaggio. La balconata sopra al ring prima silenziosa, ora era animata dal vociare delle persone, sicuramente c’era un allibratore a raccogliere le scommesse clandestine, che ovviamente, visto il suo fisico esile la davano per perdente.

Come previsto l’omaccione sottovaluta la situazione, si avventa senza cervello e con rabbia sulla ragazza, che inizia schivando i suoi colpi per evitare il corpo a corpo facendolo stancare il più possibile. Dopo qualche minuto la furia dell’uomo, e le lamentele del pubblico che chiama il sangue si fanno sempre più forti. È arrivato il momento di smettere di scappare e di colpire. Lexa si avvicina con dei pugni senza grandi pretese. Le servono solo per distrarre l’uomo, una volta raggiunto il suo scopo ecco li ben assestato un calcio al ginocchio che fa crollare la montagna, permettendole una volta atterrato di coglierlo di sorpresa alle spalle in una efficace presa con strangolamento fino fargli perdere i sensi.

Il silenzio della folla nella sala è quasi assordante. Poi lo stupore e le lamentele di chi ha perso le scommesse prendono voce, mentre pochi gioiscono per l’azzardo della loro puntata su quella ragazza sconosciuta. La gabbia viene riaperta e il tirapiedi di Cage si fa avanti ad alzare la mano del vincitore, presentando ufficialmente al pubblico la combattente sconosciuta dal trucco nero, ora sbavato dal sudore come a formare delle lacrime sulle guance.

 

  * E la vittoria dell’incontro va a… Heda!



 

Così viene presentata, e così verrà acclamata da li in poi da quella folla di gente, che difficilmente si dimenticherà della ragazza minuta che ha steso un colosso in poco più di 5 minuti. Ed infatti dopo l’attimo di sgomento la gente inizia a gridare il suo nome.

 

  * Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda!



 

Il tempo scorre, il susseguirsi dei secondi, che inevitabilmente diventano minuti, e poi ore, e si trasformano in giorni. Ed i giorni passano uno dopo l’altro, e di Lexa non ho notizie da oramai una settimana.

La luce rossastra del primo sole della mattina, si fa spazio pigra tra le fessure delle persiane della camera, è l’alba e io odio alzarmi la mattina presto. Da quando poi non ci sei più, le notti mi sembrano infinite nel freddo letto vuoto nel quale non riesco mai a prendere sonno. E quando la mattina il suono della sveglia mi riporta alla realtà strappandomi dai dolci sogni di te, sento ancora di più il gelo delle lenzuola e la mancanza delle tue braccia a stringermi.

Mi preparo per andare al lavoro e dopo poco compare anche Church, questo animaletto è una benedizione ed una maledizione al tempo stesso. È adorabile ed affettuoso, in qualche modo riesce a tenermi compagnia in questa grande casa priva di vita, ma dall’altro canto mi ricorda che sei stata reale, che in questi mesi mi hai resa la persona più felice al mondo, e che ora non ci sei più qui al mio fianco. Mi manca svegliarmi con te, immersa nel dolce tuo profumo, vedere il verde dei tuoi occhi appena svegliata, sentire il calore delle tue soffici labbra sulle mie. Mi manca la tua risata, il tuo sguardo pieno di amore, le tue carezze, i tuoi sussurri. Mi manca il sapore della tua pelle, il calore del tuo corpo, le tue mani sul mio…

Da quando te ne sei andata ogni giorno in più che passa, sento come se un’altra parte di me morisse. Mi perdo nelle mie continue riflessioni, oramai ho deciso… mi hai chiesto di non cercarti, ma è passata una settimana e io ho bisogno di sapere dove sei, come stai, quindi al diavolo Lexa non puoi escludermi così! Ti troverò. Non riesco nemmeno ad accorgermi dei movimenti abituali che compio di prima mattina, soprattutto con questo costante cerchio alla testa che mi accompagna oramai da tutta la settimana. Sono finalmente pronta ad uscire, saluto Church e mi dirigo al lavoro.

Appena arrivata, mia madre mi sta aspettando in ufficio.

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin buon giorno. – La saluto scherzosamente.
  * Ciao Clarke. – Stranamente non mi regge il gioco, sembra davvero stanca.
  * Tutto bene mamma?
  * Si tesoro tranquilla, non vedo l’ora di arrivare a casa sono davvero a pezzi oggi.
  * Avevi bisogno di me? – Le chiedo senza altri giochi di parole.
  * Si ma prima dimmi… tu come stai? Domanda preoccupata conoscendo la situazione.
  * Diciamo bene per quanto è possibile… almeno ho il lavoro che mi distrae. Cosa volevi dirmi? – Mia madre mi squadra per un attimo non molto convinta ma non ribatte, dev’essere davvero esausta.
  * Domani devo partire per Los Angeles per il solito convegno annuale di medicina, e starò via tutta la settimana. – Annuisco conoscendo perfettamente la situazione. – Ci sono alcuni investitori per il progetto della clinica che dovrebbero passare in questi giorni, te ne potresti occupare tu? – Annuisco prima di risponderle.
  * Certo mamma, mi faccio passare gli appuntamenti dalla tua segretaria.
  * Grazie tesoro. – Dice con un dolce sorriso.
  * – Ricambio il suo sorriso. - Ora va a casa a dormire ne hai bisogno, domani ti aspetta un lungo viaggio.
  * Oh Clarke, da quando sei diventata tu quella saggia che si prende cura di me e non il contrario?



 

Scoppiamo a ridere, dopo un paio di minuti mia madre mi augura buon lavoro e torna a casa, lasciandomi al mio infinito turno di lavoro mattutino.

 

Finalmente sono le 14.00 e il mio turno è finito, mi cambio velocemente e a passo spedito esco dall’ospedale. Ora posso finalmente concentrarmi sulla tua ricerca. Mi incammino lungo la strada verso l’auto, decisa a chiedere informazioni ai tuoi amici. Partirò da Indra, lei avrà sicuramente qualche idea essendo un detective. E magari è disposta a condividere qualcosa del caso di Raven, anche se non è di sua competenza saprà sicuramente più di me. Una volta arrivata al distretto quindi chiedo della Detective Wild.

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin. – Sento chiamare alle mie spalle.
  * Detective Thrill… - Saluto cordialmente anche se di tutte le persone che avrei potuto trovare, questa è tra quelle che avrei preferito evitare.
  * Come mai cerca il detective Wild?
  * È una visita di cortesia…
  * Venga la accompagno. – Dice la ragazza in maniera gentile, ma qualcosa in questa persona continua a non convincermi.
  * Ci sono novità sul caso Reyes? – Chiedo pur sapendo che non può dirmi niente.
  * Sa che non posso parlare delle indagini in corso… - Risponde infatti – Ma forse è lei che mi può aiutare, non è che sa dove posso trovare Lexa?



 

La domanda mi lascia di sasso. Non tanto perché me la rivolge, ma perché l’ha chiamata Lexa… per quale motivo non ha usato il nome completo? Da dove vengono questa mancanza di professionalità, e tutta questa grande confidenza? Se già prima questa donna non mi piaceva, ora inizio ad odiarla proprio. Si accorge del mio momentaneo sgomento e riformula la domanda.

 

  * Intendo dire Alexandra Woods, la proprietaria della palestra dove è stata ferita la sua amica… credevo la conoscesse. – Spiega con calma.
  * Si la conosco, ma non saprei dirle dove possa essere se non a casa o in palestra. – Rispondo con sincerità e la detective mi crede.
  * Eccoci arrivati. – Mi indica la sala. – La scrivania del detective Wilde è quella la infondo.
  * – Con un cenno del capo saluta e se ne va.



 

Il salone della omicidi è abbastanza grande e caotico, alcune scrivanie sul fondo sono vuote, tra cui quella di Indra. Dannazione non ci voleva! Sto quasi per andarmene, quando noto un fascicolo con il nome Roan Queen sopra a tutti gli altri. Mi avvicino alla scrivania, faccio per prenderlo…

 

  * Posso esserle utile? – Sento chiedere alle mie spalle. Mi giro di scatto colta in fragrante. – Clarke? – Fortunatamente è Indra.
  * Indra ciao, ti stavo cercando.



 

La donna annuisce e mi fa segno di seguirla. Entriamo in una saletta decisamente più tranquilla, e mi fa accomodare. Mi porge una tazza di caffè, la ringrazio, e anche se non le ho ancora detto niente, credo sappia perfettamente per quale motivo sono qui.

 

  * Ho saputo di Raven… come sta? – Esordisce cortesemente.
  * Molto meglio, tra qualche giorno la dimettono. – Indra annuisce.
  * Non che non mi faccia piacere vederti ma… a cosa devo la tua visita?
  * – Ammetto subito con lei senza farmi troppi problemi.
  * Lo immaginavo.
  * Lo so che il caso della sparatoria di Raven non è di tua competenza, ma speravo potessi dirmi qualcosa, la detective Thrill non ama condividere le informazioni raccolte. – Le spiego educatamente.
  * Lei fa soltanto il suo lavoro Clarke, legalmente non possiamo dare informazioni di questo tipo. – Dice in tono calmo e pacato.
  * Lo so… è solo che Raven è stata ferita, Anya probabilmente è stata rapita, Lexa è sparita nel nulla, e io… io sto impazzendo… - Ammetto desolata.
  * Ti dirò quello che so, la detective Thrill è molto gelosa dei suoi casi, ed è nuova quindi non da informazioni a molte persone qui al distretto. Ho scoperto che l’aggressione è stata effettuata da 2 uomini, e ti confermo che Anya è stata rapita. Suppongo che Raven sia stata un danno collaterale, sicuramente non era lei l’obbiettivo. – Mi espone le informazioni in modo inespressivo e professionale.
  * Chi sono questi tizzi? Cosa vogliono? – Domando senza pensare.
  * Se lo avessimo scoperto li avremmo già presi, non credi? – Mi risponde con schiettezza.
  * Già scusa, domanda stupida…
  * Per quanto riguarda Lexa… - Indra si ferma e attende che il mio sguardo torni su di lei. – Non so dove sia, ma immagino sappia più di noi e stia lavorando a questo caso da sola.
  * Ma perché? Perché se n’è andata senza lasciare traccia? – Chiedo tra l’arrabbiato e lo spaventato.
  * Da quanto non hai sue notizie? – Mi domanda interessata.
  * Dal giorno dopo l’incidente… - Abbasso lo sguardo sconsolata, per un attimo temo che anche con l’aiuto di Indra non scoprirò assolutamente niente di così rilevante.
  * Capisco… ho il sospetto sia tutto legato a Roan Queen – Ipotizza comunque con mia sorpresa.



 

Se si tratta ancora di Roan allora inizio a comprendere la tua reazione, l’istinto prende il sopravvento ed è come se tu sparissi, ti annullassi, e ti chiudi in te stessa con il solo obbiettivo di vendetta. Ricordo quando lo hai affrontato l’ultima volta, ricordo come ti era allontanata, come eri sparita solo per tenermi al sicuro. La cosa mi fa stringere il cuore e mi fa arrabbiare allo stesso tempo. Credevo che dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, saresti riuscita a condividere anche questo con me, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo di grosso. Ringrazio Indra e restiamo d’accordo di tenerci in contatto per ogni novità. Sto tornando all’auto, quando mi arriva una chiamata con un numero anonimo.

 

  * Pronto? - Dall’altro lato del telefono sento a malapena il respiro pesante della persona che ha chiamato, ma nessuno mi risponde. – Pronto? – Provo di nuovo e attendo un paio di secondi. – Pronto? C’è nessuno? – Sto per perdere la speranza e attaccare quando sento dire il mio nome.
  * Clarke… – Ora sono io a non riuscire a parlare. – Clarke? – Ripeti il mio nome e io sono incredula di sentire la tua voce. Mi blocco, e alla fine non so come riesco a farlo, ma ti rispondo.
  * Lexa? – Oh mio dio non ci credo, sei proprio tu! Mi sento il cuore battere talmente forte che ho paura di sentirlo esplodere da un momento all’altro.
  * Cazzo… - Sussurri appena. - Io… non avrei dovuto chiamare…
  * Aspetta ti prego! – Attendo un secondo e sento ancora il tuo respiro dall’altro lato del telefono. Non hai attaccato. – Come stai?
  * Io… - La tua pausa infinita mi sta uccidendo.
  * Lexa, parla con me ti prego! – La mia voce esce come una supplica e mi si forma un groppo in gola. - Mi manchi… - Dico con un fil di voce e le lacrime che mi pizzicano gli occhi.
  * Anche tu piccola. – Il tuo tono è dolce e mi dilania il cuore.
  * Allora torna a casa. – Affermo con la voce tremante di tutta la tristezza che mi porto dentro da quando te ne sei andata.
  * Non posso… - Percepisco la pesantezza e il tuo dispiacere nel dirlo. - Prima devo trovare Anya… - Ti giustifichi concludendo.
  * Lei è… - E io non riesco nemmeno a chiederlo, ma tu capisci ed intervieni.
  * Non so dove sia, ma è viva. È viva e la riporterò a casa. – Lo affermi con sicurezza prima di chiedermi. - Raven?
  * Se l’è vista brutta, ma si sta riprendendo… - Ti spiego in tono speranzoso.
  * Ora devo andare. – Cerchi di tagliare.
  * Lexa? – Provo a chiamarti disperata.
  * Lo so che è difficile Clarke, ma fidati di me. Ho bisogno di sapere che sei dalla mia parte, io ho bisogno di te…
  * Almeno dimmi dove sei. – Provo a richiedere protestando.
  * Smettila di cercarmi... – Il tuo è quasi un rimprovero.
  * Ma io voglio aiutarti! – Controbatto.
  * È troppo pericoloso. - Fai un attimo di pausa e poi concludi secca. – Ciao, Clarke.



 

E questa volta chiudi la chiamata, non dandomi la possibilità di aggiungere altro. Entro nella mia auto abbattuta ricacciando indietro le lacrime, e sfogo la mia rabbia con qualche pugno sul volante. Lexa Woods, io ti sto odiando per quello che mi stai facendo passare! La tua assenza mi distrugge… e questa telefonata mi sta devastando del tutto. Ti odio, ma allo stesso tempo per il tuo coraggio, e il tuo senso di protezione nei confronti delle persone a cui tieni, non posso non ammettere di amarti sempre di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povera Anya rinchiusa tutta sola soletta… e complimenti alla nostra Heda per aver vinto il primo di una lunga serie di incontri.  
> Clarke, invece finalmente inizia a reagine, inizia a scalpitare e non ce la fa più a stare con le mani in mano. Indra purtroppo non è stata di grande aiuto, ma quasi come se sapesse ciò che stava facendo Lexa sbuca dal nulla con quella chiamata, che per quanto possa essere stata breve e stramba sicuramente ha smosso qualcosa in entrambe.  
> Un abbraccio a voi cari lettori, e non abbiate paura a lasciarmi i vostri pensieri su questa mia folle stroria.  
> Con questo capitolo chiudiamo in “bellezza” l’anno, ma non temete gli aggiornamenti nel 2017 avranno la stessa frequenza, quindi ci si legge lunedì 2!  
> May we meet again  
> Pai


	47. CHAPTER FOURTY-SIX

Sono passati 7 giorni, 7 lunghi ed interminabili giorni in quella cella terribilmente Bianca. Anya in quei 7 giorni stava impazzendo, la luce al neon era fastidiosa. Non c’è nulla di colorato o di distrazione oltre quel quadro sulla parete, di cui oramai conosce a memore ogni singola pennellata. La porta era sempre chiusa, e all’interno della stanza non vi è nulla per aprirla. L’unico pensiero a tenerla lucida è Raven… l’aveva vista l’ultima volta stesa atterra in un bagno di sangue, ma quando Lexa le aveva detto per telefono che era viva, aveva ritrovato un motivo per voler uscire di li. Per non impazzire li dentro si era creata una sorta di routine, la mattina dopo la colazione un po’ di esercizi per tenersi in forma e soprattutto per far passare il tempo, dopo pranzo nella maggior parte dei casi, Dante Wallace le faceva visita. In altre circostanze lo avrebbe trovato un uomo piacevole, di grande cultura, e gradevole compagnia, ma in questa situazione non poteva che odiarlo. Anche se pian piano si stava rendendo conto che, Dante e Roan prima di lui,  erano solo delle pedine come lei, in una scacchiera ben più grande della sua misera cella. L’unica fetta di mondo esterno, se così si poteva definire, che riusciva a vedere nel video alla parete erano gli incontri del torneo la sera. Mr. Wallace le aveva parlato di questi tornei, e le aveva promesso che la avrebbe portata a vedere la finale dalla prima fila se Lexa ci fosse arrivata.

Aveva capito per quale motivo era “ospite”, come diceva lui, in quel luogo… loro volevano Lexa… volevano che combattesse per loro. Volevano fare dei soldi con le scommesse, usandola come arma segreta nei combattimenti clandestini. E se Lexa avesse vinto l’avrebbero liberata. Ecco quale era il ricatto, ecco come l’avevano incastrata. Per il momento le gare che aveva visto erano andate bene, del resto sua cugina è una dei migliori combattenti che ci siano in tutto lo stato. Alcuni degli altri incontri che aveva visto erano stati davvero brutali, e non poteva non essere preoccupata che qualcuna di quelle persone spietate capitassero sul ring con lei. E tra i pensieri, e gli esercizi mattutini il tempo è trascorso fino all’ora del pranzo.

 

Oggi è il mio giorno libero, dopo tanto tempo finalmente avrei avuto un sabato senza lavoro per poter passare del tempo con te. Ma, inutile dire che tu non ci sei… te ne sei andata di casa da poco più di una settimana, e nessuno sa che fine hai fatto.

Quando non sono a casa, cerco di non sembrare sconvolta, ma la verità è che guardare il mondo con i miei occhi tristi, mi fa solo pensare a tutte le volte che avrei voluto chiamarti, e alla paura che mi ha bloccata dal farlo. “Smettila di cercarmi” questa è l’ultima cosa che mi hai detto prima di salutarmi… Non riesco più a reprimere tutte queste sensazioni, ora che sono chiusa in queste mura da sola. Quindi vado in camera munita di carta, penna, e della mia Yamaha classica. Sento il bisogno di buttare fuori tutto questo dolore... le mani iniziano a pizzicare le corde, in un giro lento e triste di accordi. C - G - Am - Fmaj7, ben presto anche la melodia malinconica, e qualche frase vengono fuori, canticchiate con la mia voce abbattuta e un po’ graffiante.

 

_[Oh baby, you know that I’m far too cool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[To let you see me upset or see me feeling blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Oh, I’m not that wise So I keep it inside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[This distance is taxing I can’t relax so I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Take a walk, a walk outside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[And I look at the world through my sad eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

__

_[I should’ve called on the phone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[But I was scared to let you know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

__

_[I need you by my side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Said, I need you by my side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Doo doo doo doo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Doo doo doo doo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

 

Dopo aver annotato la prima parte di testo, noto il libro abbandonato sul comodino, quello che sto leggendo per distrarre la mia mente da te per addormentarmi la sera. Penso alle cose che sto facendo in questi giorni senza di te, e a quanto la musica mi stia aiutando… e tutto di un getto scrivo un’altra strofa.

 

_[Now, don’t get me wrong I’m not always sad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[I’ll read my books and play guitar in bed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[I watch the movie that I know you’d hate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[This house I keep cleaning but baby, I’m grieving](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

__

_[And I can’t shake the way I feel inside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[I never liked change but I have to try](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

 

Se non fosse per la telefonata di ieri, non saprei nemmeno se sei ancora viva. Le tue parole mi fanno ancora male, il tuo “ho bisogno di te” mi squarcia il cuore, e dio solo sa quanto anche io ho bisogno di te al mio fianco, e forse non te l’ho mai detto in modo tradizionale, sicuramente non te l’ho detto a parole, non ne ho mai avuto il coraggio e la forza, ma spero tu lo abbia capito…

 

_[You know you brightened up my day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[When you called me yesterday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

__

_[And said I need you by my side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Said, I need you by my side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Doo doo doo doo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

__

_[Said I love you, ooh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Yes, I Yes, I do do do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Yes, I Love you, ooh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

_[Yes, I I guess I Do do do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRR8_O-94vM) _

 

Il pomeriggio è volato tra I miei vaneggiamenti e la chitarra che, si fa per dire, mi ha distratto un pochino. Era davvero moltissimo tempo che non suonavo, e ancora di più che non scrivevo qualcosa di mio, ma questa canzone mi è uscita dal cuore e dalla mente come se non aspettasse altro. Direi che oramai è giunta l’ora di prepararmi e di uscire, stasera io e O abbiamo in programma una cena a casa di Rae, una serata tra ragazze come ai vecchi tempi.

 

Come tutte le volte anche questa sera l’auto di Lexa, si ferma in quel parcheggio accanto alle parabole sul Mount Weather. La ragazza resta in attesa del suo passaggio alla gabbia per i combattimenti, che puntuale non tarda ad arrivare. Quello che non sa, è che oltre al solito cecchino appostato sul tetto, questa volta anche qualcun altro la osserva dalla boscaglia. Gustus l’aveva seguita già la volta precedente e ora stava cercando di capire dove la portassero, e cosa stesse succedendo. L’uomo era un buon amico e conosceva Lexa da molti anni, sapeva perfettamente che la ragazza non amava chiedere aiuto a nessuno a meno che non fosse strettamente indispensabile, e quindi non le disse niente e si mise ad indagare per conto suo. Indra dava una mano a distanza senza farsi notare, facendo ricerche e passando ogni informazione trovasse, e Lincoln, per quanto fosse possibile teneva d’occhio Clarke. Tutti loro avevano capito che, in qualche modo il rapimento di Anya potesse essere correlato a Queen, e quelle poche cose che aveva detto Lexa prima di sparire, erano bastate a metterli in movimento nell’ombra. L’Impala nera d’epoca riparte con a bordo Lexa, ed entra in un capannone poco distante. Degli uomini in divisa armati, si posizionano davanti al portone dopo averlo chiuso, coprendo così la vista di Gustus, che ostinato resta in attesa a controllare il luogo. Dopo un ora il parcheggio davanti allo stabile si è riempito di lussuose auto, e uomini distinti in abiti eleganti, che accompagnati da meravigliose donne, entrano nello stesso capannone dove avevano portato Lexa.

All’interno intanto la ragazza si stava preparando per il suo prossimo combattimento, era il terzo, e aveva capito che a queste persone piace molto la teatralità, il gioco sporco, e l’estrema violenza. In quella gabbia si lottava quasi per la sopravvivenza.

Come per gli incontri precedenti si dipinge la maschera nera attorno agli occhi. Si prepara con ciò che le hanno fornito per il combattimento, dei pantaloncini da kick boxing di colore nero con stampata la scritta Heda in rosso ed un reggiseno sportivo abbinato. Rispetto agli altri combattimenti, è ovvio puntassero a vedere anche più carne scoperta. Una volta chiamata nella stanza dei combattimenti la scoperta che la sfidante è una donna la sorprende. Fino a quel momento aveva visto solo esclusivamente grossi uomini dai fisici massicci e palestrati, decisamente più spaventosi per il loro aspetto, ciò nonostante la ragazza non è sicuramente da sottovalutare.

La cosa bizzarra è che la gabbia è ancora chiusa, e due vasche sono poste accanto al suo ingresso. Il tirapiedi di Cage si mette tra le due combattenti, e calmo spiega loro le novità di quel particolare incontro.

 

Come tutte le sere a quell’ora, lo schermo prese vita dentro la cella di Anya, la ragazza grata di quel piccolo svago, si mette comoda per la visione. Il primo combattente è una ragazza giovane, sui vent’anni, di corporatura esile ma tonica, dalla carnagione chiara, quasi spettrale, i capelli biondo cenere, il viso imbrattato di segni rossi, e uno sguardo assetato di sangue. Quella ragazza sembra davvero tosta, è il primo pensiero che passa per la testa della Woods prigioniera, e non fa tempo ad immaginare chi possa essere lo sfidante, che anche Lexa entra nell’inquadratura. Felicità e preoccupazione, si insinuano immediatamente nel suo cuore alla sua vista. Non aveva più parlato con la cugina dopo quelle poche battute al telefono, il giorno del suo primo incontro, ma almeno quando combatteva riusciva a vederla. La cosa strana è che la gabbia era ancora chiusa e uno degli uomini dei Wallace, tra le altre cose era sicura fosse appena passato davanti alla sua cella, segno che non è poi così distante dal luogo degli incontri, sta ora parlando con le due sfidanti. Altre due ragazze, molto belle ed in abiti succinti si avvicinano alle due combattenti, ed iniziano a fasciargli le mani con della corda al posto delle consuete bende.

Echo, così si chiama l’altra combattente, si avvicina alle due vasche accanto all’ingresso della gabbia, ed immerge il dorso delle mani nella prima piena di una sostanza densa ed appiccicosa come fosse resina, per poi passarle nella seconda vasca, ricolma di vetri frantumati. Dopo questa operazione entra sul grande ring ottagonale. Lexa esegue le stesse azioni dell’altra ragazza, e senza alcuna esitazione entra nella gabbia. Il suo sguardo è freddo e concentrato, mentre Anya inizia a preoccuparsi sul serio… questi combattimenti stanno iniziando a diventare pericolosi. La gabbia viene chiusa e l’incontro inizia. Le due ragazze tengono la guardia alta per coprire più facilmente il viso, dapprima si studiano camminando lateralmente una di fronte all’altra. Dopo quasi un giro completo di ring iniziano ad avvicinarsi, ed è Echo a sferrare il primo attacco. Un calcio laterale nel fianco sinistro di Lexa. La ragazza incassa il colpo ma blocca la gamba della sfidante, e con una semplice mossa la atterra dandole un pugno nello stomaco. I primi pezzetti di vetro si staccano dalla fasciatura e si conficcano nella carne della sfidante, facendo comparire qualche sottile rivolo di sangue. Le due ragazze si allontanano di nuovo, e riprendono la danza circolare per il ring studiandosi. Da un lato un’immensa concentrazione dietro a quello sguardo imbrattato di nero, e dall’altro solo rabbia allo stato puro. Echo cambia approccio, ed inizia a sferrare diretti che Lexa schiva facilmente, i colpi si intensificano sempre di più sotto la furia della ragazza ferita e dolorante, ed alla fine anche se solo di striscio uno va a segno graffiando la pelle del bicipite all’altra, che risponde prontamente con un montante dritto sotto al mento. Echo barcolla e va a sbattere contro la rete metallica. La sua collera la rende indomabile, con una grande sete di sangue, ma così deconcentrata e vulnerabile. La ragazza parte in un altro attacco alla rinfusa, costringendo Lexa spalle alla gabbia, e con il sorriso sulle labbra per la riuscita della sua vendetta  le sferra un pugno in pieno viso, senza accorgersi della schivata all’ultimo istante, che le lascia da colpire soltanto il palo in acciaio. L’impatto violento fa tremare la struttura della gabbia provocando una fitta atroce alla sfortunata sfidante, che sopraffatta dal dolore viene stesa con un colpo alle gambe e finita con uno al collo. Come negli altri incontri, Lexa viene proclamata vincitrice e la folla riempie la stanza con un assordante coro gridante “Heda”.

Finito l’incontro Anya si rilassa, Lexa stava bene e aveva vinto, quanti altri incontri avrebbe dovuto affrontare? Quanto sarebbero stati pericolosi i prossimi? No non poteva starsene con le mani in mano in quell’austera cella, doveva fare qualcosa, doveva uscire di li! Poi ora sapeva di essere vicina alla stanza del ring, vicina a Lexa con la confusione di uno degli incontri probabilmente sarebbe riuscita a scappare. O almeno avrebbe potuto provarci.

 

Stranamente sono io la prima ad arrivare a casa di Raven questa sera. Entro nell’appartamento e noto con piacere che la mia amica sembra stare decisamente meglio, almeno dal punto di vista fisico. Ci salutiamo, e poi restiamo a guardarci nel più completo silenzio. Entrambe non siamo di grande compagnia, io per quanto mi sforzi non riesco a non pensare a Lexa, ed immagino che per Raven sia lo stesso con Anya. Ci scrutiamo ancora per un po’ senza sapere bene cosa dirci, poi alla fine presa dai sensi di colpa inizio a parlare.

 

  * Mi dispiace Rae. – Dico con sincerità.
  * Anche a me… - Risponde sospirando.
  * È tutta colpa mia se ti è successo tutto questo – Dico tristemente.
  * Già… - Annuisce Raven prima di capire la frase. - Aspetta! Cosa?
  * Si insomma… se io non avessi cominciato a frequentare Lexa tu… non saresti stata li.
  * Non dire stronzate Griffin! – Tuona la mia amica.
  * Dico sul serio… - Provo a giustificarmi ma Raven mi interrompe.
  * Se tu non avessi iniziato a frequentare Lexa saresti probabilmente già morta da un pezzo! Clarke se non fosse stato per lei, quel tifoso mesi fa ti avrebbe accoltellata. E se fossi sopravvissuta a lui, chissà cosa ti avrebbe fatto Roan Queen…
  * Si ma.
  * Niente ma! Non è colpa tua Clarke! – Mi interrompe bruscamente Rae.



 

La nostra assurda conversazione viene interrotta dal suono del citofono, e anche se non è casa mia guardo Raven che si era appena seduta, e mi appresto a correre a rispondere. Come immaginavo è Octavia, così chiudiamo l’argomento cercando di passare una serata piacevole.

Adoro Raven, è una delle mie più care amiche, ma con quello che è successo siamo entrambe sfasate. Il rapimento di Anya, la scomparsa di Lexa, la paura di non vedere più le donne che amiamo ci accomuna nel dolore e nella tristezza. E poi mi faccio prendere dai miei sensi di colpa per qualcosa, che effettivamente non ho nemmeno fatto.

Octavia è molto paziente, e ci sopporta senza lamentarsi e senza fare troppe domande, anzi, per tutta la sera ed in ogni modo cerca di distrarci il più possibile dai nostri tristi brutti pensieri.

 

Dopo il combattimento come di consueto Lexa, con il viso sempre coperto per oscurare la visuale, viene riaccompagnata al solito parcheggio. Scende dall'Impala e riceve data e ora del prossimo appuntamento. La Chevi nera sparisce oltre la salita, e la ragazza resta per un attimo appoggiata alla sua vettura. Si accomoda al posto di guida, controlla la superficiale ferita al braccio, abbassa l'aletta parasole ed osserva la foto incastrata al suo interno. Il sorriso, e quegli occhi dell'azzurro più limpido di uno zaffiro della ragazza catturata nello scatto tra le sue braccia, sono la sola cosa in grado di calmarla, e convincerla che sta facendo la cosa giusta.

Poco dopo un’insolita luce illumina il suo abitacolo, facendole istintivamente chiudere gli occhi. Nel parcheggio un grosso pick up della Ford si accosta alla sua auto. Quando Lexa finalmente riesce a mettere a fuoco l'uomo all'interno, resta sorpresa dalla visione di quel viso a lei tanto familiare. E come lui, abbassa il cristallo del finestrino, per scambiare due parole veloci.

 

  * Non qui. - Afferma sbrigativa con sguardo serio, e l'uomo annuisce. - Ci vediamo in palestra tra 2 ore.
  * Ok Heda.



 

Gustus rimette in moto ed esce dal parcheggio per tornare in città. Lexa avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che nascondere le informazioni non avrebbe comunque fermato il suo amico, ora doveva capire cosa sapeva e chi era a conoscenza di quella cosa.

 

È oramai notte fonda quando i due arrivano alla palestra. In modo circospetto, girano nel vicolo ed entrano dalla porta sul retro. Si accomodano nella stanza riservata al personale, e solo dopo essersi accertati che tutte le finestre sono ben chiuse ed oscurate, accendono la luce.

 

  * Cosa ci facevi la Gustus? – Chiede con un briciolo di rabbia Lexa.
  * Non mi hai dato scelta Lexa. – Ribatte secco Gustus.
  * È pericoloso! – Protesta lei.
  * Anche per te! – Le fa notare il ragazzo.
  * Si ma io non posso evitarlo... – Dice alla fine con tono arrendevole.
  * Che tu lo voglia o no, oramai ci sono dentro. Ti dirò quello che ho scoperto, ma prima mi racconti tutto… - Conclude lui in modo deciso ma affettuoso e protettivo.



 

Alla fine dei racconti di entrambi, la situazione stava pian piano diventando sempre più chiara. Le informazioni in più raccolte da Gustus sono decisamente utili. I due studiano così a lungo la situazione facendo ricerche on line, stampando delle mappe della zona, che non si accorgono minimamente dell’inizio di una nuova giornata, almeno non fino l’arrivo di Titus. L’uomo rimase sorpreso della loro presenza e si fa subito aggiornare sulla situazione.

Per quanto ne sapevano, Anya era ancora viva. È tenuta prigioniera quasi sicuramente li al Mount Weather, probabilmente vicino al capannone dove si tenevano gli incontri. La zona è ben sorvegliata, ma le sere dei combattimenti quando c’è movimento, si poteva pensare di entrare con un invito. Intrufolandosi tra la gente che partecipava come pubblico per puntare la propria scommessa. Sarebbe stato quello il loro modo di entrare. Ora avevano solo bisogno di procurarsi un pass, e zio Titus aveva un’idea su come fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questa canzone di Eliza Taylor, non ho saputo davvero resistere… si intitola “I need you (by my side)” ed è dal DayDream Con del Brasile dell’estate scorsa, quando l’ha cantata dal vivo con la sua Yamaha classica, che volevo in qualche modo farla cantare a Clarke nella mia fan fiction!  
> La povera Anya è sempre rinchiusa in quell’odiabile stanza tutta bianca. Lexa continua con i combattimenti, che si fanno più bizzarri e pericolosi. Per chi non lo avesse colto per questo incontro ho preso ispirazione dal finale di un vecchio film che ho adorato quando ero piccina... si tratta di “Kickboxing” con Jean Claude Van Damme.  
> Intanto arriva l’inatteso aiuto di Gustus, e zio Titus potrebbe avere anche un idea per infiltrarsi… presto scopriremo tutto, ma almeno ora la nostra Heda non è più sola.  
> Grazie a tutti voi numerosi lettori anche di questo periodo di vacanza, se ne avete voglia lasciate un vostro commento. Un felice anno nuovo, e che il 2017 sia migliore per tutti!  
> Yu gonplei ste nou odon.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	48. CHAPTER FOURTY-SEVEN

Il susseguirsi dei giorni tristi e solitari prosegue inesorabile. In questo periodo infinito dò sfogo ai miei sentimenti nella musica e nella mia arte, se non fosse per il lavoro e gli amici non uscirei nemmeno di casa. Sto diventando il fantasma di me stessa. Poche cose riescono a portare l’ombra di un sorriso sulle mie labbra, e ogni mattina mi alzo dal letto sperando che tutto questo finisca, ma purtroppo pare non accadere mai. Dopo la visita al distretto non ho più avuto notizie da Indra, forse oggi è giunto il momento di farle visita di nuovo, ma prima mi aspetta una noiosa mattinata di lavoro a sostituire mia madre per i colloqui sul progetto della nuova clinica.

Arrivata in ospedale mi approprio del mio camice, e su consiglio della segretaria di mia madre, mi impossesso del suo ufficio per ricevere queste boriose persone d’affari, pronte a trattare i termini delle loro cospicue donazioni e del loro ruolo nel progetto. Inutile dire che la famiglia Queen, dopo l’arresto di Roan non si è mostrata più interessata alla cosa, ed è sparita nel nulla. Ancora non sono cominciati i lavori di costruzione dell’immobile, ed alcune delle persone che incontro mi stanno già chiedendo dei letti, le barelle e delle attrezzature necessarie quando sarà attiva. Fortunatamente tra i benefattori ci sono alcune aziende che producono queste cose ed al posto che staccare un assegno con tanti zeri, hanno pensato di donare le forniture dei loro prodotti. Si avvicina l’orario del pranzo ed ho la testa che mi esplode. Non mi ero mai resa conto di quanto potesse essere snervante il lavoro che svolge la mamma. Ho a malapena il tempo di bere un bicchier d’acqua e prendere un respiro di aria fresca dalla finestra, prima che qualcuno bussi nuovamente alla mia porta.

 

 

La porta si apre, e una ragazza su per giù della mia età, scivola all’interno dell’ufficio. Indossa un elegante tailleur gessato, i capelli chiari tirati indietro raccolti in un’ordinata treccia, ed uno sguardo sicuro.

 

  * Dottoressa Griffin? – Chiede con il visibile dubbio in viso.
  * – Confermo.
  * Mi scusi… mi aspettavo una persona…
  * Differente? – Concludo la sua frase con una domanda.
  * Già… - Mi conferma.
  * Si certo scusi, in realtà io sono la dottoressa Clarke Griffin. Il primario Abigail Griffin è mia madre, ed è fuori città per un convegno, quindi, si dovrà accontentare di me, la sostituisco io.
  * Capisco… - Si presenta porgendomi la mano. - Io sono Niylah Harm, rappresento la Harm Construction.



 

Sentendo quel nome sussulto, e temo di essermi fatta notare. Ma ora ovviamente ho il dubbio insinuato nella mia testa, e se fosse quella Niylah? Oddio sarebbe una coincidenza davvero incredibile. Quante possibilità possono esserci? Però in effetti non è che sia un nome così usuale… credo di essermi persa nei miei pensieri, e la voce della ragazza mi riporta alla realtà. Solo in quel momento mi accorgo che abbiamo ancora le mani strette assieme, e lei mi sta fissando insistentemente. Lascio immediatamente la presa e mi accomodo alla scrivania.

 

  * Diceva scusi?
  * Sono passati anni, eppure hai ancora la testa tra le nuvole Clarke! – Sgrano gli occhi a quell’osservazione e a quella confidenza, che mi rendono sempre più consapevole di chi sia questa ragazza.
  * Come? – Mormoro ancora un po’ incredula.
  * Se preferisci fingo di non conoscerti. – Afferma fissandomi. - Ma certe cose… tipo il primo bacio, non si scordano mai.



 

I suoi occhi nocciola si piantano nei miei, e per un attimo  mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, di essere la ragazzina di una volta spensierata e curiosa.

Il suo sguardo è sicuro di se, penetrante, e sembra alla ricerca di un segnale nel mio. La mia noiosa mattinata, si è appena sconvolta con un tuffo nel passato.

 

  * Io… insomma.
  * Ok ok, ho capito non ti preoccupare, il tuo segreto è al sicuro…
  * No non è… voglio dire, questo... – Dico gesticolando imbarazzata con le mani, indicando prima lei e poi me. - è davvero incredibile!
  * Una piacevole sorpresa direi. – Ammicca Niylah.
  * Già. – Le confermo con un sorriso.



 

Passiamo a parlare di affari, e credo che le idee innovative e la voglia di fare di Niylah facciano proprio al caso nostro. Con il suo aiuto potremmo iniziare i lavori di costruzione della clinica già entro il mese prossimo. Il nostro colloquio procede in modo professionale, ma in modo molto piacevole. Tra una parola e l’altra si è fatta la 1:00 e ancora non abbiamo mangiato, quindi di comune accordo, decidiamo di mettere da parte gli affari, e pranzare assieme in modo informale. Mi accompagna nel mio ufficio a posare il camice e prendere la giacca per uscire, ed intanto inizia una conversazione più personale ed amichevole.

 

  * Allora Clarke che mi dici di te? C’è qualcuno di importante nella tua vita?
  * Si ma…
  * Non dirlo… - Mi interrompe. - è un uomo! – Le sfugge una risatina divertita.
  * È… complicato… - Scuoto la testa e dico io pensandoti.



 

Entriamo nel mio ufficio, e mi dirigo all’appendiabiti, mentre lei va dritta alla mia scrivania scrutando l’ambiente. Quando mi volto vedo che tiene in mano il portafoto che tengo accanto al computer.

 

  * È lei? – La fisso senza dire nulla. – Quella complicata intendo… – Chiede con un mezzo sorriso.
  * – Annuisco. – Lexa… e tu che mi dici? – Svio l’argomento, in questo momento proprio la mia vita sentimentale è l’ultima cosa di cui ho voglia di parlare.
  * Oh io sono il solito spirito libero. – Conclude sbrigativa con una risata.



 

Il pranzo vola piacevolmente tra le chiacchiere di due persone che non si vedevano da più di 10 anni, fatte di ricordi comuni dei giorni in quel campeggio estivo con gli amici, e di cosa è accaduto dopo che ci si è perse di vista. Si sta facendo tardi, quindi gentilmente mi congedo per rientrare in ufficio.

 

  * È stato bello rivederti, ora devo proprio tornare al lavoro però. – Le dico convinta.
  * È stato bello anche per me, Clarke. - Niylah mi allunga il suo biglietto da visita aggiungendo. – Se hai bisogno altre informazioni per il progetto, o hai voglia di andare a bere qualcosa chiamami pure.



 

E dopo avermi fatto l’occhiolino, mi schiocca un bacio sulla guancia e sparisce dietro l’angolo, lasciandomi pietrificata alla porta del ristorante.

Poco distante sull’altro lato dell’incrocio, una ragazza sosta sul marciapiede in attesa di qualcosa, o qualcuno. Non riesco a vederla bene, il suo volto è coperto da dei folti riccioli scuri, ma sembra particolarmente nervosa. Distolgo lo sguardo, e chiudendomi la giacca faccio per incamminarmi quando, il rombo particolare di un auto accompagnato da una frenata stridente, richiamano la mia attenzione. Una Camaro blu si ferma a lato strada a caricare la ragazza che stavo osservando poco fa, in automatico i miei piedi iniziano a correre in quella direzione, sono quasi certa che quella sia l’auto di Lexa ma purtroppo non ho il tempo di verificarlo che la vettura riparte a tutto gas.

 

Lexa non voleva coinvolgere qualcun altro in quella brutta storia, ma dopo una notte a condividere le informazioni con Gustus, e quasi tutta la mattina ad escogitare un piano anche con zio Titus, ha dovuto ammettere che l’idea, avrebbe potuto funzionare solo con l’aiuto di una persona in più. Una in particolare. Quindi subito dopo pranzo, monta in macchina e si dirige a prendere il quarto membro della squadra.

Lexa accosta la sua Camaro all’incrocio, carica la ragazza in sua attesa sul marciapiede, e riparte a tutto gas per tornare dagli altri.

 

  * Ciao Luna. – Saluta rapidamente.
  * Lexa… - Risponde l’altra.
  * È passato molto tempo. – Osserva Lexa.
  * Già… - Risponde la ragazza – So che sei sempre tu quella da battere qui a DC.
  * Da quando non ci sei più tu, è stato facile mantenere il titolo. – Afferma con un lieve sorriso.
  * Sto pensando di tornare, sai ho sentito che c’è una bella palestra all’asta. – La informa la vecchia amica.
  * Vuoi comprare la palestra dei Queen? – Chiede con sorpresa Lexa.
  * Perché no… non mi dispiacerebbe affatto l’idea di tornare a Washington, di tornare a casa. – Lexa annuisce.
  * Ora capisco perché zio Titus ha insistito tanto per il tuo coinvolgimento.
  * Coinvolgimento in cosa esattamente?
  * Diciamo che ho avuto problemi con la famiglia Queen… abbiamo bisogno di un aggancio per recuperare degli inviti ad un evento non proprio legale, sarà una cosa un po’ pericolosa…
  * So badare a me stessa, dovresti saperlo. – Ribatte la ragazza beffarda.
  * Non dovrai badare solo a te stessa…
  * Che intendi dire? – Chiede incuriosita.
  * Quasi due anni fa ho perso qualcuno di speciale, per colpa di Roan Queen… poco fa l’ho affrontato per proteggere una persona a cui non posso assolutamente rinunciare.
  * Hai infranto la regola numero uno del maestro! Hai agito con il cuore e non con la testa… l’amore è una debolezza diceva sempre tuo zio! – La schernisce divertita Luna.
  * Lo ricordo bene. – Ammette tristemente la ragazza.
  * Ma credo tu non gli dia più ascolto in proposito. – Luna sorride con un certo assenso.
  * Già… - Conferma Lexa.
  * Allora, chi è questa persona fortunata che ha conquistato l’irraggiungibile Alexandra Woods?



 

Per un attimo i pensieri di Lexa si perdono nel ricordare l’immagine di quella splendida ragazza, dai capelli biondi e con quei profondi occhi azzurri, lasciandosi increspare le labbra da un sorriso.

 

  * Si chiama Clarke. – Dice con dolcezza quasi sussurrandolo.
  * Oh… - E dopo qualche secondo di silenzio imbarazzato Luna aggiunge timidamente – E io che ho sempre pensato ti piacessero le donne…
  * .. – Inizia a sogghignare Lexa. - L’unica cosa che ha di maschile Clarke, è il nome! – Le conferma ridacchiando.
  * Lo sapevo! Lo avevo capito già al college, avevi una cotta per quella bionda che studiava archeologia! – Un sogghigno nasce sul viso di Luna.
  * Non avevo una cotta per lei Luna… - Risponde velocemente Lexa.
  * Eppure da come la guardavi… per non parlare di quanto te la ritrovavi davanti! Andavi completamente in palla e non sapevi cosa dire! Quella era davvero una bella cotta! – Oramai il suo ghigno è incontenibile, è visibilmente divertita dalla situazione e dalle giustificazioni di Lexa.
  * Io non avevo una cotta per Costia… - Lexa ha un tono serio.
  * Oh si Costia, ecco come si chiamava! Proprio lei! Dopo tutti questi anni ti ricordi il nome, ma non avevi una cotta è? – Si diverte a punzecchiarla la ragazza e dopo la frecciatina si mette a ridere di gusto.
  * Non era una cotta… - La risposta arriva un po’ spazientita, quasi irritata.
  * Si ok scusa… come vuoi… Non te la prendere però, sto solo scherzando un po’. - A quel punto Luna si arrende restando però ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra.
  * Io ero innamorata persa di Costia Green… - Luna smette di ridere concentrando tutta la sua attenzione sull’altra ragazza, che proseguiva a parlare. – Dopo che ti sei trasferita a New York io e Costia iniziammo a uscire insieme, lei era una ragazza davvero stupenda… siamo state assieme per molti anni… - Conclude Lexa con un po’ di amaro in bocca.
  * Io… - inizia la frase con timore Luna. - Cos’è successo? – Chiede in tono serio e sinceramente interessato.
  * Uno degli uomini di Roan l’ha ferita durante una rissa, l’ambulanza è arrivata e l’ha portata in ospedale ma lei…
  * Oh dio Lexa, non ne avevo idea…. Io… Mi dispiace… - Il tono di Luna è diventato apprensivo ora.



 

Il viaggio in auto vola. Dopo aver raccontato di Costia, era giunto il momento di informarla dell’attuale situazione. La conversazione stava prendendo un tono decisamente più serio, e quando arrivano alla palestra, sono tutti pronti a mettere appunto i dettagli del piano.

Purtroppo anche se le idee sono ben chiare, ed il piano è attuabile, tutti si rendono conto che la cosa sarà lunga e pericolosa.

Luna avrebbe preso contatti per ritirare la palestra dei Queen, facendo credere di volerli sostituire anche in altre attività… soprattutto per entrare nelle grazie dei Wallace, e riuscire ad avere un invito per gli incontri di Lexa. Luna e Gustus si sarebbero intrufolati come pubblico, così avrebbero potuto studiare l’ambiente a cui lei non aveva mai avuto accesso. Lexa avrebbe continuato a combattere, rispettando la sua parte di accordo preso con Wallace Cage, e avrebbe cercato di avere notizie di Anya. Intanto Titus si sarebbe occupato della fastidiosa detective Thrill, che continuava a fare ricerche sulla famiglia Woods, ed era chiaramente più di intralcio che d’aiuto, soprattutto ora con il loro piano di salvataggio.

Sarebbe stata una missione lunga e difficile, ma era anche l’unica possibilità che avevano di salvare Anya e chiudere quella brutta storia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo con new entry! Non vedevate l’ora di avere nuovi elementi di “disturbo” vero? Intanto le nostre ragazze si sono quasi incrociate…  
> Che ne pensate della comparsa di Niylah? Sarà un problema o un’amichevole distrazione per Clarke? Luna invece è entrata nel team Heda pronta al recupero di Anya… Ci si potrà fidare del suo ritorno? Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Come sempre grazie a tutte le persone che mi seguono, e lasciano il loro kudos, mi farebbe piacere anche leggere qualche vostro pensiero.  
> Ci aggiorniamo venerdì, un abbraccio.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	49. CHAPTER FOURTY-EIGHT

Come stabilito la settimana seguente, Luna, si presenta all’asta per la palestra sequestrata a Roan Queen. Tra la gente presente vi è solo un uomo di particolare spicco, un signore sulla settantina, capelli bianchi ben pettinati, un portamento impeccabile e distinto, ed un completo elegante. All’inizio dell’evento Luna si accorge subito dei due uomini alla porta a supervisionare ogni movimento dell’anziano signore, così ad occhio sembrano essere due guardie del corpo. Incuriosita dalla situazione, decide di avvicinarsi per cercare di recuperare qualche informazione. La sua figura esile e la sua giovane età, non allarma minimamente le due guardie che a malapena la degnano di un occhiata.

 

  * È qui per un lotto in particolare? – Chiede la ragazza con spontanea curiosità.
  * A dire il vero si… lei? – Risponde l’uomo vago ma garbato.
  * Oh si, ho sentito che c’è una palestra tra gli immobili e mi piacerebbe davvero gestirne una. – Recita egregiamente la sua parte da ragazza sognatrice e spensierata.
  * È un bell’investimento per una ragazza tanto giovane. – Osserva l’uomo senza far trapelare emozioni.
  * Che ci posso fare è sempre stato il mio sogno. – Afferma Luna enfatizzando un po’ la frase.
  * Allora temo che sarà lei la persona da battere in quel particolare lotto. – Prosegue con la constatazione di fatto l’uomo.
  * Non mi dica che anche lei è qui per quella? – Chiede in tono ingenuo.
  * Se devo essere sincero si, credo che quel lotto sia un ottimo investimento… - Dopo un attimo di pausa aggiunge. – Però sa signorina, immagino che in caso me lo aggiudicassi avrò bisogno di persone come lei per la gestione. – Afferma l’uomo con un sorriso.
  * Oh mi chiami Luna, la prego. – Replica la ragazza porgendo la mano e ricambiando il sorriso, prima di concludere. – Allora in quel caso potrei anche lasciarla vincere.
  * Miss Luna, lei è davvero una ragazza ambiziosa, e anche molto spiritosa. – Replica l’uomo divertito. – Io sono Dante Wallace, è un piacere fare la sua conoscenza.
  * Piacere mio Mr. Wallace.
  * Sono sicuro che potremmo fare molti affari insieme. – Conclude lui.



 

E dopo quel breve scambio di battute l’asta ha inizio, portando il completo silenzio nella sala. I vari lotti vengono presentati e le offerte partono, oltre alla palestra tra gli immobili c’è anche l’Azgeda pub, e Dante se lo aggiudica senza problemi e senza rivali. Arriva finalmente l’atteso turno della palestra, e dopo qualche rilancio tra i due Mr. Wallace offre una cifra decisamente troppo alta per poter competere, e Luna con delusione deve fermare i rilanci. Ma alla fine dell’asta i due si ritrovano a chiacchierare ancora qualche istante.

 

  * Sembra che lei avesse ragione Mr. Wallace, forse era un investimento troppo ambizioso per una povera sognatrice come me. – Ammette desolata.
  * Coraggio non si abbatta. – La incoraggia l’uomo porgendole un biglietto da visita. – Mi chiami tra qualche giorno, magari potremmo collaborare. – Le sorride l’anziano.
  * Grazie infinite, lo farò di sicuro.



 

E dopo un veloce scambio di sguardi e sorrisi di gratitudine, Dante esce dalla sala inseguito dalle sue due guardie, lasciando Luna soddisfatta dell’incontro. La prima fase del piano era iniziata ed era andato tutto come stabilito, anzi forse anche meglio. Non si aspettava di trovarsi un uomo attempato e tanto gentile con cui avere uno scontro, che, tra le altre cose aveva lasciato vittoriosi entrambi. Lui ignaro di tutto era soddisfatto di essersi aggiudicato il lotto, e lei per quanto volesse rilevare la palestra era contenta di essere entrata nelle grazie dell’uomo, e aver potuto lavorare in quel luogo senza tirar fuori un soldo, con la possibilità di infiltrarsi ancora meglio.

Ora, le restava solo da riferire gli sviluppi positivi della giornata.

 

Nel pomeriggio al dojo Woods, Titus faceva in modo che anche senza l’aiuto di sua figlia Anya, e sua nipote Lexa, la palestra potesse riprendere il ritmo abituale delle lezioni pomeridiane e serali. Ogni tanto quando era libero dal lavoro Gustus passava ad aiutarlo, o a parlare degli sviluppi e della messa a punto del piano di recupero di Anya. Quello che l’uomo non si aspettava quel pomeriggio, oltre la lezione programmata di ju jitsu con i ragazzi, è la spiacevole visita della detective Thrill. A volte la ragazza era veramente insistente e seccante, ed anche in questo caso, non sembrava voler essere da meno.

 

  * Salve Mr. Woods – Esordisce la ragazza.
  * Detective Thrill… a cosa devo la sua visita? Ci sono notizie di mia figlia? – Domanda l’uomo.
  * No signore mi dispiace… mi chiedevo se avesse visto sua nipote? – Controbatte lei.
  * Lexa… no. Ora che mi ci fa pensare, è da qualche settimana che non ho sue notizie.
  * Sono giorni che la cerco… ha idea di dove potrei trovarla? – Inizia il suo interrogatorio Ontari.
  * Ha già provato a casa? Ha l’indirizzo? – Domanda con premura lui.
  * Si certo, non c’è… magari qualche altro parente potrebbe ospitarla? – Chiede fingendo di non sapere lei.
  * Tutta la sua famiglia siamo io e Anya. – Spiega tristemente Titus.
  * Capisco… amici? Fidanzato, o… fidanzata? – All’ultima parola la detective fa spuntare un sorrisino malizioso.
  * Non che io sappia. – Afferma senza pensarci Titus.



 

Lo scopo del lavorare senza la polizia, e in particolare senza la detective Thrill, per Lexa era proprio quello di proteggere Anya e Clarke il più possibile. Wallace al telefono gli aveva chiaramente detto che se avessero coinvolto la polizia, Anya non sarebbe più tornata, e avrebbero preso la prossima… e chi altri poteva essere la prossima se non Clarke? Per quanto Titus disapprovasse quella relazione che faceva apparire debole Lexa, con quello che la ragazza stava facendo per riportare a casa Anya sana e salva, non poteva far altro che assecondare il desiderio di sua nipote.

 

  * Se la vede le dica di chiamarmi o di passare in centrale, abbiamo bisogno di parlare con lei.
  * Certamente, e ora se vuole scusarmi ho una lezione da iniziare.



 

La detective apparentemente molla il colpo, e se ne va dalla palestra lasciando l’uomo alle sue pratiche di insegnamento.

 

Anche questa settimana è giunta verso il termine e fortunatamente anche il mio turno di mattina. Come oramai di abitudine da quando mi hai lasciata sola, finito il turno mi dirigo al Graunders per due chiacchiere davanti ad un caffè con Lincoln, che come sempre mi accoglie sorridendo. Tra tutti i tuoi amici è quello con cui ho legato di più, sarà perché è il ragazzo di Octavia, o sarà perché negli ultimi mesi il locale dove lavora è diventato l’unico posto dove fare colazione, pranzo, caffè pomeridiano, aperitivo serale e magari una birra in compagnia più tardi. E poi, ho come l’impressione si comporti da fratello maggiore con me, anche se non ci conosciamo poi da così tanto tempo, è sempre premuroso e gentile a volte direi quasi protettivo.

 

  * Ciao Lincoln!
  * Hey Clarke! Macchiato come sempre?
  * Si grazie. – Rispondo con il sorriso.



 

Con lui proprio non si può restare tristi, ha un modo di fare che sprizza allegria contagiante, e forse è per questo motivo che adesso vengo sempre qui… Adesso di allegria ne ho proprio bisogno.

Mi prepara il mio caffè e me lo posa davanti, lasciando una spolverata di cacao sopra la soffice schiuma di latte. A quest’ora il Graunders è abbastanza tranquillo, ed effettivamente abbiamo la possibilità di scambiare qualche chiacchiera senza troppe interruzioni.

 

  * Octavia mi ha detto che tra un paio di settimane tronano i ragazzi. – Dice Linc per rompere il ghiaccio.
  * Si sono contenta di rivederli finalmente. – Sorrido al pensiero.
  * Stiamo già organizzando delle serate per quando saranno qui. – Mi comunica cercando di mettermi di buon umore.
  * Tu e Octavia siete davvero fantastici! Non so come farei senza di voi.
  * Sai che quando si tratta di divertirsi non mi tiro mai indietro. – Afferma con orgoglio prima di mettersi a ridere.
  * Senti per caso… hai avuto notizie di Lexa? - Chiedo più seria.
  * No, nulla. Mi dispiace Clarke. – Anche il suo tono muta preso da un pizzico di tristezza.
  * È solo che vorrei sapere come sta… - Ora la mia voce è flebile e sconfortata.
  * Lo so… - Mi sussurra dolcemente stringendomi la mano posata sul banco.
  * Sono così arrabbiata con lei! – Irrompo con rabbia. - Ma mi manca così tanto… - Finisco bisbigliando.
  * Vedrai che tornerà presto. – Cerca di rassicurarmi lui.



 

Lo sguardo di Lincoln oltre le mie spalle si rabbuia un attimo, sento la porta del locale chiudersi, ed istintivamente mi volto a curiosare di chi si tratta. Una ragazza con una folta chioma riccioluta è di spalle se ne sta andando, come se, dopo aver sbirciato all’interno avesse deciso di non entrare. Poi un tuffo al cuore. Il caffè mi cade dalle mani quando i miei occhi incrociano quel verde che tanto amo. Non posso credere di averti a pochi metri da me. E mi stai fissando anche tu, ma non accenni alcun movimento. Sembri come pietrificata e persa nel mio sguardo, come io lo sono nel tuo. Sento il mio corpo tremare come se mi stessi toccando, eppure tra di noi c’è la vetrata del locale, il marciapiede intero, e la tua auto. La ragazza appena uscita apre lo sportello, e si accomoda nel posto del passeggero senza mai voltarsi verso di me, ed anche se lo facesse non la vedrei minimamente. Perché ora tutto quello che vedo è il verde, il tuo verde, tutto quello che vedo sei tu. Qualche istante dopo distogli lo sguardo, salti in macchina e te ne vai. Non riesco a parlare, non riesco a respirare, non riesco a muovermi. È Lincoln a farmi tornare nel mondo con una lieve scossa e una semplice domanda.

 

  * Hey stai bene?



 

Non rispondo. Ma è ovvio che non sto bene. Perché continui a evitarmi? Perché continui a scappare? Ora so che sei in città, e la voglia di vederti e di cercarti è sempre di più.

Poi mi chiedo, ma perché mi sono bloccata? Perché non ti sono corsa incontro? Cosa diavolo mi ha fermata dal saltarti al collo e stringerti forte a me? Avevo un occasione e l’ho sprecata…

Intanto Lincoln preoccupato mi abbraccia sussurrando banalmente “mi dispiace”. Ma è sincero e per quanto possa sembrare scontato, mi fa piacere sentirlo, così mi lascio consolare da lui.

 

Dopo essere scappata di nuovo dall’unica persona che avrebbe voluto stringere tra le braccia, il morale di Lexa è decisamente sotto ai piedi. Non che in questo periodo sia mai alle stelle, ma quando per sbaglio incrocia, vede, sente qualcosa o qualcuno che gli ricorda Clarke, diventa più difficile sopportare il dolore per la distanza... figuriamoci come si sentie ora dopo averla vista! Sono stati solo pochi secondi, solo uno sguardo, e da metri di distanza. Eppure le è sembrato così intenso da bloccarle il battito per un istante, per poi sentir impazzire il cuore. Stava facendo male a se stessa, e stava facendo male a Clarke. Glielo aveva letto in faccia, e quella era la cosa che la faceva stare peggio. Sapere di essere la causa di tutto quel male che le aveva visto negli occhi, è la cosa più insopportabile e sconvolgente.

Nel più completo silenzio, la ragazza riporta Luna a casa e parte per il Mont Weather, tutto stava procedendo secondo i programmi ora stava a lei scoprire qualcosa. Riprendere la concentrazione dopo aver visto quegli occhi azzurri pieni di tristezza non sarebbe stato affatto semplice, ma per la riuscita del piano, per salvare Anya, per tornare da Clarke, è di vitale importanza. Lungo il tragitto cerca di riprendere il controllo su se stessa, e sulle sue emozioni, prima di incontrare per l’ennesima volta Wallace Cage.

 

Anche oggi la solfa è la solita. L’auto arriva Lexa sale, in automatico l’uomo sul sedile posteriore, il tirapiedi di Cage, Carl Emerson il suo più fedele uomo, le infila il cappuccio, e viene portata al capannone con la gabbia. Una volta arrivata Lexa  chiede di parlare con Cage. Quella non era l’abituale procedura, ma probabilmente, si aspettavano prima o poi una mossa del genere da parte sua. Emerson preme l’auricolare con le dita della mano destra e inizia a parlare

 

  * Signore Miss Woods desidera parlarle…



certo…

si signore!

 

  * Andiamo! È il tuo giorno fortunato. – Dice rivolgendosi a Lexa con la pistola in mano spintonandola al piano di sopra.



 

Per la prima volta dopo tutto quel tempo Lexa scopre l’accesso alla balconata sopra al ring. Anche li come al piano di sotto, uomini in divisa nera armati sorvegliano ogni via d’accesso. Emerson le indica di entrare in una stanza, e la fa accomodare su un divano, lasciandola sola e chiudendola al suo interno. Qualche minuto dopo, è Wallace Cage a varcare la soglia.

 

  * Allora Lexa, che posso fare per te? – Domanda affabile.
  * Voglio vedere Anya! – Prova a chiedere Lexa puntando più in alto.
  * Addirittura vederla? – Chiede in tono ironico Cage.
  * Voglio essere sicura che stia bene. – Ribatte svelta la ragazza senza mollare la presa di posizione.
  * Stai onorando il nostro accordo, e io sto onorando il mio. – Afferma constatando la situazione. -Vederla non era nei patti.
  * Quindi dovrei fidarmi della tua parola? – Chiede stizzita.
  * Hai ragione però… nemmeno io mi fiderei di me. Quindi credo potremmo fare un eccezione… ti verrò incontro questa volta. – Cage preme l’auricolare e detta ordini. – Portate un PC in sala riunioni.



 

Poco dopo la porta si apre ed Emerson compare con un portatile in mano. Cage annuisce e lo congeda, poi si mette ad armeggiare sulla tastiera. Lexa attende non capendo esattamente quello che sta accadendo ma data la situazione insolita, decide di non essere ostile e portare pazienza.

 

  * Ecco fatto! – Esclama l’uomo guardando lo schermo. – Miss Woods mi sente? Si metta a sedere davanti allo schermo.



 

Anya stava gironzolando per la sua cella, all’ennesima ricerca di qualcosa per poter fuggire da li. Oltre a Dante erano settimane che non parlava con nessuno. Il passaggio delle guardie fuori dalla porta era l’unico passatempo che potesse trovare, quando lo schermo non proiettava gli incontri.

In quel momento un fruscio invade la stanza, e subito dopo viene spezzato dalla voce di un uomo.

 

  * Miss Woods mi sente? Si metta a sedere davanti allo schermo.



 

La ragazza si guarda attorno, e nota lo schermo acceso con inquadrato un uomo dai capelli castani con una vistosa cicatrice sul labbro.

 

  * Miss Woods? - La richiama l’uomo.
  * Ma che cavolo cerchi di fare? Mi prendi per il culo?



 

Una voce fuori campo aggredisce l’uomo sullo schermo, e la ragazza avrebbe giurato essere di sua cugina. Si precipita alla poltrona, e si accomoda fissando lo schermo difronte a lei. Un po’ incerta notando che l’uomo non prestava attenzione davanti a lui, ma a qualcun altro accanto a lui, quindi si decide a  rispondere.

 

  * – Dichiara con semplicità.
  * Anya! – E si, ora aveva la conferma che la voce fuori campo era quella che credeva.
  * Lexa! – Esclama con felicità.



 

Cage volta lo schermo del portatile verso la ragazza accanto a lui scuotendo la mano e aggiungendo come ammonimento.

 

  * Attenta a ciò che dici. Ti sto dando fiducia, ma se fai qualche cazzata… accadranno cose spiacevoli.



 

Lexa annuisce, poi torna a prestare la più completa attenzione a quello schermo davanti a lei. Non aveva mai amato un PC, tanto come in quel momento.

 

  * Hey stai bene?
  * Si Heda qui pensano di uccidermi di noia… - Una risatina esce dalle labbra di Anya, che come suo solito nelle situazioni di tensione sfodera il sarcasmo.
  * Anya… dico sul serio… - La rimprovera Lexa alzando gli occhi al cielo.
  * Anche io Lexa. Sono rinchiusa in questa stupida stanza da sola, senza finestre, senza niente da fare, e senza nessuno con cui parlare… mi annoio, ma sto bene. – Spiega la ragazza con sincerità.
  * Uscirai presto di li. Io… - Lo sguardo di Lexa si posa accanto a lei, probabilmente sull’uomo che ha aperto la comunicazione, come a chiedere il consenso di poter dire qualcosa. Poi torna verso la webcam e quindi verso Anya. – Io ho fatto un accordo.
  * Lo so… ho visto tutti i tuoi incontri... – Ammette Anya.
  * Cosa? Come? – Chiede sorpresa Lexa.
  * Tramite un monitor, non è proprio come essere li, ma almeno ti vedo… Dante mi ha promesso che per la finale mi porterà a vederla dal pubblico.
  * Ok è giunto il momento di andare a prepararti Heda. – Interviene l’uomo.
  * Aspetta Lexa! – Anya la richiama e mentre Cage si intromette chiede. – li fuori va tutto bene? Stanno tutti bene?
  * Manchi a tutti, a parte questo è tutto ok.



 

Si affretta a rispondere Lexa prima che Cage chiuda la comunicazione. Anya era grata di quei pochi attimi di conversazione con Lexa, era sicura che sua cugina non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata li. Questa giornata si stava rivelando meno noiosa del previsto, e dopo aver parlato con Lexa, la certezza che a breve sarebbe uscita di li, si stava facendo largo nella sua mente e nel suo cuore.

 

La settimana dopo aver parlato con Anya, le basi per il piano di recupero erano state gettate, ed il programma proseguiva senza intoppi. La convocazione per un nuovo combattimento arriva al consueto telefono lasciato a Lexa per essere contattata, questa volta con qualche variazione rispetto al solito. Questa volta il messaggio riportava la dicitura “Stasera solito posto solita ora, ma fatti trovare già pronta per combattere. Si cambia ring”

Grazie al cielo non aveva spostato tutto l’armadio a casa di Clarke, passare da lei per rubare l’abbigliamento adatto sarebbe stato straziante ed insopportabile. Secondo i suoi calcoli avrebbe avuto ancora massimo 2 settimane di combattimenti clandestini, e poi in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbero riusciti a portare via Anya di li. Lexa torna al suo appartamento, e recupera gli indumenti appropriati ad un possibile combattimento di strada… anfibi, pantaloni stretti, chiodo. Per questa volta almeno avrebbe avuto più protezione del solito addosso.

Arrivata al solito parcheggio sistema la maschera di trucco nero agli occhi, ed attende l’arrivo degli uomini di Cage contemplando una foto di Clarke. Un Hamvee completamente nero con vetri oscurati, arriva a prelevare Lexa, la fanno salire sul retro dell’imponente mezzo e partono per la destinazione.

Una mezzora dopo, arrivano ad un parcheggio dove sono già state posizionate a cerchio altre vetture simili, dopo un paio di manovre anche quello con a bordo la ragazza viene fermato a marcia indietro per completare l’anello. Il sole è oramai tramontato da qualche ora, e oltre al pungente freddo, l’esterno è già completamente buio. Non ci vuole molto prima che un po’ di movimento inizi nel parcheggio. La gente arriva, e viene caricata con calma nelle vetture circostanti che compongono il cerchio, tutte girate nel senso contrario rispetto a quella dove aspetta Lexa, ed ad un’altra difronte. Emerson fa la sua comparsa al centro dello spazio circolare, le luci dei mezzi vengono accese creando un’atmosfera da film. All’improvviso il portellone posteriore dell’Humvee si apre… è giunto il momento di scendere e combattere.

Lexa scende e dall’altro lato del cerchio, un altro combattente fa la stessa cosa. I fari delle auto sono un illuminazione decisamente fastidiosa, che abbagliano la vista e obbligano a tenere le palpebre leggermente calate per riuscire a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente. Difronte a lei compare un uomo abbastanza alto e robusto con capelli scuri ed una folta barba a coprire il viso, sulla schiena del suo giubbotto la scritta Atohl poco sopra al logo di una banda di motociclisti. Emerson si leva dal centro dell’improvvisata arena ed il nuovo combattimento ha inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta le Clexa si sono viste… ed è stato ancora più straziante che non un inseguire un auto che potrebbe essere quella di Lexa. Fortuna che quel bel ragazzone di nome Lincoln riesce ad essere un minimo di conforto alla nostra bionda. Ve lo avevo detto che le cose sarebbero precipitate vero? Direi che oltre a precipitare si stanno anche scavando la fossa queste due.  
> Finalmente abbiamo notizie di Anya, che anche li dentro non ha perso il suo senso dell’umorismo.  
> Intanto il tempo passa e Lexa continua a combattere…  
> La storia ha preso una piega completamente diversa da tutto il romanticismo iniziale, che dite meglio o peggio? E lo so che vi mancano le Clexa… mancano anche a me… non immaginate quanto è stato deprimente scrivere questo periodo di separazione.  
> Vi ringrazio per seguirmi ancora in questa triste parte di racconto, e vi ringrazio perché ancora qualcuno di voi lascia la sua recensione, siete adorabili!  
> Alla prossima settimana, buon weekend.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	50. CHAPTER FOURTY-NINE

Qualche giorno dopo l’asta, Luna aveva contattato Mr. Wallace come pattuito. Ed ora, il giovedì di due settimane dopo, la ragazza finalmente avrebbe avuto un incontro con lui in palestra, per parlare finalmente  delle cose serie. Lei nei loro precedenti contatti telefonici, aveva già lasciato intendere che conosceva le attività illecite che si svolgevano all’interno di quelle mura, e che l’organizzazione di qualche torneo per rilanciare la palestra sarebbe stata perfetta.

La palestra dei Queen, è in uno stile molto meno raffinato rispetto quella dei Woods.  Non c’è un ingresso accogliente, e tantomeno non è un ambiente elegante. Si entra direttamente nel salone. Il luogo è molto spartano, in pratica sembra un capannone adibito all’utilizzo di palestra, un po’ come quelle di ghetto che si vedono nei film. Su entrambi i lati della grande stanza dei piccoli spalti sono interrotti a metà per lasciare lo spazio alla porta degli spogliatoi.

Sul fondo sacchi da box, qualche attrezzo, e qualche panca per i pesi. Sulla parete dell’ingresso altri sacchi da box, e un paio di Woodsen dummy. Nell’immenso spazio centrale un tatami oramai logoro nella zona vicino all’ingresso, ed un vecchio ring da box verso la parete di fondo.

Mr. Wallace stava già attendendo Luna al centro della struttura, tra il tatami e il ring.

 

  * Carino qui. – Esordisce la ragazza senza salutare.
  * Oh non è vero, non mi prenda in giro. Questo posto è terribilmente rude. – Fa notare l’uomo con un tono di disprezzo.
  * Giusto un po’… - Scherza lei.
  * È chiuso da più di 4 mesi, e puzza ancora come se ci fossero dentro 100 uomini sudati. – Osserva l’uomo quasi schifato.
  * Gli daremo una bella ripulita. – Afferma senza troppe preoccupazioni lei.
  * L’ho fatta venire proprio per parlare di questo. Vorrei creare un ambiente più accogliente, manca di un tocco di classe non trova? – È una domanda retorica la sua e infatti continua a parlare. - E dato che la gestione poi sarà sua, credo sia giusto partecipi al rinnovamento dei locali.
  * Sarebbe un onore Mr. Wallace. – Afferma annuendo.
  * A questo punto mi chiami Dante, oramai siamo soci no?
  * Assolutamente si Dante. Ti ringrazio per la grande opportunità che mi hai dato. – La ragazza sorride al suo socio.
  * Grazie a te Luna. – Ribatte ricambiando il sorriso l’anziano signore, passandole un mazzo di chiavi. – Questa è la tua copia, fa tutto quello che serve per trasformare questo posto in un luogo confortevole. – La ragazza annuisce. – Quando sarà pronto faremo sicuramente delle gare anche qui.
  * Non vedo l’ora. – Afferma sorridendo Luna.



 

I due si dirigono verso l’uscita concludendo la conversazione nei saluti. Quando Luna oramai teme di non aver scoperto niente di utile, e che l’incontro sia stato un gran buco nell’acqua, Dante ricomincia a parlare, rendendo la cosa decisamente più interessante.

 

  * Stavo dimenticando… - L’uomo dice sbadatamente colpendosi la fronte con la mano. – Sabato sera c’è un incontro a porte chiuse al Mount Weather. – Dante le porge una busta chiusa rosso sangue. – Questo è un ingresso per due.
  * Ci sarò sicuramente grazie.
  * Allora ci vediamo sabato Luna.
  * A sabato Dante. – Conclude lei.



 

Entrambi escono dalla porta, e con un cenno di saluto si avviano nelle trafficate strade di Washington dell’ora di punta. Luna stava quasi per perdere le speranze, e invece aveva finalmente in mano il modo di entrare in quel capannone. E Gustus sarebbe stato sicuramente molto contento di poterla accompagnare. Con un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto, raggiunge l’amico per informarlo degli sviluppi.

 

La mia disperazione continuava a crescere, aver intravisto Lexa un paio di settimane prima fuori dal Graunders, non mi aveva di certo fatto bene. In un certo senso ne ero stata contenta, almeno sapevo che fino a quel momento era viva, ma, il fatto che mi abbia guardata e se ne sia andata con quella ragazza senza nemmeno un cenno di saluto, mi ha ucciso l’anima. Era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che l’avevo avuta davanti a me, troppo tempo da quando ci avevo parlato faccia a faccia, che avevo sentito il suo dolce profumo, che mi ero persa nei suoi occhi come se non esistesse nient’altro di più bello al mondo. Era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che l’avevo abbracciata, baciata… avevo la paura e l’ossessione di non ricordare più il sapore delle sue labbra, il profumo della sua pelle, il suono della sua voce, la tonalità giusta delle sue iridi amorevoli e selvagge, il calore e la gentilezza del suo tocco.

In questo momento ho bisogno di risposte, di certezze. In questo momento ho bisogno di te… ho capito che non mi vuoi al tuo fianco in questo momento, ho capito che lo fai per proteggermi da non so cosa o chi, ma io non ce la faccio più. Sono oramai arrivata alla conclusione che tutti sappiano di più di quel che dicono, ma nessuno voglia dirmi niente… come se in qualche modo, anche tutti loro volessero proteggermi.

La mia passeggiata in centro senza meta, mi fa ritrovare davanti al distretto di polizia. Dall’altro lato della strada vedo uscire Gustus dall’ingresso principale, e ora sono sempre più convinta della mia idea. Tutti sanno e nessuno parla… Aspetto qualche istante e mi avvicino alla porta per entrare, incrociando Indra proprio sull’uscio.

 

  * Detective Wilde! – La saluto in modo professionale.
  * Dottoressa Griffin.
  * Posso rubarti due minuti? – Chiedo passando a un tono più informale.
  * Certo Clarke, cosa posso fare per te? – Annuisce e chiede con gentilezza e senza fare storie.
  * Ci sono novità? Hai scoperto dov’è? – Lei scuote la testa in segno di negazione.
  * No, mi dispiace, non riesco davvero a capire dove sia andata.
  * Ma ci deve essere un modo per trovarla! Qualcuno che sappia dov’è! – Ribatto stizzita.
  * Clarke io… - Prova a giustificarsi, ma non le do il tempo.
  * Indra, ti prego. Ho bisogno di vederla! Non posso continuare così… non so nemmeno se è viva! – Protesto a tono con il fiato rotto, fissando in modo intenso quella donna stoica.
  * Ok… - Indra prende un respiro e mi da speranza. – Senti io non so dove sia ora, credimi è meglio sia per me, che per te non sapere niente. Non ancora almeno. – E in quel momento sto per crollare, ma lei mi poggia una mano sulla spalla e aggiunge. – Non so dov’è, ma credo di sapere dove sarà…



 

Il mio sguardo brilla, e incredulo chiede di sapere di più. Indra mi spiega la sua idea, non è una certezza che sarai li, ma concordo con lei, che la probabilità è davvero alta. In qualche modo comunque mi ritorna la speranza, e l’idea di vederti tra qualche giorno mi emoziona. Sto camminando ancora per il centro, questa volta diretta verso casa, nella testa tanti pensieri mi si aggrovigliano. Cosa ti dirò? Come ti comporterai? Sarai davvero li? Se io e Indra ti conosciamo abbastanza bene, sono sicura che ci sarai, che non mancheresti per niente al mondo in quell’occasione. Un po’ mi fa male pensare che per me sei sparita, e invece li ci sarai, ma infondo in questo caso non metteresti in pericolo nessuno.

E con un’altra prospettiva nel cuore affronto la giornata in modo più allegro, rifugiandomi nelle mie passioni, nella mia arte, senza la malinconia di queste ultime settimane.

 

Dopo la piacevole scoperta di ieri, che mi separa solo due giorni da te, mi avvio al mio incontro prima del lavoro. In questi giorni ho usato quel biglietto da visita che Niylah mi ha lasciato dopo il nostro pranzo insieme. Vedere e parlare con qualcuno di completamente estraneo a tutta la situazione della tua scomparsa, riesce in qualche modo a distrarmi dalle mille preoccupazioni. Anche se devo ammettere, di essere decisamente di umore migliore dalla chiacchierata con Indra.

Niylah mi sta aspettando all’esterno del Graunders, fumando una sigaretta, la guardo mentre attraverso la strada, e noto quanto possa essere sensuale con quei suoi modi di fare, portandosi la mano alle labbra e poi sbuffando fuori il fumo. È sempre stata una ragazza intrigante, e con il passare degli anni, questo suo aspetto sembrerebbe solo andato migliorando. Quando mi avvicino prende l’ultimo tiro e getta attera il mozzicone spegnendolo con il piede sinistro, poi guardandomi dritta negli occhi soffia fuori una nuvoletta di fumo, che pigra mi investe il viso. Ci salutiamo, e aprendo la porta del locale mi fa cenno di precederla.

Ci accomodiamo ad un tavolino vicino alla vetrata, iniziamo a scambiare qualche convenevole mentre osserviamo il traffico che indisturbato affolla la via. Poco dopo Lincoln compare a prendere le nostre ordinazioni.

 

  * Allora Clarke, ti vedo bene oggi. Le cose potrebbero essere diventate meno complicate?
  * Forse… ma non mi va di parlare di Lexa. Dimmi di te piuttosto. – Glisso senza darle alcun tipo di conferma.
  * Be la mia vita è tutta lavoro, lo sai. – Dice con un alzata di spalle.
  * Dai su non è possibile che l’affascinante Niylah Harm, non abbia nessuno nella sua vita.
  * Ci sono state tante persone in realtà… ma non quella giusta, o forse si, ma al momento sbagliato. – Il suo fissarmi mi ricorda i tempi passati, e forse lascia intendere qualcosa ma non gli dò molto peso.
  * Anche Wells dice sempre così. – Sdrammatizzo ridacchiando.
  * Wells? Quel Wells? – Chiede incuriosita. – Lo stesso fastidioso ragazzino che ti inseguiva ovunque nel campeggio, non lasciandomi mai la possibilità di stare da sola con te?
  * Si proprio lui. – Confermo contagiandola con la mia risata.
  * Oh mio dio! Spero che sia cambiato… altrimenti, ho capito cosa c’è di complicato nella tua relazione. – Afferma continuando a ridere, e raggelandomi involontariamente.
  * Wells non centra niente. – Lo affermo con rapidità, e forse in maniera un po’ troppo brusca. – Lui, è il mio miglior amico da sempre… lo sai che aveva capito di noi? Immagino stesse solo cercando di proteggermi. – Le spiego con più gentilezza.
  * Bè… sta di fatto, che era davvero una spina nel fianco! Appena mi avvicinavo a te compariva dal nulla!



 

Ridiamo al pensiero del piccolo Wells, che effettivamente sembrava sempre essere tra i piedi quando non doveva. E se non fosse stato per l’intraprendenza di Niylah, a farmi visita nella mia stanza di nascosto in piena notte, quell’estate non avrei sicuramente avuto il mio primo bacio.

Ricordo quando mi svegliò. La stanza era quasi completamente buia, rimasi sorpresa e felice di vederla accanto al mio letto. Mi fece segno di fare silenzio e di seguirla. La presi per mano e con cautela uscimmo dall’edificio. Mi portò alla casa sull’albero vicina alla riva del fiume, lontano da tutti e protette da occhi indiscreti. Il cielo era sereno, e una marea di stelle brillavano nello scuro mantello della notte, e poi dopo qualche risata stupida, e qualche momento di imbarazzo per il contatto delle nostre mani, e dei nostri sguardi, lei si fece più vicina e posò lentamente le sue labbra sulle mie.

Senza accorgermene, mi perdo in questi piacevoli pensieri di un tempo tanto lontano, e quando sento una mano prendere la mia, mi risveglio dal mio attimo di trance.

 

  * Hey tutto bene?
  * Si scusa mi sono distratta un attimo. – Niylah ride in modo molto tenero.
  * Non cambierai mai… - Dice con una scrollata di spalle spezzando il contatto delle nostre mani.



 

Quel breve contatto è stato strano, quasi piacevole quanto sbagliato. La sua risata il suo modo di fare spensierato, in un attimo trascinano anche me nella sua allegria.

 

  * So che non dovremmo parlare di lavoro ma… - Inizio la frase un po’ titubante.
  * Non ti preoccupare, dimmi pure Clarke. – Niylah lo dice con sincerità.
  * Ho raccontato a mia madre del nostro incontro, e delle tue brillanti idee. Sembra molto entusiasta, credo ti chiamerà per fissare un altro appuntamento. Se andrete d’accordo, e ne sono praticamente certa, il lavoro è tuo.
  * Bè allora spero di fare colpo su tua madre. – Dice istintivamente.
  * Oddio non ci credo che l’hai detto. – Ribatto seria, ma solo per prenderla in giro.
  * Oh cavolo, suona male in effetti… io non intendevo in quel senso… - Prova a giustificarsi lei con scarso successo.
  * Decisamente male… - Continuo seria per scoppiare a ridere poco dopo per il suo imbarazzo.
  * Di Griffin me ne basta una nella vita.



 

A quella affermazione la mia risata si blocca. La osservo di sottecchi, e vedo che lei con nonchalance prende un sorso di caffè. Ed ecco che alla fine, è lei a lasciarmi di stucco. Non so bene come interpretare alcuni suoi comportamenti, ma di sicuro sono io che mi sto facendo idee sbagliate.

Il tempo con lei è volato piacevolmente, e per me è giunta l’ora di andare al lavoro. Quindi mi alzo e la saluto, lei rapidamente mi imita, lasciandomi anche un bacio sulla guancia, che per un attimo mi fa tremare. Mi affretto a chiudere la giacca e dopo aver fatto un cenno di saluto anche a Lincoln, corro in ospedale per il mio turno.

 

Finalmente è arrivato il sabato, Lexa è già arrivata al Mount Weather da più di un ora, quando Luna e Gustus fanno la loro comparsa alla porta del capannone. Si avvicinano all’ingresso, la ragazza estrae l’invito e le due guardie armate li lasciano passare dalla porticina. Una volta all’interno salgono con calma la scalinata ed arrivano su una specie di balconata. Le luci al piano superiore sono soffuse, fatta eccezione per quelle che puntano il ring sottostante. Vi sono già molte persone nella stanza, ma ancora non c’è traccia di Dante. I due fanno il giro guardandosi attorno, studiando gli accessi e le possibili vie di fuga, che purtroppo sembrano non esistere. Le uniche vie d’accesso non sorvegliate sembrano essere i lucernari dell’enorme capannone. E mentre Gustus sta tristemente constatando ciò, ecco in arrivo l’allibratore per iniziare a puntare le scommesse sull’incontro.

 

  * Allora signori su chi volete puntare? Quint detto Pauna o la nostra Heda? - Chiede deciso il ragazzo.
  * Un gorilla contro una ragazza? – Ribatte Gustus cercando di essere convincente nella sfiducia verso Lexa. – Ovvio che vincerà lui! – Il ragazzo allunga all’allibratore una banconota da 50$ nel modo più disinvolto e sicuro di se.
  * Perché voi uomini sottovalutate sempre le donne? – Chiede stizzita Luna fermando il braccio di Gustus che resta sorpreso.
  * Dai ma lo hai visto quanto è grosso quello? Gliele darà di santa ragione. – Cerca di convincerla Gustus.
  * No no io voglio scommettere su di lei. Spirito di sostegno femminile, e poi sembra una tipa tosta. – Ribatte lei con un alzata di spalle allungando 100$ all’allibratore.
  * Accidenti che caratterino, te la sei scelta tosta amico. – Chiude la conversazione il ragazzo portandosi via i soldi e segnando le due scommesse.



 

Nessuno dei due dubitava delle capacità di Lexa ovviamente, ma dovevano sembrare una coppietta in disaccordo sulla puntata, almeno per non destare sospetti sul reale motivo della loro presenza.

Poco dopo anche Dante Wallace fa la sua comparsa, con al suo fianco non più le sue due guardie del corpo, ma un uomo che, dalle descrizioni della loro amica sapevano già essere il figlio Cage.

 

  * Luna, è un piacere vederti. – Esordisce l’anziano signore.
  * Questo posto è straordinario Dante. – Afferma la ragazza con ammirazione.
  * Merito di mio figlio Cage. – Dante introduce con un gesto della mano il suo accompagnatore.
  * Piacere Luna, benvenuta a bordo. – Le dice l’uomo più giovane porgendole la mano.
  * Piacere mio. – Dice stringendo la mano all’uomo. – Questo è il mio fidanzato, Gustus.



 

Finite le presentazioni, dei camerieri con delle coppe di champagne su un vassoio passano accanto al loro gruppo, e Cage serve un bicchiere ad ognuno.

 

  * Allora avete già fatto la vostra puntata? – Chiede incuriosito Cage porgendo loro i calici.
  * Oh si, abbiamo avuto una piccola disputa in effetti su quello. – Ammette Gustus.
  * Lui sottovaluta sempre noi donne… - Si intromette con acidità Luna nella conversazione.
  * E tu invece sei poco realista! – Ribatte Gustus.



 

I due Wallace, ridacchiano per il battibecco.

 

  * Immagino che sarà l’incontro a parlare… buona fortuna con le vostre scommesse, e… che vinca il migliore.



 

E così dicendo si allontanano lasciandoli soli, mentre le luci si abbassano ancora di più annunciando l’inizio dell’incontro.

 

La gabbia viene aperta e Quint fa il suo ingresso. È un uomo alto e robusto, due occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo che spiccano tra quella folta barba, e quella testa rasata ricoperta di strani tatuaggi. Si ferma alla rastrelliera delle armi, prende una spada e sale sul ring ottagonale alzando le braccia per farsi acclamare dal numeroso pubblico. La gente posata e pacata di poco prima, sembra essere sparita lasciando spazio a grida da gente di strada assetata di sangue. Poco dopo, anche Lexa entra nella sala con la sua pittura da combattimento sul volto. Si ferma ad osservare lo sfidante e la sua arma per poi scegliere accuratamente un’alabarda.

Dopo essere entrata nella gabbia la porta viene chiusa e il combattimento ha inizio.

Come sempre i due sfidanti si studiano, e tentano qualche attacco di riscaldamento. Quint sembra essere molto calmo e sicuro di se, è la prima volta da quando combatte li, che le capita uno sfidante concentrato e non rabbioso. Il Pauna finge un fendente dall’alto, e quando Lexa porta la lancia orizzontale sopra la testa per pararlo, cambia improvvisamente direzione, portando a segno un colpo parallelo all’altezza dell’addome. La ragazza se ne accorge e prova a schivare saltando all’indietro, ma la punta affilata della spada arriva troppo in fretta, e riesce morderle la carne lasciando un visibile segno sanguinante. I due prendono distanza, Quint soddisfatto sfodera un sorriso compiaciuto, mentre il pubblico preoccupato inizia a ritirare le scommesse su Heda vincente.

Fortunatamente la ferita all’addome è solo superficiale e Lexa recuperata la concentrazione decide di passare all’attacco, sfruttando la lunghezza della sua arma per tenere lontano l’uomo. Dopo lunghi minuti di estenuante combattimento, la ragazza si trova spalle alla gabbia, con quell’uomo dagli occhi azzurri davanti a se, pronto per un affondo. Lexa aveva calcolato tutto e riesce a spostarsi in tempo e a far incastrare la spada nella rete dietro di lei, riuscendo finalmente a disarmare quel bestione. Regalandogli poi anche una gomitata in pieno viso. L’uomo resta stordito, e con il naso sanguinante per il colpo appena subito. Con un paio di rotazioni della lancia le posizioni si invertono, ora è lui spalle alla rete disarmato con una Lexa all’attacco, che non punta ad un colpo mortale, ma, usa il retro dell’alabarda per colpire il Pauna sotto il mento procurandogli un taglio tra la folta barba ed atterrandolo rovinosamente. In un secondo gli è sopra, e il bastone dell’arma gli preme la gola impedendogli il respiro. A poco a poco l’uomo dibattendosi perde le forze, inizia ad annaspare alla ricerca di ossigeno, strabuzza gli occhi e diventa rosso in viso, fino a perdere i sensi. Contro ogni probabilità Lexa aveva vinto ancora. Aveva guadagnato sicuramente una nuova cicatrice sulla sua pelle, ma era viva e vittoriosa, e mancava sempre meno alla fine dei giochi. Questo pensiero non poteva non portarle il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre come di consueto alzava le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria, godendosi il suo nome gridato con entusiasmo dal pubblico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna è entrata nelle grazie di Mr. Wallace! Clarke si tuffa nel passato con Niylah, e viene sopraffatta dai ricordi non facendo troppo caso al presente. Ma Indra che supposizioni avrà fatto sul dove trovare Lexa? Heda vince un altro improbabile incontro, questa volta addirittura armato.  
> Che ne dite vi è piaciuto questo capitolo? Come pensate che si evolveranno le cose? Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate… intanto colgo l’occasione per ringraziarvi, perché dopo tutto questo tempo ancora mi seguite e ancora mi scrivete bellissime recensioni.  
> Ci aggiorniamo mercoledì, buona settimana.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	51. CHAPTER FIFTY

Sono passati circa sei mesi, da quando ho incrociato il tuo sguardo la prima volta a quella gara. Da quel giorno le cose sono cambiate, prima hanno cominciato ad andare poco per volta nel verso giusto, poi c’è stato quello spiacevole periodo, in cui sei sparita pensando di proteggermi e per me hai affrontato Roan Queen… alla fine le nostre vite si sono intrecciate nella quotidianità, e finalmente la felicità sembra  accompagnarci costantemente nelle nostre giornate, ma poi Anya… da quando lei è stata rapita, sei diventata come un fantasma. Ho bisogno di vederti Lexa, ho bisogno di incontrarti. Oggi per te è una giornata importante, e io finalmente dopo tanto tempo, so dove trovarti, o almeno credo.

E come a volerti accompagnare in questa giornata nera, anche il cielo oggi sembra triste. Le nuvole coprono tutto l’azzurro, e i raggi del sole filtrano qua e la con qualche fascio di luce mirato su piccole zone della città. Un leggero vento porta con sé l’odore della pioggia, che ancora si trattiene dal cadere. Parcheggio l’auto nel piazzale, e con un mazzo di mughetti in mano, oltrepasso quel cancello alto in ferro battuto camminando a passo lento ma sicuro su quel vialetto in ghiaia, tra quel verde sterminato, seminato di blocchi di pietre di varie forme e colori. Qua e la, strutture più imponenti con incisi i nomi di famiglie importanti della città torreggiano sullo sfondo del paesaggio. Cammino fino ad arrivare a quel grande salice al centro della triste distesa, e mi avvicino ad una modesta lapide in marmo bianco sulla quale vi è posata una rosa bianca e rosa. Accucciandomi sui miei piedi poggio alla base della tomba i fiori che ho portato, mentre il mio sguardo scivola sulle lettere incise perfettamente davanti a me nella pietra, “Costia Green 1990 – 2014”. Mi rialzo e presto attenzione alla figura accanto a me, incrocio quegli occhi verdi tristi, che senza parole mi ringraziano di essere li. Questa volta non scappi. Istintivamente la mia mano corre sulla tua, scivolandoci sopra lentamente ed intrecciando le nostre dita con delicatezza. Ricambi la stretta e ti poggio silenziosamente la testa sulla spalla. Restiamo così per un tempo indefinito. Sono passati 2 anni esatti da quando Costia è morta, lei è stata davvero importante nella tua vita. Non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se fosse ancora qui, saresti ancora con lei? E se te ne saresti andata lasciandola sola senza spiegazioni, come hai fatto con me. Caccio via tutti questi brutti pensieri, oramai non so più da quanto tempo sono qui, il vento della tempesta in arrivo comincia a gelarmi le ossa, a questo punto ti lascio un bacio sulla guancia ti saluto con una supplica.

 

  * Torna a casa… ti prego Lexa, almeno stasera.



 

L’unica tua risposta è un leggero cenno di assenso con il capo, e così me ne vado. Speravo davvero di trovarti li, Indra aveva avuto l’intuizione giusta. In questi ultimi tempi, dopo il rapimento di Anya, è andato tutto a rotoli, ogni tanto compari qualche istante e te ne vai senza dire niente, oppure telefoni da chissà dove, e mi parli a malapena per qualche minuto. So quanto dolore ti porti dentro dalla perdita di Costia, e il mio cuore mi ha ordinato di venire a cercarti, di venire a darti appoggio e conforto, anche se con te a volte è una cosa davvero difficile. Così senza invito sono passata per farti sapere che io per te ci sono, anche se mi hai abbandonata senza darmi spiegazioni, e mi stai evitando, io ci sono.

Faccio appena a tempo a rientrare a casa, che la tempesta si scatena. Il bagliore di un lampo improvviso seguito dal rimbombo di un tuono disturba il sonno di Church, che si stiracchia svogliatamente e vedendomi mi viene incontro per salutarmi. Lo prendo in braccio e lo carezzo riportandolo al divano dove mi siedo accanto a lui, aspettando, e sperando nel tuo ritorno. È più di un ora che la pioggia fitta scroscia incessante, mentre il buio della notte comincia a impossessarsi di questa lunga giornata. Di te ancora nessuna traccia, forse non avrei dovuto lasciarti la da sola, forse avrei dovuto trascinarti via con me. Forse…  i miei pensieri si interrompono all’udire il motore di un auto, la tua auto. Ti vengo incontro immediatamente aprendoti la porta. Sei bagnata come un pulcino e cammini tranquillamente a passo lento sotto il temporale per raggiungermi all’ingresso. I tuoi occhi tristi ispezionano il pavimento, sembra quasi che hai paura a guardarmi, con due dita sul mento ti sollevo il viso per incrociare il tuo sguardo regalandoti un sorriso sincero. Sono terribilmente arrabbiata per il tuo comportamento, ma in questo momento non riesco a togliermi di dosso la gioia nel rivederti. Resti li pietrificata sulla porta senza muovere un muscolo, così istintivamente persa nel cupo verde dei tuoi occhi, ti abbraccio. E averti finalmente tra le mie braccia, non mi sembra vero. In quell’abbraccio cerco di confortarti quanto posso, cerco di infonderti fiducia e coraggio, cerco di farti capire che va tutto bene. Ma non va tutto bene… e questo lo sappiamo entrambe.  Una volta dentro casa chiudo la porta e ti rivolgo finalmente la parola.

 

  * – Il tuo sguardo smarrito e stranito mi fa tanta tenerezza, e mi accorgo che quello che ho detto poteva risultare molto ambiguo. Non era ciò che intendevo, subito divento rossa per l’imbarazzo. – Vai a farti una doccia calda e mettiti qualcosa di asciutto, o ti prenderai un accidente. – Mi affretto ad aggiungere per farti capire ciò che volevo dire.



 

Come al cimitero mi fai un cenno con il capo senza dire nulla, e questa volta sei tu ad andartene, dandomi quasi la scossa con un bacio sulla guancia. I nostri sguardi si incrociano provocandomi un brivido, e le nostre labbra si scambiano automaticamente timidi sorrisi, che nascondono paura e tristezza.

È passata meno di un ora quando sei di ritorno, scendi le scale con in dosso il pantalone di una vecchia tuta e una maglietta grigia della NASA. Stai sistemando tutti i tuoi capelli sciolti ancora umidi sulla tua spalla destra quando attraversi la porta della cucina e mi vedi ai fornelli.

 

  * Stai cucinando? - Chiedi sorpresa.
  * Perché non lo faccio mai, non vuol dire che non lo sappia fare.



 

Rispondo lanciandoti appena uno sguardo per tornare subito a prestare attenzione alle pentole. Non ti sento nemmeno camminare fino dietro di me, mi accorgo della tua presenza solo quando le tue mani scivolano sui miei fianchi e si stringono sulla mia vita, poco prima di sentire il tuo mento poggiato sulla spalla, e noto che sbirci con curiosità quello che sto preparando. Dio come mi è mancato il tuo tocco delicato, per non parlare del tuo profumo e delle sensazioni che ha il mio corpo a contatto con il tuo.

 

  * Il profumo è davvero invitante. – Sorrido compiaciuta, e quando ti accorgi del mio sguardo su di te ti allontani, è come se ti fossi resa conto solo in quel momento della tua azione e avessi paura della nostra vicinanza.
  * Hai fame? – Chiedo fingendo di non essermi accorta del tuo momentaneo disagio.
  * Da morire. – Affermi timidamente.
  * Bene, tra 5 minuti è pronto. – Ti comunico provando a fare un sorriso.



 

Cinque minuti più tardi infatti mi dirigo alla tavola già apparecchiata, con 2 piatti di spaghetti alla bolognese fumanti lasciandoti senza parole. Mangiamo con tranquillità, in silenzio. Non è il nostro solito silenzio, questa volta percepisco nell’aria un po’ di tensione, e uno strano imbarazzo.

Dopo la cena ci sistemiamo in soggiorno sul divano, e quel pigrone di Church ti fa le fusa cercando tutte le tue attenzioni. Infondo credo che manchi anche a lui. Mi avvicino e mi accomodo al tuo fianco. Faccio qualche grattino al gatto anche io, le nostre dita si sfiorano nel pelo dell’animale, e i nostri sguardi si incrociano all’istante. Mi perdo dentro le tue iridi verdi, che oggi sono un po’ più scure, più cupe, decisamente più spente di come le ricordavo.

 

  * – Ed il tuo è poco più di un sussurro.



 

Mentre quella bestiolina pelosa continua a muoversi lasciandosi cadere in posizioni assurde per farsi coccolare, riusciamo a scambiarci qualche altro sguardo impacciato e qualche altro sorriso, ma lo so bene che dobbiamo parlare, dobbiamo chiarire molte cose.

 

  * Sembra che qualcuno voglia rubarti tutte le coccole stasera. – Dico scherzando e strappandoti finalmente un sorriso divertito.
  * Questa piccola tenera palla di pelo, in qualche modo riesce sempre a rubarmi le attenzioni. – Scherzi e le mie labbra si arricciano subito all’insù. - Sai Church era stato abbandonato dietro la palestra… - riprendi a parlare e proprio non mi aspettavo quello che stai dicendo. - È successo poco più di quattro anni fa, era ancora un cucciolo quando Costia lo trovò affamato ed impaurito vicino alla recinzione. All’epoca non credevo di essere in grado di badare a un animale, ero sempre in palestra, o a fare qualche torneo fuori città, ma non fui capace di dirle di no. – Sul tuo viso compare un sorriso amaro legato a questo ricordo.
  * È stato un micio davvero fortunato a trovare voi. – So perfettamente di aver detto una frase stupida, ma in questo momento, con te finalmente al mio fianco, non sono in grado di mettere insieme i pensieri e dire qualcosa di profondo.
  * Già… - Sospiri, riesco a percepire un po’ di timore. - Clarke, noi… io… dovrei parlarti di Costia…



 

Ora non so davvero cosa dire, d’improvviso la bocca mi si asciuga, e la gola diventa secca. Ho paura a dire o chiedere qualsiasi cosa. Mi prendo un attimo di tempo per pensare, e dopo un lungo respiro finalmente i pensieri prendono forma e trovo il coraggio di proseguire la conversazione.

 

  * Credo che dovremmo parlare anche delle ultime settimane…
  * Voglio raccontarti tutto quello che è successo, quello che ho scoperto. E ti dirò tutto quello che posso. Ma… devo cominciare da lei.



 

Annuisco, anche se non capisco per quale motivo devi parlarmi di lei, e tu inizi a parlare. Mi racconti di quando vi siete conosciute a scuola, di come tu non ti lasciavi avvicinare da niente e nessuno, e di come invece lei riuscì ad attirare la tua attenzione. Ti fa male parlarne, si vede, e fa male anche a me ascoltarti. Costia aveva due anni meno di te, era una studentessa modello amata da tutti molto espansiva e sempre gioiosa da quel che dici, le vostre strade si incrociarono al tuo ultimo anno, e da li non si separarono mai fino a quel terribile giorno di due anni fa. Otto anni della tua vita con la stessa ragazza, per cui ancora riservi belle parole e piacevoli ricordi. Sono gelosa di tutto il tempo che avete passato assieme.

 

  * Lei è stata la prima... - Mi dici. - E dopo di lei ci sei stata solo tu...



 

A questa rivelazione non so se essere felice o spaventata, non so se sentirmi insignificante o importante. I miei occhi vagano in cerca di una risposta, un segno, un aiuto per il turbine di pensieri che mi si affollano nella testa. Insomma prima di lei non ti era importato di nessuno, poi te l’hanno portata via.

 

  * Forse mi sentirò sempre in colpa per ciò che le è successo, forse non smetterò mai di starci male. – Prosegui destandomi dai miei pensieri.
  * Non è stata colpa tua Lexa. – Affermo con convinzione.
  * Si invece. Avrei dovuto perdere quella gara come mi avevano chiesto… - Bisbigli con rammarico.
  * Volevano truccare la gara? – Chiedo incuriosita e perplessa a questa nuova informazione.
  * Si… ma io non accettai, vinsi il torneo, e lei ci andò di mezzo. – Spieghi malinconica.
  * Non l’hai uccisa tu! Non è stata colpa tua. – Ti ripeto convinta.



 

Hai lo sguardo abbattuto di un cucciolo spaurito, e io non posso far altro che stringerti tra le mie braccia, e continuare a sussurrarti dolcemente le mie ultime parole. Non versi nemmeno una lacrima, ma sento la tensione nel tuo corpo tremante, e non so se è per la mia vicinanza o per quello che mi stai raccontando. Probabilmente è per entrambe le cose... poi ti scosti da me e prosegui.

 

  * Roan era solo una pedina, a quel tempo non sapevo molte cose. Non sapevo che c’erano uomini molto più ricchi e potenti di lui dietro la sua richiesta. Ed io e la mia stupida morale rifiutandomi gli ho fatto perdere molti soldi.
  * Cosa vuoi dire? – Chiedo per spronarti a continuare.
  * Il giro di doping all’Azgeda pub, combattimenti clandestini, scommesse, riciclaggio di denaro su appalti pubblici, assassini e rapimenti su commissione. Mi sono ritrovata in qualcosa che non avrei mai immaginato. Tutto solo per aver rifiutato soldi in cambio di una gara truccata. – Ti guardo con stupore, credo alle tue parole e resto allibita. – Se avessi accettato Costia sarebbe ancora viva.
  * E ora tu saresti una loro pedina! – Ribatto velocemente con fermezza.
  * Alla fine lo sono diventata comunque… - La tua affermazione mi spiazza. Non riesco a credere a quel che ho sentito.
  * Cosa vuoi dire? Lexa cos’è successo? – Sono terrorizzata sia dalla domanda che dalla tua possibile risposta.
  * Io non… non posso Clarke… - Ti sto perdendo di nuovo, lo capisco dal tuo cambio nel tono di voce ora freddo, e nel tuo gesticolare nervoso.
  * Si invece. – Affermo con grinta. - Lo sai che puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa. Se ci tieni a me, allora fidati di me. – L’atmosfera è diventata elettrica, e il mio sguardo sostenuto non lascia trasparire cedimenti.
  * Mi fido di te. – La conferma della sincerità delle tue parole mi arriva dai tuoi profondi occhi bloccati nei miei.
  * Ma non me lo dirai… vero? – Lo chiedo rassegnata, oramai non so più che fare.
  * Io… non dovrei nemmeno essere qui. – Sei titubante ma vedo chiaramente che stai battendo in ritirata.
  * Ti prego Lexa, non tenermi all’oscuro. – Il mio tono è a dir poco implorante.
  * Manca così poco, e non posso metterti in pericolo proprio adesso… scusa io… io… devo andare.



 

Non mi lasci il tempo di fermarti, quando realizzo l’ultima frase stai già uscendo dalla porta. Corri sotto la tempesta infilandoti velocemente nell’auto, per andartene di nuovo via da me.

È stato bello riaverti a casa per una sera, ci sono stati almeno mille momenti in cui avrei voluto cedere alle tue labbra, e altrettanti in cui avrei voluto sentire le tue mani sulla mia pelle, e mettere le mie sulla tua… anche se sentivo il caldo tepore che riscaldava il mio cuore per la tua presenza, avevo la strana costante consapevolezza che sarebbe arrivato il gelo che mi pervade ora. Ora che sei uscita di nuovo da quella porta, tagliandomi fuori ancora una volta dalla tua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo completamente Clexa, triste ma Clexa, con un gran tuffo nel passato di Lexa…  
> Intanto visto che non è spiegato nel capitolo vi dico che la rosa bianca e rosa significa ti amo ancora e ti amerò per sempre, mentre il mughetto simboleggia la salita al paradiso. Come previsto da Indra, Lexa non ha saputo resistere al secondo anniversario della morte di Costia, e Clarke in qualche modo forse più per se stessa che per Lexa è corsa a darle sostegno.  
> Le cose sarebbero potute andare molto meglio tra loro, ma sarebbero anche potute andare peggio… voi che dite? Cosa avreste fatto al posto di Clarke?  
> Grazie a tutti per non avermi ancora ammazzata in questo periodo deprimente della mia storia, grazie per non aver smesso di leggermi, e magari qualche volta mi farebbe piacere se lasciateste anche il vostro pensiero. Ci rileggiamo venerdì.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	52. CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

Martedì mattina, e l’unica cosa che mi fa scendere dal letto, è il sapere che Wells sta per arrivare con la colazione. Quando arriva e suona alla porta, io indosso ancora il mio pigiamone di pile con disegnate delle buffe pecorelle.

 

  * Buongiorno principessa! – Grida con enfasi e un sorriso accecante.
  * Buongiorno Wells. – Rispondo in tono un pochino più pacato ma comunque con allegria.
  * Muffin, ciambelle, e milkshake al cioccolato! – Mi comunica allungandomi il sacchetto con i dolci.
  * Vado a preparare il caffè! – Esclamo impossessandomi del sacchetto con un sorriso sincero sparendo verso la cucina.



 

Wells mi segue poco dopo, e si accomoda al tavolo posando i due giganteschi frappè. Sghignazza osservando il mio look, faccio finta di niente anche se non ha poi tutti i torti… il mio pigiama è un po’ infantile. L’acqua calda inizia a gorgheggiare nel bollitore e la brocca sottostante comincia a riempirsi di quel liquido nero, inondando la cucina con l’aroma forte del caffè. Prendo due tazze dalla credenza e mentre attendiamo la bevanda calda mi siedo vicino a lui iniziando a sbirciare nel sacchetto.

Il profumo dei muffin con mela e cannella mi invade immediatamente le narici, mettendomi l’acquolina e ampliando il mio sorriso. Ne prendo subito uno e sto per morderlo, quando il mio amico apre l’altro sacchetto mostrandomi delle appetitose ciambelle glassate al cioccolato facendomi fermare immediatamente.

 

  * Così non è valido! - Protesto come una bimba, ma con gli occhioni a cuoricino pregustando mentalmente quelle prelibatezze. – Ora non so cosa scegliere! – Dico con il dubbio spostando lo sguardo da un dolce all’altro.
  * Tanto lo sappiamo entrambi che alla fine li mangerai entrambi! – Ribatte lui scoppiando a ridere.



 

E ovviamente ha ragione, li avrei mangiati entrambi, dovevo solo scegliere da quale iniziare. Dopo aver riso di gusto all’osservazione del mio amico afferro decisa la ciambella e mordendola vado a prendere il caffè caldo. Ridiamo e chiacchieriamo per un ora buona, mentre mi ingozzo di schifezze. Tutte le volte mi dico che essendo un medico dovrei stare più attenta nell’alimentazione, e che certe cose fanno male alla salute, ma poi non sono in grado di resistere e mi strafogo ogni santa volta. Lo aggiorno sulle ultime cose, l’incontro casuale con Niylah, il pranzo, e il caffè di qualche giorno prima, ma non so perché, omettendo quelle strane sensazioni di approccio che mi aveva dato. Poi la parte difficile… il sorriso mi si spegne e Wells capisce subito che stiamo per entrare nell’argomento più doloroso… Lexa…

 

  * Allora ci sono novità? – Chiede anticipando le mie parole.
  * L’ho vista… - Espiro e chiudo gli occhi prendendomi un secondo per pensare. – Due giorni fa… - Proseguo, e Wells resta in silenzio lasciandomi il tempo di elaborare il discorso. – Sono andata a cercarla, e le ho chiesto di tornare a casa.
  * E… - Mi esorta a continuare.
  * E lo ha fatto. È tornata… almeno per qualche ora… - La mia aria triste gli fa capire che le cose non sono andate proprio nel verso giusto.
  * Se indossavi quel pigiama stupido ho capito perché se n’è andata di nuovo!



 

Scherza Wells per cercare di rimettermi il sorriso, faccio una palla con il sacchetto di carta vuoto e gliela tiro in testa in segno di ribellione. Alla fine comunque il suo scopo viene raggiunto, e scoppiamo a ridere come due ragazzini stupidi. Ripresa un po’ di serietà gli racconto dove ti ho trovata, cos’è successo, e come sei scappata via. Mi sfogo per quanto sono frustrata, e arrabbiata, e per quanto mi manchi. Il mio amico è un angelo, e mi sopporta cercando di non farmi crollare il morale ancora più sotto i piedi di quanto non sia già. Alla fine della chiacchierata oramai è l’ora di pranzo, e lui meschino, mi propone l’unica cosa che mi avrebbe fatto venire la voglia di uscire di casa… hamburger e patatine nel mio ristorante preferito.

 

La finale del torneo clandestino di Mount Weather è stata fissata per il venerdì, Luna e Gustus dopo la loro ispezione della settimana precedente, avevano deciso di chiedere il supporto di Indra e di una squadra speciale, per garantirsi una copertura e riuscire a mettere fine a tutta quella brutta storia. La detective con le nuove informazioni ricevute, si prepara con la squadra a smantellare una delle organizzazioni criminali peggiori di tutta la città. C’era stato poco tempo per preparare tutto, ma in qualche modo erano riusciti, e proprio in quell’ultimo giorno stavano definendo gli ultimi dettagli anche con Lexa, prima della partenza verso il monte. Dopo due ore di chiacchiere su vie di fuga inesistenti, punti d’accesso per l’irruzione alquanto bizzarri, stime sul numero delle guardie e degli spettatori, ognuno finalmente ha ben definito il proprio ruolo nell’operazione.

Prima di partire per il solito punto d’incontro con i due fedeli mercenari dei Wallace, Lexa si prende del tempo per se… vorrebbe andare all’ospedale, cercare Clarke in reparto, abbracciarla, baciarla, perdersi nei suoi limpidi occhi azzurri. Vorrebbe chiederle scusa per come l’ha abbandonata, e vorrebbe rassicurarla che questa sera sarebbe finito tutto. Sapeva che una mossa del genere avrebbe distrutto entrambe, solo la domenica prima per aver passato quelle poche ore con lei stava crollando. La maschera fredda distaccata e coraggiosa del comandante, stava scivolando e stava lasciando spazio alla Lexa fragile ed innamorata. Comunicare soprattutto in certe situazioni, e con certi sentimenti di mezzo non era mai stato il suo forte, quindi, sapendo che Clarke si trovava al lavoro si concesse una visita a casa, sperando in quel modo di non sconvolgerla troppo.

Dopo la piccola deviazione, la macchina divora la strada tortuosa oramai tanto familiare verso il monte, e in quello che le sembra un attimo si ritrova in quel solito parcheggio ad attendere i suoi due accompagnatori.

 

Luna e Gustus come la volta precedente si recano al capannone con l’invito in mano, e si intrufolano al piano superiore per vedere l’incontro, controllare i Wallace e soprattutto trovare Anya. Quella è la grande incognita del piano, erano tutti preparati e a conoscenza di ogni cosa, tutti tranne la ragazza da liberare. Entrambi hanno la speranza che la ragazza capisca di non fare mosse azzardate per non far saltare le loro coperture, altrimenti sarebbe andato tutto a rotoli. Sempre ammesso che Dante, fosse un uomo di parola, e l’avrebbe davvero portata a vedere l’ultimo incontro.

I due si sistemarono vicini alla balconata, con il consueto champagne offerto, fingendosi disinvolti in chiacchiere per non destare sospetti, mentre all’esterno i primi agenti prendono posizione. Come sempre l’allibratore passa a battere cassa per le nuove puntate. Heda contro Ice Warrior.

 

Indra è appostata poco distante dal capannone per non richiamare l’attenzione. Mentre alcuni degli uomini della squadra, studiano la situazione sbirciando dai lucernari sul tetto del grande capannone. Due mercenari sono di ronda sui confini della proprietà, due al cancello principale, e due all’ingresso del fabbricato. Il cecchino sul tetto della costruzione adiacente era già stato eliminato, ed al suo posto c’è già un tiratore scelto della polizia di Washington. I preparativi filavano lisci, ora si trattava solo di attendere l’inizio dell’incontro, individuare tutti gli obbiettivi, e cominciare l’azione.

 

Tutte le squadre esterne ed interne sono in posizione, come previsto le luci si abbassano lasciando illuminata solo la gabbia sottostante. La balconata si affolla subito di spettatori curiosi, e di Anya non c’è ancora traccia.

Una ragazza abbastanza giovane dal fisico tonico e slanciato sale sul ring ottagonale, mostrando tra quei disegni tribali bianchi e neri, la freddezza del suo nome con uno sguardo incredibilmente freddo. La ragazza resta in piedi impassibile, braccia lungo i fianchi e spalle all’ingresso della gabbia, come stesse aspettando qualcosa. Il silenzio avvolge la stanza, nessuno si muove, nessuno fiata. Poi ecco entrare Lexa, con indosso la sua maschera da Heda, ed il trucco nero a caricarne ancora di più il suo sguardo penetrante.

Il cancello della gabbia si chiude alle sue spalle, e una voce nota ma non poi così familiare le pervade le orecchie.

 

  * Finalmente ti ho trovata! – Esclama la guerriera di ghiaccio girandosi.
  * Tu? – Esclama sorpresa l’altra.
  * Ciao Lexa… - La saluta con un sorrisetto ambiguo Ontari.



 

La vista di quella donna le fa ribollire il sangue, Lexa serra la mascella e quasi digrigna i denti per la tensione. L’ultimo combattimento sarebbe stato contro la donna che in teoria, era incaricata di seguire il suo caso, e ritrovare Anya. Sicuramente la sorpresa non giocava a suo favore a livello psicologico, ma in questo momento ringrazia il cielo per la decisione di non essersi mai fidata, di averla evitata per tutto quel tempo, e soprattutto di non averla mai coinvolta nelle sue indagini private.

 

  * Devo ammettere che sei stata brava a evitarmi, e a non chiamare la polizia. - La provoca ancora la detective Thrill.
  * A quanto pare non ce n’era bisogno… ci sei già tu qui. – Risponde spavalda alla provocazione Lexa.



 

Dopo il veloce scambio di battute le due sono ancora in piedi una difronte all’altra, immobili che studiano i loro sguardi con circospetto. Il pubblico è ancora ammutolito per la tensione palpabile proveniente dal ring. Con molta calma nei movimenti, Ontari estrae dalla tasca posteriore un coltello butterfly. Inizia a giocarci distrattamente, aprendo e chiudendo la lama con fare disinvolto, riempiendo il locale con il particolare suono tintinnante del meccanismo. Un boato elettrizzato del pubblico incita l’inizio del combattimento, che prende finalmente il via. I primi attacchi vengono parati senza problemi da Lexa, che sta studiando un modo per disarmare la ragazza. Ontari sembra molto abile, sicura di se, e soprattutto priva di ogni tipo di emozione.

Sul ring la concentrazione è alta. Nei momenti di pausa tra un attacco e l’altro la ragazza, a distanza di sicurezza, continua a giocare con l’arma come a provocare la sua sfidante. Un piccolo errore di Ontari le costa però il primo colpo subito. Le nocche di Lexa le affondano nel suo viso, e dal labbro rotto della ragazza sgorga un po’ di sangue per il colpo appena incassato.

 

  * Se vuoi fare sul serio Heda allora cominciamo… - Dice Ice Warrior, sputando atterra del sangue prima di riprendere ad attaccare.



 

Il ritmo del combattimento si fa serrato, e Lexa si ritrova qualche volta in difficoltà. Il coltello nelle mani della sfidante è un grande problema. Alla fine l’altra ragazza riesce a far scivolare la lama sulla pelle dell’avversaria, lacerandole superficialmente il fianco. La sua distrazione, data dalla soddisfazione della vista del sangue di Heda, questa volta le costa cara. Lexa si sposta di lato, la afferra dietro la nuca con una mano, mentre con l’altra va a bloccare il braccio armato di Ontari, schiacciandola contro la gabbia.

Finalmente la donna di ghiaccio perde il suo vantaggio, e dopo qualche percossa sulla rete metallica, il coltello le scivola di mano cadendo fuori dalla gabbia. La ragazza dopo aver preso un paio di colpi nel costato si divincola, e liberandosi fugge dall’altro lato dell’ottagono.

 

Rientro a casa che sono oramai quasi le 9 di sera, il turno era stato terribilmente noioso e le uniche cose che ho in programma per la serata sono: un pasto caldo, una doccia, e al massimo un film in TV coccolando Church. Entro nel soggiorno con ancora le luci spente, e il mio olfatto viene punzecchiato da un dolce profumo insolito. Accendo la luce e non noto nulla di anomalo, mi guardo in giro e sembra tutto in ordine. Lascio la giacca sul divano e mi avvio in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua. Appena varcata la soglia la fragranza che avevo sentito si intensifica, ed intravedo una strana ombra in direzione del tavolo. Per un attimo mi prende un colpo, cerco a tastoni l’interruttore ed accendo la luce di quella stanza. Temevo, o speravo, ci fosse qualcuno seduto li ad aspettarmi. Invece sul tavolo c’è un vaso con un mazzo di splendide calendule variopinte, ed un biglietto. Prendo la busta e con cura la apro estraendo il biglietto. È rigorosamente scritto a mano, in quella tua calligrafia ordinata ed elegante.

 

Mi dispiace…

ci incontreremo ancora.

L.

 

Il cuore quasi mi si ferma, l’appetito mi passa all’istante. Quel profumo dolce dei fiori che invade la casa, quasi mi nausea. Solo una volta mi avevi mandato dei fiori con delle scuse, ed è stata una delle notti peggiori della mia vita, la notte in cui ho temuto di perderti. Solo una volta avevi usato quella frase, “ci incontreremo ancora” quasi mi sembra di sentirtela pronunciare, e fu la prima volta che ti incontrai. Cosa sta succedendo Lexa? Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? Chiaramente la mia serata spensierata con cena e film è appena andata a rotoli, oltre alla rabbia e alla malinconia che mi perseguitano costantemente, sei riuscita ad insinuarmi più preoccupazione di quella che già avevo… spero davvero che ti incontrerò ancora.

 

Al Mount Weather l’incontro prosegue, la situazione una volta tolto il coltello pare in stallo. Entrambe le combattenti sono veloci, scaltre, e con una tecnica invidiabile. Lo scontro è praticamente alla pari, tutte e due iniziano ad accusare la stanchezza, e l’adrenalina del combattimento sta oramai perdendo l’effetto sui dolori delle botte già subite.

Emerson fa la sua comparsa al cancello della gabbia e richiama l’attenzione sbattendo una spranga di ferro contro la rete, per poi buttarla all’interno del ring. Ovviamente l’incontro non sarebbe potuto finire con un pareggio, quindi aggiungere un elemento per smuovere le acque, è l’idea sadica di quel gruppo di folli uomini, per vedere il loro massacro, e ottenere il KO.

Al piano di sopra Gustus e Luna iniziano a preoccuparsi seriamente. Ontari essendo più vicina si è impossessata della nuova arma, e inizia a fendere l’aria con colpi veloci, e feroci. Poi finalmente ecco il momento che aspettavano, Gustus incrocia gli occhi nocciola della sua amica, e stringe il braccio della sua accompagnatrice per farle notare il suo ingresso. Finalmente arriva il segnale.

Il rumore assordante dei vetri che esplodono, e una pioggia di schegge invadono il capannone. Lexa si rannicchia atterra, mentre Ontari cerca di capire quel che sta accadendo guardandosi in giro con sorpresa.

Delle funi cadono dall’alto precedendo gli uomini armati della SWAT, mentre si può udire chiaramente dell’esplosivo che fa saltare la porta principale del magazzino. Gli infiltrati a volto chino si dirigono in direzione del loro obbiettivo, e con grande piacere trovano solo due guardie da stendere per arrivare da Anya, che in tutto il trambusto, era riuscita ad andargli incontro mettendo al tappeto i due che la stavano scortando. Raggiunta la ragazza, assieme si dirigono alle scale ed escono indisturbati dall’ingresso principale. Uomini in divisa arrivano da ogni lato armati di tutto punto, ed affrontano la squadra di mercenari schierata nella proprietà dei Wallace.

Intanto nella gabbia, conclusa la pioggia di vetri che aveva scalfito con qualche altro taglio superficiale le due combattenti, l’incontro prosegue. La freddezza del ghiaccio di Ontari svanisce, e con essa anche la sua impeccabile concentrazione, lasciando spazio ad una grande rabbia. La spranga colpisce di lato il torace di Lexa, facendole mancare per un istante il respiro, ma dandole la possibilità di bloccare il braccio dell’altra, e stenderla con una testata dritta sul naso.

Ontari è inginocchiata con il viso pieno del suo stesso sangue, e Lexa davanti a lei impugna l’arma metallica, facendole fare agilmente qualche rotazione. Il cancello della gabbia si apre, l’incontro è ufficialmente finito.

 

  * Washington PD! – Dichiara urlando Indra, con la pistola sfoderata. – Siete tutti in arresto!



 

Quello è stato il momento della fine di un incubo, e l’inizio della nottata più lunga della vita di tutti i presenti, che furono ammanettati e caricati sulle camionette, per poi essere portati in centrale a lasciare la loro deposizione, prima di essere spediti definitivamente in carcere.

L’operazione si è conclusa nel migliore dei modi. Anya finalmente è salva. Lexa è libera dai ricatti dei Wallace, che verranno mandati a far compagnia al loro amico Roan. Ontari è stata arrestata per corruzione e traffici loschi. E la detective Indra Wilde aveva finalmente chiuso il cerchio attorno al caso di Costia Green, collegando Roan Queen ai Wallace, che con il materiale rinvenuto al Mount Weather, verranno ritenuti responsabili anche di traffico di droga, e di alcuni omicidi irrisolti del distretto.

Anche i tre civili sotto copertura coinvolti nell’operazione e l’ostaggio vengono portati al distretto, per rilasciare le loro testimonianze di fondamentale importanza. E così l’intera notte, e gran parte del giorno seguente, li tiene tutti impegnati nell’abbondante burocrazia della giustizia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’operazione liberiamo Anya è scattata e si è conclusa benissimo direi. Vi aspettavate Ontari per l’incontro finale? La tentazione di due nightblood una contro l’altra è stata troppa e non ho Saputo resistere!  
> Passando a Clarke, ho voluto regalarle una mattina spensierata con il suo amico Wells e con la cosa che più ama nella vita oltre a Lexa… il cibo!! Il rientro a casa con quei fiori però, che significano dolore e perdono è stato pesante povera la nostra bionda. Oramai manca poco anzi pochissimo al finale della storia, per l’esattezza una sola settimana, i guai si sono risolti. Ora cosa accadrà?  
> Sbizzarritevi con le supposizioni e I commenti, grazie per continuare a leggere le mie farneticazioni e soprattutto grazie per lasciare ancora dei commenti positivi.  
> Buon fine settimana ci si rielegge lunedì.  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	53. CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

Raven esce dal Graunders in cerca di solitudine ed aria fresca, all’interno del locale, la situazione le sembra incredibilmente soffocante. Octavia è persa ad osservare ogni movimento di Lincoln, Bellamy e Wells commentano animatamente la partita in onda sintonizzata sullo schermo, e Clarke sta chiacchierando da almeno un ora in maniera un po’ troppo amichevole con quella ragazza, Niylah. Il muro in mattoni fuori dal locale è un buon sostegno per la latina che dalla sparatoria è costretta a zoppicare qua e la con un tutore alla gambe ed un bastone. Raven si sarebbe potuta aspettare di tutto da quella serata tranne quello che le appare davanti agli occhi in questo preciso momento. Dall’angolo con il vicolo, la figura snella di Lexa Woods compare con disinvoltura sul marciapiede. La furia della ragazza ispanica nei confronti dell’altra è a dir poco esagerata.

\- Con che cazzo di coraggio ti presentarti qui Woods? – Raven si stacca dal muro e molla un sonoro ceffone sulla guancia di Lexa, che non reagisce e incassa il colpo senza fare una piega. – Pensi di potertene andare quando vuoi, e tornare quando ne hai voglia? – La ragazza sta per sferrarle un altro colpo ma viene bloccata da un’altra persona.  
\- Calma tigre…

Lo sguardo di Raven si perde all’istante nella persona che le trattiene la mano, Anya è proprio li, difronte a lei. Tutta la furia che aveva in viso fino al secondo prima, sparisce all’istante e lascia spazio all’irrefrenabile gioia, e all’incredulità.

\- Credevo che non ti avrei più rivista.

Dice gettandole le braccia al collo e lasciando cadere atterra il bastone, Anya ricambia l’abbraccio e il resto del mondo attorno a loro improvvisamente sparisce.

Sono al bancone del bar con Niylah che da tutta sera fa la simpatica, mi lancia battute e svariate provocazioni come quando eravamo delle ragazzine. Non avevo una vera e propria cotta per lei a quel tempo, più che altro diciamo che mi incuriosiva. Sta di fatto che poi quell’estate al campeggio il mio primo bacio fu con lei, avevamo a malapena 14 anni e dato che era l’ultimo giorno di vacanza non dissi niente a nessuno, ma Wells, come sempre lo aveva capito. Bè questa serata con lei, mi ha ricordato quei giorni insieme. Eravamo giovani ed impacciate, ma quando le sue labbra finirono sulle mie la cosa venne naturale come respirare, e non fu nemmeno un brutto bacio dopotutto. Certo non fu il migliore della mia vita, ma nemmeno il peggiore. Ora è tutto strano, da quando Lexa se n’è andata di casa è stato tutto così vuoto e triste, e stare qui con questa ragazza, mi riporta ad un passato tanto lontano da farmi dimenticare la tristezza che mi circonda. All’ennesima battutina di Niylah, fingo un broncio, ed è solo nel momento in cui mi schiocca un bacio sull’angolo della bocca, che apprendo di scherzare con il fuoco. Mi irrigidisco e faccio un passo indietro quasi spaventata, ed in quel preciso istante il verde del locale sparisce oscurato da quello dei tuoi occhi sgranati, che mi osservano dalla porta.

\- Lexa… - Sussurro con sorpresa.

Niylah si gira nella direzione che sto fissando, mentre tu sei già di spalle e stai uscendo dal locale. Mi precipito alla porta, corro come non avevo mai corso prima, ed esco gridando il tuo nome a squarciagola, ma tu sei già sparita nel buio della sera.  
Mi inginocchio sconsolata su quel gelido marciapiede, e solo quando qualcuno mi si avvicina mi rendo conto di non essere sola. Una mano mi stringe la spalla mentre ricaccio indietro le lacrime e tento di alzare lo sguardo.

\- Se ti consola si è già presa uno schiaffo da me. – Dice spavalda Raven strappandomi quasi un sorriso.  
\- Si e se non la fermavo l’avrebbe anche fatta fuori. – Non posso credere alle mie orecchie, la voce che ho sentito è di…  
\- Anya! – Mi alzo di scatto con un sorriso e la abbraccio.  
\- Vacci piano Doc. ora che sono di nuovo qui, non voglio morire strangolata.

La sua battuta mi fa ridere e allento la presa. Sono così felice di vederla, e Rae sembra aver ripreso improvvisamente vita. Faccio per andarmene quando mi sento chiamare.

\- Clarke. – Mi giro verso Anya e lei prosegue. – Non voglio giustificare quello che ha fatto Lexa… e mi dispiace per come si è comportata, ma lo ha fatto per me.  
\- Lo so… solo avrei voluto che me ne parlasse, e che non mi tagliasse fuori da tutto… - Abbasso lo sguardo al suolo con la tristezza negli occhi.  
\- Lei ti ama Clarke, più di ogni cosa al mondo. Darebbe la sua vita per te. – A sentire quelle parole mi sento in colpa, anche se non dovrei.  
\- Dopo stasera non ne sono più così tanto sicura. – Contemplare la punta delle mie scarpe è la cosa che mi riesce meglio in questa difficile conversazione.  
\- Cos’è successo Griffin? – Chiede la mia amica.  
\- Lei… io… Niylah… - Non riesco a decidere come spiegare la cosa, e alla fine esce incapibile facendo pensare peggio di quel che è.  
\- Cazzo Clarke… - Commenta Rae.  
\- No no, io non… - Inizio dire cose senza senso in cerca di una giustificazione.  
\- Griffin smettila di farfugliare santo cielo! Conoscendola sarà andata in palestra. – Assimilo l’informazione senza far nulla. – Si può sapere cosa aspetti? Coraggio muoviti va da lei! – Mi sprona Anya.

La porta del Graunders si apre e sulla soglia compare Niylah.

\- Clarke! – Mi chiama.  
\- Devo andare. – E senza nemmeno degnarla di uno sguardo corro via.

Niylah resta spiazzata per un secondo, ed osserva Clarke che se ne va poi presta attenzione alle altre due e si avvicina.

\- Ciao bellezza, e tu sei?  
\- Occupata – Ribatte immediatamente Raven.  
\- Wow… ok me ne vado. – E mentre Niylah rientra, Anya si avvicina a Raven.  
\- Che c’è per caso il mio meccanico è geloso? – Chiede con sorriso malizioso la bionda.  
\- Io non sono…  
\- Cosa, un meccanico? – La interrompe Anya, mostrandole un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
\- Anche… - Afferma sbuffando Rae.  
\- Sai… in realtà mi piace quando fai la gelosa.

Ribatte ancora Anya affondando gli occhi in quelli di Raven, ed avvicinandosi lentamente al suo viso, sfiorandole il naso con il suo. Poi finalmente dopo una manciata di infiniti secondi, congiunge le sue labbra con quelle della ragazza che aveva pensato in tutto quel tempo di prigionia. Si perde assaporandone il gusto, memorizzando ogni istante, ogni dolce movimento, di quel bacio tanto agognato.

Dopo essere scappata via dal Graunders, eccomi qui davanti alla palestra. La luce dell’ingresso è accesa, Anya aveva ragione. Apro la porta come una furia, è ora di finirla di scappare Lexa, ora mi sono davvero stufata. Mi devi delle spiegazioni! Entro con una rabbia che quasi non sapevo nemmeno di avere, ma al banco dell’ingresso non ci sei tu. Quella ragazza che avevo visto tempo prima entrare nella tua auto mi guarda storto, non so chi sia, e cosa ci faccia qui, ma la mia rabbia implacabile non mi da tregua e la aggredisco subito a parole.

\- Dov’è lei? – Chiedo quasi ringhiando ad un volume decisamente alto.  
\- Siamo chiusi. – Ribatte la ragazza in tono secco ma decisamente tranquillo.

Sento il rumore della porta di un armadietto che sbatte, e subito il mio sguardo vola verso la porta riservata al personale. Tempo zero e ho già percorso il corridoio evitando la ragazza all’ingresso, e sto già entrando nella stanza. Tu ti giri di scatto posando la bottiglia di whiskey che hai in mano.

\- Dobbiamo parlare. – Ti urlo quasi contro.  
\- Credevo avessi di meglio da fare questa sera. – Ribatti in un sibilo con una punta di gelosia.

Dietro di me ecco comparire l’altra ragazza, non la degno nemmeno di un vero e proprio sguardo, nemmeno quando si intromette nella nostra conversazione.

\- Lexa è tutto apposto?

L’aria è pesante, quasi elettrica tra i nostri sguardi, la mia rabbia da un lato, la tua… delusione quasi direi dall’altro.

\- Si tranquilla Luna, va pure a casa ci penso io. – Risponde in modo tranquillo e pacato Lexa.  
\- Si brava Luna, vai via! – E il mio ringhio rabbioso rimarca il concetto con cattiveria.  
\- Clarke!

Lexa mi richiama puntando gli occhi nei miei, e a quel punto la sconosciuta alzando le mani in segno di resa indietreggia, e con un semplice “Ok” se ne va… restiamo sole nella stanza in silenzio senza muovere un solo muscolo, fino che non sentiamo la porta della palestra chiudersi alle spalle di Luna. La tensione si può quasi tagliare con un coltello. Sono talmente incazzata per il tuo continuo scappare, per il tuo evitarmi che vorrei prenderti a pugni, e dal mio sguardo credo appaia tutta questa rabbia, che ho trattenuto e represso fino ad ora. Mi avvento su di te prendendo il collo della camicia tra le mani e strattonandolo, e come se potessi davvero dartele di santa ragione, ti spingo contro l’armadietto facendo sbattere di nuovo l’anta. Non riesco a dire niente, almeno con la voce, quindi a denti stretti affondo gli occhi colmi di ira nei tuoi e aumento la presa tenendoti bloccata. Tu non ti muovi, lasci le braccia inermi lungo i tuoi fianchi. Nel tuo sguardo non c’è rabbia, non c’è odio, c’è qualcosa più simile alla vergogna e al pentimento. Le tue iridi verdi, stanno scavando nel profondo della mia anima attraverso al blu lucido dei miei occhi, e quando si spostano sulle mie labbra percepisco un brivido. Mi fissi ancora qualche istante con quello sguardo, che mi uccide sprofondando sempre di più nel mio, e quando oramai credevo non ci sarebbero state parole, un sussurro arriva alle mie orecchie come se stessi urlando.

\- Mi dispiace.

Per un attimo sento mancare la presa, e le lacrime mi pizzicano gli occhi. Cerchi di avvicinarti a me ma non te lo permetto riprendendo il controllo e rispingendoti contro l’armadietto con rabbia, poi con la vista annebbiata noto che ti stai mordendo un labbro, rialzo lo sguardo e quando ritrovo i tuoi occhi non resisto e mi avvento avida sulla tua bocca. Resti sorpresa dalla mia azione, della mia fame furiosa, ma non opponi resistenza. Non c’è dolcezza in questo bacio, non c’è passione, non ci siamo noi. È un bacio pieno di collera, eccitazione, e pazzia. Un bacio disperato e animalesco, bramoso di riassaporarti. Ti prendo il labbro tra i denti, e non mi accorgo nemmeno di avertelo morsicato fino che un grugno non esce dalla tua bocca, e la mia lingua percepisce il sapore metallico del sangue. Mi stacco per prendere fiato incredula di quel che ti ho fatto, e in tutta risposta le tue braccia mi stringono riportandomi contro di te e alle tue labbra. Le nostre lingue si cercano fameliche, mentre con urgenza le mani corrono le une sul corpo dell’altra. Senza troppi complimenti ti strappo via la camicia, e ti addento il collo scendendo verso la spalla, non preoccupandomi dei segni dei morsi che ti sto lasciando. Intanto le mie unghie graffiano ogni pezzetto della tua pelle che incontrano. Tu non protesti, sembra quasi che non senti nemmeno il dolore, anzi affondi una mano dietro la mia nuca intrecciando le dita tra i miei capelli, e trattenendomi a te. Senza preavviso ti infilo una mano nei pantaloni, e con una certa impetuosità ti faccio mia, impaziente di sentirti gridare di piacere.  
I tuoi occhi scivolano dal mio viso al mio corpo, in un attimo sono senza la maglia, e tu mi guardi con desiderio, le tue pupille sono dilatate e coprono gran parte di quello splendido verde. Ti avevo inseguita fin qui per parlare, per capire, per sfogarmi e sistemare le cose, e invece ti sono saltata addosso come una selvaggia in cerca di chissà quali emozioni. Il tuo sguardo mi fa quasi paura e non riesco più a sostenerlo, ma allo stesso tempo sento di non poter fare a meno di te e del tuo corpo sul mio. Per un attimo mi sento smarrita, mi volto decisa ad andarmene pensando di aver fatto l’errore più grande della mia vita. Il tocco gentile delle tue mani sui miei fianchi mi trattiene, il caldo umido dei tuoi baci tremanti sulla mia schiena, che viaggiano fino ad arrivare alla mia spalla, per salire lungo il collo, e fermarsi dietro l’orecchio, mi riportano nel limbo della lussuria. Con la mano mi aggancio al tuo collo, e sento il tuo petto premere sulla mia schiena, mentre le tue mani incerte mi accarezzano la pelle arrivando vogliose al mio seno. Mi sfugge un sospiro, e la tua voce mi coglie impreparata facendomi sussultare.

\- Cosa vuoi Clarke? – Il tuo fiato sul mio collo mi mette i brividi.  
\- Te…

Non riesco ad aggiungere altro, mi appoggio al tavolo davanti a me e l’attimo dopo sento cadere atterra i miei pantaloni. L’eccitazione è già quasi al limite quando le tue mani fuori controllo si impossessano del mio corpo, ed il tuo bacino accompagna ritmicamente le spinte delle tue dita dentro di me. Gli spasmi dell’orgasmo non tardano ad arrivare, ed è proprio in quel momento che mi rendo conto di quanto il gioco aggressivo che avevo iniziato mi è completamente sfuggito di mano. In quell’attimo di tranquillità dopo la tempesta ormonale che mi aveva colto alla sprovvista, realizzo che il sesso non era mai stato così brutale e privo di senso tra di noi. E non posso nemmeno fartene una colpa, più che altro lo avevo voluto io… erano stati i miei morsi, i miei graffi e la mia irruenza, a chiederti questo comportamento. Mentre tu cercavi un contatto delicato, e amorevole come al solito… ora mi faccio quasi schifo per quel che ho fatto. Tolgo le tue mani dal mio corpo, i miei lunghi e disordinati capelli biondi ricadendo in avanti mi coprono il viso. Sto chiaramente andando fuori di testa.

\- Clarke?

La tua voce nasconde preoccupazione, e un po’ di timore. Afferro la bottiglia davanti a me, e mando giù un sorso di coraggio liquido prima di riuscire a trovare la forza per girarmi. Non riesco nemmeno ad alzare lo sguardo sul tuo viso, poi li vedo tutti i segni che ti ho lasciato sul corpo. Con le dita percorro i graffi delle mie unghie sul tuo braccio quasi terrorizzata.

\- Non è niente, va tutto bene. – Cerchi di rassicurarmi.

Dopo noto li sul fianco un taglio di una ventina di centimetri non ancora ben rimarginato, un grosso livido ancora blu sul costato, ed una cicatrice sull’addome che non ricordavo di aver mai visto prima. La mia mano trema vistosamente, e scappa dal tuo corpo alla mia bocca. Cosa ti è successo in questi mesi lontano da me? Raccolgo spaventata i miei vestiti, e mentre come una pazza infilo velocemente i pantaloni, noto davanti all’armadietto il retro di una fotografia stesa sul pavimento. Un lampo di rabbia torna sul mio viso, al ricordo della foto di Costia che avevo visto qualche mese prima in questa stanza. Con una spallata ti scanso e mi dirigo furibonda a raccoglierla, pronta ad arrabbiarmi di nuovo e a chiedere spiegazioni, ma quando la volto, e la guardo, mi sento dannatamente colpevole. Sulla foto ci sono io. Sono io che dormo aggrovigliata tra lenzuola candide, avvinghiata al cuscino. Non avevo idea nemmeno dell’esistenza di questa foto. Per un attimo le labbra mi si arricciano in un sorriso, poi spuntano di nuovo i sensi di colpa, ed il disgusto verso me stessa. Raccolgo la maglia da terra, passo accanto a te appuntandoti la mia foto al petto. Me ne vado via vestendomi mentre mi incammino all’uscita, lasciandoti li molto probabilmente in un turbinio di dubbi, senza alcuna possibilità di replica o spiegazione.

Arrivata a casa crollo sul divano in preda a una crisi nervosa, sono stata un idiota! Le parole di Anya mi tormentano “Lei ti ama Clarke, più di ogni cosa al mondo.” E anche io la amo da impazzire, l’ho capito da moltissimo tempo oramai, e non so cosa mi sia preso questa sera. Ero arrivata alla palestra con tutte le migliori intenzioni, poi ho trovato quella ragazza e già mi era salita la rabbia. Quando poi hai ribattuto al mio dobbiamo parlare, e lei si è intromessa non ci ho visto più… è andato tutto nel verso sbagliato. Per assurdo ora sento ancora di più di averti persa. Sento ancora di più la tua mancanza. Ho ancora il sapore delle tue labbra sulle mie, eppure mi sembra di non averle incontrate. Sento il tuo profumo sulla mia pelle eppure non mi sembra di averti avuta vicina.  
Questa volta ho fatto proprio una cazzata, e vista la nostra incasinata situazione non so se potremo mai sistemarla…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente il ritorno delle cugine Woods! Niylah è davvero una pessima compagnia, e Lexa guarda caso entra proprio nel locale al momento sbagliato. Ho rubato quel “Credevo che non ti avrei più rivista” alle Clexa, e l’ho donato alle Ranya che se lo meritavano con un briciolo di felicità…  
> Clarke da definitivamente fuori di matto, tutta quella rabbia repressa prende il sopravvento e la trasforma in qualcosa che normalmente non è. Lexa comunque pare non prendersela e cerca di rassicurarla.  
> Siete pronti per il finale? Oramai ci siamo… riusciranno le nostre bimbe a sistemare le cose?  
> Fatemi sapere cosa pensate di questo capitolo un po’ alternativo, e grazie come sempre a chi mi legge e recensisce. A mercoledì…  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	54. CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

Fuori sul marciapiede davanti al Graunders, in compagnia del fresco pungente della serata, Raven e Anya si tengono ancora una tra le braccia dell’altra, tra un sorriso imbarazzato e un bacio rubato, si punzecchiano come d’abitudine, nascondendo dietro le battutine il significato del loro rapporto. Dopo aver notato il bastone atterra, è Anya a cedere per prima e passare ad un tono serio.

 

  * Come ti senti Rae? – Era molto insolito per Anya usare il diminutivo, ed in quel momento a Raven sembra la cosa più dolce del mondo.
  * Adesso decisamente bene. – Ribatte la ragazza lasciando un bacio sulle labbra all’altra.
  * Dicevo sul serio Raven… come stai dopo quello…
  * Zoppico un po’. - La interrompe cercando di non far trasparire tristezza in quelle parole. – Ma da sdraiata credo di cavarmela ancora molto bene sai? – Aggiunge scherzando maliziosamente la latina.
  * Sei una stupida Reyes! – Replica Anya sorridendo e dandole uno schiaffetto sulla spalla.
  * Mi sei mancata… - Ora è Raven quella dal tono serio, mentre punta i suoi occhi in quelli della ragazza difronte a lei.
  * Anche tu. – Afferma appena dopo un attimo l’altra, ed entrambe vengono percorse da un brivido sicuramente non dovuto dal freddo.
  * Che ne dici se entriamo prima di morire congelate? – Chiede la bionda.
  * Preferirei andare a casa sotto le coperte. – Insiste la latina ridendo.
  * Almeno fammi salutare prima! – La risata di Raven si smorza visto il tono un po’ severo dell’altra ragazza, che dopo essere riaffondata nei suoi occhi prontamente aggiunge. – Poi… se vuoi proprio andare sotto le coperte, lascia che ti spogli ameno prima.



 

Anya le fa l’occhiolino e le lascia un bacio sulle labbra, prima di sciogliere l’abbraccio recuperare il bastone dell’altra ragazza, ed infine invitarla nel caldo del locale. Lincoln è il primo a vederla entrare, e correrle incontro abbracciandola sotto lo sguardo un po’ geloso di Octavia, che vedendo la ragazza di spalle non aveva capito di chi si trattasse. Con lunghe e rapide falcate O si avvicina ai due come una furia afferrando la misteriosa ragazza per la spalla facendola girare.

 

  * Anya! – Dice stupita dopo un secondo di sgomento.
  * Ciao O, scusa non volevo sciupartelo troppo. – Replica divertita la bionda, lanciando uno sguardo a Lincoln che le sorride di rimando.
  * Oh mio dio sei qui! Come? Lexa? Devo avvisare Clarke!
  * Hey calma O. – Interviene Raven.
  * Io sto bene comunque grazie. – Replica con sarcasmo Anya.
  * Scusa… - Il tono di Octavia è imbarazzato.
  * Lexa è tornata, e Clarke l’ha già vista – Le spiega con calma Anya.
  * Ma com’è possibile era qui un attimo fa? – Domanda perplessa la bruna.
  * – Afferma secca Anya.
  * Lexa è entrata e credo abbia visto Clarke con Niylah. – Spiega Raven facendo un cenno all’altra ragazza al bancone.
  * Cazzo! – Esclama O.
  * Già… è uscita e se n’è andata immediatamente, ma Clarke l’ha seguita. – Conclude il racconto Rae.
  * Dai siediti con noi a fare due chiacchiere mentre guardiamo la partita con i ragazzi! – La esorta Lincoln.
  * Veramente ero passata solo per un saluto… avrei altri progetti con una persona molto importante per questa serata… Che ne dite se ci vediamo domani sera per una birra?
  * Certo sarebbe grande Anya! – Replica con entusiasmo Lui. – Dannazione mi cercano! torno al bar ma, ci vediamo domani ok? È bello riaverti qui! – Afferma infine sorridendo alla ragazza mentre di fretta torna al lavoro.
  * Anche per me. – Anya sorride di rimando al ragazzo che scompare alla sua postazione dietro al bancone.
  * A domani allora Anya, mi fa piacere tu sia tornata sana e salva. – La saluta anche O.
  * – Replica con un sorriso sincero.



 

Anya si volta verso la porta e fa qualche passo, ma si accorge di non essere seguita da nessuno, quindi si ferma. Guarda perplessa la latina di spalle che non accenna a muoversi.

 

  * Reyes che stai aspettando? – Rae sobbalza per lo spavento, e si gira sconfortata con lo sguardo abbassato. – Chi cavolo pensi che sia quella persona importante con cui pensavo di passare la serata? – Dice la ragazza avvicinandosi alla latina.
  * E io che ne so? Non ti vedo da quasi 2 mesi! – Chiede Rae stizzita, ottenendo un bacio di dimostrazione da Anya, accompagnato dai fischi e dalle grida dei loro amici al tavolo.
  * Andiamo idiota! – Aggiunge con sarcasmo e tutta la sua “finezza” la bionda tendendole la mano.



 

Le ragazze, finalmente se ne vanno dal locale assieme, verso l’appartamento di Raven, una con la mano stretta a quella dell’altra. Una volta arrivate Anya nota subito il portatile abbandonato sul divano, un paio di controller di qualche console sul tavolino, e una pigna di giochi accanto al televisore. Sapeva della passione per i videogiochi e la tecnologia di Raven, ma la ragazza aveva sempre tenuto in ordine ogni piccolo prezioso oggetto della sua collezione, ora invece era tutto sparso nel soggiorno. Un po’ come se fosse già tutto pronto per la prossima sessione di gioco, e non si aspettasse di fare altro una volta tornata a casa. Si avvicina alla pila dei giochi, e il primo titolo è l’ultimo Tomb Raider.

 

  * E così, mi hai tradita con Lara Croft? – Ironizza Anya con la cover del gioco tra le mani.
  * Bè poteva andarti pure peggio. – Replica Raven.
  * Si ma solo perché non è reale… cioè dico, hai visto che schianto che è? – Continua scherzosa la bionda.
  * Oh si che l’ho vista... – Afferma avvicinandosi e levando il gioco dalle mani dell’altra ragazza. – Ma non sei tu Woods. – Conclude la latina abbracciandola e lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra.



 

Ora non è più il momento degli scherzi e delle battute stupide, non è più il momento di fingere che non sia importante quello che c’è tra di loro. Con gli occhi pieni di desiderio, e lo sguardo che ispeziona l’anima sprofondando in quelli dell’altra ragazza, Anya le prende il viso tra le mani ed annulla lo spazio creatosi tra le loro labbra. Il contatto è di una dolcezza disarmante, qualcosa che Raven non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Persino il modo di mordicchiare il labbro inferiore della latina è incredibilmente delicato questa volta. Raven presa alla sprovvista da quella passione, allaccia le mani dietro il collo dell’altra ragazza e tirandola ancora di più a se approfondisce il bacio, lasciando che le loro lingue tornino ad assaporarsi lentamente. Con estrema calma le mani della latina scivolano dietro la schiena dell’altra ragazza, sino ad aggrapparsi al bordo della sua maglietta, mentre quelle di Anya scendevano dalle spalle accarezzando le braccia di Raven.  Si staccano solo per riprendere fiato, con il sorriso sulle labbra, e la strana consapevolezza di essere davvero mancate l’un l’altra, in un modo che a parole non avrebbero mai ammesso. Con audacia la latina azzarda a tirare verso l’alto la maglia della sua amante, ma viene interrotta.

 

  * Che stai facendo? – Chiede Anya fredda, e gli occhi di Raven si fanno dispiaciuti.
  * Ti preparo per le coperte. – Afferma quasi in tono interrogativo scostandosi un poco e mostrandole un mezzo sorriso.
  * Vieni qui che ti porto in camera. – Dice con un sorriso beffardo Anya prendendo in braccio l’altra ragazza e dirigendosi verso l’altra stanza.
  * Accidenti Woods hai messo su muscoli! – Scherza Rae tra le sue braccia prima di essere gentilmente posata sul letto.
  * Si sai, speravo di fare colpo su qualche bella ragazza… - Continua scherzando Anya.



 

Ridono scherzano si punzecchiano come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se quel periodo terribile appena passato non fosse mai esistito. Si guardano, si studiano e si baciano ancora, ed ancora… e mentre il ritmo dolce e passionale delle loro labbra incalza, le loro magliette scompaiono. E presto spariscono anche i pantaloni di entrambe le ragazze, lasciandole a godere del tocco della pelle quasi completamente nuda, a contatto con quella dell’altra. E poi, eccola li in bellavista sul lato destro dell’addome della latina. La cicatrice circolare leggermente frastagliata lasciata dalla pallottola, e quella dritta e sottile dell’operazione. Anya le accarezza prima con lo sguardo, e poi con lo sfiorare delicato quasi appena percettibile delle dita, che provoca a Raven un visibile brivido e la pelle d’oca. Le loro mani si cercano e si intrecciano, e i loro sguardi si incatenano con grande intensità.

 

  * Non avresti dovuto farlo… - La voce solitamente spavalda di Anya è tremolante.
  * Cosa? – Finge Raven di non capire.
  * Prenderti una pallottola al posto mio… ti devo la vita Rae. – Dice la bionda poggiando dolcemente la fronte a quella dell’altra ragazza.
  * Per iniziare un grazie può bastare. – Sdrammatizza punzecchiante come suo solito la latina.



 

E l’ultima parola è un sussurro a fil di labbra appena udibile, poco prima di tornare a baciare con sentimento l’altra ragazza. Entrambe travolte dal momento si perdono in sospiri e sussulti, carezze e baci. Baci che dalle labbra, lenti e famelici scendono sul collo, ed esplorano curiosi ogni pezzetto di pelle scoperta, con il desiderio di riscoprirlo e riassaporarlo dopo tanto tempo. Le mani timide li accompagnano scorrendo sui loro corpi con frenetica cautela, ma anche con infinita calma e cura. Predisposti ad assaporare ogni piccolo tocco, e godersi ogni sensazione provocata da quel delicato contatto. È come se il tempo si fosse fermato per loro in quella stanza. Cristallizzato, mentre consumano il loro amore tralasciato per troppi giorni. Giorni di terribile lontananza, giorni di triste solitudine senza sapere niente una dell’altra.

In un tempo che sarebbe potuto sembrare infinito, e allo stesso tempo inesistente, le sottili dita di Anya scivolano al gancetto del reggiseno dell’altra ragazza, liberando il suo corpo da quell’indumento ora estremamente superfluo e fastidioso. Poco dopo, anche la latina imita le sue azioni. Lasciando poi scivolare le mani fino all’elastico dell’ultimo capo di intimo rimasto addosso alla sua focosa bionda, che avvolgendola in un abbraccio la richiama sulle sue labbra. Raven si lascia trasportare dal momento, ritrovandosi con le spalle al materasso, e con il seducente corpo spoglio di Anya a sovrastarla. Quando si erano ribaltate le posizioni? La ragazza non se ne era nemmeno accorta, era talmente sovrastata dalle sensazioni di piacere e dalle forti emozioni, che l’unica cosa di cui potersi accorgere è l’assenza di quel bellissimo corpo sul suo.

La lingua di Anya le lascia delle scie bagnate sulla pelle scendendo dalla gola al ventre, procurandole con quella dolce e lenta tortura un tremito infinito. Il tocco premuroso e leggero delle sue mani, percorre con estrema calma risalendo verso i fianchi l’esterno delle gambe di Raven, increspandole la pelle e procurandole dei brividi, arrivando a sfilarle il tanga rosso, per lasciare senza veli quel corpo esageratamente sensuale. Ributtarcisi sopra immediatamente dopo, continuando a toccarlo e ad assaporarlo. Strette l’una all’altra accese dal desiderio, presto le loro mani trovano il centro del piacere dell’altra, iniziando ad esplorare con dedizione e ritmo crescente quel frutto proibito. E la sensazione di soddisfazione delle due non tarda a crescere, e poi ad esplodere con prepotenza in contemporanea, tra mille ansanti appaganti e gemiti di grande apprezzamento. Il respiro corto, e il battito ancora accelerato, trascinano i loro corpi ancora avvinghiati e stremati, nel sonno più profondo e sereno degli ultimi mesi.

Nessuna delle due aveva mai messo tutta quella calma, quella passione, e quella dolcezza nelle loro notti. E nessuna delle due, avrebbe mai pensato fosse possibile. Ma dopo tutto quello che era successo, dopo tutta quella solitudine e sofferenza passate, sarebbe stato stupido non lasciarsi andare arrendendosi completamente ai sentimenti.

 

Qualche ora più tardi, quando il giorno ha già fatto la sua comparsa, e un pallido sole autunnale inizia a riscaldare l’aria mattutina, il telefono di Raven inizia a emettere il fastidioso e continuo suono dell’arrivo di messaggi in una conversazione multipla. Svegliando prima Anya e poi lei.

 

  * Hey, ma allora non è stato un sogno? Sei davvero qui… - Dice assonnata la latina.
  * Già… - Le sorride la bionda. - E questo squittio persistente e fastidioso credo arrivi dal tuo telefono. – Afferma spazientita.



 

Raven fa per alzarsi con scarsi risultati, la sua gamba poco collaborativa chiede ancora un po’ di riposo prima di tornare in movimento. Anya senza tralasciare emozioni nella voce con una scusa si alza.

 

  * Resta a letto te lo porto io… tanto volevo andare a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua, vuoi qualcosa anche tu?



 

Rae afferra il telefono, e ricambia il bacio di Anya prima di vederla sparire di nuovo completamente nuda oltre la porta. Il display del cellulare segna le 10 passate, e svariate notifiche di Clarke e Octavia. Appoggiata alla testata del letto inizia a leggere i messaggi delle sue amiche, notando la disperazione di Clarke e il tentativo di calmarla di Octavia, l’unico modo per farlo era andare a trovare l’amica per tranquillizzarla, riportandola alla lucidità mentale.

Anya ricompare con il suo telefono all’orecchio, e dopo aver chiuso la chiamata fa un sospiro e lancia uno sguardo preoccupato a Raven.

 

  * È Clarke? – Chiede sospettando già la risposta.
  * E Octavia… - Conferma Rae.
  * Lexa mi ha lasciato un messaggio in segreteria… credo proprio che ieri sera qualcosa sia andato male.
  * Decisamente male, Clarke è a dir poco disperata.
  * Ottimo! – Afferma ironica prima di aggiungere. - Lexa è ubriaca…
  * Non ho mai visto Clarke tanto innamorata di qualcuno, non capisco come possa essere riuscita a mandare tutto a puttane come dice. – Le spiega Raven rassegnata.
  * Non è un buon segno quando mia cugina e la bottiglia di whiskey diventano troppo amici… - Dopo una breve pausa prosegue. – Lexa, non sapeva nemmeno più cosa fosse un sorriso, almeno fino che non è arrivata Clarke nella sua vita… quelle due, devono assolutamente risolvere.
  * Ora sento Octavia, magari assieme riusciamo a far ragionare la dottoressa, mentre tu pensi a rimettere in sesto Lexa.
  * Ho un’idea migliore… chiama Octavia dille di venire qui, studieremo un piano per sistemare le cose.



 

E con un cenno di assenso Raven fa partire la chiamata.

 

Sento suonare il campanello di casa… devono essere le ragazze, credo proprio di averle preoccupate con il mio stato d’animo. Ma dopo la sera scorsa andata terribilmente male, ho veramente bisogno di parlare del casino che ho combinato con Lexa. L’ho seguita in palestra per spiegarle che tra me e Niylah non c’è assolutamente niente, e invece mi sono arrabbiata, le ho fatto male, e l’ho trattata come fosse un pezzo di carne qualunque con cui soddisfare solo le mie esigenze fisiche. Non ho quasi chiuso occhio per i sensi di colpa e ora mi sento davvero di merda. Sono un po’ malconcia, spettinata, scalza, e con indosso solo quella magliettona larghissima degli AC/DC che a volte uso come pigiama, ma non me ne preoccupo e vado ad aprire la porta.

 

  * Cazzo Griffin sei messa proprio male!



 

Sobbalzo e sbianco quando i miei occhi mettono a fuoco la persona difronte a me.

 

  * Anya? Che ci fai qui? – Chiedo spaesata e sorpresa.
  * Secondo te? – Chiede ironica.
  * Se cerchi Lexa non c’è. – Affermo secca cercando di liberarmi di lei.
  * Oh lo so… credo sia in palestra, probabilmente ancora ubriaca. – Abbasso gli occhi dispiaciuta a quell’informazione. – Tranquilla le ho mandato i tuoi soccorsi. – E a questa di informazione sgrano gli occhi.
  * Cosa? Chi? – Sono perplessa.
  * Stamattina i tuoi 200 messaggi di fila mi hanno svegliato da una stupenda dormita…
  * Ma io non ti ho mandato nessun… - Mi blocco improvvisamente realizzando. – Oh…
  * Appunto…
  * Almeno a qualcuno la serata è andata bene. – Affermo con un sorriso amaro.



 

Anya entra senza troppi complimenti e si accomoda sulla poltrona, ritrovandosi subito quel gattone ruffiano sulle ginocchia. Mentre accarezza il mio fedele coinquilino peloso, la ragazza mi chiede cosa diavolo è successo. Mi fa davvero strano parlare di certe cose con lei, mi imbarazzo al solo pensare come ho trattato Lexa ieri sera, ma alla fine avevo anche le mie ragioni per essere arrabbiata. Così lasciando da parte qualche dettaglio sconcio le racconto come sono andate le cose, e lei mi racconta di quel periodo in cui è stata trattenuta, di quello che Lexa ha affrontato, e di come l’ha tirata fuori.

Alla fine mi fa capire che tra me e Lexa le cose sono sempre state fuori dal normale, mi dice che quello che ho sempre provato io, lo prova anche lei nei miei confronti, che è felice solo quando sono con lei, e quando lo sono io. Mi dice di quanto stia male quando mi vede soffrire, di quanto starmi lontana la distrugga, che è solo grazie a me se ha ricominciato a vivere e che sono la cosa migliore che le potesse capitare nella vita. Certo sono cose che avrei voluto sentire da te e non da Anya, ma so che dette da lei che ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro, non possono essere che vere, e mi fanno lo stesso effetto allo stomaco. Dopo tutto il discorso apprendo una grande lezione di vita, cioè che è meglio perdonare e ricordare le ragioni per cui amiamo, che concentrarsi sul motivo per cui dovremmo essere arrabbiati. Non sarà facile mettere da parte il dolore che mi hai fatto provare, ma credo di potermi concentrare sulle cose buone di te… di noi… perché di sicuro quello che provavo prima lo provo ancora e non posso pensare alla mia vita senza di te.

 

  * Anya mi sono comportata davvero malissimo con lei. – Ammetto colpevole.
  * Mi pare che ognuna di voi ha le sue colpe. – Dice lei.
  * Non so davvero cosa fare… - Sbuffo sconsolata.
  * Solo chiedile scusa, dille cosa provi, e vedrai che tutto andrà bene.



 

Annuisco e le faccio un timido sorriso, spero davvero lei abbia ragione. E dopo esserci salutate il mio umore inizia ad andare un pochino meglio, anche se sono molto agitata ed ho poche ore per pensare a cosa dirti, e non mi sento brava con le parole, anzi entrambe non siamo brave con le parole, e soprattutto ho paura di rovinare definitivamente tutto. Un’idea folle però mi prende in contropiede, ed anche se con un po’ di terrore decido che potrebbe essere la cosa migliore da fare. È l’unico modo, in cui penso di poterti dire quanto tu sia importante per me.

 

Raven e Octavia arrivano al dojo Woods, aprono la porta e varcano la soglia, trovandosi davanti a squadrarle una ragazza mora.

 

  * Posso aiutarvi? – Chiede con disinvoltura.
  * Cerchiamo Lexa. – Taglia corto O.
  * Non credo sia in uno stato presentabile… - Replica la ragazza.
  * Non importa, anzi siamo qui proprio per quello! – Ribatte in modo schietto Raven.
  * Oh… ovviamente voi siete le amiche di Clarke… - Dice constatando i fatti Luna. – In fondo al corridoio prima porta a destra, se diventa violenta fate un fischio. – E strizzando l’occhio torna a sedere alla reception lasciandole andare.



 

Nella stanza c’è un persistente odore di chiuso, sul tavolo una bottiglia di whiskey praticamente vuota ed un bicchiere rovesciato. Lexa è seduta su una delle sedie braccia conserte sul tavolo, e testa appoggiata sopra. Probabilmente si è addormentata. All’ingresso delle due ragazze non muove un muscolo, sulle sue braccia scoperte si vedono vecchie cicatrici e segni di graffi recenti, la forma di un morso è ben delineata sulla sua spalla ed alcune macchie violacee le adornano il collo. Sotto la sua mano sporge l’angolo di una fotografia un po’ stropicciata. Facendo attenzione a non svegliarla Octavia la fa scivolare fuori dalla sua presa, entrambe le ragazze sospirano nel vedere l’immagine di Clarke addormentata coperta per metà da un lenzuolo bianco. Mentre Raven si accomoda con la foto tra le mani su una delle sedie libere, Octavia apre la finestra per arieggiare e toglie bicchiere e bottiglia dal tavolo.

 

  * Lexa? – Prova con tono pacato O senza ottenere alcuna risposta. – Lexa. – Riprova con un tono più alto. Ma ancora niente.
  * Woods! – Tuona Raven.



 

Lexa alza la testa di scatto e sbatte le palpebre confusa. Portandosi una mano alla fronte per reggere il capo e coprire gli occhi dalla luce accecante. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento la ragazza si riprende, mette a fuoco i pensieri e finalmente parla.

 

  * Se sei venuta a finirmi come vedi ci ho già pensato da sola Raven…
  * Già, sei ridotta proprio uno schifo. – Lo sguardo di Lexa si punta in quello di Rae. – Comunque no. Sono venuta a dirti grazie.
  * Grazie? – Domanda perplessa in cerca della conferma di aver capito bene la parola.
  * Si grazie. Tu mi hai riportato Anya sana e salva… quindi, grazie Alexandra Woods.
  * Anya è mia cugina, non avrei mai potuto abbandonarla.
  * Lo so, ma è una persona molto importante anche per me, quindi grazie.



 

A quelle parole Lexa sembra riprendersi realmente, annuisce poi guarda il tavolo e… niente bicchiere, niente bottiglia, ma soprattutto niente foto… tutto le torna d’improvviso in mente, Clarke! La loro discussione… il sesso… la foto… si guarda attorno, poi guarda atterra per vedere se le è caduta, quando Octavia interviene.

 

  * Hey Lexa, cerchi qualcosa?
  * Io… hem… credo di aver perso una foto… era qui sul tavolo… - Dice la ragazza visibilmente imbarazzata.
  * Immagino sia questa…



 

Raven gliela porge con l’accenno di un sorriso. Lexa annuisce e alla vista dell’immagine le sue labbra si tendono immediatamente all’insù, ed i suoi occhi si perdono in quella foto. La scrutano, la studiano, ne assaporano ogni linea, ogni sfumatura, con un intensità spropositata.

 

  * La ami veramente molto non è vero? – Chiede Octavia con un filo di voce vedendo l’accenno di assenso dell’altra ragazza.
  * È solo che è complicato… le cose non sono andate decisamente nel verso giusto… - Replica Lexa.
  * Le cose non vanno mai per il verso giusto. – La franchezza di Raven sorprende la mora ricordandole il modo di fare di sua cugina Anya.
  * Dalle un’altra possibilità. – Aggiunge O.
  * Io le darò sempre un’altra possibilità, ma non credo che lei riuscirà mai a perdonarmi… non avevo capito quanto la stavo facendo stare male… era davvero arrabbiata.
  * Oh lo vedo! E forse anche un po’ eccitata. – Scherza la latina indicando le braccia e il collo di Lexa.
  * Raven! – La rimprovera Octavia.
  * Che c’è? – Chiede Rae in modo ingenuo e un po’ divertito.
  * Ti pare il caso di dire una cosa del genere? – Ribatte l’amica iniziando una diatriba divertente, che strappa una risata a Lexa, lasciando restare di sasso le altre due.
  * Voi due mi avete appena ricordato me e Anya. – Dice continuando a ridere di gusto trascinando anche loro in quel piccolo sfogo innocente. Dopo aver preso fiato la ragazza continua. – Comunque hai ragione Raven… - Entrambe sgranano gli occhi per l’affermazione e la osservano impietrite. – Posso giustificare qualche livido per i combattimenti, ma in ogni caso non credo di essere troppo credibile.
  * È stata veramente Clarke? – Lexa annuisce. – Tutti quei segni? – Chiede conferma Octavia sconvolta ricevendo di nuovo il semplice annuire dell’altra.
  * Ascolta Lexa… - È Raven questa volta a parlare seriamente. – Io so che Clarke ti ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, quindi non sparire ti prego, parla con lei. Falle sapere quello che provi, che ci sei, e non hai intenzione di andartene più da nessuna parte. – Un po’ titubante ma Lexa annuisce anche questa volta. – E ora datti una sistemata e cerca di riprenderti Woods, che questa sera ti voglio vedere in tutto il tuo splendore!



 

E così dicendo le due ragazze lasciano la palestra, sperando di essere riuscite a tirar fuori dalla corazza la parte sensibile ed innamorata, di quella combattente selvaggia, abituata a non lasciar trapelare sentimenti e debolezze, che è sempre stata Alexandra Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la gioia e Raven hanno un incontro ravvicinato!! E diamo giustizia a questa povera ragazza… Scherzi a parte, spero abbiate apprezzato questo tenero intramezzo Ranya che spezza un pochino la catastrofica situazione delle Clexa ancora incasinate.  
> Passando alle nostre due fanciulle protagoniste invece, che ne dite mandare Anya da Clarke e Raven con Octavia da Lexa avrà funzionato?  
> Venerdì condividerò con voi l’ultimo aggiornamento di questa mia lunghissima avventura di scrittura, cosa vi aspettate?  
> Intanto grazie davvero per il sostegno che mi avete dato, e per le splendide parole che mi lasciate nei commenti. Siete un pubblico fantastico e spero di non deludervi con l’epilogo della storia.  
> Un abbraccio  
> May we meet again.  
> Pai


	55. EPILOGUE

L’Irish pub dove Anya ha dato appuntamento a tutti per festeggiare il suo ritorno, è strapieno e fa proprio al caso mio, anche se con tutta questa gente attorno mi prende un po’ l’ansia.

Sul palco del locale si alternano vari clienti improvvisati artisti per una canzone, e con la complicità dell’alcol che mi scorre dolce in corpo metto in pratica la mia malsana idea. Guardo il ragazzo biondo ossigenato sul palco, che ringrazia e ripone la chitarra mentre prende i suoi applausi meritati.

È giunto il momento di agire, tu sei appena entrata dalla porta del locale, e non hai avuto ancora modo di incrociare il mio sguardo agitato. Così silenziosa e furtiva mi avvio allo sgabello sul palco.

Prendo lo strumento, una Takamine acustica nera spalla mancante dal timbro piuttosto cupo per la forma minuta della sua cassa armonica, e mi siedo sullo sgabello. In questo momento mi rendo conto di quel che sto per fare, ma oramai sono qui, e non possi più tornare indietro. Avvicino il microfono, non ho coraggio di guardare il pubblico, ne tantomeno di vedere se mi stai guardando tu. Quindi mi concentro su quel che sto per fare e cerco di escludere il resto del mondo. Posiziono le dita sulla tastiera nella posizione del LA iniziale, e con la mano destra arpeggio. Con gli occhi ancora ad osservare il pavimento mi avvicino al microfono e la mia voce calda e graffiante inizia a uscire.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY) _I don't want another pretty face_ _  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul _ __  
  


L’attacco forse non è stato dei migliori l’emozione mi ha sicuramente bloccata un pochino, ringrazio quelle birre già bevute nell’attesa per avermi dato il coraggio di proseguire, e che piano piano mi fanno prendere sicurezza.

  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY)_I know that you are something special_ _  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed   
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _ __  
  


Cantando queste parole, l’immagine che mi ripropone di continuo il mio cervello sei tu. Non so come ci riesco ma ora che arriva il ritornello trovo la forza e il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo un secondo su di te, per vedere se almeno mi hai notata. Ti vedo al bancone del bar, e mi stai guardando stupita.

  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY)_I don't want another pretty face_ _  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul   
You're the one I want to chase   
You're the one I want to hold   
I won't let another minute go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul   
Your beautiful soul, yeah _ __  
  


                Annego nei tuoi occhi ed ho paura di non riuscire più a respirare, ti sto dedicando questo testo e tu lo hai capito perfettamente da come mi fissi immobile. Sembri presa dalle parole, dalla musica, e da me.

  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY)_You might need time to think it over_ _  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind   
If you give me the chance   
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try _ __  
  


Canto ogni nota rivolta a te, queste parole che promettono devozione, protezione e amore. Parole, che mi fanno paura e mi rendono felice allo stesso tempo. Parole, che non ho il coraggio di dirti in un altro modo se non in questo.

  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY)_I don't want another pretty face_ __  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul   
You're the one I want to chase   
You're the one I want to hold   
I won't let another minute go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul

 

I miei occhi volano sul pubblico incantato, tutti mi osservano, e qualcuno addirittura canticchia qualche parte di questo pezzo un po’ datato.  Ora ho preso confidenza con questo palco ed anche se il cuore mi batte sempre più forte, sia le mani che la voce viaggiano sicure sulle note.

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY) _Am I crazy for wanting you_ _  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time   
Do you see things the way I do   
I just want to know that you feel it too   
There is nothing left to hide _ __  
  


Di nuovo I nostri sguardi si incatenano e mi sembra di vedere una strana emozione sul tuo viso, non riesco a decifrare bene cosa sia. Spero di non aver esagerato, di non averti spaventata con questo piccolo mio attimo di follia. Ma non avrei davvero saputo come fare a dirti tutto questo.

  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY)_I don't want another pretty face_ __  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul   
You're the one I want to chase   
You're the one I want to hold   
I won't let another minute go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

 

Chiudo il pezzo e poso la chitarra. Sento l’applauso del pubblico, ringrazio e ti cerco con lo sguardo dov’eri fino poco fa… ma tu non ci sei più. Sto per avere un attacco di panico, sono agitatissima e mi sembra mi manchino le forze, cerco di voltarmi senza svenire per scendere dal palco. A questo punto nel mio campo visivo entra quello che è diventato il mio colore preferito, quel verde che brilla di passione e che di riflesso fa brillare anche l’azzurro dei miei occhi, sei li davanti a me a tendermi una mano per aiutarmi a scendere dagli scalini, con la grande eleganza  e raffinatezza che sempre mi riservi.

Ora sono davanti a te, terribilmente imbarazzata, forse più di quando stavo sul palco. I tuoi occhi mi dicono che hai ricevuto il messaggio, ora vedo chiaramente l’emozione del tuo sguardo tremante posato timidamente sul mio.

 

  * Lo vedo il tuo cuore Clarke, TU sei speciale. – Calchi la voce su quel tu. - Io sarò fedele, e se sono davvero ciò di cui hai sempre avuto bisogno, eccomi qui. Perché di sicuro so solo una cosa, che tu sei quello di cui ho bisogno io.



 

Dopo aver cantato, e aver sentito queste tue parole mi sento le gambe molli la gola riarsa e mi sembra di non aver più voce. Tutto quello che riesco a fare è sorriderti ed aggrapparmi a te per non cadere. Ora le tue iridi scrutano nella mia anima, il mio cuore rimbalza nel petto così forte da assordarmi. Sorridono anche le tue labbra ora che avanzano alla ricerca delle mie, che automaticamente le imitano trovando un contatto a metà strada.

 

  * Ti amo Lexa. – I tuoi occhi brillano, e poi dopo un attimo di silenzio che mi è parso infinito.
  * Ti amo anch’io Clarke. – Affermi dolce e sicura.



 

In questo momento non sento più gli applausi del pubblico, non sento più tutti gli occhi puntati su di me. In questo momento sento che al mondo ci siamo solo noi due, la mia e la tua splendida anima.

E quando l’azzurro limpido del cielo, e il verde selvaggio della foresta si scontrarono, entrambe capiamo che niente avrebbe mai più potuto separarci.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’è poco da dire sul finale, l’idea era di una storia a lieto fine, quindi mi sembrava appropriato chiudere con questo “ti amo” tanto atteso…  
> Per il resto, vorrei spendere due parole di ringraziamento a voi che avete letto ben 55 capitoli e mi avete fatto compagnia in questa stupenda avventura durata quasi 5 mesi!  
> Grazie a AO3, che mi ha permesso di entrare in questo mondo di fan fiction e pubblicare la mia. Grazie agli altri scrittori, che inconsapevoli mi hanno emozionato e regalato l’ispirazione per questa folle storia.  
> Grazie a quelle 2 povere ragazze che mi sopportano e che hanno letto per prime la mia follia, spronandomi ad ultimarla e a pubblicarla.  
> E per ultime, ma ovviamente non per importanza e merito, grazie a Eliza Taylor, e Alycia Debnam-Carey, per aver interpretato Clarke e Lexa in “The 100” in modo a dir poco sublime, donandomi grandissime emozioni e facendomi innamorare dell’immenso amore di questi due splendidi personaggi.  
> Spero di non aver dimenticato nessuno nei ringraziamenti, in caso vi chiedo scusa.  
> Ai gonplei ste odon…  
> Maybe someday we meet again…  
> Pai
> 
> P.S. La mia folle testolina sta pensando di scrivere un seguito, ma dipende anche da voi… che ne dite?

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta di una storia che mi è passata per la testa in un attimo di malinconia dopo quel famoso 3 marzo, una storia per dare speranza e colmare il vuoto lasciato dal telefilm stesso. Ci tengo ad avvisarvi che il viaggio di questa storia sarà lungo e tortuoso ci saranno scene piacevoli e divertenti, ma ci sarà anche violenza, qualche parola non proprio gentile e sesso. Ho cercato di non essere troppo pesante e volgare anche in quei contesti, e spero di esserci riuscita. Spero inoltre di essere riuscita a non snaturare troppo i caratteri dei personaggi di "The 100" presenti nel mio racconto, sappiate che mi impegnerò al 100% nel portare a termine la fanfiction per non lasciarvi a metà della mia follia odio lasciare le cose incomplete, cercherò di aggiornare almeno una volta alla settimana.  
> Vorrei già ringraziarvi perché se state leggendo vuol dire che mi state dando una possibilità come autore, e mi scuso in anticipo per la qualità del mio lavoro, è in assoluto la prima cosa che scrivo quindi siate buoni con me.  
> Un grazie anche a questo splendido sito che mi permette di condividere questo mio disagio, grazie agli altri scrittori che sono stati fonte di ispirazione, e per ultime ma non per importanza grazie alle uniche due persone che hanno letto e commentato il mio lavoro dandomi il coraggio di condividerlo con tutti voi.  
> Spero di non avervi già annoiato o deluso con queste poche righe su un episodio del passato di Lexa un po’ a sé stante, il primo capitolo è già in arrivo comunque e da li la storia prenderà effettivamente il via.  
> Ci leggiamo prestissimo con il vero inizio della mia follia.  
> Pai


End file.
